UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA SEGUNDA PARTE
by Ana21
Summary: Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde aquel día en la estación nueve y tres cuartos para Harry Potter... quizas demasiado... dejen RR...
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1

NUEVA VIDA.

La noche comenzaba a abrirse paso, la pálida luna se reflejaba sobre un pequeño lago, ubicado a pocos metros de un camino pedregoso.  
Unos pasos se escuchaban en la distancia. Una lechuza pardusca, posada sobre una agrietada rama, ululo débilmente, mientras con sus ojos negros vigilaba una figura, que de entre las sombras surgía, tomando forma humana.  
Un hombre vestido con una extraña capa, que cubría su cabeza y llegaba a ras con el suelo, se paro, justo debajo de la lechuza, quien ya había guardado silencio. Miro a ambos lados del camino y prosiguió con paso rápido, la lechuza lo vio a alejarse y al notar que había avanzado varios metros, alzo el vuelo.

El hombre llego a una esquina, miro hacia una casa ubicada en diagonal, al sitio donde se encontraba. Desde allí podía ver una sola luz, que se dejaba ver a través de una ventana del piso inferior. Cruzo la calle.  
La lechuza pardusca lo observo, desde un saliente del techo, de aquella casa.  
El hombre se paro frente a una pequeña reja, que precedía la entrada a la casa.  
Nuevamente miro a ambos lados y se descubrió el rostro. La lechuza ululo y sus plumas se erizaron, al tiempo que cerraba y abría sus ojos.

El hombre se dio cuenta de su presencia, la miro fríamente y levantando su mano, apunto hacia ella un pequeño trozo de madera y dijo unas palabras.  
La lechuza cayo, produciendo un ruido sordo al chocar contra la suelo, luego de que, de ese trozo de madera, saliera un rayo rojo que impacto contra el animal.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y mientras se quitaba la capa, el hombre entro.

La estancia estaba en penumbras, por lo que el hombre con un movimiento de su mano encendió unas velas, que adornaban un candelabro de plata ubicado en una pequeña mesa. Sobre esa pequeña mesa, había un hermoso espejo con bordes dorados.  
El hombre se detuvo frente al espejo.  
Este le devolvió un joven y hermoso rostro, enmarcado en una cabellera negra azabache.  
Se quito las gafas. Sus ojos verdes mostraban una mirada cansada. Inconscientemente se froto, aquella extraña cicatriz ubicada en su frente. Cerro los ojos.  
Viejos recuerdos llegaban a su mente.  
Una estación de tren...un chico de rostro pecoso...un hermoso castillo medieval...una chica pelirroja...un anciano con lentes de media luna...

Se miro a si mismo nuevamente. Su mirada era fría y triste.

Aquel hombre no era un hombre normal. Era un mago. Un mago solitario, con un pasado tormentoso. Había sobrevivido a muchos desafíos que el destino le había impuesto y que lo habían convertido en un ser, que ni el mismo, podía reconocer, porque a veces sentía que él, no era él.

Su nombre: Harry James Potter Evans.  
Un nombre que por diez y seis años fue admirado y amado por unos. Odiado y repudiado por otros...hasta que un día...  
Pero hoy, diez años después de ese fatídico día...era recordado con nostalgia, por una comunidad mágica que aún no se resigna a la verdad...o al menos lo que aparenta ser la verdad.

"_Recuerda Harry Potter, tienes que olvidar...olvidar...como ellos te olvidaron a ti_", pensó aquel hombre joven, mientras cerraba nuevamente sus ojos y bajaba su rostro. Contemplo por un momento el lugar donde estaba y sin pensarlo tomo el candelabro de plata y con furia lo lanzo contra el suelo.

-El señor ha llegado temprano...dijo un pequeño hombrecito, con orejas de murciélago, su piel era de color cetrino y tenia unos grandes ojos marrones, como pelotas de tenis.

-Miqueas, ve y busca a dos elfos más, para que recojan lo que hay en la entrada...dijo con tono frío aquel hombre llamado Harry Potter.

Comenzó a caminar hacia un gran salón donde un abrigador fuego ardía dentro de una lujosa chimenea blanca.  
Chasqueo sus dedos y una docena de velas, colocadas en una hermosa lámpara, que colgaba del techo se encendieron.

-Señor Potter, Miqueas encontró un hombre en la puerta de entrada, señor...¿que hacemos con él, señor?...dijo el elfo con mirada temerosa.

-Llévalo a la recamara azul. Yo iré después...dijo Harry Potter mientras caminaba hasta un armario antiguo.

Abrió una pequeña puerta y saco una caja.  
Contemplo por un momento su contenido...una hermosa pluma relucía en su interior...su mano tembló al acercarse a ella...estuvo tentado a tocarla...pero nuevamente un sentimiento de soledad lo invadió.

Guardo la caja. Luego saco un sobre. De él, extrajo varios periódicos viejos. Periódicos donde las fotos tenían movimiento. Leyó uno a uno los principales titulares.  
Miro con nostalgia uno en particular, donde se podía observar una joven mujer, quien tomada del brazo de un hombre, sonreía alegremente. Se veía muy feliz.

"_Hasta ella...hasta ella me olvido..._", pensó Harry Potter con infinita pena en su atormentada alma.

Llego hasta una puerta blanca. La puerta se abrió ante su presencia.  
Adentro estaban los elfos domésticos, acomodando a un hombre joven, de unos veintisiete años, de piel blanca, sobre una cama. Su cara era redonda, con mejillas regordetas.  
Harry Potter lo contemplo por unos minutos. Reconociendo aquel rostro casi inmediatamente. Era igual a como lo recordaba.

-El señor desea de Miqueas algo más, señor...dijo el elfo con una pequeña reverencia.

-No, pueden retirarse...dijo Harry Potter fríamente.

Apunto con aquel trozo de madera que no era más que...su varita mágica, al joven que yacía en la cama.

-Enervate...dijo sin matices en su voz.

El hombre abrió sus ojos lentamente. Miro a su alrededor y se incorporo rápidamente al contemplar a Harry Potter parado cerca de la puerta.  
Pestañeo varias veces, para comprobar que sus ojos no lo engañaban.

-Harry...Harry...¿eres tu?...estas vivo...dijo el joven con voz entrecortada por la emoción.

Un hombre joven, pecoso y pelirrojo caminaba rápidamente por un pasillo, llevaba un portafolios bajo su brazo derecho. Llego hasta un ascensor. Entro y escucho una dulce voz femenina que decía:

-Piso 5: Departamento de Cooperación mágica Internacional...

La voz siguió hablando, pero el joven aparto su atención de ella. Miro su reloj de pulsera. Se le había hecho tarde. Sus padres irían de visita a su casa aquella noche. Tendría que usar la chimenea para llegar a tiempo.  
Llego hasta un piso, donde habían decenas de chimeneas, ubicadas a ambos lados de un pasillo. Por ellas desaparecían y aparecían personas. Se ubico en la que tenia una pequeña cola de magos y brujas, esperando su turno.

-Hola Ron. ¿Qué tal todo?...dijo un hombre negro que se acerco a el.

-Hola Dean. Tanto tiempo...dijo Ron, mientras se estrechaban las manos cordialmente.

-Si, nueve años. Como pasa el tiempo ¿verdad?. Y Hermione como esta?...dijo Dean con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bien. Muy bien. Porque no te acercas un día por la casa...dijo Ron amigablemente.

-Estoy en Londres, solo de pasada. Seamus me dijo que trabajan juntos, he venido a buscarlo para ir a cenar. Pero te prometo que haré un tiempo, para aceptar tu invitación...dijo Dean mientras se despedía de Ron.

Una joven y hermosa mujer, de cabellos castaños sujetos con en un moño, caminaba de un lado para otro, en una pequeña sala, mientras miraba cada tres minutos, una chimenea, donde ardía un pequeño fuego.  
Se detuvo al contemplar, como de entre las llamas surgía su esposo.

-Por Dios, Ron, ¿que te paso?. Tus padres ya deben estar por llegar...le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Las cosas se complicaron. Pero tranquila Hermione, ya estoy aquí...dijo Ron mientras se quitaba la capa cubierta por un poco de hollín...huele exquisito.

-Es la cena, ya esta lista...dijo Hermione tomando la capa de Ron y colocándola dentro de un pequeño armario, luego de que con un toque de su varita la limpio.

-Creo que le daré el visto bueno, antes de que lleguen mis padres...dijo Ron mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Ni se te ocurra, Ron Weasley. Anda báñate y cámbiate...dijo Hermione con tono molesto.

-Esta bien, esta bien...dijo Ron con tono resignado, mientras tomaba a su esposa por la cintura y la besaba en los labios.

Al llegar a una amplia habitación, sencillamente decorada, no pudo evitar mirar una foto, que había en una mesa, cerca de la cama matrimonial.  
La tomo entre sus manos, y sentándose al borde de la cama, la contemplo por unos minutos.  
Su mirada se torno borrosa, al recordar al chico que estaba en aquella foto.  
El hubiese dado todo, por retroceder el tiempo. Y durante diez años, cada mañana, recordaba aquel día de verano, en aquella estación, y sentía un gran peso en el corazón, porque nunca llegaría a aceptar, que aquel fue y quizás seria el último día que vio a Harry Potter.

-Ron...dijo Hermione dulcemente.

Ron no la había sentido entrar. Ella le acaricio su roja cabellera. Y se sentó a su lado, abrazándolo. El recostó su cabeza en su pecho, mientras seguía contemplando la foto.

-Cada día...Hermione...no ha pasado un solo día en que no pueda dejar de recordarlo...dijo Ron con la voz entrecortada.

-A mi me pasa igual...es que jamás dejaremos que pensar en él...jamás podremos apartarlo de nuestras vidas y de nuestros corazones...dijo Hermione, cuyas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-A veces siento que no hemos hecho todo lo que debemos hacer. Buscar... buscar... porque nos conformamos tan rápido...dijo Ron con amargura en su voz.

-Han pasado diez años y tu sabes que aún el ministerio lo busca...todavía hay esperanzas...Recuerda que Neville fue encomendado en el nuevo intento...dijo Hermione tratando de darle animo a su esposo.

-Ojala Neville traiga buenas noticias...quizás la última pista, realmente nos conduzca a donde esta Harry y podamos rescatarlo...dijo Ron mientras se levantaba y se secaba las lagrimas... porque yo jamás aceptare que esta muerto.

-Quien es usted? Y que hace merodeando cerca de mi propiedad?...dijo Harry Potter con un tono de voz frío y desafiante.

-Harry, soy yo, no me recuerdas, soy Neville...Neville Longbotton...dijo el joven levantándose de la cama.

Harry Potter lo apunto con su varita. Neville se detuvo en seco.

-No conozco a nadie con ese nombre...mintió Harry Potter descaradamente...y no suelo ser muy hospitalario con desconocidos...así que me temo que tendré que pedirle que se marche inmediatamente.

-Harry...has cambiado...no eres el mismo...dijo Neville impresionado por la actitud de Harry.

-Soy un hombre muy ocupado... no tengo tiempo... dijo Harry Potter con tono aburrido.

-Pero Harry...no entiendo...todos...Ron, Hermione, Ginny...comenzó a decir Neville

Harry Potter apunto con su varita a Neville, quien con una mirada de horror, vio como un hechizo caía sobre el...  
Le había aplicado un hechizo desmemorizante.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

UNA REUNION INFRUCTUOSA.

-Miqueas entiende que es un simple siervo, Señor...que no debe entrometerse en los asuntos de su amo...pero Miqueas se atreve a preguntar, Señor...¿por qué hizo eso?...pregunto el elfo domestico con temor, mientras ayudaba a Harry Potter a cambiarse de ropa, en una amplia y lujosa habitación, de pisos de mármol y paredes de madera con ribetes de oro.

-Recuerda Miqueas, que ni tu, ni los demás elfos de esta casa, son esclavos, son libres de irse cuando quieran, así que no me llames amo...sabes que me molesta...dijo Harry Potter arrancándole al elfo, de las manos, una fina túnica de color azul índigo.

-Miqueas lo recuerda señor, y pide disculpas por su torpeza...todos los elfos de esta casa estamos orgullosos de servirle, señor...de guardar sus secretos, señor...jamás nos iríamos...usted ha sido muy bueno...muy bueno señor...-dijo el elfo con profunda admiración..- por eso no entendemos...señor...no comprendemos...porque un mago como usted...se reúne con magos...como...

-Eso, no es de tu incumbencia...dijo Harry Potter mirando de reojo al elfo.

-Miqueas, conoce su corazón señor...durante ocho años Miqueas a descubierto que el señor guarda hermosos sentimientos...pero ha sufrido...el señor ha sufrido tanto que se ha olvidado de ellos...dijo el elfo con inmensa compasión.

Harry Potter suspiro profundamente, mientras se abotonaba la túnica.  
Desde hacia mucho tiempo, él tenia muy claro, que otras eran sus prioridades.

-Prepara mi partida, Miqueas, debo salir esta noche...dijo Harry Potter, tomando una capa de viaje con botones de plata que el elfo había colocado sobre la cama.

-Pero... ¿el señor saldrá nuevamente?... ¿a dónde?... ¿el señor va a verse con...el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?...dijo el elfo con angustia en su voz...no señor, Harry Potter no puede seguir...usted no es como él...usted es grande...es un buen mago...

-Me estoy cansando de tu actitud Miqueas, realmente estas colmando mi paciencia...dijo Harry Potter con rabia contenida.

-Disculpe a Miqueas, señor, discúlpelo...todo estará preparado, como el señor lo desea...dijo el elfo haciendo varias reverencias, mientras se marchaba.

-Y recuerda Miqueas...que Nevi...que ese hombre, llegue sano y salvo a Londres...de donde nunca debió salir...dijo Harry Potter con tono determinante.

Una lechuza entro por la ventana ululando fuertemente.  
Hermione abrió los ojos y despertó a Ron, quien dormía profundamente abrazado a ella.  
Miro el reloj. Ya era muy entrada la madrugada.  
La lechuza dejo caer un sobre.  
Ron pestañeo y bostezo, mientras abría el sobre.

-Por las barbas de Merlín, Neville ha regresado...dijo Ron levantándose de un salto de la cama, luego de pasarle la carta a Hermione.

Varios magos y brujas con capas de viaje sobre ropas de dormir, estaban reunidos en una amplia habitación, en el mismísimo Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido. El Ministro de Magia, el Señor Arthur Weasley, entraba apresurado en la habitación.

-Ya he avisado a Dumbledore, esta en camino...dijo mientras tomaba asiento, al lado de Madame Bones.

-Y entonces, que ha pasado?...pregunto Ron impaciente.

-Calma Ron, calma, hay que esperar que la Orden este reunida en pleno...dijo Remus Lupin, quien a pesar de rayar cerca de los cincuenta años, parecía tener muchos más años, con tono tranquilizador.

-Ya me estoy cansando de tener calma, llevo diez años, teniendo calma...grito Ron, haciendo sobresaltar a los presentes.

-Ron, por favor...dijo Hermione tomándolo del brazo, para hacer que se calmara.

De repente, en medio de la habitación, apareció, un mago. Alto, con cabellos y barbas blancas, de profundos ojos azules detrás de una gafas de media luna que no lograban ocultar unas profundas arrugas que delineaban el contorno de sus ojos. Sin embargo su mirada era diferente. Desde hacia diez años había perdido su brillo. Vestía una túnica verde olivo con adornos amarillos.

-¿Qué ha pasado Kinsgley?...pregunto Dumbledore luego de saludar a los presentes, con un movimiento de cabeza.

-El joven Longboton ha regresado de la misión...comenzó a decir el auror con tono serio, quizás demasiado serio.

-Y?...pregunto Ron.

-Bueno...no recuerda nada...ni ha donde fue...ni que hizo...ni siquiera recuerda la misión que le fue encomendada...todo indica que... que le borraron la memoria...dijo Kinsgley con actitud derrotada.

Todos los presentes se miraron. Y un sentimiento de desasosiego y desaliento volvió a reinar en el recinto. Sentimientos que no se habían apartado desde hacia diez años y que ellos habían pensado, en vano, que esa noche desaparecerían, del corazón de aquellos magos y brujas que aun lloraban la ausencia de Harry Potter.

-Y ahora... ¿qué vamos a hacer?...dijo Ninphadora Tonks sollozando.

El silencio reino por unos minutos.

-¡¡Nada, absolutamente nada!... ¡Diez años han pasado, desde que Harry desapareció de la estación 9 y ¾ y nada...no hemos hecho nada...todas estas estúpidas reuniones e inútiles misiones...basadas en especulaciones...en falsos testimonios...en mentiras...y nada...ni siquiera hemos podido detener a Voldemort...somos una partida de inútiles!...dijo Ron gritando a voz en cuello, el dolor le desgarraba el alma.

El dolor por no saber donde estaría su amigo, su único y verdadero amigo. Ni si aun estaría con vida.

-Tienes razón, Ron, mucha razón...hemos fracasado...dijo Dumbledore dejándose caer en un sillón, mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos.

-Por Dios, no perdamos la esperanza y la fe en nosotros mismos...dijo Minerva McGonagall, desde un rincón...sabemos que Harry esta vivo. Las posesiones de los Black fueron reclamadas, hace ocho años, eso quiere decir, que tal vez Quien-ustedes-saben esta usando ese dinero para su propio beneficio, y para eso necesita a Harry vivo...además el hecho de que Neville halla sufrido ese percance, solo quiere decir una cosa...que encontró a Harry y por eso le borraron la memoria.

Todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar las palabras de McGonagall. Esa deducción tan brillante los lleno de nuevos bríos e ímpetu para seguir en la búsqueda de Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, aparecía en el medio de una habitación de paredes rocosas. Desde una ventana se podía ver como afuera, la nieve caía copiosamente. Un fuego calentaba el lugar frío y tenebroso, desde una rustica chimenea.

-Has llegado tarde Potter...dijo un hombre cuyo rostro estaba cubierto con una capucha...el Señor Tenebroso te espera.

-Tenia cosas más importantes que hacer...dijo Harry Potter con indiferencia.

-No me gusta tu actitud, siempre se lo he dicho al amo...no eres de confiar...dijo el hombre con tono duro.

-Cállate y apártate. Tengo prisa...no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo...dijo Harry Potter con tono desafiante.

Harry Potter llego a otra habitación, un poco más amplia, donde se habían reunidos, varios hombres alrededor de una mesa semicircular, que cerraba en una imponente poltrona, donde había un hombre o quizás algo parecido a un hombre.

-Adelante Harry, pasa y siéntate...dijo ese "hombre" con tono frió, parecido a el que Harry Potter había adoptado desde hacia ocho años, o el que las circunstancias le había hecho tener.

Ese "hombre" de piel pálida, áspera y escamosa, con ojos rojos y ranuras en vez de narinas, se había hecho llamar, desde hacia más de un par de décadas, Lord Voldemort. Se había convertido en el mago más tenebroso que en el último siglo se hubiese conocido y muchos eran los magos que temían hasta pronunciar su nombre. Pero ese no era, ni nunca fue, ni seria el caso de Harry Potter.

-Estoy bien así Voldemort. Espero que realmente me hallas hecho venir, para algo importante...dijo Harry Potter con tono molesto.

La falsa sonrisa del rostro de Voldemort, se borro.  
Harry Potter sabia que Voldemort le tenia tanto desprecio, como el que él le tenia.   
Y realmente disfrutaba verlo fingir y luego ver como afloraban sus verdaderos sentimientos cuando Harry Potter lo provocaba con su actitud insolente y arrogante.

-Muchacho, muchacho, un día de estos...un día de estos no podré ser tan condescendiente...dijo Voldemort tratando de contenerse.

-No te quejes...tu eres el creador de esto... en lo que ahora soy...así que hazme el favor y vamos al grano...dijo Harry Potter subiendo el tono de su voz.

Dos mortifagos se pararon y trataron de apuntar con sus varitas a Harry Potter, quien ya había lanzado un hechizo de desarme contra ambos, y les había enviado lejos su varita.

Lord Voldemort no pudo dejar de sentirse orgulloso y fascinado, ente lo que sus ojos rojos acababan de contemplar. Tenia que soportar a Harry Potter. Porque era un mago de un valor incalculable.

-Señores, señores, compostura...no perdamos la compostura...dijo un mago de cabellos rubios y una sonrisa inmaculada...ven Harry, ven y siéntate a mi lado.

-No Gilderoy, tengo prisa...dijo Harry Potter con mirada indiferente, hacia aquel mago de espléndida presencia, que un remoto pasado había sido su profesor y ahora era su protector.

Gilderoy Lockhart se sintió incomodo ante la actitud de Harry Potter, y opto por volver a sentarse. Muchas veces, desde hacia diez años, un remordimiento lo acompañaba, al recordar que por él, la vida de ese hombre había cambiado para siempre.

La reunión comenzó. Varios mortifagos fueron tomando la palabra, de forma alternada. Exponían a los presentes, los resultados de sus actuaciones, en diferentes lugares del planeta.  
Para Harry Potter todo aquello era una total estupidez. "Pero si son estúpidos, por eso es que siempre fracasan...es increíble tanta mediocridad junta", pensaba y de vez en cuando bostezaba descaradamente, con actitud desafiante.  
Un mortifago tomaba notas en un pergamino, miraba a Harry Potter, mientras hacia un espacio en su labor. Era una mujer de finas y hermosas facciones, de tez bronceada, su cabellera caoba estaba entrelazada en delicados crines, y no podía evitar que su corazón latiera tan rapido.

Antes de que Voldemort diera por concluida la reunión, Harry Potter ya había abandonado la habitación. Pronto fue seguido por Lockhart.

-Harry, Harry, espera, adonde vas?...dijo Lockhart tomándolo del brazo

Harry Potter clavo su mirada en él y sus ojos verdes le dedicaron una mirada helada. Lockhart sintió un estremecimiento, por lo que lo soltó rápidamente.

-Lo siento Harry, no fue mi intención... dijo Lockhart con una actitud nerviosa...pero...no debes comportarte así...tu sabes que al Señor Oscuro, no le esta gustando mucho tu actitud... 

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que Voldemort, piense o deje de pensar...dijo Harry Potter con tono molesto...esta reunión a sido una perdida de tiempo.

-Harry, por favor mide tus palabras...dijo Lockhart mirando hacia todos los lados...desde hace muchos años el Señor Oscuro te ha tenido paciencia, pero...eso puede cambiar.

-No. Eso no cambiara. Voldemort me necesita...y él lo sabe. Y déjame recordarte algo...dijo Harry Potter con tono arrogante... no le tengo miedo.

-Harry no tientes al destino...el destino puede ser cambiado...dijo Lockhart con paciencia.

-Eso lo se Gilderoy, lo he vivido en carne propia...dijo Harry Potter con tono frió.

Lockhart volvió a estremecerse. Bajo su mirada, porque no pudo sostener más, la mirada de aquellos tristes ojos verdes.

Harry Potter sonrió triunfante. Le gustaba sentirse superior.  
Desde hacia ocho años había dejado de ver a todos esos magos y brujas que lo rodeaban, como iguales.  
Porque el sabia que nadie lo estimaba realmente, y muchos hubiesen dado lo que fuera por deshacerse de él...incluyendo por supuesto a Lord Voldemort...aunque Gilderoy Lockhart era diferente...él se había convertido en su protector...y aunque él, era quien le había cambiado su destino...a él le debía la vida...así que desde hacia muchísimo tiempo...lo había perdonado...porque Harry Potter había decidido desde hacia ocho años, borrar de su alma y de su corazón todo sentimiento...cualquier sentimiento...para poder de esa manera...conservar su lucidez mental.


	3. Cap 3

Cap 3

POSIBLE REALIDAD.

Algunos rayos solares, se habrían paso tímidamente, entre la densa niebla que reinaba afuera de aquellas lúgubres y frías paredes.

-Te vas tan pronto Harry...dijo Voldemort con falsa cordialidad...quédate a tomar algo.

-Harry Potter no pierde su tiempo contigo Voldemort...debo marcharme, asuntos más importantes, requieren mi presencia...dijo fríamente mientras se colocaba la capa de viaje sobre sus hombros.

Lord Voldemort lo miro con furia, levanto su varita

-Yo que tu no haría eso...dijo Harry Potter con una sonrisa burlona, sin levantar la mirada.

Lord Voldemort pestaño incrédulo, mientras observaba su mano vacía. En fracciones de segundos, Harry Potter le había arrebatado la varita mágica; sin que él, el mago más grande y poderoso del mundo mágico, pudiera evitarlo.

-No juegues conmigo Voldemort, hace muchos años te demostré lo mal que te puede ir, si lo haces...dijo Harry Potter mientras le mostraba la varita mágica que tenia en sus manos.

Luego con un movimiento despectivo se la lanzo. Voldemort la atajo en el aire y sus manos temblaron de ira e impotencia.  
Lord Voldemort había pensado que dominar a Harry Potter iba a ser fácil.  
Pero nunca se imagino, que aquel sentimiento que alimento durante dos años en el corazón de aquel chico de diez y seis años, seria el arma que Harry Potter usaría para convertirse en un mago muy superior a Lord Voldemort.

De regreso a una lujosa casa veraniega, ubicada en una pequeña meseta, Harry Potter se despojaba de su capa de viaje y la colocaba sobre una cama de fina caoba, en aquella espaciosa habitación que ocupaba desde hacia ocho años, y que había pertenecido a alguien, que jamás se apartaba de su mente, aunque ya su recuerdo no producía ningún efecto en el.

-¿Qué haces aquí?...pregunto Harry Potter con tono frió y molesto.

-Quería verte. Te fuiste tan rápido...que pensé...dijo la hermosa mujer, que había tomado notas, en la reunión que hacia pocas horas se había llevado a cabo en un remoto y frió país.  
Había seguido a Harry Potter, hasta allí, a través de la chimenea.

-Hera...creo que he sido bien claro...en que no eres bienvenida en esta casa...sino eres invitada...dijo Harry Potter con furia, sin dignarse a mirarla.

-Harry, no puedes tratarme así...yo solo quiero estar contigo...dijo Hera con tono suplicante.

Harry Potter se voltio violentamente y cerro su mano alrededor del cuello femenino. Comenzó a apretar más de lo debido.

-No rebases mi paciencia, Hera...que es muy poca y lo sabes...no tengo tiempo, así que vete...dijo Harry Potter despectivamente, soltándola con brusquedad, mientras se alejaba.

Hera recuperaba el aliento, mientras se frotaba el cuello, donde se podían ver las marcas dejadas, por la actitud violenta de Harry Potter. Pero a ella, aquello pareció no importarle, o quizás ya le era común, porque no se movió.

Harry Potter se acerco a ella, al ver que la mujer no parecía dispuesta a marcharse.  
Hera no se inmuto ante la actitud furiosa de Harry Potter. Por el contrario, tuvo el valor de acercarse y abrazarlo. Y aunque él no le correspondió, ella comenzó a acariciarlo.  
Harry Potter cerro sus ojos, al sentir como las caricias y los besos de aquella mujer recorrían su cuerpo. Ella le quito la túnica y la fina camisa de seda. Y él, en un arrebato de deseo, la alzo entre sus brazos y la coloco sobre las suaves sabanas de satén. La despojo de sus vestiduras y con movimientos fuertes y rítmicos sobre aquel tibio y bien formado cuerpo, dio rienda suelta a su pasión.  
Y mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados y a sus oídos llegaban los gemidos de placer de ella; en su mente se dibujaba el rostro de otra mujer, una mujer de hermosos cabellos rojos y cálidos ojos castaños.

-Ron...pero...no has comido nada...dijo Hermione con tono preocupado, al ver que su esposo, no había probado bocado.

Y reconoció al ver su plato también intacto, que ambos habían perdido el apetito.  
No podo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho, al recordar que una vez más, habían regresado a su hogar, con las manos vacías

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Hermione?...¿qué vamos a hacer?...dijo Ron tomando la mano de ella entre las suyas...seguimos igual que el primer día.

-No se Ron, no se...te juro que a veces me gustaría tener un giratiempo, para regresar a la estación...y... las lagrimas no la dejaron continuar.

De repente, unas llamas verdosas surgieron en la chimenea de la sala, apartando la atención de su conversación a la joven pareja.  
Con alegría vieron aparecer por aquel fuego, a una joven mujer, con un cabello tan rojo como el de Ron.

-Ginny, Ginny que alegría...dijo Ron emocionado, mientras corría abrazar a su hermana.

-Que bien les ha sentado el matrimonio...dijo Ginny mientras contemplaba a su hermano y a Hermione.

-Pues a ti la soltería no te ha tratado mal...dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a su cuñada.

-No puedo quejarme...dijo Ginny entre rizas.

-Por fin vas a dignarte a regresar a Londres, con tu familia...dijo Ron mientras se sentaban en el sofá de la pequeña sala.

-Aún no lo he decidido...vine para saber que paso con la misión de Neville...¿que han sabido de él?...pregunto Ginny anhelante por saber.

Ron y Hermione se miraron. Ginny pudo entender por sus rostros que las noticias no eran buenas. Se tapo la boca con una mano y sus ojos se humedecieron.

-No...no...no...otra vez no...no podemos haber fallado otra vez...

Hera abrió los ojos, mientras con su mano recorría, las sabanas aun tibias.  
Harry Potter estaba frente a un espejo empotrado en la pared, donde se podía observar de pies a cabeza, mientras terminaba de vestirse.

-Te marchas tan rápido...dijo Hera tristemente.

Harry Potter guardo silencio. Terminaba de abotonar su túnica, cuando sintió que la joven mujer lo abrazaba.

-Harry porque... desde que nos conocemos, y durante todas las veces que hemos estado juntos...¿por qué nunca me has besado?...pregunto Hera mientras cubría su desnudez con una sabana.

El se desprendió de sus brazos con brusquedad.

-Ya recibiste lo que viniste a buscar...así que te puedes marchar...dijo Harry Potter con tono hiriente.

-Harry...yo te amo...dijo Hera con lagrimas en los ojos.

Harry Potter abandono la habitación dando un portazo que retumbó por todo el pasillo, donde un elfo domestico lo esperaba.

-Miqueas, no quiero ver a esa mujer en esta casa, cuando yo vuelva, entendido...dijo Harry Potter tomando la capa que el elfo le ofrecía.

-Si señor, así será señor...pero Miqueas ha notado que el señor tiene más de 72 horas sin dormir...eso no es bueno, señor...dijo el elfo con tono preocupado.

Harry Potter desapareció tras un movimiento de su capa, dejando solo, en aquel pasillo, al elfo domestico, quien no pudo evitar sentir una inmensa compasión por aquel hombre...sabia que su señor desde hacia muchos años tenia terribles pesadillas...y esa era la razón de sus periodos de desvelos tan prolongados.

Harry Potter apareció en el medio de una lujosa oficina, con un hermoso ventanal, por donde se podía ver una buena parte, del casco central de una hermosa ciudad muggle rodeada de un hermoso paisaje suizo.  
En ese momento, una mujer muggle, regordeta, de pelo canoso, con gafas ovaladas, entraba en la oficina.

-Señor Potter, un día de estos, usted me va ha matar de un infarto. Por donde entro, que yo no lo vi.

-Buenos días, señora Graff...dijo Harry Potter despojándose de su capa y sentándose en una butaca de cuero que hacia juego con todo el impactante inmobiliario.

La señora Betty Graff, era la secretaria muggle de Harry Potter, era la encargada de llevar al día todos los asuntos de las empresas Financieras y de Bienes Raíces (aspectos muggles que tenían relación con el dinero y la adquisición de propiedades) que Harry Potter había logrado levantar con la herencia de su padrino y de sus padres.  
Y es que Harry Potter, además de ser un mago de grandes poderes, era un exitoso empresario muggle.  
Un día, hacia ocho años, había decidido refugiarse en la sangre muggle, que corría por sus venas, al sentirse abandonado y traicionado por la sangre mágica que tan feliz lo había hecho en un pasado muy remoto.  
Pero por supuesto, aun no se había logrado separar por completo, de la comunidad mágica, no sin antes finiquitar algunos asuntos pendientes.

-A veces pienso que el no quiere ser encontrado...dijo un anciano mago, de gafas de media luna, mientras presidía una reunión.

-Pero Dumbledore, como vas a decir eso, Harry no nos haría eso...el conoció la felicidad, cuando descubrió que era un mago...dijo el señor Weasley sorprendido ante las palabras de aquel mago que inspiraba tanto respeto y admiración en la comunidad mágica.

-La felicidad, la tragedia, la soledad, la orfandad, el odio, la muerte...tantos nuevos sentimientos para un joven corazón...dijo Dumbledore serenamente.

Todos los presentes se miraron.

-No puedo negar, que yo también lo he pensado...dijo Lupin con tono desolado...hemos tenido tan buenos informantes, que me parece increíble que aun no lo hallamos encontrado, fuera como si ha Harry se lo trago la tierra.

-Y todos coinciden en lo mismo...Harry Potter sigue vivo...dijo Kinsgley con firmeza en su voz.

Ginny sintió que su corazón latía rápidamente, al escuchar aquellas palabras. Estaba sentada en una de las últimas filas, entre sus hermanos.  
Ella jamás había dudado de que Harry seguía con vida, pero jamás se había planteado la posibilidad de una hipótesis como la que Dumbledore planteaba.

-Ahora resulta, que según usted, Harry desapareció por su propio gusto...dijo Ron ofendido ante la sola idea de que Harry no quisiera volver con ellos.

-No Ron, yo no he querido decir eso. Sabemos muy bien, que Voldemort secuestro a Harry aquel día en la estación 9 y ¾... algo que jamás me podré perdonar, por subestimar las palabras de Voldemort...dijo Dumbledore con profunda tristeza...pero tal vez...solo tal vez...su vida halla cambiado tanto...que ya no le interesa volver.

-¿Que esta insinuando?...que Harry Potter, se convirtió en un mago tenebroso, al servicio de Voldemort...grito Ron al momento que se paraba con furia de la silla que ocupaba.

-Ronald Weasley hazme el favor de guardar respeto hacia Albus Dumbledore, cálmate y siéntate...dijo el señor Weasley con autoridad hacia su hijo menor...compórtate como un adulto.

-Puedo asegurarte Ron, que Harry Potter, jamás...escúchalo bien...y que a ninguno de los presentes les quepa la menor duda...jamás se pondrá al servicio de Voldemort...primero preferiría morir...dijo Dumbledore sin prestarle atención a la actitud ofensiva de Ron...y te juro Ronald Weasley que nadie más que yo conoce y comprende, todo lo que tu, al igual que muchos otros han sufrido con todo esto...porque yo también lo he sentido...

Y de repente su mirada triste se transformo y miro a los presentes con una expresión dura en su rostro

-Hay que estar preparados, porque el final esta cerca...muy cerca.


	4. Cap 4

Cap 4

PAPELES MÁGICOS EN UN SOBRE MUGGLE.

A media tarde, Harry Potter caminaba por un amplio pasillo, sin prestar atención a las miradas que le seguían. Porque para quien lo veía pasar, aquel hombre joven de buen atractivo y porte aristocrático, era un enigma.

Todos los muggles que trabajaban bajo el mando del joven empresario, sentían mucho respeto y admiración, pero también un inexplicable temor hacia el Señor Harry Potter. Y es que, aunque él era un educado caballero ingles y su trato era gentil, considerado y recto, nadie en su sano juicio quería conocer su lado oscuro. Porque a los pocos que habían osado conocerlo, les había ido muy mal.  
Y por supuesto estaba el hecho de no saber nada de él. Ni su origen, ni su pasado, y mucho menos su presente. Nadie sabia de donde venia, ni donde vivía, ni si era casado, ni siquiera su mano derecha, el joven Mark Evans, se atrevía a conocer más allá de los asuntos laborales de su jefe.

-Señor Potter, han llegado los papeles del Consorcio Japonés, debe usted firmarlos, para que el departamento de auditorias, de el visto bueno a la nueva inversión...decía Mark mientras le extendía una gruesa carpeta, que Harry Potter tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a hojear.

-Además Señor Potter, recuerde que este fin de semana, es la reunión en Atenas, con los empresarios griegos para lo de la compra del atunero...dijo la Señora Graff, mientras revisaba sus apuntes en un libreta de cuero negro.

Harry Potter levanto la mirada y clavo sus fríos ojos verdes en la mujer, quien junto al joven Mark se estremeció, pensando que tal vez había cometido algún error.

-Este fin de semana...el sábado... no es acaso... primero de Julio...pregunto Harry Potter fríamente.

-Si , señor así es...dijo la señora Graff con un hilo de voz.

Harry Potter bajo la mirada y continuo leyendo los papeles que tenia en su mano.  
La señora Graff suspiro por lo bajo, mirando de reojo al joven Mark quien también estaba tenso.

-Si mal no recuerdo, Sra. Graff, le dije que se tomara hoy la tarde libre...dijo Harry Potter sin levantar la mirada.

-Si señor, lo se, pero con lo de su viaje, hay tantas cosas que terminar de arreglar, que no me pareció prudente...dijo la señora Graff

-Hoy no es acaso el cumpleaños de su hijo?...pregunto Harry Potter con desdén.

-Si...dijo la mujer con timidez.

-Y por lo visto ese acontecimiento le ha hecho olvidar, que no me gusta que se desobedezcan mis ordenes...dijo Harry Potter con tono frío...como usted debe bien saberlo.

-Señor Potter, disculpe usted, es que...bueno...yo pensé...dijo la señora Graff entre una media sonrisa.

-Tiene dos minutos para retirarse...dijo Harry Potter dando por terminada la discusión.

Betty Graff abandono la oficina, al lado de Mark. Ella era una amable y educada mujer, y conocía a Harry Potter desde hacia más de seis años y él la había empleado, cuando nadie lo había hecho. Ella había aprendido a conocer a su jefe y sabia que para él, los aspectos familiares estaba primero, pero no podía dejar de sentir pena, porque ella sabia que Harry Potter era un hombre con una profunda soledad.

Ya los empleados se habían marchado y las luces del lujoso edificio estaban apagadas, a excepción de la que permanecía alumbrando débilmente la oficina principal.  
Con un movimiento de su varita mágica, Harry Potter hizo aparecer un objeto redondeado, de tonalidades rojizas, luego le dio un pequeño toque y el objeto comenzó a vibrar. Varios minutos más tardes, una figura humana, se materializaba frente al escritorio de estilo renacentista.

Un hombre de más de cincuenta años, de piel cetrina, profundos y fríos ojos negros, con una cortina de pelo grasiento entrecano, que ocultaba parcialmente su rostro, se acomodo la capa y dijo con un tono de voz frío.

-Tu dirás Potter, que noticias me tienes.

Sin dignarse a mirarlo Harry Potter, le extendió un sobre muggle de color marrón claro.  
El hombre de pelo grasiento, tomo el sobre en sus manos, saco su contenido. Con un repentino movimiento de su varita, que saco de entre su túnica, ilumino mas la habitación.

-Lo siento Potter, pero con tan poca luz...dijo el hombre al ver la cara de Harry Potter, que expresaba su indignación ante aquel atrevimiento...ya mi vista no es como antes.

Harry Potter guardo silencio. Se voltio a mirar por el ventanal, hacia la ciudad hermosamente iluminada, bajo una noche adornada de luceros fulgurosos

-No puedo creerlo Potter, esto vale galeones...¿de donde lo sacaste?...pregunto el hombre asombrado por lo que leía.

-Eso no te incumbe Severus...solo espero que le des buen uso...dijo Harry Potter con tono frió sin apartarse del ventanal.

-La Orden dará un certero golpe...Dumbledore estará orgulloso de mi...uhmmm...quiero decir...estoo...bueno...titubeó Severus Snape entrecortadamente, tratando de disimular la equivocación que había cometido.

-Acaso me crees estúpido Severus?...acaso crees que no lo se... tu siempre te has llevado la gloria por un trabajo que nunca has hecho...dijo Harry Potter con un tono de voz que hizo a Snape retroceder unos pasos.

-Si mal no recuerdo Potter, tu fuiste el que puso las reglas de este juego...dijo Snape tratando de sonar valiente.

"Si lo se", pensó Harry Potter con una profunda tristeza, el único sentimiento que no había logrado borrar de su corazón. O quizás no quería borrarlo, porque así recordaba que aún estaba vivo.

-Deja sobre el escritorio, lo que debías traerme y márchate...dijo Harry Potter con indiferencia.

Harry Potter no podía dejar de sentir placer al humillar a Severus Snape. quien en un pasado había sido su profesor, durante sus estudios mágicos, que nunca pudo llegar a completar, y que en esos años le hizo la vida muy poco agradable, por un vieja rencilla hacia su padre James Potter.

-Por lo visto esta noche, no quieres hacer preguntas...sobre ellos...bueno no importa, yo te diré las buenas nuevas...la señorita Ginny Weasley a regresado de Norteamérica y trae planes de boda...adivina con...decía Snape con satisfacción al saber el daño que sus palabras causaban.

Pero Harry Potter no lo dejo terminar, porque con un movimiento de su varita hizo que su antiguo profesor cayera al suelo.

-He dicho que te marches...dijo furioso mientras seguía apuntando con su varita al hombre caído, quien temblando de pies a cabeza se esfumo.

Harry Potter se dejo caer sobre la butaca, respirando con dificultad. Las manos le temblaban. Escuchar nuevamente ese nombre lo estaba perturbando más de lo debido. Cerro los ojos para blanquear su mente.

La reunión en el ministerio de magia del Reino Unido, había terminado. Pero algunos de los asistentes permanecían en el salón hablando entre ellos.

-Ron, debes moderar tu temperamento...decía el señor Weasley con tono comprensivo.

-No puedo padre. Me siento impotente con todo esto...decepcionado conmigo mismo por no haber podido ayudar a Harry...dijo Ron quien aun tenia sus orejas rojas.

-Si, te entiendo, pero gritándole a Dumbledore no vas a conseguir nada, ¿donde están los modales que tu madre y yo te enseñamos?...dijo el señor Weasley con tono severo.

-No se preocupe señor Weasley, Ron va a disculparse con el profesor Dumbledore, ¿verdad amor?...dijo Hermione dedicándole a su esposo una mirada fulminante.

-Yo?...bueno...ehh...tal vez...ehh...si claro...dijo Ron titubeando durante unos segundos, pero ante la mirada poco agradable de Hermione, decidió que lo mejor era no llevarle la contraria.

Con paso lento se acerco a Dumbledore quien estaba al lado de Kinsgley, ambos sostenían una conversación apartados del resto. A Ron no le pareció prudente interrumpir, por lo que intento devolverse, pero Dumbledore lo llamo.

-Ven Ronald, acércate, no hay problema.

-Profesor, señor, yo solo quería disculparme. Hace rato fui muy grosero con usted. Realmente no quería ofenderlo...es que...dijo Ron mientras sus mejillas se le iban coloreando de un rojo cereza.

-No te preocupes Ron, yo te entiendo...dijo Dumbledore con tono amable, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del joven.

En ese instante entraba Severus Snape con paso decidido al salón. Mirando alrededor, sonrió al ver al director allí. Se acerco a el, con la mirada altiva.

-Buenas noches, señor director. Necesito hablar con usted...dijo Snape mirando con desprecio a los demás.

-Por supuesto Severus, por supuesto, sígueme...dijo Dumbledore al tiempo que miraba alternativamente a varios de los allí reunidos.

Llegaron a otro salón, un poco más pequeño, Snape no pudo disimular su desagrado al ver que algunos miembros de la orden entraban.

-Pedí hablar con usted director...que hacen ellos aquí...dijo Snape con tono ofendido.

-Si lo que traes ahí, es lo que creo que es, ellos deben estar presentes...dijo Dumbledore serenamente.

Snape suspiro resignado, tratando de parecer gustoso de estar allí rodeado de magos y brujas que lo miraban con desagrado.

-Aquí esta, señor. Después de mucho esfuerzo los conseguí...dijo Snape con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Gracias Snape, la orden y la comunidad mágica en general, nunca tendremos con que pagar todos tus esfuerzos...dijo Dumbledore tomando el sobre en sus manos.

-Yo solo quiero preguntar algo...¿por qué traes papeles mágicos tan importantes en un sobre muggle?...dijo el viejo auror Ojo Loco Moody quien miraba y olfateaba el sobre que Dumbledore sostenía en sus manos.

Dumbledore miro el sobre y luego a Snape, y al ver la reacción del profesor, de nuevo un pequeño brillo se dejo ver en sus profundos ojos azules, detrás de aquellos lentes de media luna.


	5. Cap 5

Cap 5

NOCHE DE RECUERDOS Y DE DESEOS.

Harry Potter regreso a su casa. Y para su satisfacción, Miqueas el elfo domestico había cumplido sus ordenes a cabalidad.

-La señorita Hera dejo esto para usted, señor...dijo el elfo mientras le entregaba a su señor una pequeña carta...Miqueas se pregunta si desea cenar, señor.

-No Miqueas, ahora no...dijo Harry Potter mientras entraba a una habitación cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas por estantes, donde miles de libros descansaban y estaba decoraba con pinturas al óleo y finas estatuas.

Sobre una pequeña chimenea habían dos pinturas, de un mago y de una bruja: Eran los padres de Harry Potter.  
Lanzo a las llamas que ardían silenciosas, la carta arrugada y sin leer de Hera.  
Cerro sus ojos al tiempo que posaba sus manos sobre los lienzos, que le recordaban el rostro de su madre y de su padre.  
Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Suspiro profundamente. Dentro de dos días, se cumplirían diez años...diez años de aquel día.  
Y sin querer evitarlo, comenzó a recordar.

Aquel día aún tenia diez y seis años. Pronto iba a cumplir la mayoría de edad.  
Ese día llegaba a la estación 9 y ¾, procedente de terminar su sexto curso en el colegio Hogwarst de magia y hechicería.  
Ese día iba en el carro, al lado de aquel desconocido que había usurpado la identidad de su tío Vernon. Miro la manija de la puerta, pasando por su mente la posibilidad de abrirla y salir así del carro.

-Eso no dará resultado Harry, porque las puertas están selladas...dijo el hombre con una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios.

Harry pudo ver su dentadura. Era blanca y reluciente. De repente sus facciones comenzaban a cambiar. La poción multijugos dejaba de tener efecto en aquel hombre.  
La contextura robusta de su tío Vernon, daba paso a una silueta esbelta, la ropas muggles se convertían en una fina y colorida túnica de mago. La cabellera negra y poblada se había convertido en una de finos cabellos rubios graciosamente acomodados sobre los hombros de aquel hombre que ya no resultaba ser un desconocido. Y sus ojos, sus ojos eran azules.

-Profesor Gilderoy...Gilderoy Lockhart?...pregunto Harry tratando de recuperar la calma.

-Si Harry, soy yo. He regresado...dijo Lockhart con su fastuosa sonrisa...y creo que daremos un paseo.

Harry volvió a sentir el mismo presentimiento, que desde hacia varios días lo inquietaba.

-Pero yo no quiero dar ningún paseo, profesor Lockhart...dijo Harry sin poder disimular su angustia...yo solo quiero ir a casa de mis tíos.

-No Harry, me temo que no. Nunca más volverás a ver a tus tíos...y quizás...quizás más nunca vuelvas al sitio de donde has partido...dijo Lockhart mientras se salían de la carretera y se adentraban por un camino de tierra.

Harry trataba de que la desesperación no se apoderara de el. Miraba de reojo a Lockhart, tratando de pensar que podía hacer. Y algunas veces veía a su lechuza blanca. El sabia que si ella lograba escapar iría a buscar ayuda.

Cruzaron un puente angosto de hierro, y al llegar al otro lado, el paisaje había cambiado drásticamente. Harry miro hacia atrás, por la ventanilla trasera del auto y ya no había camino, no había puente, no había rastros de nada.  
De repente, todo empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas, cerro los ojos al sentir muchas nauseas.

Y así como todo había comenzado, así había terminado.  
Sintió un bamboleo, por lo que se vio obligado a abrir los ojos.  
El carro se había detenido frente a un pantano.  
Sin estar completamente conciente de todo lo que estaba pasandole, fue sacado bruscamente del auto y llevado a rastras por dos hombres que Harry no reconoció.  
Gilderoy Lockhart caminaba detrás de él.

De pronto se vio dentro de una rustica y agreste cabaña, los hombres lo soltaron dentro de una habitación oscura y fría, y cerraron la puerta, dejando a Harry sumido en la oscuridad y con un enorme desasociego.  
Allí en esa lúgubre habitación, Harry Potter cumpliría su mayoría de edad, y pasaría dos años de su vida, comiendo poco, durmiendo menos y saliendo solamente por pocos periodos de tiempo.  
Solo para tratar de doblegar su espíritu y su alma al servicio de su enemigo Lord Voldemort.

Y en vano espero, espero y espero a que sus amigos vinieran a buscarlo.  
Pero pronto se dio cuenta que Lord Voldemort tenia razón, ellos jamás vendrían.

Y desde ese momento descubrió que él, solo él podía salvarse a si mismo.  
Así que puso en practica lo aprendido y dejo que su captor creyera que lo había vencido. Que por fin había doblegado a Harry Potter.

Por eso se dejo entrenar en artes oscuras, y trataron en vano de borrar su memoria, pero los recuerdos gravados en Harry Potter eran imborrables y los nuevos sentimientos que nacieron en su corazón durante esos dos años, fueron su escudo protector.

Lord Voldemort comprendería más tarde, que con toda la magia negra que había usado para vencer a su enemigo, lo que había logrado era que Harry Potter, se convirtiera en un mago mucho más fuerte y poderoso.

Unos ruidos hicieron a Harry Potter volver a su presente, a su realidad, a su triste realidad.  
Harry Potter miro a su alrededor, pero descubrió que esos ruidos, eran solo relámpagos que anunciaban tempestad. Y es que afuera de su lujosa mansión caía una lluvia torrencial.  
Se levanto del sillón que ocupaba. Se sobresalto al ver una sombra. Pero era el elfo domestico.

-Señor, disculpe a Miqueas, señor...no fue mi intención asustarlo señor...dijo el elfo al ver la expresión en el rostro de su señor Harry Potter.

Harry Potter no respondió, estaba muy cansado, como para lidiar con un elfo domestico. Tomo en su mano una pequeña botella y le quito la tapa.

-Señor, usted no debería...Harry Potter no debería tomar eso... dijo el elfo estrujándose nerviosamente las orejas de murciélago.

-Es solo una poción para dormir sin soñar...dijo Harry Potter sin prestar atención a la actitud del elfo.

-Harry Potter no debe tomar lo que ese hombre le ha traído, señor...Miqueas sabe que ese hombre no es de fiar...dijo el elfo con más angustia.

-Bueno, si es un veneno...dijo Harry Potter sonriendo mientras miraba el contenido de la botella...será mejor...así dormiré para siempre.

Y de un solo trajo se tomo la poción, ante los ojos desorbitados del elfo domestico.

Ginny Weasley estaba contemplando el cielo nocturno, desde el pequeño balcón, ubicado en el piso superior de la casa de su hermano Ron.  
La luna estaba en la fase cuarto menguante, y estaba rodeada de muy pocas estrellas, algo raro en esa época del año. El verano hacia varias semanas que había comenzado.

"¿Harry donde estas?...será verdad...será que no quieres que te encontremos", pensó Ginny con profunda tristeza, al recordar las palabras de Dumbledore y de Lupin.  
Y le costaba reconocer, que esa idea parecía lógica. Porque durante tantos años, en que se había invertido tanto esfuerzo, por parte de muchísimas personas en encontrar a Harry Potter, no era posible que diez años después de su desaparición de la estación 9 y ¾, no había ningún vestigio de su existencia.

Y cada día que había pasado durante esos diez años, ella no lograba conciliar el sueño, sin antes pensar en él, sin recordar sus besos y sus caricias. Sin imaginárselo convertido en un hombre, sin soñar con dormir entre sus brazos.

Un reloj dejaba sonar sus campanas. Era más de media noche. Ginny se acurruco entre las sabanas, y apretó la almohada contra su pecho, ahogando en ella sus lagrimas y un grito desesperado, por ver como había pasado otro día sin saber nada de Harry Potter.

Harry Potter se despertó sobresaltado. Un grito lo había despertado. Su corazón latía rápidamente. Pestañeo, tratando de recordar algo, pero su mente estaba vacía. No había en ella ningún sueño.  
Pero el sabia que había escuchado un grito. Podía jurar que había escuchado el grito desesperado de una mujer.

De repente sintió un inmenso deseo. Lo medito por unos minutos, mientras estaba tendido en su cama entre sabanas de satén.  
Había una forma de cumplir su deseo, pero no estaba permitida.  
Pero el quería y podía hacerlo.  
Y el era Harry Potter. Y para él nada estaba prohibido.  
Se dirigió a la biblioteca. Saco de un pequeño cajón, ubicado en uno de los estantes principales, una esfera de cristal. La coloco sobre el escritorio.  
Pronuncio unas palabras casi inaudibles y al tocar la esfera con su varita, su trasparencia se transformo en un color verde con tonalidades azules. Y poco a poco se fue formando a su alrededor un halo de luz rojiza.  
Y pudo ver a través de esa luz, como se proyectaba una habitación.  
Traspaso el halo de luz.

Era una habitación pequeña, sencilla pero decorada con buen gusto. Había poca luz, solo ardía una lámpara, sobre una mesita. Encima había una ventana, por donde entraba una brisa calurosa que alborotaba unas cortinas, que tapaban solo la mitad de la ventana. Más allá una cama, en donde reposaba una persona.  
Sigilosamente se acerco. Era una mujer joven. Cubría su desnudes con un camisón de dormir, que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su blanca piel. Una cortina de rojo cabello caía parcialmente sobre su rostro. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Su respiración era tranquila.

Harry Potter no pudo resistirse. Poso con mucha suavidad su mano sobre aquella piel femenina, sintiendo su calidez y su suave tersura.  
Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a deslizar su mano, recorriendo la piel descubierta y sin querer evitarlo, introdujo su mano por debajo del camisón.  
Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que era observado por unos hermosos ojos castaños.

Ginny pestañeo y aquellos ojos verdes desaparecieron.  
Se incorporo rápidamente y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Recorrió con la mirada la habitación.  
Estaba casi segura. Había visto a Harry Potter. Harry Potter había estado allí.  
Su corazón latía rápidamente y aún podía sentir sobre su piel, la sensación de haber sido acariciada. En su pierna...en su espalda...en sus senos.  
O... todo había sido tan solo un sueño?.

Harry Potter caminaba de un lado para otro, en su lujosa biblioteca. Su corazón y su respiración no lograban calmarse, porque aún las llamas del deseo estaban consumiendo su razón.


	6. Cap 6

Cap 6

ENTRE AMIGOS

El joven Mark Evans, estaba esperando a su jefe, el avión salía en poco menos de dos horas y si querían llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto, seria mejor que partieran.

-Señor Potter, creo que ya demos partir, el avión sale dentro de dos horas...dijo Mark, cuando Harry Potter, entro en la lujosa oficina...y usted sabe como es el trafico.

Harry Potter lo miro fijamente. Mark Evans se sintió como si su Jefe le estuviera leyendo la mente

-Cuantos boletos compraste?...pregunto Harry Potter fríamente.

-Dos señor...dijo Mark algo sorprendido por aquella pregunta.

-Y tu madre no esta en la ciudad?...pregunto Harry Potter sin cambiar su tono de voz.

-Si señor...dijo Mark aún más sorprendido de que su jefe supiera eso, cuando su madre solo hacia un par de horas que había llegado.

-Y piensas dejarla aquí sola?...Nos vemos en Atenas...dijo Harry Potter sin inmutarse ante la cara del joven Evans...la reunión es a las 21 horas del sábado...estaré en el lobby del hotel, esperándote.

A Harry Potter le gustaba mucho aquella ciudad. Caminar bajo aquel radiante sol, en lugares tan ricos en historia y misterio, como el Partenón, la Acrópolis, hacían que su espíritu se llenara de la energía de los antiguos magos griegos.** Visito las ruinas del templo de **Apolo, el dios profético por excelencia.

El sábado se despertó temprano, y mientras se duchaba. Recordó que día era.

Un grupo de jóvenes magos y brujas, estaban reunidos en un bar, poco ortodoxo, con un nombre muy singular : El Caldero Chorreante.

Se habían sentado en una mesa apartada, del bullicio de la barra, donde un cantinero desdentado, servia diferentes bebidas.

Cualquiera que reparara en ese grupo, pensaría que era una reunión de ex alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Pero no estaban allí por eso. Estaban reunidos, para recordar y conmemorar un año más, de aquel episodio que había ocurrido hacia ya diez años.

Habían pedido cerveza de mantequilla, menos Hermione que pidió jugo de uva. A su esposo le extraño, pero no le doy mucha importancia.

-No puedo creerlo, diez años...diez años sin saber nada de nada...dijo Seamus, quien ahora era asesor financiero del Ministerio de Magia.

-Es increíble, parece como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado...dijo Dean quien trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia francés.

-Eso mismo dijo Dumbledore en la última reunión...dijo Ron quien era el asesor legal del Ministerio de Magia.

-También Dumbledore, piensa que Harry tal vez no quiere ser encontrado...dijo Hermione quien trabajaba en el departamento de Cooperación mágica internacional.

-Que, esta loco. Yo no me lo creo. Y en que se basa en el para decir eso...dijo Pavarti quien trabajaba como reportera del diario El Profeta.

La conversación continuo. Solo había alguien que permanecía en silencio.

Ginny Weasley, escuchaba las opiniones de cada uno de los presentes. Sin embargo no podía apartar de su mente una idea, que la acompañaba desde hacia dos días.

Harry Potter había estado en su habitación, aquella noche. Ya no tenia dudas. No había sido un sueño.

Aún no lograba entender, porque se había ido, porque se había marchado tan pronto, sin hablarle, sin explicarle, dejándola con un sentimiento amargo en su alma.

Pero porque no había intentado hacer contacto con ella, durante todos esos años.

O tal vez todas esas veces que había soñado con el, no habían sido solo sueños.

No creyó conveniente contarle nada a nadie, ni a su hermano ni a su cuñada, hasta que lograra encontrar la manera de hacer contacto con Harry Potter, para que evitar una nueva desilusión.

La reunión había sido todo un éxito. Los empresarios muggles, no habían dudado en confiar en aquel joven empresario. Aunque quizás ayudaron algunos toques mágicos.

Mark Evans estaba muy contento con el acuerdo alcanzado.

-Señor Potter esto hay que celebrarlo...dijo Mark de forma eufórica.

-Nos vemos el martes en la oficina...dijo Harry Potter con su habitual tono frío...espero que tu madre disfrute de su estancia aquí.

Se marcho por la calle muggle, luego de haber abandonado el restaurante, donde se había llevado a cabo la reunión.

Caminaba lentamente, observando a todos esos muggles que iban y venían.

Cruzo en una callejuela. Habían pequeñas casitas a ambos lados, con flores multicolores adornando los balcones.

Llego ante una puerta de madera, algo desgastada, y que si no fuera porque ya otras veces la había aporreado con sus nudillos, hubiese pasado desapercibida.

Un hombre alto, algo robusto de pelo y barba entrecana, apoyado en un bastón, vestido con un túnica amarilla, apareció en el umbral.

-Harry Potter, querido muchacho, pasa, pasa, bienvenido a mi casa...dijo con tono efusivo mientras tomaba al joven mago por un brazo y lo empujaba hacia adentro.

Todo estaba decorado, con motivos del mar. Una imagen del Dios Poseidón reinaba en el centro de la sala. Y los muebles asemejaban pequeñas embarcaciones antiguas. Las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas, eran redes, algo que usaban los muggles para atrapar pescados.

Harry Potter había conocido a aquel mago de unos sesenta años, hacia ocho años cuando Lockhart lo había ayudado a escapar. Y él le había dado refugio, sin preguntas, ni prejuicios.

Su nombre Baco Termopolis, era un hombre desenfadado, quien cultivaba la vid, amante de la danza, de la tragedia y de las fiestas. Y ayudo a Harry Potter ha liberarse del odio que Voldemort había sembrado en su corazón. Le había hecho recordar y entender donde estaba su lealtad.

-Mujer, mujer...aquí esta Harry, comida, prepara comida mujer...gritaba Baco mientras caminaba nervioso desde la sala hasta otra habitación, de donde salía una bruja de cabello cenizo, vestida con una túnica parecida a las que los muggles dibujaban al representar a las brujas malvadas. Era Artemis la esposa de Baco y quien también había aceptado a Harry Potter en su casa sin vacilaciones.

-Bienvenido a tu casa Harry...dijo Artemis mientras abrazada fuertemente a Harry Potter, quien no pudo safarse de aquellos robustos brazos y de ser besado con euforia en cada mejilla.

Sentados a la mesa, Baco no dejaba de hablar, contándole a Harry Potter, sobre sus odiseas en el mar, y de todos los oráculos que había logrado descifrar, de los antiguos templos helénicos, para el museo cultural de la comunidad mágica de Grecia.

-Pero hombre deja hablar a Harry...dijo Artemis algo molesta con su marido...vamos Harry cuéntanos, ¿qué es de tu vida, ¿qué tal tu vida en ese país tan frió?. Veo que no te has congelado aún...dijo la bruja mientras apretaba con fuerza unos de los muslos de Harry Potter, logrando que sus mejillas de sonrojaran débilmente, como siempre que ella estaba a su lado.

-Déjalo mujer...pobre muchacho...dijo Baco blandiendo la cuchara con la que tomaba la sopa, con lo cual salpicó todo a su alrededor.

-Bahh, como eres mojigato, es solo cariño...le gritaba Artemis levantando el puño en forma amenazante hacia su marido.

Harry Potter no pudo evitar sonreír, ante aquella escena, que tanta veces había observado y que aún le hacia olvidar por momentos su tristeza.

De nuevo en la sala, Harry Potter les contó a medias, la razón de su visita a Atenas.

Una vez que Artemis, se había despedido, dándole un sonoro beso a Harry Potter en los labios, Baco adquirió una postura más seria.

-Te estaba esperando...dijo Baco serenamente.

-Lo se, por eso estoy aquí...dijo Harry Potter fríamente.

-Te acuerdas sobre lo que hablamos la última vez...dijo Baco con tono preocupado.

-Si, sobre lo del oráculo...dijo Harry Potter con algo de expectativa, ante las palabras de su amigo.

-Bueno, no he podido descifrarlo...dijo Baco con preocupación...estas atravesando momentos cruciales en tu vida, los cuales no pueden sufrir variación...sabes que fuera de esos momentos cada uno va forjando su propio destino, cada uno va eligiendo el camino a seguir y los oráculos pueden ser de gran ayuda al necesitar respuestas concretas ante situaciones límites ya que pueden facilitarnos a ver nuestro camino espiritual.

Harry Potter guardo silencio. Recordó la profecía que un año antes de su nacimiento había predicho el destino de sus padres y el suyo propio.

Baco se paro con dificultad de la silla que ocupaba, apoyado en su bastón camino hasta un destartalado armario, de donde saco una pequeña pirámide de cristal con incrustaciones de bronce.

La coloco en el centro de una mesa en forma de pescado y con un toque de su varita, la pirámide se separo de la superficie rugosa y levito por unos minutos.

Baco la miraba con ansiedad, pero al parecer no paso lo que el mago griego esperara que pasara, porque con desilusión dijo:

-Pensé que con tu presencia bastaría...pero me equivoque.

-Realmente, Baco, no me interesa conocer que tiene que decirme ese oráculo, creo que ya he tenido suficiente con las profecías...dijo Harry Potter parándose de su asiento, con tono aburrido.

-No Harry debes...tienes que saber...porque aquí esta la respuesta...dijo Baco mientras tomaba la pirámide es sus manos y la volvía a guardar.

-Pero por lo visto no quiere ser descifrado...dijo Harry Potter con tono despectivo.

-Tal vez halla que hacerlo a la forma antigua. Como hicieron mis antepasados. Durante el séptimo día, por ser ese día el nacimiento del Dios Apolo...y que mejor que durante el séptimo mes...dijo Baco alegremente, sin embargo su rostro se ensombreció un poco...pero necesitamos una Pitonisa.

A Harry Potter todo lo que Baco decía, le era incomprensible, pero al escuchar sus últimas palabras no pudo dejar de recordar a Luna Lovegood, que había servido de Viajante...pero rápidamente aparto esos recuerdos de su mente, porque eso era parte del pasado y allí debían quedarse.

-Soy un hombre muy ocupado Baco, no puedo quedarme aquí, hasta el día siete...dijo Harry Potter algo molesto, tratando de librarse de todo ese asunto.

-Pero por Zeus, Harry, no eres acaso un mago...para ti no es ningún problema irte en este instante y regresar el siete, o acaso ya se te olvido desmaterializarte...dijo Baco con tono burlón y pícaro.

Harry Potter no tenia el más mínimo interés por ningún oráculo, sin embargo no quería discutir con su amigo y mucho menos menospreciar la ayuda que tan desinteresadamente, una vez más le ofrecía.

-Esta bien Baco, aquí estaré...dijo Harry Potter con resignación.

-Debes llegar al despuntar el alba, porque debemos ir al templo del Dios Apolo...dijo Baco muy alegre y entusiasta.

Harry Potter abandono aquella pintoresca casa, una hora después y al llegar a la calle transitada, desapareció tras un movimiento de su capa.


	7. Cap 7

Cap 7

ENCUENTRO EN UNA BIBLIOTECA.

Varias lechuzas entraban y dejaban sendos sobres, sobre una mesa algo desordenada. Una cabellera roja sobresalía de entre dos pilas de carpetas y papeles.

Ron Weasley, escribía afanosamente sobre un gran libro de gruesas hojas de pergamino, con una pluma, mojando de tanto en tanto su punta en un tintero, que debió agarrar, para no ser derramado, cuando la ultima carta del día había llegado por el correo.

-¡Jesús, pero que desorden...dijo una voz que Ron reconoció como la de su hermana.

-En un momento lo arreglo...dijo Ron levantándose de su asiento y con un movimiento de su varita, todo se coloco en su justo lugar.

-Bienvenida a mi humilde oficina...dijo Ron mientras arrimaba una silla, para que su hermana se sentara.

Ginny se sentó, mientras Ron hacia lo propio sobre el borde de su escritorio.

-Y a que debo tan agradable visita?...pregunto Ron al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Ginny con un gesto cariñoso.

-He venido a preguntarle algo a papá, pero no lo he visto, su secretaria me dijo que ha salido. Así que he decidido intentar contigo...dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Si puedo ayudarte, lo haré con gusto...dijo Ron con amabilidad.

-Será que puedo tener acceso a la biblioteca privada del ministerio...pregunto Ginny con timidez.

-Y eso, que vas a buscar allí?...pregunto Ron con asombro.

-Las nuevas teorías sobre levitaciones y desmaterializaciones, para mi tesis doctoral...dijo Ginny tratando de sonar convincente.

-Bueno, realmente no se, tu sabes que allí solo tienen acceso los aurores...dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza con preocupación...pero si quieres déjame preguntarle a Kinsgley, a ver que consigo.

-Realmente te lo agradecería...dijo Ginny con una sonrisa agradecida.

Ron desapareció durante unos cuantos minutos.

Ginny sabia que ese era el único lugar donde podía encontrar lo que buscaba. Allí habían libros sobre artes oscuras. Se había propuesto a encontrar a Harry Potter. Algo que debió haber hecho hacia mucho tiempo.

-Buenas noticias hermanita. Kinsgley, me dio la llave...dijo Ron alegremente, mientras entraba de nuevo a su oficina...dice que lo hace por tratarse de ti.

En ese momento entraba Hermione a la oficina, Ginny pudo notar que tenia ojeras y estaba algo pálida.

-Hermi, que pasa, te sigues sintiendo mal?...pregunto Ron mientras la abrazaba.

-Si. Hable con madame Bones, me dio el día libre. Me voy a casa...dijo Hermione dándole un beso a Ron.

-Pero deja que te acompañe...dijo Ron mientras tomaba la capa que descansaba sobre un diván.

-No Ron, no te preocupes. Tu tienes mucho trabajo...dijo Hermione dulcemente...además hoy hay reunión de la Orden.

-No de ninguna manera. No voy a dejarte sola. Una vez que te acomodes me regreso...dijo Ron con tono decidido, por lo que su esposa no insistió más.

-Pero porque no vas a un curandero?...pregunto Ginny al ver que su cuñada tenia mal semblante.

-No, no hace falta. Es alguna gripe. Se me pasara pronto. En pocos días estaré bien...dijo Hermione restándole importancia al asunto.

A Ginny le pareció que quizás aquellos malestares tardarían un poco más en desaparecer.

Se dirigió con paso seguro hasta el tercer piso. Camino por un pasillo amplio, alfombrado, y en las paredes colgaban fotos de magos y brujas, en su mayoría aurores. No pudo resistirse a mirar la foto de Lily Potter. Y al contemplar por un momento aquellos ojos verdes, el recuerdo de Harry Potter, volvía a llenar sus sentidos y se fortaleció aún más la idea que la había llevado hasta allí.

Llego hasta una puerta de madera laqueada, con picaportes dorados. Introdujo la llave de bronce en la cerradura y una voz se dejo oír.

-_Bienvenido a la Biblioteca del Ministerio de Magia. Debe entregar su varita mágica en el arqueador ubicado a su izquierda para el reconocimiento de rutina. Gracias. Pase usted un buen día_.

Ginny hizo lo que la voz había indicado. Y en un minuto, la varita le fue devuelta.

Nunca había entrado en aquella habitación y jamás se imagino lo grande que podía llegar a ser. Era tres veces más grande que la de Hogwarts. Y tal vez del mismo tamaño que la que ella había visitado en Egipto.

Comenzó a recorrer los primeros pasillos. Pero solo eran libros sobre Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Al llegar al quinto pasillo, y recorrerlo en vano, se percato de la existencia de otra área, separada del resto de la biblioteca. Camino hasta allí.

Era un área circular, con estantes sellados por laminas de vidrio. Y en el medio habían dos mesas redondas con quince sillas cada una.

Unas cortinas aterciopeladas de un color turquesa claro, cubrían parcialmente un enorme ventanal, por donde la luz del sol iluminaba la habitación. Sin embargo Ginny sabia que aquel paisaje era producto de un encantamiento por el Ministerio de Magia estaba bajo tierra.

Se acerco a uno de los estantes, y con su varita intento abrir la cerradura, pero no lo consiguió.

Podía ver diferentes títulos. "El arte de la magia negra", "Magia Negra en la era Victoriana", "El Camino del Conocimiento. Magia Negra para principiantes", "Los secretos prohibidos de las Artes Oscuras"...al leer ese último titulo, su sexto sentido le dijo que ahi estaba lo que ella estaba buscando.

-Alhojomora...dijo Ginny en un susurro, pero la cerradura no se abrió.

Se sintió impotente. Intento nuevamente, pero no resulto. No se podía imaginar como lograr abrir aquella puerta.

Pero el corazón le dio un vuelco, al sentir la presencia de alguien tras ella, y al levantar la vista, vio que en los vidrios de los estantes, se reflejaba el rostro de un hombre de finas facciones.

-Esta biblioteca es privada...dijo el hombre arrastrando las palabras...además lo que haces no esta permitido, esos estantes solo pueden ser abiertos, por los Aurores del Ministerio...acaso no lo sabes Ginny Weasley.

El hombre levanto su varita y con un elegante movimiento de esta, la puerta de vidrio del estante se abrió. El hombre guardo un libro de tapas verdes, con letras plateadas. Luego con otro movimiento de su varita la puerta se cerro.

Ginny se dio la vuelta y miro los ojos de aquel hombre. Pudo verse reflejada en aquellos profundos ojos grises. Luego se fijo en su cabellera platinada, pulcramente peinada y recogida en una coleta. Hacia ocho años que no había vuelto a verlo, luego de aquella amarga despedida. Y el tiempo lo había convertido en un hombre muy atractivo y en un gran Auror.

-Hola Draco...dijo Ginny con tono cortes.

-Hola Ginny. De vuelta en Londres ya veo. La última vez que supe de ti, ibas rumbo a Egipto a iniciar tu Doctorado...y dime aún sigues llorando a Potter por los rincones...dijo Draco con amargura en su voz...aun no han conseguido ni siquiera un mísero pedazo de él al cual rendir tributo.

-Tu comentario es de muy mal gusto Draco...dijo molesta...además esta fuera de lugar.

-Ah claro... disculpa... no fue mi intención profanar la santa memoria de Potter...pido mil disculpas...dijo Draco con sarcasmo.

-No has cambiado...dijo Ginny con tono triste.

-Muy lejos de mi, de dejar de ser quien soy...dijo Draco con tono prepotente...soy un hombre de mucha influencia en el mundo mágico.

-Si igual que lo era tu padre...dijo Ginny seriamente.

-Por si no lo sabias soy el Auror de mayor jerarquía del Ministerio...y te sabré agradecer que no hagas comparaciones...dijo Draco con tono despectivo.

Ginny sabia que con su comentario le había causado daño a Draco. Así que decidió irse de allí y no continuar con aquella conversación, no quería igualarse a él.

Sin embargo solo había dado dos pasos, cuando Draco la tomo por el brazo y la atrajo hacia el.

-Ginny, no he podido olvidarte, no he podido...dijo Draco mientras besaba su cuello...regresa conmigo por favor, mi vida esta vacía sin ti.

-No Draco, no. Tu sabes que mi corazón nunca podrá ser tuyo...dijo Ginny separándose de él...pensé que había quedado claro.

-Pero...acaso vas a seguir viviendo de recuerdos...dijo Draco molesto...Potter no volverá...entiendes no volverá... el prefiere quedarse con el Señor Oscuro

Ginny se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras.

-Mentira, eso es falso...dijo Ginny tratando de contener las lagrimas...Harry nunca se uniría a Voldemort...lo dices para herirme.

-Pues déjame aclararte la mente Ginny Weasley...dijo Draco con tono arrogante y cruel...el informe final del caso Luxemburgo será leído esta noche... Todas nuestras investigaciones han concluido que ahora...tu amado y venerado Harry Potter...es un Señor Tenebroso tanto o más peligroso que el mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

Ginny sintió un vació en el estomago. Sintió como si el suelo que pisaba se hundía bajo sus pies. Su razón no le daba crédito a lo que sus oídos habían percibido de las palabras de Draco Malfoy.


	8. Cap 8

Cap 8

EL INFORME LUXEMBURGO.

La señora Graff entraba en la lujosa oficina, sabia que la noticia que le daría a su jefe no seria de su agrado, pero no podía seguir mintiéndole a la hermosa pero extraña mujer, que esperaba en la espaciosa sala de espera.

-Señor Potter, lamento interrumpirlo, pero...comenzó a decir la Sra. Graff.

-Dígale que pase...dijo Harry Potter, dejando sin habla a la Sra. Graff...y no se preocupe, se lo perseverante que Hera, puede llegar a ser.

La Sra. Graff cerro la puerta tras de si, sin poder aún creer como su jefe siempre sabia las cosas, incluso antes de que pasaran.

Hera entro a la oficina con su elegante caminar, vestía un fino y delicado vestido muggle, y Harry Potter no pudo dejar de reconocer lo bien que le quedaba, marcando su silueta femenina de una forma muy provocativa.

-Hola Harry...dijo Hera sensualmente mientras intento infructuosamente besar a Harry Potter en los labios.

-Me gustaría saber, cuando vas a dignarte a entender que no me gusta que me beses...pregunto Harry Potter molesto.

Hera actuó como si no hubiera escuchado. Comenzó a desanudar la corbata muggle y metió su mano por entre la camisa mientras besaba el cuello masculino. Aunque a Harry Potter aquellos besos y caricias le causaban un gran placer, no estaba de humor para ellos y menos en su oficina. Por lo que bruscamente la tomo por los hombros y la separo de él, lanzándola contra un sofá ubicado en una pequeñísima pero impresionante salita.

-Tienes que aprender a respetar mi trabajo...mi vida...dijo Harry Potter aun más molesto.

-Pero Harry, porque me tratas así... necesito hablar contigo...dijo Hera entre sollozos...traigo un mensaje de la Hermandad para ti.

-Entonces habla y te vas...dijo Harry Potter sin mirarla mientras se anudaba nuevamente la corbata muggle, luego de haber abotonado su fina camisa.

La mujer se seco las lagrimas. Se levanto del sofá, acomodándose el vestido. Abrió un maletín y saco un sobre de el. Lo dejo sobre el escritorio.

Harry Potter ya había tomado asiento en la butaca ejecutiva. Tomo el sobre y lo abrió, extrayendo algunos pergaminos.

-El Señor Oscuro quiere que vallas a verlo esta noche. Nuestros informantes creen que uno de los mejores aurores del Ministerio de Magia Ingles, ya sabe de tu paradero, y esta noche se reunirán para iniciar tu búsqueda...dijo Hera sin lograr disimular su preocupación...para tratar de atraparte.

-Cree él, que sabe donde esta Harry Potter, cree él que podrá atraparme...dijo Harry Potter con superioridad y arrogancia...dile a Voldemort que iré.

-Te estará esperando en el lugar de siempre a las 19 horas...dijo Hera mientras tomaba su maletín, sabia que ya debía marcharse.

-Y tu me estarás esperando en el lugar de siempre a las 21 horas...dijo Harry Potter con autoridad, mirándola con sus fríos ojos verdes.

Hera se estremeció y dedicándole una sensual sonrisa, desapareció.

Harry Potter poso nuevamente sus ojos en los pergaminos que había sacado del sobre que Hera le había traído.

Eran los datos exactos y precisos, sobre los pasos de aquel auror, que Hera había mencionado.

Harry Potter experimento un sentimiento de rabia y escepticismo al leer el nombre del auror: Draco Malfoy.

Arrugo con fuerza, el pergamino donde una foto del joven auror sonreía con descaro.

No solo le había quitado el amor de Ginny, no solo iba a convertirla en su esposa, sino que ahora era el más famoso Auror de todo el Reino Unido. El, ese idiota, le había robado su vida. Porque esa era la vida con la que Harry Potter alguna vez había soñado, con la que había alimentado su alma durante aquellos dos años de encierro y de torturas.

-No Malfoy...Harry Potter es mucho para ti...dijo Harry Potter mientras el pergamino ardía dentro de su puño...voy a borrarte esa estúpida sonrisa.

Y aunque Harry Potter había decidido no matar a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia, porque esa vil acción solo estaba reservada para Voldemort, por unos leves instantes la tentación de incluir en su lista a otro hombre más, surco por su mente. Pero recupero su cordura rápidamente.

Ya que solo por Voldemort era que Harry Potter mancharía de sangre su conciencia.

Draco Malfoy estaba parado delante de todos aquellos magos y brujas. Junto a otros cuatro aurores, les explicaba el contenido del Informe Luxemburgo, cuyo texto original reposaba sobre las manos del Ministro de Magia, el señor Arthur Weasley, con copia original a Albus Dumbledore y a Madame Bones.

Sin embargo todos los presentes, poseían una copia. En ese folleto de moderado grosor, se explicaba con lujo de destalles los alcances de la ardua investigación que liderizados por Draco Malfoy, aquel grupo de los cinco mejores aurores del Ministerio de Magia Ingles, Francés, Alemán, Japonés y Norteamericano, habían conseguido, luego de seguir cada paso y cada movimiento de la llamada Hermandad Tenebrosa.

Dicha Hermandad no era más que la asociación de numerosos magos y brujas procedentes de cada rincón del planeta, que habían decidido crear una nueva ideología, que regiría el destino de la comunidad mágica mundial. Y donde Lord Voldemort era el principal.

Ron estaba sentado entre Seamus y su hermano Bill, y releía distraídamente aquel folleto, sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que Draco hablaba.

-Busca la página 19...dijo Bill en un susurro.

Ron se espabilo. Y busco la página. Sus orejas comenzaron a colorearse de un rojo intenso al leer un titulo en rojo con el que se abría un largo párrafo.

"Harry Potter y su alianza con la Hermandad Tenebrosa"

Cada palabra de aquel párrafo iba describiendo situaciones y acontecimientos que hacían ver a su gran amigo como un gran mago Tenebroso.

-Pero que idioteces son estas...dijo Ron saltando de su asiento, sin importarle interrumpir a Draco Malfoy...como se te ocurre desprestigiar a Harry de esta manera, pedazo de imbesil.

Una sonrisa burlona surco el pálido rostro, de Draco

-Bueno ya que el señor Weasley, ha decido adelantarse un poco...voy a complacerlo... veamos con más detenimiento, los que esta investigación ha arrogado sobre el señor Harry Potter...busquen la pagina número 19 de su folleto por favor...gracias...dijo Draco con superioridad...como sabrán, la comunidad mágica del Reino Unido a gastado mucho esfuerzo y tiempo en conseguir a Harry Potter, creyendo que este se encontraba secuestrado por el Señor Tenebroso. Pero nuestras investigaciones nos han hecho descubrir la verdad...Harry Potter no esta perdido, ni muerto, ni mucho menos secuestrado...esta al servicio del Señor Tenebroso o peor aún, puede decirse que es tratado dentro de esa Hermandad Tenebrosa como un mago tan igual o quizás más poderoso que el Señor Tenebroso.

Las palabras de Draco Malfoy, retumbaron en todo el salón, causando entre los presentes un aturdimiento y un impacto tan grande, que tardaron varios minutos, tal vez muchos antes de lograr entenderlas. Pero pronto un sonido como el sumido de un enjambre de abejas se adueño del lugar.

Nadie se había percatado de que Ron Weasley había abandonado su asiento y se había dirigido hasta Draco Malfoy, estaban demasiado absortos en las revelaciones del joven auror. Pero su atención fue rápidamente desviada.

-Vas a hacernos creer, auror de pacotilla, que Harry Potter es ahora un mago tenebroso...dijo Ron azotando sobre la cara de Draco el folleto del Informe Luxemburgo...Un hombre cuyos padres murieron a manos de Voldemort y cuya vida cambio por su culpa...nos vas a hacer creer que Harry Potter es un traidor de su sangre mágica...todo esto es...continuaba diciendo Ron con el rostro colorado y la respiración entrecortada... son puras mentiras...todo esto es basura...todo esto es invento tuyo...porque siempre has odiado a Harry...porque siempre le has tenido envidia...porque siempre has sabido un disfraz de mago, un mago de baja ralea, un mago muy inferior a Harry.

-Con que invento mío, no Weasley, pues puedes preguntarle a mis colegas, si lo que aquí esta escrito es mentira...dijo Draco con furia contenida señalando hacia los otro cuatro aurores extranjeros.

Estos se miraron entre si y asintieron con la cabeza. Ron sintió un mareo.

-Ves Weasley. Ahora dime quien es el disfraz de mago, quien es el mago de baja ralea...dijo Draco con tono triunfante...ahora dime quien es el inferior.

Ron cerro su mano derecha en un puño y con furia lo hundió en el pómulo izquierdo de Draco, quien trastabillo, saco su varita mágica, pero Ron agarro la mano donde Draco empuñaba la varita y con su mano izquierda cerrada en un puño, Ron golpeo sin piedad el abdomen de Draco, cortándole la respiración de una forma muy brusca, por lo que este cayo al piso, con el rostro muy pálido.

Ron fue dominado por dos magos: Lupin y Bill, mientras Kinsgley y Snape ayudaban a Draco.

El ambiente era un total caos. Algunos magos se habían parado sobre sus asientos, para tratar de ver mejor la pelea. Otros corrían de un lado para el otro logrando buscar más información sobre lo ocurrido.

El señor Weasley trataba de llamar a la calma. Mientras Dumbledore se mantenía en su asiento, leyendo el folleto, como si todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor no estuviera pasando.

Sus ojos azules volvían a brillar, bajo aquellos lentes de media luna, ya que para él, todo aquello, significaba que en efecto Harry Potter estaba vivo.

Voldemort caminaba de un lado para el otro. Harry Potter estaba sentado tranquilamente en una cómoda butaca, tomándose un trago de Vodka de limón. Realmente no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que Voldemort decía.

-...nunca pensé que ese muchacho fuera a deshonrar así el nombre de su familia...convertirse en auror...como estará Narcisa...decía Voldemort más para si mismo.

-Si me has hecho venir, solo para lamentarte por la perdida de Draco Malfoy, me voy...dijo Harry Potter dejando a un lado su trago, con su habitual tono frío.

-Es que no entiendes, ese muchacho ha conseguido información importantísima. Y en este instante debe estarla haciendo del conocimiento de toda todo el ministerio...dijo Voldemort furibundo, ante la actitud insolente de Harry Potter.

-Esa información la ha conseguido, no porque Malfoy sea muy brillante y un magnifico auror...dijo Harry Potter en forma despectiva...la ha conseguido porque estas rodeado de mediocridad.

Voldemort se paro en seco y miro con inmenso odio a Harry Potter quien no se inmuto ante su reacción.

-Y quizás, porque hay quienes dicen estar conmigo, y luego osan traicionarme...dijo Voldemort con un tono de voz capaz de helar la sangre.

-Si, eso también es cierto...dijo Harry Potter con sarcasmo...pero no debes extrañarte por eso Voldemort, las ratas solo se reúnen con ratas.

-Con eso debo entender que Harry Potter también se considera una rata...dijo Voldemort tratando de herir a Harry Potter más de lo que él acaba de hacerlo.

-No Voldemort, no te confundas. Harry Potter es un león que ha aprendido a vivir entre ratas, eso es otra cosa...dijo Harry Potter con arrogancia.

Harry Potter miro su reloj de pulsera.

-Bien Volemort creo que si seguimos desviando el tema, el tiempo que he destinado para ti se agotara, y deberé marcharme...dijo Harry Potter despreocupadamente...así que dime lo que tengas que decir y que sea rápido.

Volemort se trago su orgullo y su profundas ganas de acabar en ese instante con Harry Potter, respiro profundamente para lograr mantener la calma.

Media hora más tarde Harry Potter aparecía en una habitación muy lujosa, donde en el ambiente reinaba un exquisito perfume de ámbar. Varias decenas de velas de diferentes colores y tamaños, ubicadas en pequeños grupos alrededor de la habitación, alumbraban con su cálida y titilante luz. Una suave melodía llenaba el recinto.

En el centro de la habitación, había una cama circular, montada sobre un pedestal de mármol. Alrededor habían cojines de diferentes tamaño,s de colores suaves colocados en formas caprichosas sobre una mullida alfombra carmesí.

Una mujer lo esperaba, colocada en una sensual posición sobre aquella cama. Su desnudez contrastaba con la blancura de las sabanas, ya que su piel era de un suave tono cobrizo. Y su larga melena caoba descansaba sobre sus hombros y algunos delgados mechones cubrían sus firmes y bien formados senos.

-Eres puntual...mi cuerpo te ha esperado con ansias...dijo Hera con voz entrecortada por el deseo.

Harry Potter se sentó a su lado, la miro con sus fríos ojos verdes. Ella lo rodeo son sus brazos y busco sus labios, pero el retiro su rostro bruscamente.

Hera se sintió triste. Pero no le importo aquel nuevo desprecio, bajo sus labios y los poso sobre el cuello de Harry Potter y poco a poco le fue quitando la túnica y el resto de la ropa. Una vez más Harry Potter cerro sus ojos y mientras dejaba libre a sus instintos, el recuerdo de Ginny Weasley como siempre, venia y se adueñaba de todo su ser.


	9. Cap 9

Cap 9

RONALD WEASLEY TOMA UNA DECISIÓN.

Ron Weasley caminaba por toda la sala de Grimmauld Place. Lupin y McGonagall lo observaban sin atreverse a comentar algo, porque al igual que para el resto de los miembros de la orden allí reunidos, las ultimas noticias, no eran muy agradables.

Ron los miro de reojo, se tumbo sobre un sofá viejo y resoplo. Llevaba su mano derecha vendada.

Tonks salía de la cocina acompañada por la señora Weasley. Traían bandejas con bebidas refrescantes, pero solo unos pocos las aceptaron.

Dumbledore, el señor Weasley y Moody, bajaban las escaleras, en profundo silencio para no despertar a la Sra. Black.

Al llegar al salón, junto al resto de los presentes, Dumbledore tomo la palabra.

-La reunión de hoy tenia como fin, analizar la información que Severus nos había proporcionado, para precisar nuestros nuevos movimientos. Pero en vista de lo que el Informe Luxemburgo ha aportado a la comunidad mágica internacional, debemos ahora centrarnos en algunos aspectos de ese informe...dijo Dumbledore muy serio.

Todos se miraron, nadie se atrevía a tomar la palabra, todavía lo expresado por Draco durante la reunión del Ministerio, retumbaban en sus corazones.

-Creo que no debemos mentirnos, realmente lo que nos esta atormentando, es lo relacionado con Harry...dijo Dumbledore con sensatez...por eso creo conveniente que expresemos nuestras dudas y sentimientos. Estamos entre adultos y amigos, actuemos como tales.

En ese momento entro a la sala, provenientes de la cocina Hermione y Ginny. Habían recibido un aviso de Tonks, contándole a medias lo ocurrido en el Ministerio de Magia, por lo que habían decidido acudir a la reunión de ese día.

Ron se levanto y fue a recibir a su esposa y a su hermana y junto a él, ellas tomaron asiento en el viejo sofá.

-Pienso que no debemos, ni podemos aceptar el cien por ciento, de lo expresado en ese informe...dijo McGonagall acomodándose las gafas cuadradas, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Eso es cierto. Ese informe es solo información obtenida a través de terceras personas. Ninguno de esos aurores ha visto actuar a Harry, además no existe ninguna noticia de que halla actuado en alguno de los hechos tenebroso que han ocurrido en los últimos tiempos...dijo Moody con voz gruñona.

Algunos asintieron, otros se miraron escépticos y volvieron a releer el informe que aún traían de entre su túnica.

-Y que tenemos, para desechar esa hipótesis?...dijo Amos Diggory...no sabemos nada de ese chico desde hace diez años. Acaso no es comprensible que Quien-ustedes-saben lo halla reclutado y él halla decidido cambiar, y creo que expreso las dudas de muchos.

-Como puedes siquiera pensar algo así Amos?...dijo Hagrid molesto

-Por Merlín, si sabemos que ese chico Potter no esta muerto, ¿como es que en diez años no ha intentado comunicarse con nosotros?...dijo el señor Diggory más inquisitivo...o es que acaso nos vas a hacer creer que en todos estos años ha estado amarrado con cadenas.

-Tu tono sarcástico esta de más, Amos...dijo Lupin con tono cortes...te recuerdo que le debes respeto aunque sea por la memoria de sus padres.

Ron suspiro y se miro su mano vendada. Se levanto y algunos de sobresaltaron, quizás esperando alguna reacción violenta de su parte.

-Tal vez para alguno de ustedes, toda esta conversación sea muy sencilla de llevar y quizás superflua. Puedo entender que sea muy fácil para otros hablar de Harry como quien habla de un vecino...dijo Ron con tono serio y triste...pero para quienes lo conocemos realmente, para quienes vivimos junto a él sus alegrías, sus penas, las batallas que ha tenido que luchar...para nosotros todo lo que ese informe dice...es...mentira...es basura...si hoy me comporte ante toda la comunidad mágica como un muggle cualquiera, es porque yo si conozco a Harry, al verdadero Harry Potter y me indigna ver las dudas que han surgido. Que fácil es para ustedes juzgar y condenar. ¿Les dice algo el nombre de Sirius Black?...el tono de voz de Ron iba subiendo en intensidad a medida que hablaba...pido disculpas si hiero susceptibilidades...realmente no me importa...pero no me parece que un mago o bruja que se diga ser digno de llevar la túnica que viste, ahora quiera encasillar a Harry, solo por unas palabras escritas en un informe...al abandonar el Ministerio hoy, pude darme cuenta de lo hipócrita que muchos han sido...muchos de los que durante este tiempo ayudaron en la búsqueda de Harry, hoy lo condenan...

Ginny estaba llorando en silencio. Las palabras de Ron le golpeaban, porque ella había dudado.

Ron se detuvo y miro a todos los presentes, pensando que quizás alguno lo interrumpiría, pero algunos tenían la mirada fija en el suelo. Ron continuo.

-Durante diez años, Harry a estado apartado de nosotros, de sus amigos, de la única familia que le queda, porque les recuerdo que sus parientes Muggles fueron asesinados...la mayoría de ustedes vivió el reinado de terror de Voldemort y algunos sufrieron y conocieron los alcances de su maldad...es por eso que no entiendo como pueden hoy subestimar su maldad...acaso creen que Voldemort, odiando como odia a Harry Potter lo halla tratado bien...que teniendo la oportunidad de tener a un Harry vulnerable, solo y temeroso, no halla aprovechado eso, para torturarlo, para tratar de dominarlo, de vencerlo, de aniquilarlo...pero no con una muerte física...sino con una muerte espiritual...que fácil es ahora decir: "Si Harry Potter se unió con Voldemort", "Si eso es Harry Potter es ahora un Señor Tenebroso"...

Todos los presentes miraban a Ron Weasley y algunos ojos eran empañados por las lagrimas.

-Quizás Harry no quiera ser encontrado...pero no han pensado que tal vez sea...porque se siente traicionado y abandonado...realmente todos ustedes pueden decir sin que su conciencia les reclame...¿que hicieron todo lo necesario por ayudar a Harry?...pues los envidio si es así...porque yo no...desde hace diez años no he podido irme a la cama sin sentir un dolor en mi corazón, al ver mis manos vacías y sin que mi conciencia me grite, que no he hecho nada por mi amigo...mi único y gran amigo...por eso que hoy he tomado una decisión...perdóname Hermione por no haberte consultado...Señor Ministro pongo mi cargo en el Ministerio a su disposición...Profesor Dumbledore pongo mi cargo en la Orden del Fénix a su disposición...renuncio...porque hoy Ronald Weasley decidió que encontrar a Harry Potter será su nuevo trabajo.

Hermione se paro, corrió y abrazo a su esposo. McGonagall y Tonks se pararon y comenzaron a aplaudir, siendo seguidas por el resto de los presentes.

Harry Potter se terminaba de vestir. Pero sintió un estremecimiento. Miro hacia la cama circular, donde Hera yacía profundamente dormida. Sabia que ese arrebato de alegría que sentía, no tenia que ver nada con ella ni con lo que había experimentado a su lado. Era un sentimiento de esperanza que estaba inundando cada fibra de su ser. Sin pensarlo desapareció tras un movimiento de su capa.

Ron Weasley estaba sentado en una silla frente a un pequeño escritorio en su casa. Tenia una caja de papel rustico entre sus manos, en su interior había una pluma que brillaba sutilmente.

-Harry voy a encontrarte, aunque pierda mi vida en ello...dijo Ron con tono decidido

Tomo aquella pluma, cerrando su mano alrededor de ella. Un halo de luz ambarina envolvió la pluma y su mano.

Harry Potter abrió bruscamente las puertas de un armario en su lujosa casa. Saco rápidamente una caja y le quito la tapa. Le temblaban las manos.

Y algo que durante diez años se negó a si mismo, sucedió.

Una lagrima surgió y rodó por su mejilla.

Aquella pluma, que había sido un regalo de navidad, hacia casi once años, brillaba y la luz era tan intensa que formo una nube ambarina que sobresalía de la caja e iluminaba la penumbra de la habitación.

-Ron...dijo Harry Potter en un susurro...amigo.

Harry Potter había soñado con que aquello pasara durante tanto años, que ahora que estaba ocurriendo, no sabia que hacer.

Y es que aquello solo significaba una cosa, que Ron Weasley aun tenia la otra pluma.

Y una duda lleno su corazón de ansiedad.

Y si no era la primera vez, que eso ocurría. Y si esa pluma había brillado ya otras veces y Harry Potter nunca se había dado cuenta.

Sin embargo, Harry Potter volvió a colocarle la tapa a la caja y la guardo nuevamente en el armario.

Se seco el rostro.

-Ron Weasley eres pasado y allí vas a quedarte...dijo Harry Potter volviendo a adquirir su tono frió, mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Miqueas asomo su feo rostro por entre las cortinas que decoraban la habitación. Miro el armario. Sabia que su señor estaba cegado por el dolor.

-Miqueas va a ayudar a su señor, aunque su señor no quiera ser ayudado...dijo el elfo secando sus lagrimas.

-No importa Harry, no importa que una vez más no respondas...dijo Ron volviendo a guardar la pluma en su caja...vas a volver...vas a volver con nosotros aunque tu no quieras.

Ron salió a la sala, donde estaban su esposa y su hermana. Sus padres acaban de irse, luego de haber cenado.

-Ron, yo solo quiero decirte que cuentas conmigo para lo que tengas pensado hacer...dijo Ginny abrazándolo.

-Aún no tengo nada en concreto...dijo Ron besándola en la frente.

-No importa, ya se nos ocurrirá...dijo Ginny de forma entusiasta...mañana será otro día.

Ginny se despidió y se fue a la habitación, que ocupaba en la casa de su hermano.

Ron se sentó al lado de Hermione, ella se paro y se sentó en sus piernas. Se besaron tierna y amorosamente.

-Lamento que te hallas enterado de mi decisión de esta forma...dijo Ron tímidamente, mientras acariciaba el rostro de su esposa...pero cuando leí ese informe y escuche al idiota de Malfoy, supe que algo tengo que hacer.

-Te comprendo y te apoyo Ron...dijo Hermione abrazándolo...estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

-Mi padre no ha aceptado mi renuncia, dice que me dará un permiso especial, para que siga percibiendo mi sueldo...dijo Ron jugueteando con el cabello de Hermione.

-Y la Orden dijo que te ayudaría en todo lo que necesites...dijo Hermione tomando una mano de su esposo y colocándola sobre su vientre.

-Bueno, mañana comenzare a ordenar mis ideas. No creo que Madame Bones te de permiso, para que puedas acompañarme...dijo Ron sin prestarle atención a lo que Hermione hacia.

-Aunque así fuera, creo que no podré hacerlo...dijo Hermione apretando la mano de Ron sobre su vientre.

-Por qué?...pregunto Ron quién ya se había dado cuenta de lo que hacia su esposa.

-Porque aquí, dentro de mi, esta creciendo nuestro hijo...le dijo Hermione dulcemente a Ron en el oído.


	10. Cap 10

Cap 10

EL ORÁCULO

Harry Potter esperaba a Baco, en la pequeña callejuela. Miraba absorto las tonalidades que los rayos del naciente sol pintaban sobre las blancas nubes del cielo Griego.

No podía evitar sentirse expectante, ante lo que estaba apunto de presenciar en las ruinas del templo del Dios Apolo, a donde iría junto a su amigo Baco.

El viejo mago griego, quien vestía una túnica blanca con bordes dorados, recordaba a los antiguos moradores de la Grecia imperial, donde los Dioses del Olimpo dominaban los designios de una nación.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la calle muggle, llamando la atención de los pocos que a esa hora usaban esa vía para llegar a su destino.

-Por qué tenemos que caminar por aquí?...pregunto Harry Potter algo molesto de que la gente se volviera para verlo.

-Creí que te gustaría la idea, ¿acaso en Suiza no estas rodeados de muggles?... pensé que no te molestaría...dijo Baco apenado.

-Pero en Suiza, cuando camino por la calle, visto como muggle...dijo Harry Potter tratando de ser paciente.

-Lo siento amigo, lo siento...pero eso tiene remedio...ven vamos...dijo Baco alegre, apresurando el paso, doblando en la siguiente callejuela.

Pronto se hallaron frente a una pared, que tal vez en un pasado pudo haber sido blanca. Baco la toco con su varita; la pared vibro y compenso a formarse un arco. Harry Potter no pudo evitar recordar al Caldero Chorreante y la puerta de acceso al callejón Diagon.

Atrás del arco, se veían varias casas de diferentes tamaños y colores, parecía una especie de suburbio.

Harry Potter siguió a Baco, por una calle empedrada. Las personas que por allí caminaban saludaban a Baco muy amigablemente.

-¡Hola!...¡Hola!...¡Buenos días señora Bucorlis!...Hey Dionisio y tu mujer que tal?...¡Hola Apila, el jueves nos vemos!...y así prosiguió Baco mientras continuaban calle abajo.

Llegaron hasta una especie de plazoleta.

Allí los esperaba una mujer muy anciana, con unos impresionantes ojos negros, muy brillantes, vestía una túnica escarlata que cubría parcialmente sus brazos surcados por profundas arrugas. Y sobre su cabeza un manto que hacia juego con su túnica, cubría su pelo blanco como la nieve.

Al ver a Harry Potter la anciana mujer le sonrió.

Harry Potter se estremeció al ver aquellos ojos que no parecían tener pupilas, era como verse ante un espejo, pero lo impresionante era sentir como aquella mujer le desnudaba el alma.

-Buenos días Madame Osiris, gracias por aceptar ser nuestra pitonisa...dijo Baco mientras besaba respetuosa y cariñosamente la mano de aquella impresionante mujer.

-Siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudarte Baco Termopolis...dijo la anciana mujer cortésmente...me imagino que tu eres Harry Potter.

Harry Potter solo pudo hacer un movimiento de cabeza, de forma afirmativa.

-Eres grande muchacho, un ser muy especial...dijo Madame Osiris, colocando la palma de su mano sobre el rostro de Harry Potter...por tus venas corre la verdadera esencia...la más pura esencia...y aunque han tratado de enmansillarla...no han podido.

Harry Potter sintió que toda su arrogancia y prepotencia se esfumaban, ante la presencia de aquella extraña mujer.

-Estamos listos Madame, usted nos orientara... díganos... ¿que debemos hacer?...dijo Baco tratando de distraer la atención de la vieja bruja, al ver la cara de su amigo.

-Si, si, vengan...el tiempo apremia...dijo Madame Osiris caminado delante de ellos.

Harry Potter miraba de reojo de Baco, pero este estaba muy concentrado leyendo una especie de folleto, que parecía un mapa.

Comenzaron a subir por una colina, y llegaron a una especie de meseta, donde había plantado un hermoso y frondoso árbol.

-Hemos llegado, aquí tengo todo preparado...dijo Madame Osiris señalando un caldero, varios frasquitos de diferentes tamaños y una esfera de cristal...no me pareció conveniente hacerlo en el actual templo, esta en ruinas y hay muchos muggles...no, no...mejor en el antiguo templo.

Madame Osiris se arremango la túnica, saco su varita y con un toque de ella sobre una especie de brazas, un pequeño fuego surgió de la nada. Sobre ese fuego, coloco el caldero y fue agregando poco a poco el contenido de cada uno de aquellos frasquitos. Con una cuchara de plata removió su contenido, mientras la poción burbujeaba en el interior del caldero adquiriendo una consistencia espesa de color anaranjado.

-Abreus Portus...dijo Madame Osiris mientras introducía su varita en el caldero.

Y mientras removía iba sacando lentamente su varita, la cual tenia a su alrededor la poción, como si fuera un espiral.

Luego coloco la poción en forma de espiral sobre la esfera de cristal siendo envuelta por aquella sustancia anaranjada.

La esfera estallo en varios fragmentos, que luego fueron juntándose a medida que Madame Osiris hacia florituras con su varita, y para asombro de Harry Potter y de Baco, se formo frente a ellos un túnel perlado y muy brillante.

-Vamos, el tiempo apremia...volvió a decir Madame Osiris sin vacilaciones, mientras con un toque de su varita cambiaba el color de su túnica a blanco con bordes dorados.

Harry Potter y Baco se miraron, y siguieron a Madame Osiris, por aquel túnel.

Al llegar al final del túnel, Harry Potter sintió que había regresado al pasado, a miles de siglos atrás.

Estaban frente a una enorme e imponente edificación. Subieron unas escalinatas que conducían a un templo, donde decenas de columnas de mármol, precedían la entrada al templo del Dios Apolo, cuya imagen flanqueaba la entrada a ambos lados.

Varias personas, antiguos griegos, hacían cola para entrar al templo.

Pero los dos magos y la bruja no eran visibles para aquellos ojos, por lo que entraron al templo sin ningún problema.

Llegaron al centro del templo, donde había un patio central, varias personas estaban sentadas en bancos blancos que formaban un circulo alrededor del patio. Y desde allí se podían ver varias entradas, cubiertas con hermosas cortinas de seda.

-Detrás de esas cortinas, están las pitonisas que descifran los Oráculos...dijo Baco señalando las cortinas...me imagino que estas personas deben estar esperando.

-Si así es. Vengan...el tiempo apremia...dijo Madame Osiris, conduciendo a Harry Potter y a Baco por un pasillo lateral a la última cortina.

Se adentraron y llegaron hasta una especie de altar, donde una imagen del Dios Apolo esculpida en mármol reinaba en la pequeña sala. Varias lámparas ardían a su alrededor, emanando de las llamas suaves y aromáticas esencias.

-Trajiste las pirámide Baco...pregunto Madame Osiris, mientras cubría su cabeza y parte de su rostro con la túnica blanca.

-Si, si, aquí esta...dijo Baco mientras sacaba de las profundidades de su túnica, una pirámide de cristal con incrustaciones de bronce.

Madame Osiris hizo aparecer con su varita un pequeño taburete de madera labrada. Allí coloco la pirámide y mirando con sus penetrantes ojos negros a Harry Potter dijo:

-Estas preparado Harry Potter, para conocer el designio del Oráculo?

-Si lo estoy...dijo Harry Potter adoptando una postura firme y decidida.

El momento había llegado. El momento de conocer su destino había llegado.

-Expresionateus...dijo la bruja al tiempo que tocaba a la pirámide con su varita.

La pirámide tuvo una pequeña sacudida. Se elevo a unos centímetros del taburete y quedo suspendida en el aire. Lentamente se fue abriendo, como el capullo de una flor. De su interior surgió una bruma grisácea que fue adquiriendo matices azulados y rojizos.

Poco a poco fue adquiriendo la forma de una esfinge, muy parecida a aquella que Harry Potter había tenido que enfrentar durante la tercera prueba, del torneo de los tres magos, cuando cursaba el cuarto curso en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Harry Potter aparto rápidamente su mente de los recuerdos y se centró en el presente.

Con una voz potente y gruesa, la esfinge se dejo escuchar:

"Una vida fue engendrada en el décimo mes y su alma surgió del amor al morir el séptimo mes... Esa vida rescatada ha sido... Y escondida del mundo fue... Un ser oscuro su fuerza transformo... Por eso al filo del abismo esta...Y la razón para seguir debe encontrar... buscarla deberá, en donde su razón interferir no podrá... Allí donde el amor lo vuelva a rescatar... a rescatar de la maldad... de su profunda soledad... Porque solo, no podra encontrar la luz de su verdad"

Al finalizar aquellas palabras, la esfinge desapareció, tras volverse a cerrar la pirámide, mientras volvía a colocarse suavemente sobre el taburete de madera labrada.

Harry Potter sentía que su corazón chocaba contra sus costillas, su vista estaba nublada, gruesas gotas de sudor mojaban su espalda. Aunque hubiese querido de su boca no podía salir sonido alguno.

Madame Osiris, lo miro y sus ojos negros se tornaron de un color blanco azulado. Una brisa entro al recinto y las llamas de las lámparas fueron extinguidas, dejando que la penumbra se adueñara del lugar.

La vieja bruja suspiro profundamente y con una voz ronca dijo:

-Harry Potter el Oráculo ha hablado... Tu eres esa vida, tu eres esa alma... El Señor Oscuro quiso dominarte...y te aparto de tu mundo...solo en ti esta el aceptar la derrota...pero deberás dejarte ayudar para encontrarte...para que el amor que una vez te salvo...renazca en ti nuevamente...eres el único dueño de tu destino.

La brisa ceso. Un profundo silencio se abrió paso. Las extintas llamas surgieron nuevamente alumbrando desde sus lámparas y la claridad se abrió paso entre las penumbras de la habitación.

Madame Osiris volvía a adquirir su semblante y el color negro volvía a sus ojos.

Baco estaba algo retirado, un su rostro pálido y sudoroso dejaba ver los sentimientos de respeto y temor que todo aquello le inspiraban.

Harry Potter sintió un gran peso en su corazón y en su alma. Respiraba con dificultad, su mente estaba en blanco. Cerro los ojos, porque todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, era como estar dentro de un huracán.

Porque era muy duro reconocer la verdad...reconocer lo fácil que ha sido culpar a otros... reconocer que ha sido un cobarde... reconocer que el mismo ayudo a destruir a Harry Potter...


	11. Cap 11

Cap 11

BAJO LA LUZ DE LA LUNA EN UN PUERTO GRIEGO.

Baco Termopolis no hizo preguntas, una vez más acepto el silencio de Harry Potter sin cuestionarlo.

Harry Potter le pidió a su amigo griego, quedarse en su casa, luego del impacto que las revelaciones del Oráculo, había producido en la atormentada alma del joven mago.

Durante varios días Harry Potter recorrió aquella ciudad, perdiéndose entre su gente, por sus calles empedradas, tratando de encontrar alivio a todos los sentimientos que se adueñaban de su corazón y le nublaban la razón.

Baco le había entregado la pirámide que contenía el Oráculo. Pero aunque Harry Potter la llevaba consigo, no lograba reunir el valor para volverlo a oír.

Una tarde se dejo llevar por la cálida brisa del verano, sin percatarse que había caminado quizás más de ocho kilómetros hasta que llego al puerto de El Pireo, el principal puerto de Atenas, donde los pescadores muggles, comenzaban a preparar sus embarcaciones para adentrarse al mar.

La brisa acariciaba su rostro, ya el sol se había escondido detrás de las grandes montañas atenienses, y el cielo oscurecía dejando que una hermosa luna se coronara en el horizonte.

Había una pequeña plaza frente al malecón, donde varios muggles de diferentes edades caminaban, corrían, charlaban, reían.

Harry Potter se sentó en un banco desde donde podía ver la hermosa vista marina, escuchando el rumor de las olas al bañar las rocas, con fuerza quedando el agua convertida en suave espuma.

Suspiro profundamente.

El destino había cambiado drásticamente en dos oportunidades su vida: cuando tenia un año y a los diez y seis años.

Y ahora pronto cumpliría veintisiete años y otra vez ese mismo destino le advertía un nuevo rumbo, para el cual Harry Potter no se sentía preparado. Y no lograba encontrar el porque.

Algunos pájaros con su canto, le hicieron mirar hacia la copa de los árboles plantados alrededor de la plaza.

-Hola Harry...dijo una voz femenina que lo hizo salirse de sus pensamientos.

Harry Potter se sobresalto y bajo la mirada, para buscar a la dueña de aquella voz que parecía conocida.

Allí a su lado, estaba una mujer de cabellos rubios, de unos veinticinco años, con unos enormes ojos azules y con una encantadora sonrisa, que hizo a Harry Potter retroceder hasta los años de su adolescencia.

Harry Potter se paro y la contemplo. Y sin previo aviso aquella mujer lo rodeo con sus brazos, colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

Harry Potter no pudo evitar acariciar sus cabellos.

Porque Luna Lovegood, había sido un gran bastión en momentos difíciles y tal parecía que otra vez, la providencia volvía a reunirlos.

-¡Estas vivo...oh Harry estas vivo... que alegría... estas vivo!... dijo Luna derramando lagrimas de felicidad.

Ella tímidamente lo beso en la mejilla. Harry Potter cerro sus ojos y se dejo besar.

Se separaron y por varios minutos se miraron en silencio.

Harry Potter no sabia que decir.

¿Qué se podía decir después de diez años?.

Demasiadas cosas que quizás expresarlas en simples palabras no bastaría.

-He recorrido el mundo, con la certeza de que este momento llegaría...dijo Luna volviendo a abrazar a Harry Potter.

Harry Potter guardo silencio.

-¿Cuánto daño te hizo Voldemort? ¿qué te ha pasado durante estos diez años?...dijo Luna con tristeza... que hicieron a tus ojos perder su brillo y a tu alma su luz.

Harry Potter bajo sus ojos. Luna seguía siendo aquella jovencita de quince años, que el conoció y aprendió a querer, y lo que más le agobiaba, era darse cuenta de la facilidad, que aun conservaba de despertar en él, sentimientos dormidos.

-Harry... yo... comenzó a decir Luna con voz entrecortada

Harry Potter coloco sobre los labios de Luna, el dedo índice de su mano derecha y le dijo sin matices en su voz.

-No te preocupes Luna, lo se desde hace mucho tiempo... lo leí en la primera plana de El Profeta... y aunque me dolió mucho, ya no me importa...dijo Harry Potter sentándose nuevamente y mirando al cielo estrellado, pensó: "Realmente ya nada me importa".

Luna lo miro con profunda tristeza y se sentó a su lado, hundió sus dedos en la cabellera azabache de él y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-Harry perdóname si por mi culpa, tu pena se afianzo más... pero lo conocí luego de terminar mis estudios en Runas Antiguas y me enamore...dijo Luna algo apenada.

-Como ya te dije Luna, no me importa lo que hayas hecho con tu vida...dijo Harry Potter con dureza... al fin y al cabo, quedaste libre.

-Harry, al igual que el resto de tus amigos, yo te espere, te llore...dijo Luna con seriedad... y cuando comencé mis viajes arqueológicos, en cada ciudad, en cada pueblo, siempre guarde la esperanza de encontrarte, y por fin hoy ha sucedido... te he encontrado.

Harry Potter se paro y comenzó a caminar, quería terminar aquella conversación, porque sabia que Luna con su maravillosa fuerza, le estaba haciendo perder su invulnerabilidad.

-No te vallas Harry, no le sigas huyendo a tu verdad...dijo Luna mientras también se levantaba... no sigas empeñado en fingir ser lo que no eres.

Harry Potter se detuvo. Volvió sus ojos verdes hacia los azules de Luna. Ella le sonrió y otra vez él se sintió vencido por su ternura.

-Si quieres podemos tomar algo...le dijo Luna mientras tomaba su mano... y me puedes enseñar el Oráculo.

Caminaron juntos hasta una pequeña taberna, con una terraza con vista al mar. Estaba vacía. Solo un viejo aparato muggle dejaba oír una suave música.

Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa cuadrada, con un mantel a cuadros rojos y azules. Estaban uno frente al otro. Guardaron silencio por un rato, mientras sorbían sus bebidas con sabor a uva, que un mesonero había servido para luego desaparecer.

-¿Como es él?...¿qué hace?... pregunto Harry Potter interesado en saber más de aquel hombre que aparecía en aquel periódico que guardaba en el armario, de su lujosa mansión en Suiza.

-Es arqueólogo. Es un muggle y se dedica a explorar viejas ciudades, lo conocí en un viaje que hice a Centro América a las ruinas de una civilización muggle muy antigua conocida con el nombre de Mayas... dijo Luna con su habitual sonrisa... Me pidió que lo acompañara a Sudamérica a explorar una hermosa cuidad muggle llamada El Cuzco... y allí en la cuna del Imperio Inca me case con el...es un hombre maravilloso...

Harry Potter no pudo dejar de sentir un profundo dolor, al darse cuenta de que aquellos dos años, le habían hecho perder también, la posibilidad de un amor, como el que se manifestaba en los ojos de Luna Lovegood al hablar de su esposo.

-A mi padre no le agrado mucho al principio, pero una vez que lo conoció, lo acepto. Hemos viajado por el mundo, y él nos ha acompañado en varias oportunidades...dijo Luna sin perder su sonrisa.

-Y el sabe que eres una bruja?...pregunto Harry Potter en un susurro.

-Si claro, y no tiene ningún problema con eso. Dice que el tener una bruja entre el equipo, ha sido de mucha ayuda, ayudando a descifrar mensajes ocultos por los antiguos magos...dijo Luna entre suaves rizas.

Harry Potter tomo suavemente entre sus manos, las manos de Luna Lovegood.

-Gracias por estar aquí...dijo Harry Potter tratando de que sus palabras supieran a sinceridad, porque tenia tanto tiempo sin agradecer algo a alguien, que ya la había desechado de su diccionario.

Saco de entre sus ropas la pirámide de cristal y la coloco sobre la palma de la mano de Luna.

Ella la miro extasiada, y mirando alrededor, la cubrió con su otra mano y otra vez una voz dijo las palabras que conformaban el Oráculo, que ya Harry Potter había oído en el antiguo templo del Dios Apolo.

Luego de que la voz calló, Luna miro a Harry Potter con asombro.

-Harry...aquí esta tu verdad... aquí esta la formula para que puedas vencer... dijo Luna en un susurro mientras ponía el objeto de cristal ante aquellos ojos verdes, que reflejaron su forma piramidal al posarse en ella... deja que el amor vuelva a ti...ábrele tu corazón... déjate amar nuevamente...

-No es tan fácil Luna...dijo Harry Potter con ironía... no te das cuenta que ya Harry Potter no tiene quien lo ame.

-¿Como puedes decir eso?... dijo Luna ofendida... son muchas las personas que te aman... son muchos los que han sufrido por tu ausencia y durante todos estos años te han buscado y tu lo sabes... pero por tu inmadures, los has apartado.

-Ahora resulta que la culpa es mía...dijo Harry Potter molesto, levantando un poco la voz...durante dos años estuve encerrado en un mísero cuarto, durante dos años me torturaron, durante dos años espere en vano, que mis supuestos amigos vinieran a rescatarme del horror que significaba despertarme y descubrir que aun seguía con vida...durante dos años mis sueños se esfumaron y mi alma se ensombreció...así que no vengas a hablarme de inmadurez, porque puedo asegurarte Luna Lovegood que con solo diez y siete años tuve que aprender a salvarme a mi mismo.

De aquellos ojos azules brotaron lagrimas de dolor por presenciar la derrota de un hombre, ante su soledad.

Harry Potter se paro, coloco dinero muggle sobre la mesa y con una inclinación de cabeza, comenzó a abandonar el lugar.

-Harry...dijo Luna al tiempo que se levantaba, mientras Harry Potter se detenía sin voltear la mirada... debes comenzar por encontrarte... para que puedas volver a amar al Harry Potter que se quedo en la estación 9 y ¾ aquella tarde, hace diez años.


	12. Cap 12

Cap 12

TRAS LA PISTA DE HARRY POTTER

Ron y Ginny estaban sentados, alrededor de una mesa circular, y sobre ella una decena de periódicos, con fechas alternantes de una década, cubrían parcialmente un mantel floreado.

-He revisado desde las primeras noticias de la desaparición de Harry, pero dos meses antes El Profeta publico una noticia, que yo creo que resulta interesante, mírala...dijo Ginny extendiéndole el periódico a Ron.

Ron lo leyó y frunciendo el entrecejo dijo:

-Pero que tiene que ver que ese Lockhart, halla salido de San Mugo dos meses antes de la desaparición de Harry...pregunto Ron incrédulo.

-Escucha esto: "Luego de su salida, de San Mugo, el joven, talentoso y galardonado Señor Gilderoy Lockhart, quien fuera profesor en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, a estado alejado del mundo mágico y se le ha visto muy poco, comportándose muy esquivo con los periodistas que han querido hacerle entrevistas exclusivas. Los curanderos que estuvieron a su cuidado en San Mugo dicen que esta reacción puede ser normal, en su caso... pero amigos, familiares y conocidos aseguran no saber nada de su paradero, desde hace dos días. Algunos aseguran que la misma tarde de ese día desapareció sin dejar rastros..."...dijo Ginny mientras leía las paginas interiores de otro diario... este periódico esta fechado tres de julio, es decir que Lockhart desapareció el primero de julio, el mismo día que desapareció Harry...no te parece mucha coincidencia.

Ron se paso la mano por su rojiza cabellera, mientras su rostro adquiría una expresión de duda y análisis. Luego dijo

-Qué piensas, que las dos desapariciones tienen algo en común?.

-En realidad no he encontrado pruebas de que así sea, pero no me puedes negar que es extraño...dijo Ginny con seguridad... además en estos diez años, nadie más lo ha vuelto a ver... Seamus averiguo ese detalle.

-Y esa actitud es extraña en Lockhart. Te acuerdas la vez que fuimos a visitar a papá a San Mugo, que lo vimos, aunque aún no estaba bien, su egocentrismo estaba intacto. Es extraño que luego de curado, no aceptara ser nuevamente aclamado...dijo Ron mientras releía el periódico... tienes razón, ahí hay algo...desaparecer los dos el mismo día, esa es una pista... que más te dijo Seamus.

-No mucho, solo que asignaron a varios aurores, para buscarlo, pero como el esfuerzo a sido enfocado más hacia Harry, pues el no encontrarlo, más bien lo han tomado como una bendición...dijo Ginny con una penosa sonrisa.

En ese momento entraba Hermione en la habitación, llevando una bandeja con bocadillos, vasos y una jarra de refrescos. A Ron se le ilumino la mirada y se levanto con prisa para ayudar a su esposa.

-Dame, no tienes porque estar haciendo esfuerzos...dijo Ron tomando la bandeja entre sus manos... ven siéntate.

-Por Dios Ron, el estar embarazada no me convierte en una inútil...dijo Hermione tratando de parecer molesta, pero las atenciones de Ron eran tan especiales, que no podía resistirse a ellas.

Ron le acomodo la silla, a su lado y la ayudo a sentarse. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y luego le sirvió un vaso de jugo de calabaza, colocándoselo en su mano. Le dio un beso en la frente y tomo asiento.

Ginny sonrió al ver a su hermano. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz. La noticia del nuevo bebe había coronado la tarea de encontrar pistas sobre el paradero de Harry.

-Bien en que estábamos...dijo Ron revolviendo los periódicos sobre la mesa... así...lo de Lockhart.

-Puedo opinar...pregunto Hermione con timidez.

-Claro amor...dijo Ron tomándole la mano con cariño, besándosela.

-Yo coincido con la idea, de que las dos desapasiones tienen algo que ver... dijo Hermione con seriedad... es más creo que una es la consecuencia de la otra.

Ginny y Ron se miraron, y luego miraron a Hermione con asombro.

-Yo también he hecho mis investigaciones... Accio carpeta...dijo Hermione mientras con un movimiento de su varita hacia llegar hasta sus manos una carpeta tornasol... Palma Patil, que trabaja en el Departamento de Archivos, me dio esto...son unas noticias publicadas en un diario muggle, apropósito de la muerte de los Dursley.

Entrego a Ron unas hojas de periódico con fotos sin movimientos. El leyó algunas y otras se las paso a Ginny.

-Aquí dicen que el asesinato de Los Dursley, fue muy extraño. No hubo violencia, ni rastro de forcejeo en cerraduras, ventanas, ni puertas...dijo Ginny con voz temblorosa mientras releía las paginas de periódicos... y que los cuerpos no mostraban ningún tipo de violencia física, ni heridas, solo una mirada de terror... y en el techo de la cocina, habían dibujado una especie de emblema diabólico...una calavera, con una serpiente saliéndole de la boca... de color verde...

-Y fueron asesinados tres días antes de que Harry desapareciera de la estación 9 y ¾...dijo Hermione mientras señalaba la fecha de publicación en el borde superior derecho de la hoja de periódico que Ginny sostenía en su mano.

-Entonces quien fue a buscar a Harry no fue su tío...dijo Ginny asombrada...fue un impostor.

-Aquí dice, que algunos testigos, aseguran que vieron a un hombre alto, blanco, de ojos azules y pelo rubio, vestido con ropas extrañas, merodeando la casa de los Dursley desde una semana antes del asesinato...dijo Ron también con asombro.

Los tres se miraron. Y un solo pensamiento los unió.

-Gilderoy Lockhart fue el secuestrador...dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Y el mismo que asesino a los Durleys...dijo Hermione con tristeza.

Ron continuaba sosteniendo entre sus manos aquellas impactantes noticias escritas en aquellos viejos papeles, cuando una mezcla de sentimientos inundaron su corazón.

-Pero como es posible, que al Ministerio se le hallan escapado estos detalles...como es posible que lo hallan dado importancia a estas noticias muggles...dijo Ron furioso...no entiendo... no entiendo.

-Palma me dijo, que eso periódicos muggles, los encontró por casualidad, dentro de un sobre sucio, en el último rincón de una gaveta, del archivador más viejo del inmobiliario de la oficina...dijo Hermione con tristeza.

-Una información tan valiosa arrumada como basura... Se han perdido diez años de búsqueda...dijo Ginny molesta...Lockhart se paso al lado oscuro... y nadie se dio cuenta de eso...

Ron se paro furioso, fue hasta la chimenea, tomo un puñado de polvos flu y dijo

-Grimmauld Place.

En la cocina de la antigua casa de los Black, estaban varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix, alistándose para salir, habían terminado de realizar una pequeña reunión, cuando vieron que de entre unas llamas verdosas, que ardían en la chimenea, surgía un hombre pelirrojo.

-Hola Ron, que agradable sorpresa...dijo Lupin cuya sonrisa se borro al mirar la expresión en el rostro del joven.

Ron miro a todos alternativamente y tiro sobre la mesa, los periódicos muggles.

Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Hagrid, McGonagall y Bill se miraron y luego posaron sus ojos sobre los periódicos muggles.

-Y ahora que te pasa?...pregunto Bill algo molesto... a que se debe este nuevo arranque de furia.?

-Quizás si te dignaras a leer, lo sabrías...dijo Ron tratando de contener su rabia e impotencia... si todos se hubiesen dignado a ver más allá de sus narices, tal vez Harry estuviera ahora con nosotros.

Todos miraron a Ron. Tonks tomo uno de los periódicos y leyó, su rostro se ensombreció y se lo paso a Lupin, quien palideció aun más.

-Donde conseguiste esto Ron?...pregunto Lupin mientras le pasaba el periódico a McGonagall.

-En el departamento de Archivos del Ministerio...dijo Ron furioso... en una gaveta, arrumado y escondido...como para que nunca fuera encontrado.

Guardaron silencio. Luego de que Moody leyera, levanto sus ojos y miro a Lupin

-Se los dije...dijo Moody con voz gruñona...en el ministerio hay un espía, un traidor... pero Arthur y Dumbledore han desestimado mis palabras.

Ron sintió como lava ardiendo por sus venas. Aquellos magos y brujas, a los cuales siempre había estimado y respetado, sabían más de lo que decían.

-Ron, no voy a negarte, que esta noticia es impactante, pero puedo asegurarte que se ha hecho lo imposible por encontrar a Harry...comenzó a decir Lupin.

-Quiero que me mire a la cara...dijo Ron tratando de no sonar grosero... y como hombre y caballero me de su palabra de que me va a decir la verdad.

Lupin miro a Ron fijamente y se coloco frente a él. Con actitud serena dijo

-Siempre he sido sincero contigo Ron.

-Ustedes sabían que los tíos de Harry fueron asesinados por Voldemort o por sus seguidores?...pregunto Ron.

-Así es Ron...dijo Lupin sin apartar la mirada de Ron.

-Ustedes sabían que Lockhart había desaparecido el mismo día que lo hizo Harry?...continuo Ron.

-Así es Ron... repitió Lupin.

-Ustedes sabían que un hombre con las mismas características de Lockhart estaba merodeando Privet Drave, una semana antes del asesinato de los Dursley?...pregunto Ron entrecerrando los ojos por la rabia.

-No Ron, no lo sabíamos...dijo Lupin tragando fuerte...al menos no los miembros de la Orden que estamos aquí.

Los demás presentes asintieron con la cabeza.

Ron respiro profundo, porque había comenzado a respirar con dificultad.

-Es decir que a la Orden del Fénix, ni al ministerio les pareció importante el hecho de que dos magos hubiesen desaparecido el mismo día...pregunto Ron con cierta ironía.

Todos guardaron silencio.

-Es decir que a ustedes, no les pareció importante que los tíos de Harry hubiesen sido asesinados tres días antes de la desaparición de Harry...continuo Ron.

-Eso no se supo sino el mismo día, en que Harry desapareció. Ni siquiera los muggles se habían dado cuenta de que los Dursley estaban muertos en la cocina de su casa...dijo Lupin tratando de compensar los daños.

-Una última pregunta. Alguien de ustedes o del Ministerio de Magia, quiso realmente encontrar a Harry Potter...pregunto Ron Weasley casi en un susurro mirando alternativamente a todos los presentes... en algún momento durante estos diez años?


	13. Cap 13

Cap 13

MALAS NUEVAS EN EL MINISTERIO

-Todo esto es ... decía Arthur Weasley mientras volvía a leer por tercera vez las hojas de periódico que tenia en sus manos... es... increíble.

Varios magos y brujas se encontraban reunidos en su despacho, en el Ministerio de Magia Ingles.

Todos tenían rostros de preocupación y algunos de vergüenza, por haber subestimado la desaparición de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Ron estaba sentado en un pequeño sofá sosteniendo la mano de Hermione, quien estaba sentada a su lado. Sus orejas estaban rojas y tenia la mirada clavada en el techo de la habitación, se sentía demasiado furioso para hablar.

Hermione miraba de reojo a su esposo. Podía entenderlo, porque ella también sentía rabia e impotencia.

Ginny quien estaba sentada en una silla al lado de su hermano, tenia los ojos vidriosos, tanto tiempo invertido y había sido tiempo perdido.

Podía ver el rostro angustiado de su padre, quien ahora caminaba de un lado a otro del despacho, con sus manos aferradas a su cabeza. Su rostro estaba pálido y sudoroso. Ella sabia que para él esta nueva revelación era un golpe bajo. Porque el amaba a Harry como a un hijo y se había tomado cada misión de búsqueda como un asunto personal.

Todo aquello era un desprestigio para el ministerio en general.

En ese momento entraban cuatro magos de aspecto tosco. Llevaban túnicas azules con ribetes amarillos sobre sus hombros. Eran miembros del Departamento de Investigaciones Detectivescas del Ministerio, eran los encargados de mantener el orden dentro de la comunidad mágica.

-Quería vernos Señor Ministro...dijo uno de los hombres mientras asumía una postura rígida frente al señor Weasley.

-Si Señor Cantherris. Quiero que me explique la razón por la cual nunca se me informo de que el señor Gilderoy Lockhart fue visto por muggles una semana antes de su desaparición... dijo el Señor Weasley con tono cortes pero molesto.

El investigador miro al Señor Weasley con asombro e incredulidad. Parecía que no entendía lo que se le preguntaba.

-Con todo respeto señor Ministro, pero no logro entender lo que se me pregunta.

-El asunto es Señor Cantherris, que han llagado a mis manos unos periódicos de origen muggle, con fechas de la época, donde se leen las declaraciones de varios muggles que dicen y aseguran haber visto al Señor Lockhart en las cercanías de Privet Drive... dijo el señor Weasley con mayor enojo en su voz... y si me permite recordarle, ese es el lugar donde vivían los tíos del Señor Harry Potter, cuya búsqueda a estado a cargo del Departamento que usted preside.

El investigador Cantherris tomo entre sus manos los periódicos que el señor Weasley le ofrecía.

Los leyó uno a uno, mientras su rostro iba palideciendo a medida que pasaba cada hoja.

-Puedo asegurarle Señor Ministro, por el honor de mi nombre, que mis hombres han hecho todas las averiguaciones pertinentes al caso Potter... dijo el Investigador Cantherris con cierto dejo de bochorno en su voz... pero debo reconocer que esta noticia nunca fue manejada por ningún miembro del departamento.

-Se da usted cuenta de lo que significa tal afirmación... dijo Madame Bones quien se había puesto de pie y encara al investigador.

-Si Madame, lo se y estoy dispuesto a asumir el peso de tan grave error... dijo el Investigador Cantherris mientras hacia una leve inclinación de cabeza frente a Madame Bones.

Ron apretó con fuerza sus manos. Hermione sintió como la lastimaba, por eso atrajo a Ron hacia ella y con susurro de voz le dijo:

-Cálmate.

-Todos estos años basándonos en falsa teorías... dijo Madame Bones mientras volvía a sentarse con actitud derrotada... y resulta que el asesino de esos muggles y el secuestrador de Harry eran el mismo... era Gilderoy Lockhart...

-Yo no quisiera añadir más fuego a la hoguera, pero revolviendo entre los informes del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional... dijo un mago de baja estatura, de esbelta figura, con pelo entrecano y pequeños ojos color miel, mientras entregaba un sobre al señor Weasley... he encontrado algo... ¿recuerdan que a otras comunidades mágicas se les pidió su ayuda, en la búsqueda de Potter y Lockhart?

-Si Falcon, continua por favor... dijo el Señor Weasley ansioso.

Todos los presentes habían dirigido sus miradas hacia el pequeño y delgado mago.

-Hace ocho años, nuestros colegas del Ministerio de Magia Griego nos enviaron una misiva, donde afirmaban que habían visto un mago con características físicas parecidas al señor Lockhart, visitando a un mago de la comunidad mágica de Atenas... dijo el Señor Falcon bajando la mirada... pero la información fue desestimada porque ya el caso Lockhart había sido cerrado.

-Como que cerrado?... y quien ordeno que se cerrara ese caso?... pregunto el Señor Weasley furioso.

-Yo lo hice Señor Ministro... dijo el Investigador Cantherris con voz queda, sin atrever a levantar la mirada... mantener el caso Potter y el caso Lockhart requería de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo... el Departamento que dirijo no contaba con suficiente personal... por lo que decidí cerrar el caso Lockhart y sumar los esfuerzos en el caso Potter...cuando esa información llego...me pareció... en realidad... no le di importancia...lo siento... lo siento mucho.

El señor Weasley tenia sus orejas coloradas. Dio un fuerte golpe sobre su escritorio con el puño cerrado. Luego se sentó. Se quito los lentes y los coloco sobre unos papeles que había sobre el escritorio. Se tapo el rostro con las manos. Quería que nadie viera las lagrimas que habían comenzado a rodar por sus mejillas.

Ginny fue hasta él y lo abrazo.

Todos guardaron silencio. Un silencio triste.

El Ministerio había fallado en la búsqueda de Harry Potter.

Por un error, una vida había sido arrebatada de su libertad y de su felicidad...pero no de su destino.

-Señor Ministro, se que he fallado...dijo el Investigador Cantherris... por tal motivo pongo mi cargo a la orden... se que por mi decisión... por no saber sabido manejar el caso Potter... tal vez por subestimar... ahora el Ministerio de Magia y su gestión serán duramente criticados.

-No Cantherris. No es la idea de tratar de buscar culpables. Ahora lo que hay que hacer es ponerse a trabajar con esta información... dijo el Señor Weasley mirando al Investigador y todos los presentes.

En ese momento entro al recinto, Draco Malfoy.

Camino con su actitud arrogante hasta el Señor Weasley, parecía no importarle en lo absoluto el estar interrumpiendo una reunión, en el despacho del Ministerio.

-Señor Ministro vengo a informarle, que ya todo esta listo. Partiremos mañana a primera hora para Berlín. Mis informantes afirman que el Seño Oscuro piensa dar el golpe.

-Malfoy no te das cuenta que interrumpes una reunión importante... grito Ron levantándose de su asiento.

Había sido la gota que había rebosado el vaso de su paciencia.

El pálido rostro de Draco adquirió un tono rozado y sus ojos grises se posaron en Ron.

-Soy un auror, y no estoy dispuesto a soportar más tu detestable insolencia... dijo Draco con tono frió.

-Señores por favor... dijo el señor Weasley al ver a Ron abalanzarse sobre Draco mientras este sacaba su varita... no es el momento... Señor Malfoy, le recuerdo que no puede entrar a mi despacho de esa forma... realmente interrumpió usted una reunión importante.

Draco miro a su alrededor con desprecio. Luego miro al investigador Cantherris y le pregunto con indiferencia.

-Sobre que?

-Sobre el caso Potter... dijo el investigador Cantherris con respeto a su superior inmediato.

-Ah, sobre eso... dijo Draco con tono despectivo... bueno ya que hablaban de Potter, mis informantes también afirman que tal vez Potter este mañana en Berlín al lado del Señor Oscuro... con una riza burlona continuo... así que después de todo volverán a ver a su amado Potter, y luego podrán visitarlo en Azkaban.

Ron saco su varita y apunto a Draco, pero Lupin volvió a tomarlo del brazo.

-Déjame matarlo... dijo Ron con los dientes apretados, en un susurro.

-No digas tonterías, no vas a matar a nadie... dijo Lupin bajando el brazo de Ron.

Un ruido hizo a los presentes volver su cara hacia la puerta, por donde entraba tímidamente la secretaria del Señor Weasley.

-Lamento interrumpirlo Señor Ministro, pero afuera hay una joven que desea verlo.

-Estamos muy ocupados, Marlein... dijo el Señor Weasley con impaciencia.

-Lo se Señor, lo siento, pero la joven insiste, dice que tiene un mensaje importante para usted.

-Pero quien es?... dijo el señor Weasley algo molesto.

-La señora Luna Lovegood.

Todos se miraron.

Luna entro despacio. Ron, Hermione y Ginny la miraron. Era la misma, solo que ya era toda una mujer. Como siempre su alegre sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

-Buenos Días... dijo Luna con tono alegre.

Aquella alegría era muy poco adecuada para el momento. Ella se detuvo al darse cuenta de la seriedad en el rostro de todos los demás.

-Adelante Luna, pasa... dijo el Señor Weasley tratando de ser amable y cordial... en este momento estamos en una reunión...

-Sobre Harry Potter... dijo Luna volviendo a sonreír… pero si yo les traigo noticias de Harry.


	14. Cap 14

Cap 14

TRATANDO DE ENCONTRAR EL CAMINO HACIA SI MISMO.

Harry Potter estaba de pie en una calle solitaria. Solo unos faroles alumbraban la oscuridad que la noche había traído sobre la pequeña vecindad.

Los pórticos de las casa que había a ambos lados de la calle estaban apagados. Algunos perros con sus ladridos rompían el silencio.

Un poco más allá Harry Potter podía leer en un letrero: Privet Drive.

Camino hasta la casa numero cuatro.

El jardín que alguna vez fue el más cuidado de la zona, ahora era un matorral. No existían flores, todo estaba consumido por la maleza.

Las paredes de la casa estaban desconchadas y sucias. Las ventanas estaban rotas y algunas rejas estaban despejadas de sus sajones.

Tal parecía que estaba deshabitada desde hacia mucho tiempo.

"_Quizás los Dursley se mudaron_", pensó Harry Potter. Pero era extraño, el nunca supo que sus tíos se hubiesen querido mudar a otro lugar, a ellos les gustaba mucho su casa...

"_En diez años pasan muchas cosas_", continuo pensando con tristeza. Tal vez Dudley se había casado o tal vez se hubiesen ido a vivir con la tía Marge.

Se asomo por los cristales rotos, de la ventana de la cocina, desde donde él había visto montones de veces a su Tía Petunia espiar a los vecinos.

Con un movimiento de su varita abrió la puerta trasera de la casa.

Con paso decidido entro por aquella puerta.

-Lumus totalus... dijo mientras las luces de la casa se encendían.

Fue recorriendo cada rincón de aquella casa sola y vacía, a la mente de Harry Potter fueron llegando amargos recuerdos, de todos los tristes días que había vivido al lado de sus tíos.

Luna tenía razón.

Harry Potter debía encontrarse consigo mismo. Debía conocerse otra vez, para perdonarse. Y tratar de que Harry Potter volviera a amar a aquel chico que había muerto en él.

Y después de meditarlo mucho, había resuelto que debía comenzar por volver a Privet Drive, por ser el lugar donde todo había comenzado.

Y en el fondo le alegraba que los Durleys no estuvieran para poder recordar con tranquilidad.

Se sentó al borde la escalera. Otro recuerdo llego a su mente. Por aquellas escaleras él había visto descender a su madre el día de su boda, cuando había usado el portal dimensional.

Fue esta la alacena, debajo de esa escalera, donde había vivido durante los primeros diez años de su vida. Tuvo que agacharse para poder entrar en ella.

Recuerdos, miles de recuerdos se adueñaban de su corazón y de su mente. Pero ninguno era alegre, sin embargo una idea surgió desde las entrañas de esos malos recuerdos.

¿Como hizo él para soportar todos esos maltratos y esa vida tan miserable?.

Entonces lo recordó.

Siempre tuvo la esperanza de que algún día alguien vendría y le diría que no pertenecía a ese lugar.

Esperanza... no había perdido la esperanza... Harry Potter no había perdido nunca la esperanza de ser rescatado... y en su cumpleaños numero once había sucedido.

Ese día había recibido su carta de aceptación en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, porque Harry Potter no pertenecía a ese lugar ni a ese mundo... porque ese día él descubrió que era un mago.

Llego nuevamente a la cocina, vio varias arañas correr por la pared, las siguió con la mirada y entonces contemplo algo en el techo que lo hizo trastabillar mientras su corazón dio un vuelco.

La marca tenebrosa estaba dibujada, en el techo de la cocina de Privet Drive... la marca de la muerte... lo que solo podía significar una cosa...

Un grupo de magos y brujas estaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa circular, en una lúgubre y fría habitación

Mantenían pequeñas conversaciones entre ellos. De pie en un rincón estaba Voldemort junto a dos mortifagos, cuando una brisa helada entro por la puerta que se había abierto de pronto.

Parado bajo el umbral, estaba Harry Potter, respirada con dificultad, con tono frió dijo casi en un susurro.

-Voldemort, tenemos que hablar

Y dicho esto Harry Potter se dio la media vuelta y desapareció.

Todos los presentes se miraron y el rostro de Voldemort adquirió un tono violáceo. Aquella actitud de Harry Potter estaba colmando su paciencia.

En la habitación contigua Harry Potter caminaba de un lado a otro. Pero al sentir la presencia de Voldemort lo encaro.

Sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos como los de un felino, que Voldemort solo se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, cuando sintió que le faltaba la respiración.

Harry Potter tenia su mano alrededor del cuello de Voldemort y al ir apretando cada vez más, la respiración de Voldemort se iba debilitando.

-¿Por qué mataste a los Dursley?... dijo Harry Potter con furia.

Voldemort trataba de articular palabra. Harry Potter sintió que la piel de sus dedos comenzaban a dolerle, era un dolor como cuando hay contacto directo con el fuego, aquella sensación tan dolorosa comenzó a subir por su mano e iba apoderándose de su brazo.

Harry Potter sabia que Voldemort se estaba defendiendo, pero él ya estaba tan acostumbrado al dolor, que aquello solo sirvió para que aumentar su odio y la presión sobre aquel delgado y escamoso cuello.

-Harry suéltalo, Harry escúchame, no vale la pena, suéltalo... dijo Lockhart al entrar en la habitación, con angustia en su voz... por favor Harry suéltalo.

Harry Potter soltó a Voldemort con desprecio.

Voldemort retrocedió jadeando, tratando de recuperar todo el aire que se le había negado.

Su rostro volvía a adquirir su color cetrino, pero las ranuras que tenia por narinas, se dilataban al compás de su respiración.

-Harry Potter has colmado mi paciencia... dijo Voldemort furibundo, pero como aún no había recuperado el aliento, su voz era un susurro... has llegado al límite.

-Me tiene sin cuidado tus amenazas... dijo Harry Potter también furioso... solo he venido a que me digas porque mataste a los Dursley...

-Eran muggles, por lo tanto basura... dijo Voldemort con tono despectivo... tu los odiabas, recuerdas, también querías verlos muertos...

Voldemort miraba a Harry Potter con sus ojos rojos, tratando de dominar la mente del joven mago.

Harry Potter lo encaro con sus ojos verdes y sin pestañar dijo

-No uses en mi tus trucos baratos... ellos eran inocentes de todo esto...

Voldemort comprendió nuevamente con impotencia que no podía dominar a Harry Potter.

Pero aún podía causar daño en él y eso le causaba placer.

-Pues pregúntale a Gilderoy porque los mato, fue su idea... dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa macabra mientras señalaba con un movimiento elegante de su mano hacia donde estaba Gilderoy Lockhart, en un rincón de la habitación.

Harry Potter sintió un vació en el estomago. Miro a Lockhart con incredulidad. No podía creerlo. Pero al ver como el miedo y la vergüenza se apoderaban del rostro de Lockhart, Harry Potter comprendió que Voldemort no mentía.

-Harry puedo explicarte... comenzó a decir Lockhart.

Pero Harry Potter no lo dejo terminar, con un movimiento de su varita lo lanzo contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

Lockhart cayo inconsciente sobre el piso.

-Ves Harry, no se puede confiar en nadie... dijo Voldemort con voz melosa... tu no tienes amigos... no tienes familia... no tienes a nadie... solo me tienes a mi.

-Te equivocas Voldemort... dijo Harry Potter mientras le daba la espalda a Voldemort para salir de la habitación... guarda esa varita Voldemort... que no te conviene... y aun no ha llegado el momento de que te deje usarla sobre mi...

Y antes de cruzar la puerta, apunto nuevamente su varita sobre el cuerpo inerte de Lockhart y lo hizo desaparecer.

Voldemort se quedo de piedra, con la mano aferrando su varita, su brazo levantado y un Aveda Kedabra entre su pensamiento y su boca.

-¡Entonces Harry esta vivo!...¡¡vivo!...¡¡lo sabia!...¡¡lo sabia!...decía Ron mientras abrazaba por cuarta vez a Hermione, cuyas lagrimas no dejaban de mojar su rostro.

Estaban de regreso en la sala de la casa de Ron. Ya Luna había informado al Ministerio de su encuentro con Harry Potter en aquel puerto Ateniense.

-Y... ¿como... esta él... Luna?... pregunto Ginny tímidamente.

-Es todo un hombre. Muy elegante y varonil... dijo Luna sonriente y guiñándole un ojo a Ginny... capas de cortar la respiración a cualquier mujer.

Ginny sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban, Luna le había leído la mente.

-Pero esta muy cambiado... dijo Luna con tono triste... su alma esta muy sola y atormentada... estuvo encerrado por dos años... Voldemort lo torturo... sus hermosos ojos verdes han perdido su brillo... realmente creo que en estos diez años ha perdido la razón de vivir.

Luna Lovegood continuo hablando sobre la experiencia vivida al lado de Harry Potter y les contó sobre el Oráculo que él le había enseñado.

-Entonces hay que emprender cuanto antes una verdadera y efectiva búsqueda... dijo Ron mirando alternativamente a los demás... no podemos permitir que Harry siga creyendo que esta solo, que sus amigos lo hemos olvidado o abandonado.

-Estoy dispuesta a ayudarlos en cuento este a mi alcance... dijo Luna sonriendo... pero creo que debo irme, José debe estar preocupado por mi.

-José, y ¿quién es José?...pregunto Hermione con delicadeza, no quería parecer curiosa.

-Oh no les he dicho... dijo Luna con un brillo en sus ojos azules... Me case...José es mi esposo...mi esposo muggle.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos, pero luego sonrieron. Solo alguien como Luna Lovegood podía cazarse con un muggle.

-Espero que podamos conocerlo pronto... dijo Ron mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a manera de despedida... claro si es que él quiere conocernos.

-Claro que si... dijo Luna sin dejar de sonreír... pronto lo conocerán.

-Adiós Luna y gracias por todo... dijo Ginny mientras la abrazaba.

-No te preocupes Ginny, Harry jamás a dejado de pensar en ti... dijo Luna con tono dulce... lo vi en su corazón...

-Esta es tu casa Luna... dijo Hermione mientras se despedía... ven cuando quieras y tu esposo será bienvenido.

-Gracias Hermione... dijo Luna abrazándola y en un susurro le dijo... creo que vas a necesitar más ropa de bebe, de la que has pensado comprar.

Harry Potter estaba de pie al lado de una cama adocelada, en su lujosa mansión suiza. Contemplaba a Gilderoy Lockhart que yacía allí, respirando tranquilamente, pero bajo los efectos del hechizo que Harry Potter había aplicado sobre él, hacia varias horas.

-Enervate... dijo Harry Potter con tono frío, mientras se sentaba en una fina silla, frente a la cama.

Lockhart se despertó y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, se veía mareado, como pudo se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Levanto la mirada y recorrió la habitación. Se sobresalto cuando se encontró con los aquellos fríos ojos verdes.

-Harry... Harry... déjame que te explique... dijo Lockhart con voz entrecortada por el miedo... por favor... déjame...

-Te estoy escuchando... dijo Harry Potter en un susurro casi imperceptible.

Lockhart tembló de pies a cabeza, sabia que aquello era peor que si le hubiese gritado.

-No voy a negarte que si lo hice... dijo Lockhart con vergüenza, mientras bajaba la mirada... yo... yo trate de convencerlos... pensé que colaborarían... pensé que estarían felices de que desaparecieras... pero no... no fue así... tuve que dominarlos... porque no quisieron ayudarme... tu tía me amenazo con llamar a Dumbledore... y... bueno me desespere...

Harry Potter se paro y miro por la amplia ventana de la habitación. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Los Durleys se habían negado, a la posibilidad de deshacerse de la molestia que Harry Potter siempre había significado en sus vidas. Eso no tenía sentido. Si ellos siempre lo habían odiado, o tal vez le habían hecho creer que lo odiaban.

-Fue difícil... continuo Lockhart... por eso tuve que hacerlo... a pesar de que les explique, que ellos no tenían nada que ver en el asunto... solo que necesitaba de ellos para consumar el plan de Voldemort.

-Y que hiciste con Dudley?... pregunto Harry Potter, pero al mirar los ojos de Lockhart ya sabia la respuesta... ¿como pudiste si solo era un chico?... tu mismo lo has dicho... no tenían nada que ver en todo esto... eran inocentes... inocentes.

Harry Potter no pudo evitarlo y con furia tomo a Lockhart por la túnica y apretó su mano en un puño.

Quería hacerle daño, pero no con magia, sino con sus propias manos.

Sin embargo no pudo.

Solto a Lockhart, quien sollozaba, y con el rostro cubierto por sus manos continuo

-Perdóname Harry, perdóname... dijo Lockhart con voz entrecortada... en aquellos días estaba confundido... el Señor Oscuro había cambiado mi alma... pero tu me la devolviste... tú... que con solo diecisiete años me enseñaste de que estaba hecho un verdadero mago... un verdadero hombre... gracias a ti Harry recupere... recupere mi vida... y por eso hice lo que hice... por eso te lleve ante Baco Termopolis... quien te recibió como un hijo.

-Lo se Lockhart... dijo Harry Potter colocando una mano sobre el hombro de aquel abatido y derrotado mago... y se a lo que te enfrentaste... se que aún sigues aquí por mi... por no abandonarme... por eso me cuesta creer que hallas manchado tu alma de sangre...

Harry Potter volvió a la ventana y mientras contemplaba las titilantes luces de los luceros, sintió que se había quitado parte del peso que agobiaba su corazón, porque una vez más había experimentado el sentimiento del perdón.

No podía odiar a Gilderoy Lockhart, el solo había sido un instrumento de la maldad de Voldemort, y solo a él le pertenecían el odio, la muerte y la soledad.


	15. Cap 15

Cap 15

LA ASAMBLEA MAGICA

Albus Dumbledore caminaba bajo una suave lluvia. Su capa cubría su cabeza y parte de su rostro, pero dejaba ver unas botas de cuero de dragón que chapoteaban sobre el húmedo camino empedrado.

Las gotas de lluvia habían empañado sus lentes de media luna, por lo que al llegar ante una puerta de madera, se las quito y mientras las limpiaba, la puerta se abrió.

-Pasa Albus, pasa, te estábamos esperando... dijo un mago de mediana estatura, con cabellos y barba gris. Llevaba una capa vino tinto con adornos plateados y un sombrero que hacia juego.

-Disculpa la tardanza Haquellu, pero con este clima, temía que si usaba la forma habitual, podía aparecer en otro lado... dijo Dumbledore mientras entregaba su capa con cortesía a un elfo domestico.

-No importa Albus... dijo Haquellu dándole una palmada en el hombro... de todas formas recién ha llegado Vlandius. Pero contigo estamos completos.

Varios magos y brujas estaban reunidos en una extraña habitación de forma hexagonal, cuyas paredes eran de vidrio, pero en ellas estaba reflejado el mapa celeste, en donde se podían ver, con majestuoso detalle las miles de constelaciones y galaxias, conformadas por estrellas, planetas y sus soles.

Era como estar en contacto directo con todo el Universo.

Porque cada planeta giraba sobre su propio eje y alrededor de su sol.

Cada estrella fulguraba como si alumbrara la más negra noche.

Los cometas seguían el curso que por siglos se les había asignado, dejando tras de si hermosas estelas de polvo cósmico.

Los asteroides surcaban la inmensidad del infinito, produciendo pequeñas explosiones al chocar entre ellos o contra pequeñas estrellas formando así nuevos astros.

En esa habitación tenía lugar durante cada inicio del Plenilunio, La Asamblea Mágica donde los magos y brujas más ancianos y sabios del mundo, se reunían, para tratar de encontrar soluciones mediante su sabiduría ancestral, a todos los problemas que aquejaban a la comunidad mágica.

Y en esa noche en particular, debían establecer una explicación, a la paradoja en que se había convertido la vida de un mago en particular.

Albus Dumbledore dedico una sonrisa a todos los presentes, pero sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a una bruja bastante mayor sentada alrededor de una mesa cuadrangular de madera, donde sobre su superficie estaban labrados los doce signos zodiacales, con sus respectivas casas celestes.

-Madame Osiris, pero que placer volver a verla... dijo Dumbledore mientras tomaba su mano y con caballerosidad la besaba.

-Albus Dumbledore... dijo Madame Osiris sonriendo... tan galante como siempre.

Dumbledore no dudo en sentarse al lado de la vieja bruja, algo que a ella pareció agradarle.

-Te tengo noticias... dijo Madame Osiris colocando una mano de Dumbledore entre las suyas... sobre el joven Harry Potter.

Dumbledore sonrió. Aquello era una grata noticia.

-Lo he visto, he revelado el Oráculo para él... dijo Madame Osiris en un susurro... pero pobre chico... realmente Voldemort ha borrado todo vestigio de paz y alegría de su corazón.

Dumbledore volvió a sentir remordimientos. Los mismos que lo acompañaban desde hacia diez años. Pero la voz de otro mago desvió su atención.

-Damas y caballeros, nos hemos reunido, en esta noche... dijo Haquellu sentado a la cabecera de la mesa rectangular... porque uno de los cinco Oráculos ha sido revelado por Madame Osiris.

Todos los presentes miraron con orgullo y beneplácito a Madame Osiris.

-Dicho Oráculo contiene información importante sobre el niño que vivió... continuo Haquellu con tono ceremonioso... dicha información lo ayudara a recobrar su verdadero espíritu, para poder dar inicio a la batalla final.

-Es importante que todos estemos cerca del muchacho... dijo un mago negro con arrugas alrededor de sus ojos blancuzcos, era ciego... no podemos permitirnos perderlo nuevamente.

-Ramelus tiene razón... dijo Vlandius... hay que asegurase que el Oráculo se cumpla, al igual que la última profecía.

-Es por esto Albus que necesitamos una vez más de tu colaboración... dijo Haquellu con respeto... es menester que vigiles estrechamente los pasos del joven Potter... amen de que eres uno de los pocos o quizás el único a quien Voldemort realmente teme.

-Me halagan tus palabras Haquellu... dijo Dumbledore viéndolo con sus ojos azules, por encima de sus gafas de media luna... pero con el respeto que esta Asamblea Mágica merece, no creen que volver a confiar en alguien que ya fallo una vez... es como... muy riesgoso.

Todos los demás magos y brujas se acomodaron en sus asientos y algunos bufaron de indignación.

-Como osas decir eso Albus... dijo Ramelus dirigiendo sus ojos velados al rostro de Dumbledore... tu eres uno de los más grandes magos de este siglo... a ti te fue encomendado el cuidado del joven Potter, cuando aquella profecía lo designo como el elegido... y así lo hiciste... lo que paso luego... fue algo... que en realidad no se esperaba.

-Y han pasado diez años sin que pueda notificar a esta honorable Asamblea, el paradero de Harry Potter... dijo Dumbledore con un dejo de amargura en su voz... sino fuera por el Oráculo y por la ayuda de Madame Osiris...aun no sabríamos nada de él.

-Eres solo un mago... dijo Vlandius condescendiente... no eres un Dios... Voldemort ha sido muy astuto... no podemos negarlo... pero Harry Potter se ha convertido en un mago poderoso...

-Tal vez demasiado poderoso... dijo Haquellu con preocupación... por eso es imperioso que regrese a nuestro lado... Albus solo tu puedes hacer que Harry Potter recapacite... porque entre los dos hay un vinculo imborrable.

-No, se equivocan caballeros... dijo Madame Osiris poniéndose de pie, al tiempo que los otros magos hacían lo propio... ni Albus, ni nadie, puede hacer que Harry Potter regrese a nuestro lado... que recapacite como tu dices Haquellu... si él no quiere hacerlo... hasta que no encuentre una razón.

Todos los presentes se miraron. Haquellu se paso una mano por su barba con actitud preocupada, quizás para aquella Asamblea Mágica las cosas no iban a resultar tan fácil.

-¿Es necesario que encontremos los otros cuatro Oráculos... pregunto Vlandius con preocupación... para descubrir como vencer a Voldemort, en el supuesto caso de que Harry Potter no quiera volver?.

-Eso no es tan sencillo... dijo Madame Osiris con paciencia... los Oráculos se manifiestan solo cuando la providencia así lo considera... no sabemos a que se refieren los otro cuatro Oráculos... recuerden que la segunda profecía establece que solo aquel nacido en el séptimo mes tiene el poder para vencer a Voldemort... y que solo uno de los dos vivirá... Voldemort marco a Harry Potter como su igual... por lo tanto... o vive Harry Potter... o vive Voldemort... la batalla final es entre ellos dos... y aunque Harry Potter no quiera... sucederá.

El silencio reino en aquella extraña habitación hexagonal, ubicada en un lugar donde solo la sabiduría y el conocimiento del bien eran la llave para acceder a ella.

-Albus tu crees que ese joven esta preparado... dijo Ramelus con duda... crees que podrá afrontar su destino sin vacilaciones.

Albus Dumbledore camino hasta el centro de la habitación y con todo su porte y elegancia se dirigió a todos los presentes.

-Harry Potter ha cambiado mucho... es ahora un mago muy poderoso... en él habitan las dos fuerzas que rigen el universo... -y con un elegante movimiento señalo hacia las paredes de cristal donde el universo en pleno mostraba su inmensidad- ... el bien y el mal... ha conocido los poderes de ambas fuerzas... pero su alma esta confundida... ha perdido la brújula que guié su norte... y el Oráculo ya hablo... solo él tiene el poder en sus manos... solo él puede cambiar su vida... y el futuro de nuestro mundo esta en sus manos... y lamento decirle a esta honorable Asamblea... que no se... no se... si Harry Potter este dispuesto a asumirlo.

Harry Potter estaba acostado boca arriba sobre sabanas de satén, en la cama de su lujosa habitación.

No pudo evitar tocarse la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenia en su frente. Le había comenzado a doler desde hacia menos de dos horas.

Sonrió, aunque el dolor penetraba por todo su cuerpo.

Porque aquello solo significaba una cosa: Voldemort estaba furioso.

Y Harry Potter sabia la causa.

Para ese momento, ya la Orden del Fénix debía haber neutralizado, una de las operaciones más importantes que la Hermandad Tenebrosa planeaba ejecutar en la ciudad de Berlín, para asumir el control de Europa Occidental.

Porque aquellos papeles mágicos que había entregado a Severus Snape, contenían hasta el más mínimo detalle de toda esa operación.

Harry Potter cerro sus ojos, para tratar de mitigar un poco el dolor.

Sin embargo, la satisfacción de haber ayudado un poco a la Orden del Fénix, le daba valor para soportar.

Él no podía permitir que Voldemort se apoderara de su mundo.

Por lo que se había convertido en un Agente Secreto para la Orden, tan secreto que ningún miembro de la Orden del Fénix sabia de su existencia.

Solo Severus Snape, al cual Harry Potter había contactado hacia más de tres años y al cual le entregaba toda la información que el podía sustraer de los archivos privados de la Hermandad Tenebrosa, con la ayuda de Hera, claro que ella tampoco sabia el fin que Harry Potter daba a aquellos valiosos documentos.

Para Snape había sido toda una sorpresa descubrir que Harry Potter aún estaba vivo.

No logro entender y quizás aun era un enigma para él, el porque Harry Potter quería mantenerse en el anonimato.

Por lo que para Snape no resulto ningún esfuerzo guardar silencio, mientras él se llevaba los honores que durante aquellos años recibió por los informes que daba a la Orden.

Aunque Harry Potter sabia que podía ser descubierto no le importo asumir el riesgo, ya que sentía que era lo único digno que podía hacer por conservar dentro de él el honor de llevar el apellido Potter y mantener en alto el sacrificio de sus padres.

Y no podía negar, aunque quisiera que aún amaba su mundo mágico.

Se sentía un poco mareado, fue hasta una mesita ubicada al lado de la chimenea y se sirvió una bebida. Levanto la copa y mirando a través del cristal, las llamas que ardían en la chimenea, dijo

-A tu salud Voldemort... por el principio de tu final.

Y de un solo trago, consumió todo el contenido de la copa.

Aun mantenía la copa entre sus manos. Cuando vio reflejado en aquel fino cristal unos ojos verdes que no eran los suyos.

-Dobby?... dijo Harry Potter en un susurro.

Voltio la mirada hacia sus espaldas. Y allí parado frente a él, estaba aquel elfo domestico que tanto lo había querido.

-Harry Potter, señor... dijo Dobby con su voz chillona y con lagrimas surcando su cetrina piel... Dobby nunca dudo que Harry Potter seguía vivo... Harry Potter, señor...

El elfo domestico corrió hasta Harry Potter y sin que éste pudiera evitarlo sintió como el elfo lo abrazaba fuertemente.


	16. Cap 16

Cap 16

HARRY POTTER ENCUENTRA SU RAZÓN

Harry Potter soltó al elfo domestico que se mantenía aferrado a sus piernas. El elfo se aparto, aun sollozando, un poco temeroso.  
Pero Harry Potter se arrodillo frente a Dobby y sin saber porque, lo abrazo.  
Abrazar a aquella fea criatura, era para Harry Potter el primer paso para volver a encontrarse con su otro yo... el que se había quedado en la estación 9 y ¾ aquella tarde hacia diez años.

Varios minutos en silencio se apoderaron del lugar. Se puso en pie y al levantar la mirada vio a otro elfo domestico parado cerca de la puerta de la habitación.  
Miqueas se retorcía las manos y el temor se reflejaba en sus ojos marrones, temor por no saber si lo que había hecho, su señor lo aprobaría.

Harry Potter ya sabia como y porque Dobby estaba allí y el porque de la actitud de Miqueas.  
Se sentó lentamente en una silla al lado de la chimenea.

-Ven Miqueas acércate, tu también Dobby... dijo Harry Potter tratando de que su tono no fuera tan frió como otras veces.

-Perdone a Miqueas, señor... dijo el elfo de ojos marrones mientras se acercaba tímidamente a Harry Potter... pero Miqueas pensó que un amigo, era lo que Harry Potter necesitaba, señor.

-Dobby también es culpable, Harry Potter, señor... dijo el elfo de ojos verdes... Dobby no debió aparecerse así, señor...Dobby sabe que ha Harry Potter no le gusta, señor.

-Pero se te olvida con facilidad... dijo Harry Potter con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al ver que Dobby seguía siendo igual.

-Dobby pide disculpas a Harry Potter, señor... dijo el elfo de ojos verdes con los ojos llenos de lagrimas nuevamente.

-No llores Dobby, eres bienvenido a mi casa... dijo Harry Potter sintiéndose tranquilo, el dolor había desaparecido... y tu Miqueas hiciste bien... pero sabes que te considero mi amigo... aunque no lo demuestre mucho.

-Para Miqueas es un gran honor señor... dijo el elfo de ojos marrones con una amplia sonrisa... que Harry Potter lo considere su amigo, señor.

-Harry Potter es un gran mago, un gran hombre... dijo el elfo de ojos verdes colocando su huesuda y pequeña mano sobre la de Harry Potter... Dobby no ha conocido nunca alguien con tan noble corazón...nunca señor.

-Ya basta... dijo Harry Potter algo molesto... dime Dobby sigues trabajando en Hogwarts.

-Si señor... dijo Dobby alegre... si, junto con Winky... se acuerda Harry Potter de Winky, señor?

-Si la recuerdo, sigue aun con su adicción a la cerveza de mantequilla... pregunto Harry Potter tratando de recuperar el buen humor.

-Me temo que si, Harry Potter, señor... dijo Dobby con tristeza.

Harry Potter se callo al recordar Hogwarts.  
Ambos elfos domésticos se miraron.   
Harry Potter sabia lo que estaban tramando aquellos dos elfos..

-Miqueas, di de una vez que se traen ustedes dos entre manos...dijo Harry Potter con impaciencia.

-Harry Potter no debe molestarse, señor... dijo Miqueas con timidez... pero Dobby y Miqueas quieren a Harry Potter... han aprendido a conocerlo, señor... Dobby en su juventud y Miqueas en su adultez... queremos ayudarlo a que su pasado y su presente se encuentren, señor.

Harry Potter miro alternativamente a ambos elfos, quienes lo miraban con sus ojos como pelotas de tenis. Aquello era lo que él necesitaba, para que el Oráculo se cumpliera. Para que la segunda profecía se hiciera realidad.

-Y como van a lograr eso?... pregunto Harry Potter, aunque ya creía saber la respuesta.

-Dobby sabe que mañana es el cumpleaños de Harry Potter, señor... dijo Dobby mirando a Miqueas... por eso Miqueas y Dobby harán que Harry Potter se encuentre con Harry Potter.

-Vas a usar un Portal Dimensional?... pregunto Harry Potter con duda.

-No, Harry Potter, señor, eso no es útil para que Harry Potter se encuentre a si mismo, señor... dijo el elfo de ojos verdes... Dobby y Miqueas invocaran un hechizo ancestral...usado por los Astrólogos Medievales... y que ha acompañado a nuestra raza por generaciones...Harry Potter, señor.

Aquella información le resulto a Harry Potter algo confusa y enigmática. Y comprendió que realmente los elfos domésticos podían ser una verdadera caja de Pandora.

Ginny Weasley estaba en la cocina de la Madriguera, tenia una hermosa lechuza de color gris sobre la mesa, estaba atando un rollo de pergamino a la pata del animal, cuando el señor Weasley, entro en la habitación.

-¿Qué haces Ginny?... dijo el señor Weasley mientras le daba un beso a su hija en la frente.

-Acabo de terminar una carta para Harry, hoy es su cumpleaños... dijo Ginny con alegría... espero que esta vez la lechuza lo encuentre.

-Sabes bien hija, que si Harry no quiere ser encontrado... dijo el señor Weasley con tono comprensivo... la lechuza regresara con la carta nuevamente.

-Lo se... dijo Ginny suspirando... pero tal vez, como Harry ya debe intuir que, sabemos que esta vivo, permita que esta carta llegue a él.

-Yo lo dudo... dijo el señor Weasley con tono triste... de todas formas te deseo suerte a ti y a tu lechuza.

Y realmente el señor Weasley tenia razón. 

Aquella mañana de cumpleaños Harry Potter una vez más había convocado un hechizo de confucionismo y otro de ocultamiento sobre si mismo y sobre todas sus propiedades, para que nadie pudiera encontrarlo, ni aparecer en su casa.  
Era como si Harry Potter no existiera.  
Y eran dos hechizos tan poderosos, que no podían ser rotos por ningún otro mago o bruja, ni con magia blanca, ni con magia negra.  
Solo el propio Harry Potter podía romperlos, y no pensaba hacerlo hasta que el ultimo día del séptimo mes junto con su noche muriera.

Llego hasta el lujoso salón principal de su mansión suiza. Allí lo esperaban Dobby y Miqueas, quienes habían dejado vació aquel cómodo y espacioso salón.  
Era el día que Harry Potter se reencontraría a si mismo.  
El Joven mago no pudo menos que impresionarse al ver en el centro de la habitación, una especie de campana de cristal, sobre un pedestal de bronce.  
En el interior de la campana, miles de esferas danzaban y flotaban emanando de ellas hermosos rayos multicolores.  
Y en el techo había un agujero, que Harry Potter se imagino que había sido hecho con magia, porque era circularmente perfecto. Por allí entraban directo sobre la campana y el resto de salón, los cálidos y vitalizantes rayos del sol.

-Harry Potter debe colocarse dentro de la Cúpula Astral, señor... dijo Dobby señalando la campana de cristal.

-Me gustaría que antes me expliquen lo que piensan hacer... dijo Harry Potter mirando con respeto la Cúpula Astral.

-Miqueas pide disculpas Harry Potter, señor... dijo el elfo de ojos marrones... dentro de la Cúpula Astral, se concentrara la energía que la Luminaria Mayor nos aportara...para que su naturaleza interior señor... pueda ser desdoblada... así Harry Potter podrá encontrarse con su ser real.

Todo aquello era tan confuso, que Harry Potter pensó, que tal vez hubiese sido mejor no preguntar.  
Sin embargo confiaba en Dobby y en Miqueas, y como no tenia nada que perder y quizás si mucho que ganar, camino con seguridad por la escalerilla de plata que precedía al pedestal de bronce.  
La campana de cristal se fue elevando en el aire, mientras los elfos domésticos se colocaban al norte y al sur de la habitación.  
Harry Potter se coloco en el centro del pedestal de bronce y la campana de cristal fue bajando hasta cubrirlo por completo, quedando en el más absoluto silencio.  
Las esferas que se habían mantenido suspendidas flotando alrededor de Harry Potter, comenzaron a explotar, produciendo suaves sonidos, como si sonaran pequeñas campanillas, y dejando tras si una especie de humo que fue envolviendo el cuerpo del joven mago, hasta que se torno tan denso que Harry Potter no pudo ver más la habitación ni a los elfos domésticos.

La Cúpula Astral vibro suavemente y un pequeño orificio se abrió en su parte alta, por donde Harry Potter pudo ver como los rayos solares entraban y calentaban cada fibra y cada célula de su cuerpo. De repente una voz metálica de hombre dijo suavemente.

-"Harry James Potter Evans... engendrado en el décimo mes... nacido al morir el séptimo mes… hace hoy veintisiete años... bajo un signo de fuego... yo el astro rey... soy tu guía... porque eres un León... y el reto del León es encontrarse a si mismo... por eso hoy mi resplandor majestuoso ha sido invocado... para que desde tu pequeño mundo interior... puede resurgir tu ser real... tu propia naturaleza... hoy debes redescubrirte Harry Potter... debes redescubrir el amor, la nobleza y la vitalidad que en ti no han muerto... y que siempre han sido y serán el centro de tu vida... prepárate Harry Potter para reencontrar a Harry Potter".

El calor que Harry Potter sentía en su cuerpo se intensifico, era como lava ardiendo por sus venas, pero sin dolor, solo un cosquilleo que se extendió por sus manos, por sus pies hasta su cerebro.  
Vio como sus pies se despegaban del suelo y allí suspendido en el aire comenzó a dar vueltas.  
Sentía como giraba cada vez más rápido, cerro sus ojos para no marearse.  
De repente sintió como si fuera despedazado, como si cada parte de su cuerpo fuera desmembrada, pero una vez más sin sentir el más mínimo dolor.  
Nuevamente volvió a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies y el torbellino había terminado.

La Cúpula Astral comenzó a levantarse poco a poco, el humo espeso se disipo.  
Harry Potter comenzó a tocarse y descubrió con alivio que estaba completo. Aun conservaba todas las partes de su cuerpo unidas.  
Salió de debajo de la campana de cristal y bajo del pedestal de bronce.  
Vio que aun estaba en la sala de su mansión, pero los elfos domésticos no estaban.  
Camino hasta una fina poltrona y se sentó.  
Confundido por todo lo que había vivido, miro hacia la campana de cristal y el corazón le dio un vuelco, al ver como de aquella Cúpula Astral salía un chico de unos diez y seis años, de mediana estatura, con lentes, de cabellos azabache y ojos verdes. Y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente.

Harry Potter se levanto de un salto. Era él mismo pero con diez años menos.  
Aquel chico lo miro. Y se le acerco.  
Harry Potter se quedo allí parado sin saber que hacer. Veía como su otro yo de diez y seis años se le acercaba, parecía no sentir el mismo miedo que agobiaba al joven de veintisiete años.

-Hola... dijo el Harry Potter de diez y seis años... no sabes cuanto he esperado este momento.

El joven Harry Potter sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, si la abría para responder, por lo que trago fuerte y pestañó, tratando de descubrir si estaba soñando.

-No temas Harry... dijo el chico... estoy aquí para ayudarte.

El chico Harry Potter coloco su mano sobre la mano del joven Harry Potter, a quien le pareció que todo aquello era demasiado extraño y que todas las cosas que hasta el momento había vivido, no lo habían preparado para un momento como ese.  
Porque estar allí frente a si mismo, era muy fuerte para cualquier mortal.

-Eres mi conciencia?... pregunto el joven Harry Potter cuando pudo recuperarse de la impresión.

-No, yo soy tu, tu eres yo... dijo el chico... pero en dos dimensiones diferentes... debes encontrar en esta dimensión, en esta época que represento, la razón que necesitas ahora, para romper las cadenas que aun te atan.

El joven Harry Potter guardo silencio. Detallo a su otro yo. Hasta que poso su mirada en aquellos ojos verdes que a diferencia de los suyos, aun conservaban su brillo.  
En esos ojos verdes puedo ver cada día de su vida.  
Se vio a si mismo salvando la piedra filosofal y enfrentándose a Quirrel.  
Rescatando a Ginny Weasley de la Cámara de los Secretos y enfrentándose a Tom Riddel. 

Rescatando a Sirius Black y enfrentándose a los dementores  
Corriendo entre tumbas mientras se enfrentaba a Voldemort por su vida.  
Corriendo por los pasillos del ministerio para proteger la profecía.  
Se vio en un solitario lugar enfrentándose a Voldemort nuevamente, por su mundo mágico.

Harry Potter había hecho todo eso, por una simple razón. Porque había descubierto que era un mago. Y porque amaba ser un mago.  
Y fue como si una nueva llama se encendiera y comenzara a arder en su corazón al descubrir que... Amaba la vida que había vivido en Hogwarts... Amaba los recuerdos que tanto había querido borrar de su vida...Amaba ser Harry Potter

De repente, tuvo la sensación de que a través de los ojos de su otro yo, alguien más lo miraba. Y la reconoció casi de inmediato. Su madre, su madre lo estaba mirando.  
Sintió un roció primaveral que comenzó a perfumar cada rincón de su cuerpo.  
Y recordó. Recordó y sintió en cada una de sus fibras, en cada una de células, lo mucho que había sido amado desde antes de nacer, desde el día de su concepción, y hasta ese día... lo mucho que sus padres lo habían amado... tanto que habían dado la vida por él.

En aquellos ojos verdes, sus ojos verdes pero con el brillo de la adolescencia y de la inocencia... Harry Potter pudo volver a descubrir la razón de su vida... la razón de porque había sobrevivido... la razón por la cual aún seguía con vida... porque en su vida siempre hubo alguien que lo amara.

No solo sus padres lo habían amado.  
Albus Dumbledore, lo protegió y lo amo sin condiciones  
Los Weasley lo habían amado desde el mismo día que lo habían conocido.  
Ronald Weasley se había convertido en su amigo y compañero.  
Hermione Granger lo había amado como un amigo en los buenos y malos momentos  
Y en ambos Harry Potter había conocido el amor de los hermanos que nunca llego a tener.  
Sirius Black lo amo durante doce años, sin conocerlo siquiera y se arriesgo para salvarlo y por amor soporto el encierro y el descrédito.  
Ginny Weasley lo había amado en silencio con toda la pasión que se puede amar a un hombre y Luna Lovegood lo había amado con infinita ternura.  
Gilderoy Lockhart había aprendido a amarlo y por eso lo había salvado.  
Baco Termopolis y su esposa lo habían amado sin preguntas, ni prejuicios.  
Ribeus Hagrid lo había amado desde que era un bebe.  
Y Hera lo amaba sabiendo que él jamás le correspondería.

De repente Harry Potter comenzó a escuchar una melodía.  
Un dulce canto lleno la habitación. Cerro sus ojos para concentrarse en aquel sonido.  
Luego de diez años, el canto del fénix volvía a embriagar sus sentidos, para recordarle que aún seguía siendo amado, por todas aquellas personas.

Abrió los ojos y contemplo la habitación donde estaba. Volvía a ser tan lujosa, amplia y cómoda como siempre.  
El canto del fénix aún reinaba en el ambiente, pero la Cúpula Astral y su otro yo habían desaparecido.  
Dobby y Miqueas estaban parados cerca de la chimenea y miraban absortos el resurgimiento de Harry Potter.  
El león había decidido abandonar su soledad, para enfrentar su realidad.

-Dobby, necesito que hagas otra cosa por mi... dijo Harry Potter con tono suave... necesito que me ayudes a entrar a Hogwarts... necesito ver a Dumbledore.


	17. Cap 17

Cap 17

SE INICIA EL CAMINO DE REGRESO.

Una espaciosa habitación de características singulares, estaba solitaria. Sus paredes recubiertas por estantes donde libros y extraños objetos de plata y de cristal reposaban en su interior. En un rincón una pequeña escalera en forma de espiral terminaba en un puerta de madera labrada. En el centro, un escritorio, sobre el cual habían pilas pequeñas de papeles, hacia pensar que aquella habitación podía ser utilizada como una oficina.  
Pero varias mesitas pequeñas de forma circular, ubicadas en los puntos cardinales y donde se podían ver, en una de ellas, representaciones en miniatura de las constelaciones, otra mostraba la alineación planetaria de nuestro sistema solar, en otra una esfera cristal irradiaba destellos blancuzcos y en otra un telescopio, con extraños instrumentos de precisión ajustados a su mango; podían hacer volar a la imaginación, especulando sobre quien era el dueño de esa habitación.  
Pero quizás lo que llamaba la atención de aquella extraña habitación, era el ave que descansaba placidamente sobre un perchero. Un animal de gran tamaño, quizás más que un halcón o un águila real; con un plumaje brillante resaltado por un color rojizo y con un color amarillo que decoraba majestuosamente las puntas de sus alas. Aquella hermosa ave era un Fénix y era la mascota de Albus Dumbledore director de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.  
El ave parecía dormir. Sin embargo un ruido, la hizo abrir sus ojos, mostrando tras aquellos párpados una mirada muy dulce. El ave volvió su cabeza hacia donde se había producido el ruido y no pareció inquietarse por el mago que había aparecido, de la nada.  
El ave abrió su pico, y de el salió una hermosa melodía, débil, pero suavemente encantadora.  
Albus Dumbledore, vestido con una túnica verde oscura con dibujos plateados, bordados sobre la fina tela, se acerco al ave y la acaricio con ternura.

-Lo se, lo se... dijo Dumbledore con tono alegre... después de diez años... yo también estoy contento... vamos a esperarlo.

Albus Dumbledore, quien era un mago, quizás el más grande y sabio de su época, aquella tarde después de diez años, volvería a ver a uno de sus más queridos y añorados alumnos, tal vez el único que hubiese despertado en él, sentimientos paternales: Harry Potter.  
Dumbledore se sentó en su silla detrás del escritorio, junto las yemas de sus dedos y fijo sus ojos azules, en la puerta de su despacho.

Luego de varios minutos, la puerta se abrió. Y por ella entro un hombre joven.  
Dumbledore se levanto rápidamente de su asiento.  
Ambos hombres se miraron en silencio.  
Uno de ellos viejo. El otro joven. Ambos unidos por el destino, ambos unidos por el amor.

Harry Potter camino hasta el centro de la habitación. Sentía como si su corazón se hubiese paralizado, como si no pudiese respirar, era como si estuviese montado en una escoba, subiendo a gran velocidad, remontándose por encima de las nubes. No podía apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos detrás de unos lentes de media luna, tan azules como el cielo, cuyo brillo había recordado por diez largos años y que en ese momento parecían desbordar la misma ternura y compasión que muchas veces en aquella misma habitación le habían regalado.   
Dumbledore salió de detrás de su escritorio, se acerco a su antiguo alumno.  
Y con timidez coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Harry Potter, se impresiono, al darse cuenta, cuanto había crecido aquel joven, ya que su brazo quedo en línea recta.

Harry Potter coloco su mano sobre aquella delgada y suave mano surcada por las arrugas que el tiempo había dibujado en la piel de aquel viejo mago, por él cual el joven mago sentía mucho respeto y admiración.

Una extraña sensación, recorrió el cuerpo de ambos magos, que los hizo estremecer sutilmente.  
Y sin poder evitarlo, aquellos diez años de separación, quedaron borrados en un fuerte y emotivo abrazo.

Harry Potter hundió su rostro en el pecho de aquel hombre, y las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos, por un momento experimento la sensación de ser un hijo que volvía a su casa, luego de haber sobrevivido quizás a una feroz tormenta o a una sangrienta batalla.  
Dumbledore también sintió que su vista se nublaba, y sus mejillas se humedecieron.

El ave alzo el vuelo y comenzó a dar vueltas en circulo alrededor de aquellos dos hombres, borrando con su hermoso canto, el profundo silencio que por unos minutos reino en la habitación.

Dumbledore tomo aquel rostro joven entre sus manos y poso sus labios sobre la frente medio cubierta por un flequillo de cabello azabache.  
Era como el padre que recibe al hijo, luego de pasada la tormenta, luego de haber sido rescatado de una batalla, dándole así la bienvenida al hogar.

Harry Potter sintió como el corazón, volvía a latir, como volvía a enviar sangre a cada rincón de su cuerpo.  
Pero un dolor penetrante, que se inicio en su aquella extraña cicatriz recorrió también, al mismo tiempo, todo su cuerpo.  
Sin embargo no le importo, no permitió que ese incidente empañara aquel maravilloso momento. El momento del recuentro.

-Perdón... dijo Harry Potter en un susurro... perdón.

-No Harry, eres tu el que tiene que perdonar a este viejo... dijo Dumbledore colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del joven mago... por dejarte solo durante todos estos años, cuando yo debí haberte cuidado y protegido.

-No puedo negar que durante muchos años... dijo Harry Potter secándose las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano... guarde mucho rencor hacia usted profesor... fueron años de soledad y sufrimiento... pero no estoy aquí para recordar eso... estoy aquí para recordar todo lo que usted hizo y sigue haciendo por mi.

-Muchacho, mi querido muchacho... dijo Dumbledore con ternura... no sabes cuanto daría, por poder cambiar las cosas... por poder evitar que esos recuerdos sigan atormentándote.. porque puedo ver en tus ojos que están grabados a fuego en tu alma.

-El pasado no puede ser cambiado... dijo Harry Potter con tristeza... y usted lo sabe... solo nos queda aceptarlo y tratar de no vivir aferrado a él... aunque ha sido un poco tarde cuando lo he comprendido... estoy dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Harry, me alegro que hallas tomado por ti mismo esta decisión... dijo Dumbledore con alegría en su voz... pero, primero tienes que aclarar muchas más cosas en tu alma y en tu corazón de las que tu crees.

Harry Potter le había permitido a Dumbledore que conociera sus pensamientos y se adentrara en sus recuerdos, para tener que evitarse de esa forma, el tener que usar las palabras, a la hora de contar todo lo que haba vivido durante esos diez años de separación.

-Porque Voldemort no debe estar muy contento con esta visita que me has dispensado... dijo Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tocaba la cicatriz en forma de rayo que marcaba la frente de Harry Potter.

Harry Potter volvió a abrazar a Dumbledore.  
Y luego durante varias horas, alumno y profesor, como grandes y viejos amigos compartieron muchísima información de sus vidas y del mundo mágico al que pertenecían.

-Así que eres también un muggle muy exitoso... dijo Dumbledore sonriente.

-Trate de refugiarme en la sangre muggle que corre por mis venas... dijo Harry Potter con timidez... y no puedo negar que me ha ido muy bien.

-Nunca dude que serias un triunfador, en cualquier cosa que decidieras hacer con tu vida... dijo Dumbledore con orgullo... pero ahora debes regresar a tu verdadero mundo.

-Eso es algo que aun no he decidido... dijo Harry Potter pensativo... ha sido muy difícil para mi el reconocer que debía enfrentarme con esta realidad... por eso le pido que no le diga a nadie sobre este encuentro... aun no me siento preparado... para volverlos a ver.

-Esta bien Harry, prometo que nadie sabrá que estuviste aquí... dijo Dumbledore con tono comprensivo... tu decidirás cuando darle a conocer a tus amigos, la buena noticia de que aún eres de los nuestros.

-Se que muchos piensan que me pase al lado de Voldemort... dijo Harry Potter con un dejo de rabia en su voz... pero le doy mi palabras profesor que solo lo hice para sobrevivir... y bueno... porque... tal vez era lo mejor, para ese momento.

-También lo hiciste para ayudar a la Orden del Fénix, de alguna manera... dijo Dumbledore sonriendo, mientras guiñaba un ojo... se que eres un espía clandestino de la Orden y que le haces creer a la Hermandad Tenebrosa que eres un miembro muy fiel.

-No se de que habla profesor... dijo Harry Potter tratando de parecer desconcertado.

-Aunque me hallas cerrado tu mente nuevamente... dijo Dumbledore manteniendo su sonrisa... se que, durante más de tres años, le has sustraído información a la Hermandad Tenebrosa y se la has dado al profesor Snape, para que él la presentara a la Orden... se también que le hiciste prometer que él no debía decir nada... aunque debo reconocer que he tenido mis diferencias con él por su actitud.

-No lo culpe por eso... dijo Harry Potter con tono indiferente... usted sabe lo que ambos sentimos el uno por el otro... así que no tiene porque extrañarse... más bien alégrese que no decidió terminar el trabajo que Voldemort no pudo completar.

-Ese comentario esta de más Harry... dijo Dumbledore con tono serio... el profesor Snape no seria capaz ... pero hay algo que aún no comprendo... como lograste escapar de Voldemort?

Harry Potter miro fijamente a Dumbledore y allí en sus recuerdos nuevamente abiertos como un libro, el director pudo encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta.

Era un día tormentoso, una copiosa lluvia caía sobre un terreno pantanoso, y mojaba las paredes y el techo de una vieja cabaña.  
Un chico de diez y ocho años, pálido, muy delgado, de cabellos azabache y ojos verdes, yacía boca arriba, acostado sobre una mugrienta cama. Sus manos y pies estaban atados con pesadas cadenas.  
Miraba al techo hecho de paja de la pequeña habitación, por donde se colaban gruesas gotas de agua. Su mirada era triste y vacía. Sin brillo, siendo el espejo de un alma, en donde la alegría de vivir y la esperanza habían sido arrebatadas.  
El joven salió de su ensimismamiento, al escuchar unas voces detrás de una puerta que había permanecido cerrada por un tiempo que ya el chico no podía precisar en su memoria.

"Quizás, por fin, ya ha llegado el momento", pensó el joven con tristeza, "el momento de que todo acabe... el tiempo de volver contigo madre".

La puerta se abrió, y se volvió a cerrar. Una pequeña luz fue encendida. Un mago joven de ojos azules y cabellos rubios se sentó al borde de la cama.  
Saco su varita y con un movimiento de la misma, hizo que las cadenas dejaran libres las manos y pies del chico.  
El mago miro al chico con ternura y compasión.

-Harry, debes irte... dijo el mago con apremio en su voz... tienes que irte... yo voy a ayudarte

Harry Potter lo miro con duda, si ese mago, cuyo nombre era Gilderoy Lockhart, era quien lo había secuestrado hacia dos años de la estación 9 y ¾, como era que ahora lo iba a ayudar a escapar.

-Vamos Harry, no es momento para explicaciones, ni para dudar... dijo Lockhart con temor... debemos aprovechar que estamos solos.

-Por qué... por qué quiere ayudarme... pregunto Harry Potter con voz débil.

-Porque el Señor Tenebroso se ha dado cuenta... dijo Lockhart... se ha dado cuenta que te has convertido en un mago tanto o más poderoso... y cree que es mejor volver al plan original.

-Entonces prefiero quedarme aquí... dijo Harry Potter volviendo a tumbarse entre aquellas sabanas harapientas... si va a matarme, cuanto antes mejor... ya no quiero vivir.

-No Harry, no digas eso... dijo Lockhart con desespero... has luchado y sobrevivido... serás un gran mago... no... no puedes quedarte... no voy a permitirlo.

Lockhart lo tomo por un brazo y lo levanto, lo obligo a caminar hasta la puerta de entrada. Harry Potter casi no podía caminar, estaba muy débil. Tenia varios días sin probar alimento.

-Vamos Harry, tienes que vivir... dijo Lockhart arrastrando a Harry bajo el torrencial aguacero y entre la tierra empantanada... tu tienes la fuerza para vencerlo... él lo sabe... sabe que se equivoco... porque tu eres de otra estirpe.

Llegaron hasta la orilla de un lago. Allí había un bote, atado con una cuerda a una gruesa estaca de madera clavada en la tierra.

-Toma... dijo Lockhart mientras le entregaba su varita mágica a Harry Potter... tus cosas están a salvo... este bote te llevara hasta donde alguien te esta esperando, para sacarte de aquí.

En ese momento se escucharon en la distancia, amortiguado por los relámpagos que iluminaban la oscuridad de la noche, voces de hombre que se acercaban a gran velocidad.

-Vamos Harry Potter, apresúrate... dijo Lockhart mientras desataba el bote y lo empujaba lejos de la orilla.

-Y usted?... no viene... pregunto Harry Potter cuya mente estaba captando con mejor precisión todo lo que estaba pasando.

-No... vete... dijo Lockhart nervioso.

Varios hechizos invocados desde la distancia, impactaron cerca del bote.   
Harry Potter levanto su varita e invoco un hechizo escudo. Y para el asombro de Lockhart pudo repeler por breves minutos el ataque.

-No, usted se viene conmigo... dijo Harry Potter mientras se aferraba al brazo de Lockhart... Voldemort lo matara si se queda.

-Quizás sea mejor así... dijo Lockhart con tristeza.

-No, usted se viene... dijo Harry Potter con un tono frió y decidido, al cual Lockhart obedeció sin miramientos.

Ambos magos se montaron en el bote, al tiempo que el hechizo escudo desaparecía y varios magos con capuchas, cubriendo su rostro, aparecían entre los arbustos.  
Harry Potter con su varita mágica toco el bote y este salió a gran velocidad, perdiéndose entre la vegetación subacuatica que poblaba el inmenso lago.  
Llegaron pronto a la otra orilla, donde un mago llamado Baco Termopolis los esperaba.

Dumbledore se sentó en unas pequeñas escaleras en forma de espiral, que desde aquella oficina, conducían a otra habitación. Toda aquella información había sido mucho más fuerte e impactante de lo que él hubiese podido imaginar, ya que con su capacidad de Legetimancia, pudo ver más allá de lo que Harry Potter le había mostrado.  
Porque él había visto todo el dolor y el odio que aun quedaba en el corazón de Harry Potter y aunque ya sabia que su joven amigo se había redescubierto, dudo que eso fuera suficiente para borrar las profundas cicatrices, que como aquella en forma de rayo, que Harry Potter aun mantenía en su frente, le recordaban y le recordarían su extraña y estrecha conexión con Lord Voldemort, algo que quizás el joven mago, tal vez por su juventud, aun no había logrado comprender.

Pero Harry Potter ya lo habia comprendido desde hacia mucho tiempo.


	18. Cap 18

Cap 18

ANTIGUOS RECUERDOS.

Una vez más Harry Potter caminaba por una calle empedrada, bajo un radiante sol griego. Pero no iba solo. Albus Dumbledore iba con él.

-Gracias por aceptar, profesor... dijo Harry Potter con respeto... realmente quiero que conozca a Baco Termopolis y a su esposa

-Para mi será un honor conocer a quienes te protegieron y te ayudaron a sobreponerte... dijo Dumbledore mientras caminaba con seguridad al lado de Harry Potter.

Llegaron ante una pequeña casita, cuyo balcón estaba decorado con flores multicolores. Harry Potter llamo a la puerta y esta casi inmediatamente fue abierta.  
Baco Termopolis, un mago alto, algo robusto de pelo y barba entrecana, apareció apoyado en su bastón y su rostro se ilumino al ver al joven mago.

-Harry, muchacho, que alegría... dijo Baco tomando a Harry Potter de un brazo... pasa, pasa, no te quedes afuera.

-No he venido solo, me he tomado el atrevimiento de traer a alguien más... dijo Harry Potter mientras señalaba detrás de él.

Baco abrió mucho sus ojos mientras observaba a Albus Dumbledore, parado en el umbral de la puerta. Su sorpresa era tanta, que no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera unos cuantos centímetros y por ella se escapara un gran silbido.

-Por las barbas de Poseidón... dijo Baco sin poder disimular su asombro... Albus Dumbledore en mi casa... pero... pero que gran honor... pero que placer conocerlo.

El mago griego, tuvo que apoyarse sobre su bastón para no perder el equilibrio, al retroceder ante la imponente presencia de Dumbledore, quien le dirigió una amable sonrisa, mientras sus ojos azules detrás de los lentes de media luna, lo miraban con beneplácito.

-Amigo, no haga ruborizar a este viejo... dijo Dumbledore con tono afable... que ya no estoy para esas cosas... el placer y el honor son míos al conocerlo.

-No, no, Señor Dumbledore, como va a decir eso... dijo Baco apenado... en esta comunidad mágica su nombre es respetado y admirado... muy lejos de mi imaginar siquiera... que mi humilde hogar se enriquecería con su presencia.

Albus Dumbledore entro hasta la peculiar sala, mientras Harry Potter lo invitaba a tomar asiento, en aquellos muebles en forma de embarcaciones muggles.

-Harry ha querido que yo conozca, a quienes tanto lo ayudaron en los momentos difíciles que le toco vivir... dijo Dumbledore amablemente, mientras Baco tomaba asiento frente a él... y he aceptado gustoso... porque quiero que cepa, que jamás podré encontrar la forma de agradecérselo.

Baco miro con orgullo a Harry Potter y sonriendo ampliamente dijo

-Puedo asegurarle Señor Dumbledore, que si tuviese que volver a hacerlo, no lo dudaría ni por un instante... porque el tener con nosotros a Harry Potter, significo para mi esposa y para mi un gran privilegio... y el contar aún con su amistad ha sido un gran regalo de los Dioses.

Harry Potter bajo la mirada. Aquellas palabras eran un bálsamo para su alma. Un bálsamo que día tras día, desde el primer momento que había pisado esa casa, luego de escapar de Voldemort, había curado en gran medida sus heridas, y que aún en su presente seguía reconfortándolo.

-¡Mujer...mujer!... dijo Baco a gritos, mientras se paraba con dificultad de su asiento... ¡ven mujer... tenemos visita... y que visita!.

Aquella actitud hizo sobresaltar a Dumbledore, quien parecía no esperarse una reacción así, y Harry Potter no pudo evitar sonreír.  
Una bruja apareció en la habitación llevando un delantal floreado sobre una túnica celeste, y al ver a Albus Dumbledore también grito efusivamente.

-Rayos... Albus Dumbledore en mi casa... pero Baco... porque no me avisas... mira como estoy... como una loca.

-Tranquila mujer, que el Señor Dumbledore no vino a verte a ti... dijo Baco haciendo un gesto con su mano, sin darle importancia a las vestimentas de su esposa... Señor Dumbledore, mi esposa Artemis.

Albus Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento, y con mucha elegancia y caballerosidad se inclino un poco ante Artemis y con poso sus labios en el dorso de su mano.

-Un placer conocerla.

-Ves Baco esto si es un caballero... dijo Artemis con una riza boba... aprende... aprende.

El resto de la velada, fue muy agradable para los tres magos y la bruja, quienes compartieron alrededor de la mesa, abundantes y suculentos platos de la gastronomía griega, junto al más exquisito vino de uva pasa.

Harry Potter se sentía feliz, algo que no había experimentado desde hacia mucho tiempo, por haber compartido el día de su cumpleaños, con quienes significaban mucho en su vida. Cansado se despidió y fue hasta la habitación que siempre, desde hacia ocho años, estaba preparada para su hospedaje en aquel humilde pero acogedor hogar.  
Además él sabia, que Dumbledore quería hablar con Baco, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos solos.

Al llegar a la habitación, vio sobre la cama una lechuza gris, que al verlo ululo y se le erizaron las plumas.  
Harry Potter se sentó al borde de la cama, y la lechuza se acerco a él. Le extendió una pata.  
Él pudo ver un rollo de pergamino atado con un hermoso listón dorado.  
Al tomarlo en sus manos, no necesito abrirlo, para saber quien se lo había mandado.  
El pergamino permaneció cerrado entre sus manos por varios minutos, luego de que la lechuza se había marchado, mientras su corazón latía rápido y en su mente luchaban dos sentimientos: el de seguir ignorando su pasado o el de comenzar a aceptar su presente.

Al final abrió el pergamino con manos temblorosas. Y leyó

_Querido Harry:_

Hoy, como todos los días de tu cumpleaños, desde hace diez años, te escribo unas palabras. Unas palabras que hasta ahora han regresado a mi, dejando a mi alma y a mi corazón sumidos en el más profundo abismo de soledad y de desesperanza.  
Hoy espero con anhelo, que lleguen a tus manos y aunque no las leas, ni respondas, estaré agradecida a la providencia, porque se que aún estas presente. Tan presente como lo has estado, lo estas y siempre lo estarás en el corazón de quienes te amamos... 

Harry Potter arrugo el pergamino sin terminarlo de leer. Porque nuevamente las lagrimas habían empañado su mirada, y el sentirse tan débil y vulnerable no le gustaba.  
Sin embargo, se arrepintió y trato con sus manos de alisar la carta, pero los pliegues que se habían formado, eran muy profundos y habían logrado desfigurar la elegancia del pergamino.  
Aunque no termino de leerlo, lo doblo y lo guardo entre su túnica.  
Se tendió en la cama, dejándose vencer rápidamente por el sueño y el cansancio, y con el liston dorado aun entre sus manos, las dejo descarzar sobre su pecho.

En la sala, aun Dumbledore y Baco, permanecían hablando y consumiendo su bebidas.

-Creo Señor Dumbledore, que las palabras se quedarían cortas... dijo Baco mientras apoyado en su bastón, caminaba hasta un viejo armario... por lo que, lo invito a que usted mismo sea testigo, de lo que nuestro amigo Harry Potter sufrió y contra lo que tuvo que luchar por recuperar, su verdadera esencia.

Baco coloco sobre la vieja mesa, con forma de pescado, un recipiente de cristal, con una sustancia grisácea, que como un pequeño remolino, daba vueltas, chocando suavemente contra las paredes del recipiente.

-Este pensadero, fue un regalo de Madame Osiris... dijo Baco mirando absorto el interior del recipiente... un viejo e inculto mago como yo, no puede manejar tan fácilmente los designios de los Dioses... y lo que he vivido al lado de Harry, ha sido muy fuerte... para mi pobre alma.

-Lo comprendo, y lo admiro... dijo Dumbledore mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro del mago griego... no todos tiene el valor de enfrentarse a Voldemort y menos por un desconocido.

-Cuando Gilderoy, a quien conocí hace muchos años, me pidió ayuda... dijo Baco sonriendo... luego de darse cuenta del error que había cometido... lo consulte con los Dioses... y ellos me dieron un mensaje... que debía ayudar ...para rescatar al elegido... al único con el poder para vencer al que- no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Dumbledore se sorprendió ante las palabras de Baco. Porque aquel humilde y alegre mago griego también conocía la profecía.

-Y déjeme decirle, que lo aceptamos en un principio por respeto y obediencia... dijo Baco mirando a Dumbledore... pero cuando conocimos a Harry, lo hicimos por amor.

Baco se aparto un poco de la mesa y con un movimiento de su mano, invito a Dumbledore a perderse entre sus recuerdos, dentro de aquel pensadero.  
Dumbledore se inclino y con la punta de su larga nariz, toco aquella sustancia gris, mientras sentía como caía en un vació, dando suaves vueltas, hasta que sus pies tocaron un suelo fangoso.

Era de noche, y una fuerte lluvia caía y dificultaba ver un poco más allá que unos pocos centímetros. Sin embargo Dumbledore se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar pantanoso, el mismo que había visto entre los pensamientos de Harry Potter. Una voz lo hizo volver la miarada.

-Gilderoy, por aquí...decía Baco un poco más joven, con apremio en su voz... aquí estoy.

-Gracias al cielo... dijo Lockhart asustado... ya se han dado cuenta... creo que no tardaran en llegar hasta aquí.

Lockhart quien se había bajado del bote y el agua llegaba hasta sus rodillas, junto a Baco llevaron al bote hasta la orilla. Baco volvió su mirada y contemplo a un chico sentado en el bote, con la mirada perdida.  
El chico se voltio y lo miro con unos fríos ojos verdes, enmarcados por un rostro muy joven pero con una expresión triste.  
Baco se estremeció, al darse cuenta que aquel chico parecía estar escudriñándole, con aquella fría mirada cada rincón de su mente y de su corazón, por lo que Baco aparto rápidamente la mirada, y se concentro en ayudar a Lockhart.

-Vamos Harry, debemos salir de este lugar cuanto antes... dijo Lockhart mientras tomaba del brazo a Harry y lo ayudaba a salir del bote.

-Por aquí, ya todo esta listo... dijo Baco sin atreverse a mirar nuevamente al chico, porque le inspiraba un profundo temor, y porque sentía que tal vez su decisión de ayudar a Lockhart no había sido muy acertada.  
Pero continuo caminando con determinación, porque sus creencias y su fe así lo imponían.  
Llegaron hasta un pequeño claro, donde los árboles y arbustos se separaban, para dar inicio a un sendero.  
Allí, en el suelo había un objeto oblongo, de metal, que relucía cuando algunos relámpagos iluminaban el cielo.

-Harry, esto es un traslador... dijo Lockhart mientras señalaba al objeto oblongo... nos llevara lejos de aquí.

Baco no pudo evitar volver a ver al chico, quien con actitud indiferente miro al objeto. Parecía que le daba igual irse en el traslador o quedarse allí y esperar la muerte.  
El rostro del chico, aquella mirada perdida y vacía, sumió a Baco en una profunda lastima, comprendiendo que lo que estaba haciendo era realmente algo muy importante y valioso para rescatar aquella joven vida. Por lo que no dudo en tomar a Harry Potter por el brazo y llevarlo cerca del traslador. Y para su sorpresa, el chico no puso ninguna resistencia, solo volvió a mirarlo con sus fríos ojos verdes.

-Se que esto debe ser difícil... dijo Baco con tono paternal, sosteniendo con todas sus fuerzas aquella fría mirada... pero confía... soy un amigo que quiere devolverte a donde perteneces.

Harry Potter siguió mirándolo, mientras los tres magos tocaban al mismo tiempo el objeto oblongo.

Dumbledore sintió como se elevaba y volvía dar vueltas por leves minutos. Y tocando otra vez suelo, se encontró en una habitación, donde en una sencilla cama, ubicada bajo un pequeña ventana, yacía el chico Harry Potter.  
Se movía violentamente de un lado para otro, su rostro estaba sudoroso y entre quejidos su voz entrecortada se dejaba oír

-No, no... otra vez no... piedad... mátame... pero otra vez allí no... no, no... eso es mentira... ellos son mis amigos... no...no... no pueden olvidarme... déjame... mátame...madre... madre...

Dumbledore contemplaba la escena, mientras su corazón se sumía en la tristeza y en la pena. Era muy doloroso ver como aquel cuerpo joven se contorsionaba y se estremecía, mientras bajo un profundo sueño, los recuerdos se adueñaban de su mente y lo dominaban.  
Se sobresalto, al ver como de repente, el chico despertaba, estremeciendo las paredes con un grito profundo y desgarrado.

Allí estaba Harry Potter balanceándo su cuerpo como un péndulo, sentado a la orilla de la cama, con la cabeza entre sus manos. Un llanto ahogado rompía el silencio sordo que reinaba luego de aquel aterrador grito.  
Baco apareció procedente de otra habitación, traía en sus manos un periódico. Contemplo por un rato a Harry Potter y suspiro profundamente, mientras se acercaba a él con cautela.  
Coloco su mano sobre el hombro del chico.  
Dumbledore supuso, por la actitud de Baco, que aquella no era la primera vez que aquellas pesadillas atormentaban el alma de Harry Potter.

Harry Potter levanto su cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado, mientras frenéticamente secaba sus lagrimas.

-Harry, no tienes porque reprimir tus lagrimas... dijo Baco con dulzura... esa es una forma de que tu alma logre deshacerse de todo aquello que la agobia.

Harry Potter siguió sin mirar a Baco, de repente se paro, y comenzó a alegarse. Baco lo tomo por el brazo y le entrego el periódico.

-Toma lee las paginas centrales... dijo Baco... hay noticias que te interesan.

Harry Potter miro con desprecio el periódico por unos minutos. Luego lo lanzo sobre un mueble.

-Pero Harry, allí hay noticias de tu gente... dijo Baco preocupado tomando de nuevo entre sus manos el periódico... aquí dice que te han estado buscando... esta es la oportunidad... si quieres ahora mismo puedo escribir...

-NO... usted no va ha hacer nada... dijo Harry Potter con un tono de voz frió.

Baco se estremeció al ver reflejados en aquellos ojos verdes, sentimientos de rabia y odio.

-Pero Harry, son tus amigos... dijo Baco abriendo el periódico y pasando una a una las paginas mientras se las trataba de mostrar al chico... lee, aquí dice... ellos están muy preocupados...

-Ya se todo lo que tengo que saber... dijo Harry Potter conservando aquel tono frío... y no me interesa regresar... he tomado una decisión... y ellos no están en ella... así como yo no he estado en las de ellos.

-No Harry, estas equivocado... dijo Baco con valor, mientras se acercaba al chico... durante todo este tiempo tu gente te ha buscado... pero el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado uso un hechizo de magia negra muy poderoso, para que nadie pudiera encontrarte... sino hubiese sido por Gilderoy nunca hubieses podido salir de ese lugar...

-Estoy cansado... dijo Harry Potter con insolencia, mientras le daba la espalda a Baco.

-Eres un cobarde Harry Potter... dijo Baco molesto.

Harry Potter se detuvo, y sin que Baco pudiera darse cuenta, el chico había sacado su varita y con ella le apuntaba demasiado cerca de su corazón.  
Baco comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

-Usted no es quien para llamarme cobarde... dijo Harry Potter en un susurro... he tenido que luchar contra dos años de encierro... contra el hambre y la soledad... contra el dolor y el odio... y yo solo tuve que aprender a defenderme... yo solo tuve que descubrir como sobrevivir a Voldemort.

-Y por eso te crees con derecho a juzgar a los demás... dijo Baco mientras apretaba la muñeca de Harry Potter y lo obligaba a bajar la mano que empuñaba la varita... por eso te crees con derecho a despreciarte y despreciar a los demás... ya deja ese papel de victima... y asume que vales mucho... y que hay un mundo detrás de tu amargura, que pende de un hilo por la maldad de un hombre... una maldad que tu has conocido en carne propia... una maldad que puede acabar con todo lo que una vez amaste y que te hizo tan feliz.

Harry Potter lo miro asombrado, se soltó bruscamente.  
Dumbledore vio como el rostro del chico palidecía, aquellas palabras dichas en un tono firme pero amable, parecían haber movido los cimientos de una vida atada al dolor y al odio.  
Harry Potter bajo la mirada. Luego miro su varita, miro sus manos. Se toco la cicatriz de la frente.  
Recorrió lentamente con su mirada la habitación en la que estaba. Se acerco a la pequeña ventana y por allí contemplo el cielo, y una brisa cálida acaricio su rostro y alboroto su cabellera azabache. Cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente.  
Baco se acerco a él y una vez más coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Harry Potter y mirando también por la ventana le dijo:

-Se que has sufrido mucho... dijo Baco manteniendo su tono amable... es muy fácil llorar y lamentarte por el resto de tu vida... sumirte en el abandono y en la conformidad... pero debes sobreponerte, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte... debes recordar que tienes una misión que cumplir... por eso has sobrevivido y estas aquí... nunca debes olvidar de donde vienes... no debes olvidar quien eres... eres Harry Potter... y ni mil Señores Tenebrosos podrán doblegarte, ni vencerte... si tu así lo decides.

Harry Potter volvió sus ojos al mago griego, su mirada aunque seguía siendo fría, ahora reflejaban algo más... reflejaban deseo de justicia.  
Y lo contemplo por unos minutos silenciosos, Baco lo miro y sus labios dibujaron una amigable sonrisa.  
Harry Potter hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, de forma afirmativa y con voz decidida dijo:

-Usted tiene razón... yo soy Harry Potter... y desde ahora, en adelante, ese nombre será temido y respetado...


	19. Cap 19

Cap 19

DECISIÓN PELIGROSA.

-Buenos días señor Potter... dijo la Sra. Graff levantándose de su asiento... ¿cómo paso su cumpleaños?.

-Bien... dijo Harry Potter mientras se dirigía a su oficina... ¿cómo están las cosas por aquí?

-Todo bajo control, señor... dijo la Sra. Graff tratando de evitar que su jefe entrara a su oficina... disculpe Señor Potter, pero debo decirle que alguien lo esta esperando.

Harry Potter frunció el entrecejo y miro la puerta que aun no había terminado de abrir, y suspirando resignado dijo

-No se preocupe Sra. Graff, yo me encargo.

Harry Potter entro a su lujosa y espaciosa oficina. Se despojo de su capa y la coloco sobre el respaldo de la silla ejecutiva.

-Que haces aquí?... pregunto sin volver la mirada.

-Hola... dijo Hera mientras se acercaba a Harry Potter... Feliz Cumpleaños mi amor...

Hera abrazo a Harry Potter, mientras buscaba sus labios.  
Y para asombro de la joven mujer, Harry Potter por primera vez desde que lo conocía, no la rechazo.  
Harry Potter correspondió al beso femenino, aunque sin mucha pasión.  
Él estaba claro en sus sentimientos, pero luego de todo lo que había descubierto y de todo lo que había vivido, no podía dejar de reconocer que aquella mujer lo amaba, así que había decidido ser un poco más caballeroso y respetar sus sentimientos.

-Harry, te amo tanto... dijo Hera emocionada y llorosa... te amo.

Harry Potter se separo de ella, con toda la sutileza que le fue posible, sin que se notara su rechazo.  
Hera lo miraba embelesada, pero de repente su expresión se torno preocupada.

-Harry mi amor, no he querido importunarte... dijo Hera algo temerosa... pero necesitaba verte... el Señor Oscuro... ¡Oh Harry! ¿que le hiciste?... esta furioso contigo.

Harry Potter levanto la mira hacia el rostro de Hera. Y al mirar sus ojos, comprendió que la situación era delicada.

-Yo no he hecho nada... dijo Harry Potter indiferente.

-Esta buscándote... dijo Hera acercándose nuevamente a Harry Potter... dice que tienes que darle algunas explicaciones... ¡Harry en que lió estas metido?

-Harry Potter no tiene que darle explicaciones a nadie... dijo el joven mago furioso... y menos a Voldemort.

Hera se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de Voldemort y abrazando con fuerza a Harry Potter le dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Harry, no cometas una imprudencia... tu sabes que el Señor Oscuro puede ser despiadado con quienes lo desafían...por favor, Harry cuídate.

-El que tiene que cuidarse es él... dijo Harry Potter con tono frío... ahora si me disculpas Hera, tengo asuntos pendientes... si quieres nos vemos esta noche.

-Si Harry... dijo Hera besando sus labios... te estaré esperando donde siempre.

La hermosa bruja, se coloco su capa y con un movimiento delicado de la misma, cubrió su cuerpo y desapareció.  
Harry Potter contemplo el lugar vació, donde había estado Hera segundos antes y se arrepintió de lo que había hecho.  
Porque él sabia que algún día tendría que ser sincero con Hera, y seguir manteniendo sus encuentros clandestinos no ayudarían en nada. 

Una joven pelirroja caminaba rápidamente por un pasillo alfombrado, en su recorrido se tropezó con varias personas, teniendo que pedir disculpas, pero sin que por ello, se borrara la sonrisa que sus labios dibujaban en su pecoso y hermoso rostro.  
Llego hasta una modesta oficina, donde otra joven bruja, de largos cabellos castaños, estaba sentada frente a un escritorio, mientras hablaba en voz alta, al tiempo que una pluma de águila recorría un pergamino garabateando letras y números.

-Hermione, Hermione... dijo Ginny mientras entraba sin tocar la puerta... regreso...regreso.

-Cálmate Ginny... dijo Hermione sin comprender porque su cuñada la abrazaba, mientras con un toque de su varita detenía la pluma... explícate con calma.

-Le mande una lechuza a Harry, por su cumpleaños... dijo Ginny sentándose, para recuperar el aliento... como todos los años... y regreso... pero sin la carta... Harry la recibió.

Hermione tomo la mano de Ginny y la apretó con fuerza, al sentirse feliz, por aquella noticia.

-Pero estas segura... envió una respuesta?

-No, no... dijo Ginny sin dejar de sonreír... pero las otras veces la lechuza regresaba con la carta nuevamente... y esta vez no fue así... eso quiere decir que Harry la acepto... y aunque no halla respondido... estoy feliz.

-Claro eso es un gran paso... dijo Hermione con tono alegre... y Ron ya lo sabe?

-No, no le he dicho...dijo Ginny levantándose de su asiento... esta mañana no estaba en la casa cuando pase por allí.

-Esta mañana me dijo que iría a visitar a Neville a San Mugo... dijo Hermione pensativa... por eso debe ser que no lo encontraste.

-Estoy ansiosa por ver a mi padre... dijo Ginny levantándose de su asiento... tengo que contarle que Harry acepto la carta.

-Pues tendrás que esperar... dijo Hermione mientras releía unos gruesos libros... creo que esta en una reunión de aurores.

Dos pisos más abajo, en un amplio salón, cuyas paredes estaban decoradas con amplios espejos, varios magos y brujas estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa rectangular.  
En uno de los extremos, el señor Weasley precedía la reunión.   
Tenia en sus manos unos pergaminos, los cuales iba dejando sobre la liza superficie de la mesa, luego de leerlos.  
A su lado izquierdo, un joven mago de ojos grises, lo miraba mientras estaba cómodamente recostado sobre el respaldo de su silla.  
Cuando el señor Weasley termino de leer, Draco Malfoy le dedico una sonrisa de suficiencia y arrogancia.

-Como podrá darse cuenta Sr. Ministro... dijo Draco con prepotencia... mi persona junto al equipo de aurores que encabezo, logramos derrotar la ambiciones del Señor Oscuro, de apoderarse de la comunidad mágica de Europa occidental.

-Pero también contamos con la ayuda de la Orden del Fénix... dijo Kinsgleys sentado al lado derecho del señor Weasley, al tiempo que dirigía una mirada desafiante a Draco.

-Esto es una gran noticia... dijo el señor Weasley mientras miraba alternativamente a todos los presentes... los felicito... y gracias a la Orden del Fénix por su valiosa colaboración.

Draco Malfoy tenia los ojos entreabiertos y miraba con furia contenida a Kinsgley, mientras el Señor Weasley le estrechaba la mano en señal de agradecimiento.

-Señor Ministro... dijo Draco molesto tratando de recuperar la atención del Señor Weasley... aun nos falta tocar un punto crucial, en esta reunión

-Y cual será señor Malfoy?... pregunto el señor Weasley de forma cortes.

-La aprensión de Harry Potter... dijo Draco al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla.

Todos los presentes lo miraron con asombro.  
El Señor Weasley frunció el entrecejo, y miro a Kinsgley buscando una explicación a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar de labios de Draco.

-Ese punto no esta en la agenda de los aurores, señor Malfoy.. dijo Kinsgley acercándose a Draco.

-Pues acabo de incluirlo... dijo Draco arrogante, mirando despectivamente a Kinsgley... porque es menester que este Ministerio tome medidas rápidas y drásticas... contra el peligro que representa Harry Potter para nuestra comunidad mágica.

-Peligro?... Harry Potter un peligro para nuestra comunidad mágica?... pregunto el señor Weasley con asombro... creo Señor Malfoy, que usted esta perdiendo su objetividad.

El rostro de Draco Malfoy palideció y sus ojos grises brillaron con furia.

-Con respeto señor Ministro... dijo Draco respirando rápidamente... creo que es usted el que ha perdido la objetividad en todo este asunto... investigue durante seis meses... y entregue a este Ministerio pruebas irrefutables de la vinculación que existe entre Harry Potter y el Señor Oscuro... pero usted las ha desestimado, al igual que muchos... porque aún están cegados por la imagen de desvalido que Albus Dumbledore se ha encargado de mostrar de su protegido... pero déjeme decirle que eso esta muy lejos de ser real.

-Cállese Malfoy... dijo Kinsgley furioso mientras apretaba sus manos en sendos puños... no voy a permitir que en mi presencia, usted trate de insultar a Albus Dumbledore.

-Tranquilo Kinsgley... dijo el señor Weasley tratando de mantener la calma, pero sus orejas estaban rojas... el Señor Malfoy sabe que el nombre de Albus Dumbledore debe ser respetado por todo este ministerio... y creo que esta demás recordarle que usted, Señor Malfoy, es un Auror y como tal debe comportarse.

-Usted, señor Weasley ha menospreciado mi labor de auror... dijo Draco con furia... yo se que usted no me considera digno... pero yo he cumplido fielmente a este ministerio... he renunciado a muchas cosas... y usted lo sabe.

-Lo se Señor Malfoy, usted es uno de nuestros mejores aurores, por eso no dude ni un segundo en nombrarlo Jefe de Aurores, a pesar de su juventud... dijo el Señor Weasley algo más calmado... y se también los sacrificios que ha hecho... pero no soy yo quien se los recompensara... será solo la satisfacción del trabajo bien cumplido... pero eso no es motivo de esta reunión... he leído muy bien el informe que usted presento... y no puedo negar que sus argumentaciones son validas...

Kinsgley y otros aurores miraron al señor Weasley con duda, y algunos habían abierto su boca para hablar, pero este hizo un ademán con sus manos para que se le permitiera continuar.

-Por lo que lo autorizo a demostrar con hechos sus palabras... dijo el señor Weasley con cautela... si usted, logra descubrir que Harry Potter esta realmente del lado del Señor Oscuro... yo mismo firmare su boleta de encarcelamiento en Azkaban... tiene mi palabra señor Malfoy.

-No entiendo Arthur... realmente no te entiendo... dijo Kinsgley mientras caminaba de un lado para otro, por toda la habitación.

La reunión había terminado y solo permanecían tres personas en aquel recinto.

-Yo tampoco entiendo... dijo Tonks preocupada... porque le diste carta blanca a Malfoy, para ir tras de Harry... si él lo odia.

-Entiendan mi posición... dijo el señor Weasley tomando la mano de Tonks, mientras miraba a Kinsgley... soy el ministro de magia... y Draco Malfoy hizo una muy buena invetigación sobre la Hermandad Tenebrosa... no puedo dejar de lado sus argumentaciones... saben que son muy serias.

-Si, pero la batalla que ganamos contra Voldemort, no fue por sus investigaciones... dijo Kinsgley molesto... fue por los papeles que Snape le entrego a la orden... y tu lo sabes.

-Si, pero gracias al informe de Malfoy conocimos mejor sus movimientos... dijo el señor Weasley tratando de hacerse entender... traten de entender... no puedo desautorizar a Malfoy, ni subestimar su trabajo... creen que no se los alcances que pueden tener las palabras que dije hace un rato... pero confió en que Malfoy no lograra su cometido... todos sabemos que Harry jamás se uniría a Voldemort.

-Pero Arthur eso es una decisión peligrosa. .. y si... acusa falsamente a Harry de algo?... dijo Tokns aun preocupada... solo por el simple hecho de derrotarlo... tu bien sabes, que Malfoy no ha podido superar lo de Ginny y que él, considera a Harry responsable de que ella, lo hubiera dejado plantado, el día de su boda.

El señor Weasley se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar de la misma forma que minutos antes lo había hecho Kinsgley.

-Si, eso lo se... pero yo se que Draco Malfoy no es, ni será nunca un rival para Harry Potter.


	20. Cap 20

Cap 20

CARTAS SOBRE LA MESA.

Harry Potter había regresado a su mansión, caminaba por el pasillo que conduce a unos de los salones principales, y sin poder evitarlo se froto la cicatriz que tenia en su frente, desde hacia varias horas le estaba ardiendo, pero se estaba haciendo un poco más dolorosa su presencia, en aquella joven piel  
Miqueas el elfo domestico, apareció, proveniente de la cocina.

-Buenas tardes, Harry Potter, señor... dijo el elfo haciendo una pequeña reverencia... desea algo de comer señor?

-No Miqueas, voy a cambiarme de ropa... dijo Harry Potter continuando su camino... tengo que volver a salir.

-En la biblioteca lo esperan, Harry Potter, señor... dijo Miqueas señalando con su huesuda mano, hacia esa habitación.

Harry Potter miro en esa dirección, y debió volver sobre sus pasos, para dirigirse hacia donde esperaban por él.

-Harry, gracias al cielo que llegaste... dijo Lockhart mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Harry Potter lo miro a sus ojos azules, y por el miedo que en ellos pudo observar, supo inmediatamente la razón de su visita.

-Se que no te gusta ser molestado... dijo Lochkart con un leve inclinación de cabeza... y menos en tu casa muggle... pero esto es importante... necesito hablar contigo.

-Ahórrate las palabras Gilderoy... dijo Harry Potter con tono cansado... se ha que has venido... y no te preocupes... hace muchos años aprendí a defenderme solo.

-Deja esa actitud conmigo Harry... dijo Lochkart algo molesto... yo solo quiero ayudarte a que no cometas más errores... el Señor Oscuro ya sabe que le has pasado información a la Orden de Fénix... la situación esta muy delicada y peligrosa.

-Tranquilo Gilderoy, Voldemort no sabe nada... dijo Harry Potter restando importancia a las palabras que acababa de oír... solo lo sospecha... y realmente me tiene sin cuidado si esta molesto o no.

-Harry no subestimes al Señor Oscuro... dijo Lochkart preocupado... creo que esos aires de superioridad están haciéndote perder las perspectivas... la situación es grave Harry... grave.

-Ya me cansé de todo esto... dijo Harry Potter molesto dando un golpe con su mano cerrada en un puño, sobre el escritorio de su biblioteca... yo no tengo que dar explicaciones de mi vida... y... y ya es hora de que las cartas sean puestas sobre la mesa.

Lochakrt tomo del brazo a Harry Potter, al tiempo que con un movimiento de su capa, el joven mago, pretendía desaparecer.

-No, Harry... que pretendes a hacer?... dijo Lochkart aun más preocupado... no te dejes llevar por tu impulsividad... este asunto hay que manejarlo con pies de plomo y mucha cautela... te puede costar la vida... si cometes un error.

-Gilderoy, tu como que aún no te has dado cuenta ¿verdad?... dijo Harry Potter con tono frió, mientras soltaba su brazo y se acomodaba su capa de viaje... ya no importa... en todo este asunto... mi vida ya no importa.

Voldemort estaba sentado en una enorme poltrona de madera reseca, frente a una rustica chimenea, donde un fuego azulado ardía llenando la habitación de un calor reconfortante y un gran resplandor. Por una ventana se dejaba ver el exterior, donde la nieve había cubierto parte de los cristales.

Harry Potter apareció en esa habitación, el dolor de su cicatriz, se había hecho mucho más intenso, pero una extraña fuerza comenzó a apoderarse de él y lo ayudo a concentrar parte de su energía y el dolor fue mitigado.

Voldemort se levanto de su asiento y enfrento a Harry Potter, colocándose frente al joven mago.   
Harry Potter le devolvió una mirada fría y penetrante a aquellos ojos rojos.

-Aquí estoy Voldemort... dijo Harry Potter con tono frío... ya no tienes que estar hablando por los rincones... lo que tengas que decirme... me lo dices ahora... porque sabes que nuestro tiempo se acaba.

Voldemort comenzó a respirar con dificultad, su piel cetrina, había cambiado bruscamente a un suave color púrpura, al darse cuenta de que estaba desarmado.

-Creí conveniente que esta conversación fuera entre caballeros... dijo Harry Potter con un sonrisa burlona en su rostro al tiempo que le mostraba a Voldemort la varita que le había arrebatado... así que por ahora... no la necesitaras.

Y con un movimiento de su mano, la varita desapareció.

-Harry Potter... Harry Potter has firmado tu sentencia... dijo Voldemort con un susurro de voz... más rápido de lo que pensé.

-Cuida tus palabras Voldemort... dijo Harry Potter mientras se dirigía a una silla... si mi sentencia esta firmada... la tuya también lo esta... ¿acaso se te olvida ese pequeño detalle?

Se sentó con elegancia, y con un ademán de su mano lo invito a sentarse.  
Chasqueo sus dedos y sobre una pequeña mesa aparecieron: una botella y dos copas.  
Y mientras las copas eran servidas, Voldemort se sentó resignado frente a Harry Potter. Sin embargo su piel no había recorrido su color original.

-Hablas de caballerosidad... y me traicionaste... dijo Voldemort furioso... traicionaste el pacto que hicimos... has estado ayudando a esa orden... y te has visto con Dumbledore.

Harry Potter lo miro. Él había cerrado su mente, desde antes de pisar aquella habitación, por eso ya sabia que Voldemort estaba enterado de todo, por otras fuentes.  
Sin embargo no le importo, porque sabia que eso tarde o temprano pasaría.  
Y quizás era mejor que fuera lo más temprano posible.

-Voldemort... dijo Harry Potter indiferente... tu no sabes el significado de la palabra caballerosidad, y mucho menos del alcance de la palabra traición.

-Pero tu me juraste lealtad... dijo Voldemort rechazando la copa que de forma cínica Harry Potter le ofrecía... juraste que aunque no me ayudarías, tampoco me traicionarías... lo juraste.

-Yo nunca te jure nada... dijo Harry Potter con tono frió, colocando nuevamente la copa rechazada sobre la pequeña mesa... como osas decir que Harry Potter puede jurarte algo... que yo recuerde solo hicimos un pacto, solo conjuramos un hechizo...cuando te diste cuenta del error que habías cometido... quisiste derrotarme, liquidarme y solo conseguiste hacerme más poderoso... convertiste a tu peor enemigo en tu igual.

Harry Potter cambio la expresión de su cara, por lo que Voldemort no pudo evitar estremecerse al verse reflejado en aquellos ojos verdes, que habían trasformado su forma y ahora brillaban bajo un resplandor rojizo.

-Yo jamás te jure lealtad... Porque Harry Potter es muy superior a ti... como penosamente pudiste comprobarlo aquella noche de Halloween... dijo Harry Potter en una forma que solo Voldemort podía entender, si hubiese estado en esa habitación otro mortal, solo hubiese escuchado una especie de silbido salir de la boca de Harry Potter... y por eso no te quedo más remedio que aceptar la verdad... aceptar que sin mi... no eres nada... y escucha esto... y que jamás se te olvide... Harry Potter no te tiene miedo... y desde hace mucho tiempo Harry Potter no le teme a la muerte... sabes lo que eso significa... ¿verdad?.

Harry Potter recobro su habitual semblante y miro con satisfacción como el sudor cubría copiosamente la piel cetrina de Voldemort, mientras respiraba con dificultad, como si el aire que respiraba hubiese perdido su oxigeno.

-Crees que puedes intimidarme... Yo soy Lord Voldemort... el más grande mago que ha existido... dijo Voldemort desafiante... y mi nombre aun es temido y respetado... algo que voy a hacerte recordar en este instante... mocoso insolente.

Las luces de la habitación titilaron y de entre las llamas que ardían en la chimenea, surgió un enorme dragón hecho de fuego, que imponente, expandía sus correosas y quemantes alas, ocupando gran parte de la habitación.  
Un escalofriante gruñido salió de su humeante boca, mientras batía su cola e iba quemando a su paso todo con lo que se tropezaba.

-Veamos ahora Harry Potter... dijo Voldemort adquiriendo su cuerpo el mismo tamaño de la impactante bestia... quien debe temerle a quién... yo no necesito de una varita para vencerte... no trates de subestimarme.

Harry Potter se levanto bruscamente de su asiento, antes de que el dragón de fuego lograra atraparlo.   
Su corazón latía rápidamente.  
Pensaba en como poder escapar de esa situación, pero se dio cuenta de que Voldemort había sellado cualquier vía y forma de escape.  
Comprendió que tendría que enfrentarlo y con aprensión recordó que él tampoco tenía su varita mágica consigo, porque él aun continuaba siendo un caballero.

Con ágiles movimientos felinos, puedo escaparse de las fauces del dragón de fuego, pero cada vez era más difícil, porque gran parte de la habitación ardía entre llamas y ya el humo había comenzado a llenar sus pulmones. Mientras a sus oídos llegaban las carcajadas de Voldemort que hacían temblar las paredes de la habitación.

Se recostó jadeante en una pared, y de repente comprendió lo que tenia que hacer.  
Se acerco con paso decidido al Dragón de fuego. El calor era intenso, cada vez más abrazante.  
Sonrió al darse cuenta que las rizas de Voldemort habían cesado.  
Un dolor quemante se irradio por todo su cuerpo. En sus ojos verdes se podía ver reflejado al enorme animal. Quien con un rápido movimiento lo devoro.

Harry Potter se vio rodeado de miles de llamas que comenzaron a consumir sus ropas y parte de su piel, pero el dolor que al principio fue más intenso que el que sus fuerzas podían soportar fue disminuyendo.  
Y cerrando sus ojos concentro su energía, en la clave de todo.  
Convencerse de que aquello no le haría daño, porque era tan solo producto de su imaginación. Superar su miedo, obligando a su mente a no reconocer la verdad, para así debilitar el hechizo y romperlo.  
Por ello el dragón de fuego estallo en miles de partículas, quedando reducido a cenizas.

Harry Potter quedo en medio de una habitación calcinada, donde todo a su alrededor había sido devorado por el fuego. Respiraba con dificultad y tosía suavemente para sacar de sus pulmones parte del humo consumido.  
Harry Potter volvió su mirada a Voldemort

-Creo que ya la conversación llego a su final... dijo Harry Potter con ironía

Y con una inclinación de cabeza, desapareció.

Voldemort recobro su tamaño habitual y dejo escapar un grito furioso de rabia e impotencia, al tiempo que su varita mágica caía por los aires, y producía un sonido sordo al chocar contra el piso quemado.


	21. Cap 21

Cap 21

NOCHE DE DESPEDIDA.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny y algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, se encontraban en la fría sala de Grimmauld Place, celebraban alegremente el triunfo, sobre la Hermandad Tenebrosa.

-Me imagino la cara de Voldemort al verse derrotado nuevamente... dijo Ron con alegría, mientras consumía una cerveza de mantequilla.

-No podemos descuidarnos... dijo Hermione mirando con preocupación a Lupin... Voldemort es muy inteligente y sus seguidores muy persistentes... ya deben estar tramando algo nuevo.

-Tienes razón Hermione... dijo Lupin tranquilamente... estamos concientes de que tarde o temprano Voldemort volverá a atacar.

En ese momento Kinsgley aparecía en el salón, procedente de la cocina, venia acompañado de Moody, quien venia hablando con su habitual tono gruñón.

-Pero como Arthur hizo algo así?.

-No lo se... dijo Kinsgley con tono preocupado... Malfoy partió hace dos horas, según él a completar su labor.

-Que esta pasando?... dijo Lupin mientras se acercaba a la pareja de magos que se habían colocado en una esquina de la habitación, cerca de las escaleras.

Kinsgley, miro a Lupin y bajando la voz para no despertar a la Sra. Black y para no ser oído, le contó lo ocurrido aquella mañana en la reunión de Aurores, del ministerio de magia Ingles.  
Lupin miro con incredulidad a Kinsgley, no podía creer lo que oía.

-Pero eso es muy peligroso... Malfoy es capaz de... bueno no quiero apresurarme en juzgar al muchacho... pero todos sabemos lo que él siente contra Harry.

-Podrá haberse unido a nosotros... dijo Moody dando un golpe en el suelo con su pata de palo... y no puedo dejar de reconocer que es un gran auror... pero es un Malfoy... y la esencia de esa sangre... no se puede esconder.

-Debemos vigilar sus pasos... dijo Lupin con preocupación... no podemos permitir que le haga daño a Harry.

-Ja, ja, ja... rió burlonamente Moody... será que tratemos de evitar que Potter le haga daño a Malfoy.

-Bueno, lo que quiero decir... dijo Lupin sin poder dejar de sonreír... es que debemos evitar que levante un falso testimonio contra Harry.  
Moody siguió riendo por lo bajo, mientras los otros dos magos sonreían.   
Sin embargo alguien que se encontraba al pie de las escaleras, no encontró razones para sonreír, al escuchar aquellas palabras.  
Ginny Weasley conocía a Draco Malfoy, y sabia de lo que seria capaz, con tal de derrotar a Harry Potter.

Hera estaba esperando en una habitación muy lujosa. Estaba sentada en el centro de una cama circular, montada sobre un pedestal de mármol.  
A los pies de la cama habían cojines de diferentes tamaños, colocados en formas caprichosas sobre una mullida alfombra carmesí.  
Como en otras ocasiones, varias decenas de velas de diferentes colores y tamaños, ubicadas en pequeños grupos alrededor de la habitación, alumbraban con su cálida y titilante luz. Una suave melodía llenaba el recinto.

Hera vestía un hermoso camisón, de suaves encajes que dibujaba su escultural silueta, y sus largos cabellos cubrían sus hombros.  
Hera miro con impaciencia por tercera vez, un reloj colgado en una de las paredes de la habitación. Las manecillas aún no marcaban la hora del encuentro.  
Se levanto y camino por la habitación, fue hasta una mesa circular, y levanto un pequeño envase de color ámbar, y colocándolo sobre su suave piel cobriza, roció el perfume que contenía, aquel envase. Un ruido la hizo volverse hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación.  
Suspiro profundamente, al ver que Harry Potter había aparecido y la miraba con aquellos ojos verdes que ella tanto amaba.

-Harry mi amor... dijo Hera acercándose a Harry Potter… gracias por venir.

Ella lo rodeo con sus brazos, y Harry Potter no pudo evitar corresponder a su tierno gesto, porque el deseo, por aquella joven mujer, corría por sus venas.  
Se besaron con pasión.  
Un poco de lucidez llego a la mente de Harry Potter, y separándose un poco de Hera, le dijo con tono suave.

-Hera, creo que ha llegado el momento de que hablemos.

-De que quieres que hablemos Harry?... pregunto Hera con una sonrisa en sus labios... acaso será sobre nosotros.

Hera recostó su cabeza, sobre el pecho masculino, mientras volvía a abrazarlo.

-Si Hera, es sobre nosotros... dijo Harry Potter tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Hera, para que sus miradas se encontraran.

Hera dejo de sonreír, al descubrir en los ojos de Harry Potter, la verdadera razón de su visita esa noche.  
Harry Potter hizo un pequeño movimiento de afirmación con su cabeza, al darse cuenta que ya Hera había comprendido.

-No, Harry, no... dijo Hera abrazándolo nuevamente con fuerza... no, yo te amo.

-Pero yo no te amo... dijo Harry Potter en un susurro... y tu sabes que siempre a sido así.

-Tu si me amas Harry... dijo Hera tomando las manos de Harry Potter y colocándolas sobre su cuerpo... lo que pasa es que estas confundido... pero yo se que tu me amas... a tu manera... pero me amas.

-No Hera, lo que yo siento por ti no es amor... dijo Harry Potter con la mayor delicadeza que le era posible... es solo pasión, deseo... porque tu eres una mujer muy hermosa...

Hera comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente, se separo de Harry Potter y se sentó en la orilla de la cama circular.

Harry Potter camino hasta ella, se sentó a su lado y la rodeo con sus brazos.  
No podía dejar de reconocer que todo aquello le tomaba por sorpresa. Porque el pensó que le iba a resultar más fácil materializar la decisión que había tomado. Pero al ver como Hera lloraba lo hacia sentirse mal, y el saber que era por él, producía en su corazón un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad.

-Perdóname Hera... dijo Harry Potter mientras acariciaba sus cabellos... se que te estoy haciendo mucho daño... al haber dejado que esta relación de los dos llegara tan lejos... tu eres una mujer muy especial... se que me has amado de verdad... por eso creo que ya ha llegado el momento de sincerar mi corazón.

-Harry, yo te amo... dijo Hera arrodillándose a los pies de Harry Potter... no me dejes... no me dejes... yo no podría vivir sin ti.

-Hera, por favor, no me hagas esto más difícil.. dijo Harry Potter tomándola por los brazos y alzándola, hasta colocarla nuevamente sobre la cama... entiende que yo no te amo.

-Pero Harry, yo he hecho muchas cosas por ti... dijo Hera rodeando con sus brazos el cuello masculino... eso no cuenta...

-Lo se Hera, me has ayudado mucho, y te lo agradezco... dijo Harry Potter mientras se desprendía delicadamente de los brazos de Hera... pero esa no es razón para amar a alguien... uno debe amar por otras motivos... motivos que ni uno mismo entiende, que aparecen de improviso... motivos que nacen de una magia inexplicable... sin buscarlos...

-Y tu has encontrado esos motivos en otra mujer ¿verdad?... dijo Hera con voz dolida.

Harry Potter se levanto y dio unos pocos pasos. Hera se había levantado también y encarándolo le dijo con voz llorosa.

-Dime, has venido aquí a decirme todo eso, porque has encontrado motivos para amar a otra mujer?.

-En realidad, no es que los halla encontrado... dijo Harry Potter bajando la mirada, por primera vez ante aquella mujer... es que jamás los he olvidado.

Hera cerro sus ojos y escondió su rostro entre sus manos, llorando intensamente. Porque aquellas palabras de Harry Potter le hicieron comprender que todo había terminado.

-Hera perdóname... dijo Harry Potter dudando en acercarse nuevamente a Hera... tu apareciste en mi vida, en un momento muy vulnerable para mi... y no quiero que pienses que es una excusa... pero ahora he comprendido muchas cosas... y entre ellas... el que por respeto al amor que me has dado... es mejor que todo termine.

-Y ella te ama?... dijo Hera levantando su mirada vidriosa.

Harry Potter guardo silencio, porque aun no tenia una respuesta para esa pregunta.

-Ella te ama, tanto como te amo yo?... insistió Hera ante el silencio de Harry Potter.

-Eso no importa... dijo Harry Potter molesto.

-Si importa Harry... dijo Hera secando sus lagrimas y acercándose a Harry Potter... porque yo estaré aquí... esperándote... si ella no esta allí para ti.

Harry Potter se estremeció al escuchar aquellas palabras y al ver en aquellos ojos femeninos la fortaleza del amor que Hera realmente le tenia.  
Y sin poder evitarlo la abrazo.  
Ella busco sus labios y los encontró.  
Y una vez más Hera, pero por última vez, pudo sentir toda la pasión de Harry Potter.  
Siendo aquella noche, aunque era la noche de la despedida, la más hermosa que ambos hubiesen podido compartir sobre aquella cama, en aquella habitación que tantas veces había sido testigo de sus encuentros.


	22. Cap 22

Cap 22

TRAS LOS PASOS DE HARRY POTTER

Ginny Weasley aparecía por la chimenea, en casa de su hermano, mientras este se encontraba sentado en una mesa circular leyendo el diario El Profeta.

-Hola Ginny!... dijo Ron al tiempo que se paraba para recibir en un abrazo a su hermana.

-Hola Ron... dijo Ginny mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla... disculpa que halla venido tan temprano, pero tenemos que hablar.

-No te preocupes Ginny... dijo Ron ofreciéndole una silla para que se sentara... pero que te pasa?... tienes una cara...

-Anoche en Grimmauld Place, me entere de algo importante... dijo Ginny preocupada... Lupin, Moody y Kinsgley hablaban en un rincón sobre que Draco ha ido en busca de Harry.

Ron se atraganto con el jugo de calabaza que estaba tomando, al escuchar las palabras de Ginny. Tosió varias veces, mientras su hermana le daba palmaditas en la espalda, poco a poco recobro el ritmo habitual de su respiración, aunque su rostro estaba sudoroso.

-Pero Ginny, ¿de que estas hablando?... dijo Ron tomando la mano de Ginny... ¿que Malfoy fue a buscar a Harry?... ¿pero a donde?... y ¿por qué?

-No lo se... no lo se... dijo Ginny con voz ahogada por el miedo... pero están preocupados... dicen que Draco va a intentar algo contra Harry.

En ese momento Hermione apareció en la sala. Y al ver la cara de su esposo y la de su cuñada se preocupo.

-Pero que les pasa?.

Ginny le contó rápidamente a Hermione. Y esta quedo en silencio, con la mirada pensativa.

-En que piensas, amor... pregunto Ron mientras arreglaba un pechón del cabello de su esposa.

-En que tenemos que impedirlo... dijo Hermione con seguridad.

-Impedirlo?... pero como?...pregunto Ron indeciso... no sabemos a donde ha ido Malfoy?

-Claro que sabemos... dijo Hermione al tiempo que se levantaba.

Salió de la habitación, y al cabo de varios minutos regreso con un sobre en sus manos.

-Aquí esta el informe ese, que Malfoy hizo luego de su viaje... dijo Hermione al ver las caras de Ron y Ginny mientras contemplaban el sobre que ella tenia entre sus manos... aquí dice donde creen que esta ubicada la Hermandad Tenebrosa... lo que tenemos que hacer es trasladarnos hasta allá.

-Pero tu estas loca... dijo Ron molesto... ¿como es eso de trasladarnos?... en el supuesto caso de que halla que ir hasta el fin del mundo, por ayudar a Harry... tu no vas a ir... tu te quedas aquí... en tu estado no puedes andar por allí.

-Pues te equívocas... dijo Hermione también molesta... claro que voy a ir... estoy embarazaba... no invalidad, ni enferma... además yo también quiero ayudar a Harry.

-No Hermione, no vas y punto... dijo Ron con el rostro colorado... ¿y si te pasa algo y si a nuestro bebe, le pasa algo?...no...no...tu te quedas.

-Pero Ron...comenzó a decir Hermione

Ginny no la dejo continuar.

-Calma, calma... no discutan... eso no es así tan fácil... primero tenemos que ver donde esta esa Hermandad Tenebrosa... y si realmente Harry esta allí...

-Bueno leamos el informe que el idiota de Malfoy escribió... dijo Ron abriendo el folleto y comenzando a buscar entre sus paginas información concerniente a la Hermandad Tenebrosa y su ubicación.

Harry Potter bajaba por la amplia escalera, de su mansión suiza. mientras terminaba de abotonar los puños de su camisa muggle. Llego al pie de la escalera, donde Miqueas, el elfo domestico lo esperaba sosteniendo entre sus manos, un gabán largo, con el que Harry Potter termino de vestirse como un ejecutivo muggle.  
De repente unas llamas verdes chisporrotearon dentro de la chimenea blanca ubicada en el salón. De entre aquellas peculiares llamas, surgió un mago vestido con una impecable túnica violeta.

-Caramba Gilderoy, dos veces en una semana... dijo Harry Potter mientras se colocaba la capa de viaje sobre los hombros... a que debo visitas tan frecuentes.

-Harry, es importante... dijo Lochkart con tono serio... debes venir conmigo... es Hera.

-Hera?... pregunto Harry Potter con cautela... y que le paso a Hera?.

-El Señor Oscuro ya sabe que te paso información... dijo Lochkart preocupado... y bueno...

-Pero ella es inocente... dijo Harry Potter furioso... ella no sabia nada... ella no sabía el fin que yo les daba.

-Si... pero ella es la secretaria de la Hermandad Tenebrosa... dijo Lochkart con apremio en su voz... estamos perdiendo tiempo... vamos.

Tras un movimiento de su capa Harry Potter desapareció, sin darle tiempo a Lochkart a reaccionar.  
Lochkart volvió su mirada a Miqueas

-Ve a buscar ayuda... dijo Lochkart preocupado

Y desapareció por la chimenea.  
Miqueas el elfo domestico, se estrujaba las manos nerviosamente. Y tras un chasquido de sus dedos, también desapareció.

Harry Potter apareció, en una lúgubre habitación, cuyas paredes de roca sólida daban la impresión de estar en una cueva y sobre las lozas de roca mohosa, descansaban varias decenas de antorchas que iluminaban tenebrosamente la habitación.  
En el centro había una mesa semicircular que terminaba en una gran poltrona de madera labrada.  
Harry Potter miro a su alrededor, buscando a través de los gruesos muros, la presencia de Hera, en algunos de las múltiples habitaciones que detrás de ellos, conformaban la cede de la Hermandad Tenebrosa.  
Harry Potter se desespero, porque parecía que todo estaba desierto. Pero no podía permitir que Voldemort dañara a Hera, porque ella era inocente y si algo le sucedía, él jamás se lo perdonaría.  
Sin embargo suspiro, y trato de conservar la calma. Tenia que dominarse. Y dejarse guiar por sus poderes.  
Entonces lo comprendió.  
Y con un movimiento de su capa desapareció nuevamente. Porque ya sabia, donde estaba realmente Hera.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny seguían leyendo el informe, sin encontrar en aquellas paginas, que iban pasando cada vez más ansiosos, algo que los guiara en el camino para ayudar a Harry Potter... que los ayudara a ir tras los pasos de Harry Potter.  
De repente un ruido los hizo salirse de su concentración.  
Los tres jóvenes, volvieron su mirada hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el ruido y para su asombro, vieron a dos elfos domésticos, parados cerca de la chimenea. Uno de ojos verdes y otro de ojos marrones.

-Dobby?... Dobby?... dijo Hermione asombrada... eres tu?

-Si Hermione Granger, Dobby ese soy, señora... dijo Dobby con una reverencia.

Los tres se levantaron de las sillas que ocupaban y se acercaron hasta los dos elfos.

-Y tu quien eres?... pregunto Ron mientras evaluaba al elfo de ojos marrones.

-El es Miqueas, Ronald Weasley, señor... dijo Dobby empujando un poco a Miqueas, obligándolo a dar un paso hacia delante... Miqueas es el elfo de Harry Potter, señor.

Todos se miraron asombrados. Y dirigiendo nuevamente la mirada al elfo de ojos marrones Ginny dijo:

-Y Harry sabe que estas aquí?

-No mi señor Harry Potter, no sabe... dijo Miqueas estrujándose las manos nuevamente... mi señor Harry Potter esta en peligro...por eso Miqueas busco a Dobby... mi señor necesita ayuda.

-Y Dobby pensó en los amigos de Harry Potter... dijo el elfo de ojos verdes moviendo suavemente sus orejas de murciélago... para que ayuden a Harry Potter.

-Pero que le pasa a Harry?... dijo Ron mientras sujetaba a Dobby por los hombros... donde esta?... tu nos puedes llevar?...

Los dos elfos se miraron y movieron sus cabezas en forma afirmativa.

Harry Potter caminaba por un estrecho pasillo, cuyas paredes también de rocas sólidas, daban la impresión de estar a punto de caer sobre el que transitara entre ellas.  
Sin embargo eso no impidió que Harry Potter apresurara el paso a medida que avanzaba.  
Al final llego hasta una puerta de hierro, donde figuras de serpientes labradas en su superficie, se movían por todo el frío metal dando la impresión de que la puerta tenia vida.

-Contraseña... dijo una voz gruesa salida de alguna parte.

-Serpen Sortian... dijo Harry Potter en un agudo silbido.

Las serpientes detuvieron su danza, y la puerta se partió en dos, abriéndose para dejar al descubierto una empinada escalera, por donde Harry Potter no dudo ni un segundo en comenzar a descender.  
Al llegar al final de la escalera, vio a un trío de magos, cuyos rostros cubiertos con capuchas, parecían estar esperándolo.  
Ellos se separaron y detrás de ellos Harry Potter pudo ver a Hera, inconsciente sobre un pequeño mesón de piedra caliza y a su lado a Voldemort.

-Bienvenido Harry Potter... dijo Voldemort con un tono de burla en su fría voz.

Los demás mortifagos comenzaron a reír.

-Yo sabia que no resistirías volver a hacer el papel de héroe... dijo Voldemort manteniendo su tono burlón... es que esa visita a Dumbledore te volvió a hacer débil... es una lastima ver que rápido olvidaste lo enseñado.

-Lo que realmente es una lastima, es ver cómo has perdido tus facultades... dijo Harry Potter sin matices en su voz... no te has dado cuenta que no me importa lo que hagas con esa mujer.

Voldemort no pudo evitar mirarlo con asombro, pero una duda lo hizo adquirir su tono burlón nuevamente

-Pero crees que puedes esconder tus sentimientos de Lord Voldemort... acaso crees que no se lo que hay entre tu y ella... acaso crees que no se que ella te ama, a pesar de que tu no la amas

-Me estas dando nuevamente la razón... estas perdiendo facultades... dijo Harry Potter con frialdad... porque esa no es Hera... y me asombra que tu puedas creer que con un truco tan viejo puedes llegar a dominarme.

Y dicho esto, Harry Potter apunto con su varita y un rayo de luz roja impacto sobre al cuerpo que yacía sobre el mesón, produciendo un ruido sordo y una cortina de humo rojizo ocupo el lugar.  
Harry Potter desapareció.  
Voldemort hizo un movimiento con sus manos, hacia los mortifagos, para indicarles que rodearan el lugar.

-Vamos Harry... no te escondas... dijo Voldemort tratando de mantener su tono burlón.

Pero sus pupilas rasgadas se habían dilatado al igual que sus narinas, como la serpiente tras el olor de su presa.  
Los mortifagos miraban en todas direcciones. Y miraban alternativamente a su amo, sin saber que hacer, buscando en Voldemort la respuesta.

-No seas cobarde Harry... dijo Voldemort en un silbido... ven y enfréntame.

-Realmente quieres enfrentarme, Voldemort?... dijo Harry Potter con un tono de voz frió. apareciendo en medio de la habitación, al tiempo que los mortifagos salían disparados contra las paredes, como si hubiesen sido succionados por ellas.

Harry Potter se acerco con paso seguro hacia Voldemort, quien levanto su varita hacia el joven mago.

-Entonces adelante... dijo Harry Potter mirándolo con superioridad... vamos a terminar con esto de una vez... la hora ha llegado.

Voldemort lanzo un hechizo contra Harry Potter. Pero este fue repelido cuando una especie de esfera salió de la varita del joven mago.  
Voldemort desapareció, antes de que el hechizo llegara de nuevo a él.

-Voldemort... Voldemort... dijo Harry Potter con voz queda, sin moverse de su sitio... pero que predecible eres...

Harry Potter se volvió rápidamente sobre si mismo y con un movimiento de su varita, lanzo un hechizo, a un espacio vació entre él y la pared.  
Y un sonido seco, le confirmo, lo que sus instintos le guiaron, había dado sobre la humanidad de Voldemort, quien se materializo tumbado en el suelo.

Voldemort lo miro son sus ojos rojos. Harry Potter intento moverse, pero no pudo.  
Sus sentidos le indicaban que Voldemort estaba dominando su mente. De repente sintió que el aire le faltaba. Se tambaleo, para no caer al piso, porque nuevamente el dolor de su cicatriz se extendía por todo su cerebro. En el interior de su mente, una voz le decía.

-"Será un grato placer ver como mueres...lenta y pausadamente...Harry Potter".

Harry Potter sentía que la habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor, jadeaba tratando de atrapar aire para sus pulmones, pero el esfuerzo solo lo agotaba más.

-"Ves Harry Potter... no eres rival para Lord Voldemort… no eres nada."

Pero de repente de entre aquellas palabras, surgió una melodía, el canto de un ave, que fue llenando poco a poco de energía y de vitalidad cada rincón del cuerpo y de la mente de Harry Potter.

Harry Potter pudo poco a poco levantarse del suelo, en donde su cuerpo derrotado había optado por dejarse vencer.  
Y empuñando su varita, lanzo un hechizo de desarme contra un Voldemort que sintiéndose triunfante no se había percatado que su enemigo había recuperado las fuerzas.

Voldemort fue alcanzado por la potencia del hechizo y cayo unos pocos metros, por detrás del mesón. Su cuerpo escamoso y cetrino, golpeo contra las paredes de piedra.  
Sin embargo se recupero rápidamente, y levanto su varita mágica invocando un conjuro, al tiempo que Harry Potter también lo hacia.  
Ambos rayos se cruzaron en el aire y sus direcciones fueron cambiadas, destrozando las paredes y el techo de aquella fría habitación.

-Voy a matarte Harry Potter...aunque sea lo último que haga... dijo Voldemort con voz entrecortada por la furia.

-Si lo haces... realmente será lo último que hagas... dijo Harry Potter con ironía en su voz... recuerda el hechizo.

-No me importa... grito Voldemort.

Harry Potter levanto su varita para defenderse, pero un presentimiento lo hizo volver la mirada hacia uno de sus costados.  
Allí parado, en el umbral de la puerta de hierro, estaba un mago, que apuntaba su varita hacia él, mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa de triunfo sobre su pálido rostro y sus ojos grises lo miraban con frialdad.


	23. Cap 23

Cap 23

AMIGOS QUE SE ENCUENTRAN

-No sabes cuanto he esperado este momento, Potter... dijo Malfoy con tono triunfal... ser yo quien te lleve a Azkaban.

Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos.  
Harry Potter sintió que por sus venas comenzó a correr un sentimiento de odio que logró invadir cada célula de su cuerpo. Bajo su varita y camino con paso decidido hasta Malfoy.  
Draco Malfoy arqueo sus cejas y sus ojos grises se abrieron asombrados al ver aquella actitud en Harry Potter.  
Voldemort también bajo su varita, observando con cautela y fascinación el encuentro de dos antiguos enemigos.

Harry Potter se acerco a Malfoy, hasta que la punta de la varita de este, toco su cuerpo.

-Aquí estoy Malfoy... dijo Harry Potter con tono frío... llévame pues a Azkaban... si es que puedes.

Malfoy invoco un hechizo, y unas cuerdas salieron de la punta de su varita, pero para su asombro se entrelazaron unas a otras en el aire, ya que Harry Potter había desaparecido.  
Voldemort lanzo una carcajada, y solo en ese momento Malfoy se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Podrás ser un auror Draco Malfoy... dijo Voldemort entre rizas frías... pero deberás tener más que arrogancia para vencer a Harry Potter.

Malfoy lo miro con furia, y sin mediar palabras con Voldemort abandono la habitación, mientras su capa producía un sonido agudo al romper el aire.

Harry Potter caminaba nuevamente por el estrecho pasillo, donde las paredes de piedra aun daban la impresión de querer aplastarlo.

"No, no puede ser... si Malfoy esta aquí... eso quiere decir... no... la Orden no puede venir aquí... este lugar no es seguro para ellos... y Ron... Hermione... ellos también...no...no", pensaba Harry Potter desesperadamente, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en las entrañas de la cede de la Hermandad Tenebrosa.

Se detuvo al final del pasillo. Recordó la cara de triunfo de Malfoy y otra vez el odio corrió por sus venas. Apretó sus manos en sendos puños.

"Creer que puedes llevar a Azkaban a Harry Potter... te haré tragas tus palabras Malfoy...con mis propias manos", pensó con ira. 

Pero la sola idea de que sus amigos corrían peligro en ese lugar, lo hizo recuperar la cordura.  
Miro a su alrededor. Tratando de ubicar el paradero de sus amigos.  
Entonces tuvo una idea.

"Si dejo que Malfoy me atrape...entonces ellos...si es lo mejor", pensó Harry Potter, y guardando su varita en las profundidades de su gabán muggle, coloco una mano sobre la pared de piedra, la cual vibro al contacto con su piel, entonces una puerta se materializo.  
La traspaso, sumiéndose en las profundidades de un pasadizo, que lo conduciría a donde estaba Malfoy, en aquellos momentos.

Pero su corazón le dio un vuelco al sentir que alguien lo sujetaba por el brazo, cuando el intento dar un paso.  
Y no pudo moverse, porque ya él sabia, dentro de aquella oscuridad, quien era el dueño de aquella mano que se cerraba alrededor de su brazo.

-No Harry, esta vez no vas solo... dijo Ronald Weasley con una voz quebrada por la emoción... a donde pienses ir...yo voy contigo... como siempre debió ser.

La inmensa oscuridad de aquel pasadizo dio paso a una tenue claridad que a medida que el hechizo convocado por Ron iba tomando fuerza, fue iluminando mejor el lugar.

Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley se miraron en silencio por unos minutos.  
Aquellos dos hombres, descubrieron en sus miradas, que el tiempo para ellos no había pasado.

Harry Potter trago con fuerza, al darse cuenta que todo el resentimiento que había guardado en su corazón por diez años, se estaba desvaneciendo al sentir el calor de aquel amigo, que tanto había querido y con él cual tanto había soñado, imaginando que algún día lo rescataría del encierro, de la soledad.  
Y en ese momento, con el amor de una profunda amistad, le estaba haciendo recobrar sentimientos que Harry Potter pensó que habían muerto en su alma.  
Ronald Weasley no podía soltar aquel brazo, se aferraba a él, como el naufrago que se aferra a un tronco en el medio del bravío mar. Porque no quería volver a perder a aquel amigo, que tanto había añorado recuperar.

-Ron... dijo Harry Potter colocando su mano sobre la mano pecosa de su amigo... Ron.

En un abrazo de amistad, aquellos dos hombres recuperaron una parte de sus vidas, que el odio y la maldad habían separado por diez largos años, pero que no habían logrado destruir. 

-Perdóname Ron... dijo Harry Potter en un hilo de voz... por haber dudado de tu amistad durante todos estos años.

-No Harry... Perdóname tu a mi...perdóname por no buscarte... por no encontrarte... dijo Ron mientras algunas lagrimas recorrían su pecoso rostro... perdóname por no ser el amigo que necesitabas.

-Eso ya no importa Ron... dijo Harry Potter cerrando su mano alrededor de la de Ron... importa que estas aquí y ahora... importa que no volveremos a permitir que nos vuelvan a separar.

-Así será Harry... dijo Ron apretando con fuerza la mano de Harry Potter... eso te lo prometo.

Un ruido los hizo separarse, Harry Potter saco rápidamente su varita y apunto hacia el inicio del pasadizo. Pero bajo la varita al descubrir quien había hecho aquel ruido.

Y su corazón aumento el ritmo de sus latidos, pero acompañado de unas lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas y que no pudo dominar, al ver a una bruja de cabellos castaños, algo desordenados, acercarse a él con una sonrisa, que le hizo recodarla, como aquella tarde en la estación 9 y ¾.

-Hermione... dijo Harry Potter en un susurro.

-Oh Harry, Harry!... dijo Hermione corriendo hacia él.

Y abrazándolo con fuerza, tampoco pudo evitar llorar sobre el pecho del amigo recuperado.  
Harry Potter acaricio sus cabellos. Mientras su corazón volvía a serenarse, dejándose embriagar por el cariño y el amor de aquella mujer, en cuya alma él había conocido las bondades de una amistad sin reservas, ni prejuicios.

Sin embargo, otro sentimiento se apodero de él. Un sentimiento de ternura.

Se separo lentamente de Hermione y al mirarla a los ojos comprendió que algo pasaba.  
Miro a Ron, buscando la respuesta y al ver la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro pecoso y el rubor que se adueñaba de las mejillas de su amiga, no pudo dejar de sonreír.

-Entonces...ustedes... no puede ser... Ron... tu y Hermione... pero que alegría... dijo Harry Potter emocionado, como nunca lo había estado desde hacia diez años.

Y nuevamente los tres amigos volvían a sellar una vez más su amistad en un fuerte abrazo de hermandad.

De repente Harry Potter se puso tenso y alerta.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?... dijo Ron mirando a su alrededor, al tiempo que él y Hermione sacaban sus varitas.

-Es Malfoy... dijo Harry Potter en un susurro... se esta acercando... será mejor que se vallan... mientras yo lo distraigo.

-No Harry... dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo, mientras lo sujetaban por el gabán muggle.

-De ahora en adelante no vas a estar más solo... dijo Hermione decidida... vamos contigo.

-No Hermione... dijo Harry Potter con apremio en su voz... este lugar esta lleno de magia negra... de artes oscuras... ustedes no están preparados para defenderse en este lugar... además tu debes cuidarte, por ti y por el bebe.

En ese momento un rayo azul cruzo los aires, al tiempo que Harry Potter con un rápido movimiento cubría a Hermione con su cuerpo.  
El hechizo impacto contra el hombro izquierdo de Harry Potter y aunque no causo ningún efecto mágico en él, si le provoco una herida cortante y algo profunda.

-Harry, Harry!...estas bien?…grito Hermione al tiempo que sujetaba a Harry Potter, mientras este trastabillo para no perder el equilibrio.

-Esta vez no te me escapas Potter... dijo Malfoy al tiempo que se acercaba al trío.

-No seas estúpido Malfoy... grito Ron furioso al tiempo que le lanzaba un hechizo de desarme... casi le haces daño a Hermione...sino es por Harry...

-Cállate la boca Weasley... dijo Malfoy furioso repeliendo el hechizo de Ron con un hechizo escudo... y no intentes interferir en la labor de un auror.

-A un mago que no le importa hacer daño a una mujer embarazada e indefensa... no merece el titulo de auror.

Malfoy busco el origen de aquellas palabras, pero Harry Potter había desaparecido.

-No seas cobarde Potter... dijo Malfoy con arrogancia... ven y enfréntate conmigo... o es que me tienes miedo?.

-Estas en mi terreno Malfoy...se dejo escuchar la voz de Harry Potter salida de alguna parte... así que yo pongo las condiciones.

-Ah, entonces reconoces que esta cede es tu terreno... dijo Malfoy con tono triunfal... reconoces que eres parte de la Hermandad Tenebrosa.

-Pues solo hay una forma de que lo cepas... dijo la voz de Harry Potter, al tiempo que un arco de fuego se materializaba en el medio del pasadizo.

Malfoy miro con aprensión el arco.  
Ron y Hermione se miraron con recelo. Ron abrazo a Hermione, cuando esta dio un paso para acercarse al arco de fuego.

-Entonces Malfoy... dijo la voz de Harry Potter con tono burlón... no me digas que tienes miedo... aquí estoy esperándote...

Malfoy se paso una mano por su cabellera platinada, al tiempo que respiraba entrecortadamente, trago fuerte y comenzó a caminar hasta el arco.

-Muy bien Malfoy... así... vamos...que Harry Potter te esta esperando... para demostrarte de que esta hecho un verdadero mago.

Las rizas de Harry Potter retumbaron por el pasadizo.  
Malfoy retrocedió dos pasos, cuando ya se encontraba por traspasar el arco de fuego.

-Caramba el huroncito tiene miedo... dijo Harry Potter con tono burlón y meloso... quien lo diría...

-No te tengo miedo Harry Potter... dio Malfoy furioso... vine a llevarte a Azkaban... porque el Ministro de magia, el señor Arthur Weasley... así me lo pidió... y yo soy un respetuoso de las ordenes... así que te are callar esa riza...

-Eso es mentira... grito Ron molesto... no le creas Harry, mi padre nunca haría eso.

Malfoy se voltio y le sonrió con malicia, mientras traspasaba el arco de fuego.  
Y Ron y Hermione vieron con temor, como el arco de fuego desaparecía tras Malfoy.


	24. Cap 24

Cap 24

EL LEON Y LA SERPIENTE SE ENFRENTAN UNA VEZ MÁS.

Draco Malfoy atravesó un frió túnel, volvió su mirada tras él y vio con aprensión que el arco de fuego había desaparecido.  
Camino con recelo por aquel túnel, mirando a su alrededor, manteniendo la varita empuñada en su mano derecha.  
Un ruido lo hizo sobresaltarse, y lanzo un hechizo al vació, que choco en el suelo pedregoso produciendo un estruendo.  
Malfoy maldijo por lo bajo, al darse cuenta de que sus nervios le estaban haciendo perder la objetividad y la concentración.

-Que pasa Malfoy?...dijo Harry Potter apareciendo tras Malfoy... parece que estas nervioso?...pero tranquilo te aseguro que tu estancia aquí será corta...muy corta.

-No te tengo miedo Potter...dijo Malfoy apuntando su varita hacia Harry Potter... yo soy un auror...en cambio tu no eres nada.

Harry Potter le dedico una mirada penetrante. Draco Mafoy sostuvo aquella mirada con todas sus energías, pero le estaba costando trabajo.  
Y para su sorpresa vio con asombro como su varita mágica comenzaba a adquirir un color rojizo y comenzó a sentir un calor intenso en su mano derecha, que fue aumentando en intensidad mientras se extendía hasta su hombro. Soltó la varita al no poder sostenerla más.  
Al caer al piso la varita ardía en llamas, pero pronto el fuego se extinguió, sin haberla consumido.  
Malfoy miro a Harry Potter con odio, mientras sostenía su mano adolorida. Coloco su mano izquierda sobre la varita y esta volvió rápidamente a él.

-Eso es una pequeña demostración...dijo Harry Potter con tono frío... de lo que te espera.

El silencio reino por unos instantes.

-Crees que puedes intimidarme... dijo Malfoy con rabia, mientras lanzaba un hechizo, el cual no llego a su destino porque Harry Potter lo detuvo casi instantáneamente.

-No lo creo... es un hecho...dijo Harry Potter con tono burlón... aunque tu carrera como auror este llena de muchos honores... para mi eres solo eres un huroncito cobarde.

Draco Malfoy volvió a lanzar otro hechizo, pero una vez más Harry Potter no tuvo dificultad en detenerlo.  
Malfoy respiraba rápidamente al sentirse superado. Sin embargo sus ojos grises brillaron con malicia y tras un movimiento de su capa desapareció.

Harry Potter no se sorprendió. Pero si agudizo sus sentidos y comenzó a recorrer con la mirada la habitación.

Harry Potter sonrió al fijar su mirada en un punto y apunto su varita hacia allí y tras un hechizo que rompió en varios pesados la fría loza del suelo enmohecido, se dejo oír un gemido ahogado.  
Malfoy yacía en el suelo, impactado por el hechizo de Harry Potter.

-Pensé que en la escuela de Aurores te habían enseñado a esconder tu rastro al desvanecerte...dijo Harry Potter sin poder dejar de sonreír burlonamente...pero veo que contigo como que perdieron el tiempo.

Draco Malfoy se levanto con dificultad, con la mano sobre su costado derecho, por el dolor que aun sentía luego del impacto del hechizo.

-Te odio Potter... dijo Malfoy con la respiración entrecortada... no sabes cuanto te odio Potter.

-Puedo asegurarte Malfoy... que el sentimiento es compartido... dijo Harry Potter haciendo una leve reverencia ante Malfoy.

Malfoy se enderezo y su rostro se palideció aún más. Y con un movimiento de su varita apago las antorchas que ardían en los muros helados.  
Harry Potter se desconcertó por un momento, ante aquella actitud y opto por desaparecer.  
El silencio y la oscuridad se apoderaron del recinto.  
Y luego de varios minutos se comenzó a escuchar un leve siseo.

Luego una carcajada retumbo sobre las paredes de hielo, que de repente comenzaron a ser consumidas por un abrumador fuego.  
Harry Potter apareció en medio de la habitación, donde una enorme serpiente, enroscada sobre si misma, enseñaba amenazadoramente sus colmillos venenosos.

-Que estúpido eres Malfoy... dijo Harry Potter acercándose sin vacilaciones a la serpiente y colocándose a muy escasos centímetros frente a ella... acaso se te olvida que yo hablo Parcel.

Harry Potter adquirió el tamaño de la serpiente y clavo sus ojos verdes que irradiaban un halo de luz rojiza al tiempo que sus pupilas perdían su forma circular para dar paso a una forma oblonga, en los ojos ambarinos de la serpiente.

-Esto solo me hace más fácil las cosas... dijo Harry Potter en agudos silbidos... porque así estas bajo mi merced... así puedo...hacerte todo el daño que yo quiera...Draco Malfoy.

Los silbidos continuaron llenando cada espacio de aquella habitación, en donde el calor hacia sofocante la permanencia allí.  
Y lentamente la serpiente hizo un extraño movimiento y clavo sus afilados colmillos sobre su propia piel verdosa y escamosa.  
La serpiente quedo inmóvil por varios minutos. Y luego su cabeza comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares. Sus ojos rasgados se veían sobresaltados. Y su cuerpo largo y escamoso comenzó a moverse con pequeños espasmos. Daba la impresión que el enorme animal estaba bajo la agonía de la muerte.

Por unos pocos minutos Harry Potter había sentido un mórbido placer al ver como había dominado y vencido a su enemigo. Pero de repente un extraño sentimiento de culpa le hizo recobrar su verdadera esencia.  
Como si saliera de un trance Harry Potter recupero su tamaño original. Y con un movimiento de sus manos, las llamas se extinguieron y de nuevo las paredes de hielo volvieron a recuperar su lúgubre aspecto.  
La serpiente cayo al suelo, produciendo un gran ruido y haciendo vibrar la habitación, y poco a poco de entre aquella piel escamosa fue apareciendo un piel humana muy pálida y sudorosa.  
Harry Potter se acerco a Malfoy y lo toco con su varita mágica, al tiempo que un halo de luz amarilla lo envolvió, neutralizando de esa manera el veneno que corría por sus venas.

Draco Malfoy yacía boca arriba, gimiendo y respirando con bastante dificultad. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, y su cabellera platinada se había desprendido de la coleta que la sujetaba y cubría parte de su pálido y afilado rostro.

Harry Potter también respiraba con cierta dificultad, por lo que se recostó de una de las paredes. El esfuerzo lo había agotado.  
Y sumado al vació que sentía en su corazón, luego de percatarse de lo que había hecho y de lo que había estado apunto de pasar, no conseguía las fuerzas necesarias para seguir con aquel enfrentamiento inútil, entre él y Draco Malfoy.

Le dirigió una mirada a Malfoy y al verlo tendido en aquel frío suelo, derrotado y totalmente abatido, decidió abandonar la habitación y regresar con Ron y con Hermione.  
Y buscar a Hera.

Dio varios pasos, cuando una voz llego a su mente.

-Esta bien...dijo la voz de Malfoy que retumbo en su cerebro...reconozco que me has vencido físicamente...pero yo tengo algo que tu anhelas...pero que ahora es mío.

Harry Potter comenzó a experimentar un nuevo sentimiento sobre Malfoy, quizás más fuerte que el odio: los celos.  
Harry Potter se volvió bruscamente sobre sus pasos. Y con las energías renovadas por ese nuevo sentimiento que aquellas palabras habían hecho renacer en su corazón, tomo a Malfoy por el cuello de la túnica y lo alzo del suelo hasta colocar aquel rostro pálido y esos ojos grises al mismo nivel de sus ojos verdes.

-Si Potter... continuo la voz de Malfoy martillando su cerebro... yo soy el dueño de alguien... con la que tu tanto has soñado...todos esos años de soledad te hicieron anhelarla y desearla con pasión... y ni siquiera otro cuerpo ni otros besos te hicieron olvidarla...si Potter... ella es mía...Ginny Weasley es mía.

-No necesito de varita, ni de magia...grito Harry Potter mientras apretaba con fuerza el cuello de Malfoy... voy a matarte con mis propias manos Malfoy.

Harry Potter continuo apretando con fuerza, mientras el rostro de Malfoy adquiría un tono ceniza y gruesas gotas de sudor rodaban por su frente. Tosía débilmente tratando de recuperar aire, pero el esfuerzo era en vano.  
Harry Potter continuo, mientras el cuerpo de Malfoy se debilitaba.  
De repente un grito hizo a Harry Potter volver en si y soltar bruscamente a Malfoy, quien cayo al piso.

-Harry, Harry...no...no...dijo Ginny Weasley detrás de Harry Potter.

Harry Potter se volvió sobre sí mismo.  
Y contemplo allí, frente a él a una joven mujer, de largos cabellos rojos y hermosos ojos castaños.

Harry Potter sintió perder el habla y la respiración.   
Durante diez años él había soñado con esa mujer, la había imaginado, la había anhelado, la había esperado.  
Pero su imaginación no lo había preparado para lo que sus ojos contemplaban.

Ginny Weasley no podia moverse. Su corazón latía muy rápido. Sintió como su cuerpo temblaba por la emoción. Aquel hombre representaba la materialización de sus sueños. Por diez años había llenado cada pensamiento con un rostro imaginado...con el rostro imaginado de un niño que se había transformado en hombre.  
Pero ahora, por fin podía conocerlo.

Ginny y Harry siguieron contemplándose, sin atreverse ninguno de los dos, a dar el primer paso, para acercarse el uno al otro.

De repente Harry Potter sintió un dolor súbito en su espalda, y luego un calor quemante recorrió su cuerpo. Perdió levemente el equilibrio. Pero con movimientos felinos tomo su varita y lanzo un hechizo contra Malfoy, que le hizo perder su varita.

-Draco, no...grito Ginny desconcertada ante la actitud de Malfoy... como puedes...atacar por la espalda?

Harry Potter le apunto a Malfoy, mientras permitía que este recuperara su varita.  
Harry Potter aun sentía sobre su cuerpo el rigor del hechizo lanzado por Malfoy, pero él ya sabia como controlar el dolor, así que no le impidió enfrentar de nuevo a su enemigo.

-Veo que no aprendes...dijo Harry Potter con furia... no te fue suficiente...

Un fuerte viento comenzó a arremolinarse en el medio de la habitación, entre los dos magos.  
Ginny Weasley no pudo menos que asombrarse al contemplar aquella escena y se aparto hacia un lado.  
Malfoy miro con temor el remolino, que iba adquiriendo tamaño y potencia a medida que giraba cada vez con mayor rapidez.

-Harry Potter es un caballero...pero tu Malfoy no entiendes que es eso...así que vamos a hacerlo bajo los términos que tu puedas entender.

Malfoy trato de correr, pero la fuerza del remolino que ya había adquirido dimensiones de un pequeño huracán, lo succiono.  
Y dentro de aquella masa de aire frió y comprimido Malfoy comenzó a dar vueltas, sintiendo sobre su piel la sensación de ser desprendida de forma brusca y produciéndole un agudo dolor.  
Sus gritos llenaron el recinto.

Ginny Weasley contemplo como Harry Potter mantenía su mano derecha sobre el remolino, que cada vez se hacia más poderoso...y vio con temor y desconcierto como al escuchar los gritos de horror de Malfoy, los ojos verdes de Harry Potter...aquellos ojos verdes con los que ella tanto había soñado... irradiaban destellos rojizos y su mirada se hacia cada vez más fría.  
Y sin poder soportarlo le lanzo un hechizo de desarme.  
Pero su hechizo reboto. Era como si hubiese impactado contra una barrera invisible, que protegía a Harry Potter.  
Y corrió hacia él. Pero tampoco consiguió nada. No había forma de traspasar aquella extraña barrera.  
Y llena de impotencia grito:

-Ya basta Harry...ya basta...vas a matarlo...vas a matar a Draco.

Harry Potter volvió su mirada a Ginny.  
Y al verla allí, con aquella mirada furiosa y con las manos apretadas, sintió un frió que recorrió su cuerpo, al tiempo que el remolino desaparecía y Malfoy una vez más caía al suelo.  
Varios minutos en silencio fueron rotos por la voz arrogante de Malfoy, que ya había conseguido nuevamente la forma de hacer daño a Harry Potter.

-Gracias mi amor, por ayudarme... dijo Malfoy con voz melosa al tiempo que se levantaba, aunque de forma atropellada, y apuntando su varita le lanzo un hechizo a un Harry Potter desprevenido.

El efecto del hechizo hizo a Harry Potter perder el equilibrio y caer al piso. Y debió moverse rápidamente, porque Malfoy repitió dos hechizos más sobre él.  
Ginny gritaba, al tiempo que trataba de sujetar a Malfoy por la túnica.

-Quítate Ginny...dijo Malfoy sin apartar sus ojos de Harry Potter...esto en un asunto entre Potter y yo... y tranquila no me va a pasar nada...

Harry Potter se levanto y otra vez los celos, como lava ardiente volvieron a apoderarse de sus sentidos y con un movimiento de sus manos, hizo a Malfoy detenerse en su caminar.  
Malfoy miro con temor a Ginny, quien miro a Harry Potter con duda.  
Ginny se sentía fascinada y a la vez atemorizada ante los poderes de Harry Potter.

Ginny descubrió en los ojos de Harry Potter sus intenciones para con Draco Malfoy, y sin dudarlo se interpuso en el medio de los dos.  
Ambos magos miraron desconcertados a la joven bruja.

-Pero que haces...dijo Malfoy algo molesto...te dije que esto es entre Potter y yo... yo puedo defenderme solo...no necesito que me ayudes amor.

-No, no voy a permitir que mates a Draco...dijo Ginny decidida, sin apartar sus ojos de los ojos de Harry Potter... porque tu no eres un asesino Harry.

Harry Potter contemplo por unos minutos a Ginny Weasley, y con el peso de una gran tristeza en su alma, tras un chasquido de sus dedos desapareció.


	25. Cap 25

Cap 25

EXTRAÑOS PODERES.

Harry Potter apareció de nuevo en el lugar donde se había reencontrado con sus amigos. Se sentía cansado y derrotado.  
Cerro sus ojos para tratar de reprimir las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir. No lograba controlar ese signo de debilidad que tanto lo agobiaba y que le hacia recordar, muy a su pesar que por encima de todos sus poderes mágicos, seguía siendo un hombre.  
Ni siquiera conseguía las fuerzas para salir de aquella penumbra. Quería desaparecer, desaparecer para siempre y olvidarse de quien era.  
Porque volver a ver a Ginny Weasley, lejos de ser tan agradable como lo fue reencontrarse con Ron y con Hermione, había sido muy doloroso, porque equivocadamente pensaba, que ella ya había decidido su destino. Y que él Harry Potter, con toda su juventud y su poder, había perdido el corazón de la mujer que amaba.

Unos pasos en la distancia, le hicieron volver a la realidad que le rodeaba y recordó a sus amigos y a los miembros de la Orden que habían llegado hasta ese lugar por él.  
Camino con paso decidido hacia donde los pasos se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

-Harry, Harry eres tu?...dijo Hermione mientras con su varita iluminaba el pasillo...oh Harry gracias al cielo estas bien.

Hermione abrazo a Harry Potter.

-Vamos Hermione salgamos de aquí... dijo Harry Potter tomando con sutileza a Hermione por un brazo y atrayéndola fuera del pasillo.

-Pero Harry... y Ginny?...pregunto Hermione poniendo un poco de resistencia y volviendo su mirada hacia el extremo opuesto del pasillo...ella fue a buscarte...ella convoco un hechizo de reestabilización e hizo aparecer de nuevo el arco de fuego, por donde se fue Draco.

Harry Potter se detuvo. Así que de esa forma era como Ginny había logrado ir hasta él. No pudo dejar de asombrarse ante aquello, porque él sabia muy bien que invocar un hechizo reestabilizador requería de mucho poder y que no todos los magos o brujas sabían como hacerlo o lograban hacerlo.

"Pero no lo hizo por mi...Lo hizo por Malfoy...por ir a ayudarlo", pensó Harry Potter con amargura. Y sin responder siguió aferrando a Hermione por el brazo hasta regresar a otro pasillo más grande, mientras la pared volvía a adquirir su forma original.

Hermione trato de buscar los ojos de Harry Potter, porque presentía que algo lo estaba perturbando, y no lograba precisar bien que era.

-Harry que te pasa?...dijo Hermione tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Harry Potter, obligándolo a mirarla... que paso con Ginny?...que paso entre ustedes?

-Nada Hermione...dijo Harry Potter apartando su rostro bruscamente de las manos de Hermione...vamos tenemos que buscar a Ron y a los demás...hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes...Voldemort ya sabe que están aquí.

Harry Potter emprendió el camino, cruzo por otro pasillo en dirección noreste.  
Hermione lo seguía, sintiendo en su alma una gran pena por su amigo y no pudo evitar el querer ayudarlo a que entendiera las cosas como realmente eran.

-Harry espera...dijo Hermione tomándolo por el brazo y obligándolo a detenerse...creo que mal interpretaste las cosas... tienes una idea equivocada...

Hermione fue interrumpida por el ruido de pasos que se aproximaban a gran velocidad. Harry Potter y Hermione empuñaron sus varitas. Pero las bajaron al darse cuenta de que quien se acercaba era Ron y otro miembro de la Orden a quien Harry Potter reconoció desde la distancia.

-Rápido muchachos...grito Lupin mientras lanzaba un hechizo tras de si... son muchos...debemos irnos.

Harry Potter lanzo un hechizo contra el techo, del cual cayo una especie de red de acero que bloqueo el paso de varios mortifagos.  
Lupin miro asombrado a Harry Potter, pero no pudo evitar sonreírle.

-Harry...pero...si eres todo un hombre...James en todo su esplendor...dijo Lupin con la boca abierta por el asombro...claro con los ojos de tu madre.

Harry Potter se acerco a Lupin y este lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Mi querido muchacho...cuanto tiempo...dijo Lupin en un susurro...aunque quisieron cambiarte no pudieron...sigues siendo nuestro Harry Potter.

-Cuidado...grito Ron lanzándose sobre ellos para obligarlos a esquivar varios hechizos que desde la red de acero los mortifagos habían comenzado a invocar contra ellos.

Harry Potter y Lupin lanzaron sendos hechizos al mismo tiempo, impactando contra la humanidad de varios mortifagos y dando tiempo a emprender la escapada.  
Ron también trato junto con Hermione de ayudar con varios hechizos, pero con aprensión se dieron cuenta de que no surtían el mismo efecto o su potencia no era la misma.

-Vamos, se por donde salir...dijo Harry Potter abrazando a Hermione para protegerla de los hechizos que seguían llegando hasta ellos.

Emprendieron el camino por aquel amplio pasillo, y habían avanzado algunos metros, cuando una puerta fue abierta y por ella salieron Ginny y un poco más atrás Malfoy aun con los estigmas de su lucha con Harry Potter.  
Hermione abrazo a Ginny al tiempo que Ron la tomaba de la mano.  
Harry Potter evito la mirada que Ginny le dirigió anhelante, cuando Malfoy se interpuso en el medio de los dos.  
Ginny abrió la boca para protestar ante la actitud de Malfoy.

Pero de repente de una esquina, salieron varios mortifagos que les cercaron el paso. Uno de ellos alzo su varita y convocando un hechizo hizo desaparecer la red de acero que Harry Potter había invocado hacia ya varios minutos.  
Los cuatro magos y las dos brujas se vieron rodeados de varios mortifagos quienes se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta ellos.  
Harry Potter miro a Lupin y sin mediar palabra se entendieron.  
Harry Potter apunto con su varita a Hermione y la hizo desaparecer ante el asombro de Ron.

-No te preocupes Ron...dijo Harry Potter con seguridad...esta ahora en un lugar seguro.

Ron hizo un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza, porque aunque no sabia a donde había ido Hermione, confiaba en Harry Potter y su angustia se fue disipando.

-Pero que sorpresa...dijo Voldemort apareciendo de entre el medio de los mortifagos que obstaculizaban el área oeste del pasillo...quien lo diría que esa estúpida Orden del Fénix tendría la osadía de venir hasta aquí...y tu Harry Potter...que decepción...volver del lado de los perdedores.

-Yo siempre se lo dije amo...dijo un mortifago que se encontraba al lado derecho de Voldemort...siempre le dije que Potter no era de confianza...que seria un traidor...permítame matarlo.

-Cállate...dijo Voldemort furioso... aquí el único que decide la suerte de Harry Potter soy yo.

-Te equivocas Tom...aquí quien decide la suerte de Harry Potter...es Harry Potter.

Al escuchar estas palabras, todos los presentes, se inquietaron y por varios minutos el caos reino en el lugar.  
Múltiples hechizos eran convocados. Algunos se cruzaban en el aire y rebotaban en las paredes, otros impactaban sobre su objetivo, Harry Potter trato de proteger a todos los miembros de la orden que le fue posible, al darse cuenta de que se iban sumando a la batalla, y de que aquellas palabras habían sido pronunciadas por Dumbledore.  
Y para su sorpresa Malfoy se coloco a su lado para ayudarlo, pero sin mirarlo y sin mediar palabras, algo que Harry Potter agradeció.  
Pero con impotencia, Harry Potter se dio cuenta que los mortifagos los superaban en numero, por lo que decidió hacer algo, que aunque no estaba permitido, era la única salvación para su gente.  
Cerro sus ojos, y apuntando su varita hacia el suelo dijo en un susurro

-_Movilus terraquius..._

Y de repente las paredes y el piso comenzaron a moverse. Los hechizos cesaron, el silencio una vez más reino. Pero fue reemplazado rápidamente por un rumor, que fue aumentando en intensidad. Un rumor que provenía de las entrañas de la tierra.  
Voldemort miro a Dumbledore, quien le sonrió.   
Ambos volvieron su mirada hacia Harry Potter, admirando el poder del joven mago.  
Los mortifagos comenzaron a agruparse detrás de Voldemort y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix alistaron sus varitas expectantes ante lo que estaban presenciando.  
Draco Malfoy se aparto de Harry Potter y no pudo evitar volver a sentir miedo y respeto por su enemigo.  
El rumor se había convertido en una especie de rugido y el movimiento ondulante de las paredes y del piso ahora era mucho más fuerte, haciendo que todos aquellos magos y brujas se les fuera difícil mantener el equilibrio.  
El piso comenzó a resquebrajarse y por entre las rendijas se vio como una sustancia rojiza y candente empezó a brotar.  
Los mortifagos miraron con horror como aquella lava brotaba rápidamente y se dirigía hacia ellos. 

-Amo...amo...que hacemos?...amo...grito uno de los mortifagos mientras aferraba a Voldemort por la túnica.

Voldemort lanzo un hechizo contra aquella sustancia candente, pero con ello solo logro que la lava adquiriera mayor fuerza destructiva.  
Sus ojos rojos se sobresaltaron al ver el efecto de su hechizo, y retrocediendo se volvió a los mortifagos.

-Vamos...no sean inútiles...ellos son menos que ustedes...grito Voldemort furioso...los tenemos rodeados.

Ante aquellas palabras Harry Potter se dio cuenta que la lava había formado un semicírculo alrededor de ellos.  
Habían quedado atrapados entre la lava y una de las paredes del pasillo.  
Los mortifagos comenzaron a lanzar hechizos contra los miembros de la orden, quienes se defendieron, y aunque la lava ocupaba casi todo el ancho de aquel pasillo y no permitía más acercamiento por parte de los mortifagos, la supremacía numérica era muy evidente.

Draco Malfoy volvió su mirada a Harry Potter y aunque no hubo palabras entre ellos, Malfoy comprendió lo que debía hacer.  
Y con un movimiento de su varita, apunto hacia la pared y un rayo de luz roja impacto contra ella, produciendo así un boquete lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera una persona.  
Al mismo tiempo, Harry Potter apunto con su varita al techo e invocando otro hechizo, provoco que este se partiera y por entre una enorme grieta un potente rayo cayo en el medio del grupo de mortifagos, hiriendo a alguno de ellos.  
Los gritos y la confusión ante aquel nuevo portento producido por los poderes del joven mago, ayudaron a los miembros de la Orden a emprender la retirada.  
Sin embargo los mortifagos también debieron hacer lo propio, porque la lava se extendía rápidamente.  
Harry Potter junto con Malfoy cubrieron la retaguardia, sin dar la espalda a sus enemigos.

Los mortifagos se perdieron por las esquinas, y pronto todos los miembros de la orden habían atravesado el boquete, llegando a una habitación algo oscura y fría, completamente vacía.  
Todos se miraron y luego dirigieron su mirada a Harry Potter, buscando en él la idea de cómo salir de aquel lugar.  
Dumbledore se acerco a él y le dijo:

-Harry, creo que la única forma será usar un traslador...

-No profesor...aquí no funciona eso...dijo Harry Potter pensativo y preocupado.

-Y si convocamos un portal paralelo...dijo Ginny con seguridad al acercarse a Harry Potter.

Harry Potter no pudo evitar volver su mirada a Ginny al escuchar aquella proposición

-Y tu sabes como convocar un Portal Paralelo?...pregunto Harry Potter con asombro y respeto.

-Si, claro que se...dijo Ginny ofendida, pero sin poder evitar sonreírle a Harry Potter al verse reflejada en sus ojos verdes.

Harry Potter sintió un estremecimiento cuando Ginny le dedico aquella hermosa sonrisa. Se sintió incomodo ante aquel nuevo signo de debilidad, por lo que se alejo un poco y dijo molesto.

-Convócalo entonces.

-Sabes que no puede ser convocado por un solo mago o bruja, que se necesita de dos para que sea efectivo el conjuro...dijo Ginny molesta acercándose a Harry Potter.

-Entonces que Malfoy te ayude...dijo Harry Potter alejándose un poco más de Ginny.

-No...vas a ayudarla tu Harry...dijo Dumbledore con toda su autoridad pero sin dejar de sonreír y con un brillo en sus ojos azules detrás de sus lentes de media luna.

Harry Potter miro a Dumbledore molesto, sin embargo obedeció a Dumbledore y se coloco al lado de Ginny, quien mantenía sus ojos castaños sobre él.

-Muy bien Weasley a la cuenta de tres...dijo Harry Potter con tono molesto sin atreverse a mirar a Ginny.

Ambos colocaron en alto la punta de sus varita y las juntaron, y al mismo tiempo convocaron un hechizo que hizo aparecer en el medio de la habitación una esfera de luz verdosa, que fue tomando mayores proporciones, hasta formar una especie de ventana.  
Dumbledore se acerco y la abrió.  
-Deben irse...dijo Harry Potter nervioso...ya.

Sabia que Voldemort se acercaba junto con los mortifagos.  
Los miembros de la Orden comenzaron a atravesar la ventana. Malfoy tomo del brazo a Ginny pero ella se volvió hacia Harry Potter

-Vamos Harry...dijo Ginny con premura.

-Si Harry vamos...dijo Ron tomándolo del brazo...no pensaras quedarte aquí?

-Tengo que hacer algo...dijo Harry Potter fijando su mirada en una de las paredes de la habitación...tengo que buscar a alguien.

-Te esperamos en Grimmauld Place...dijo Dumbledore obligando a Ginny y a Ron a traspasar el portal paralelo.


	26. Cap 26

Cap 26

MOMENTOS VULNERABLES. MOMENTOS DIFÍCILES.

Los miembros de la Orden llegaron a Grimmauld Place a través del Portal Paralelo.  
Hermione los esperaba ansiosa en la cocina. Y al ver a Ron corrió a abrazarlo y durante unos minutos este le explico lo que había pasado.  
Luego de que todos aquellos magos y brujas estuvieron sentados en la sala no pudieron evitar iniciar comentarios con respecto a Harry Potter.

-Es increíble el parecido de Harry con James...dijo Lupin mientras sorbía una tasa de te.

-Más increíble es...los poderes de ese muchacho...dijo Moody con un gruñido.

-Es una suerte que este de nuestro lado...dijo Kingsley...es una suerte que Voldemort no lograra su cometido.

-Harry jamás se hubiera prestado para eso...dijo Lupin con tono serio...Harry nunca traicionaría a su gente.

-Harry esta en un momento muy vulnerable...dijo Dumbledore dirigiendo levemente su mirada hacia Ginny Weasley...no debemos abandonarlo.

-Eso no pasara...dijo Ron con seguridad...yo no permitiré que Harry se aleje de nosotros otra vez.

-Pero no veo porque va a pasar eso...dijo Kingsley tomando un bocadillo que le ofrecía Tonks... su actuación de hoy dejo bien en claro donde esta su verdadera lealtad.

-Si, pero hay cosas que hacen perder el rumbo...dijo Tonks mirando también a Ginny...y Harry ha sufrido mucho...tal vez no pueda afrontar un nuevo tropiezo en su vida.

Ginny bajo su mirada, al sentir las miradas de algunos de los presentes sobre ella. No entendía el porque de esos comentarios, si para nadie era un secreto que ella amaba a Harry Potter y lo había demostrado. Había dejado plantado a Draco Malfoy, sometiéndose ella y sometiendo a su familia a una situación muy vergonzosa.   
Además había sido Harry con su comportamiento, el que parecía no querer nada con ella.

Ron tomo del brazo a Ginny y la llevo hasta un rincón. Ginny lo miro angustiada pensando en que tal vez su hermano le reclamaría algo.

-Bueno hermanita, ahora explícame que es eso de un Portal Paralelo?

Ginny sonrio al darse cuenta de que Ron como siempre estaba despistado, y sintiéndose más tranquila decidió explicarle a su hermano

-Era la única forma de salir de allí...el portal paralelo crea una ventana de acceso a otro lugar igual pero diferente a donde estábamos. Es decir esa Hermandad Tenebrosa y la Orden del Fénix son iguales, porque ambas fueron creadas con un propósito: defender una causa. Y son diferentes porque una defiende los intereses de Voldemort y la otra defiende los intereses del mundo mágico.

-Y desde cuando tu sabes convocar un portal paralelo y hacer un hechizo reestabilizador?...pregunto Ron maravillado ante los poderes de su hermana.

-Bueno Ron...en Egipto se aprenden muchas cosas...dijo Ginny picaramente.

-Y que otros secretos tienes escondidos hermanita...pregunto Ron mientras la abrazaba.

-No muchos te lo aseguro...pero hay uno...que no sabes cuanto me gustaría...poder tener la facultad de convocar...dijo Ginny con tono triste.

Ron miro a su hermana con ternura, y con el dorso de su mano le limpio suavemente unas pequeñas lagrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos castaños. Sabia muy bien a que se refería ella.

-Ginny...yo se lo que sientes, ante la actitud de Harry hoy...pero debes entenderlo...ha sufrido mucho, como dijo Tonks...pero yo estoy seguro que cuando se aclare y decida nuevamente abrir su alma al amor...tu serás la escogida...yo se que él te ama...lo pude ver en su mirada.

Harry Potter comenzó a bajar unas escaleras estrechas, que en espiral bordeaban una pared pedregosa. Iluminaba el camino con la tenue luz que salía de su varita mágica.  
Llego a un pequeño descanso, desde allí se veía como se habrían varios túneles, sin embargo el ya sabia muy bien cual tomar.  
Camino con paso seguro y rápido por uno ubicado a su derecha.

-Hera...Hera...soy yo Harry...Hera...gritaba Harry Potter mientras andaba aquel túnel.

Sus palabras provocaban un eco, que hizo que varios murciélagos y varias ratas salieran de sus escondites.

-Harry...Harry...por aquí...por aquí...se dejo oír la voz asustada de Hera.

Harry Potter corrió hasta donde había una pequeña reja, ubicada al final de una enorme roca de forma rectangular.  
Harry Potter debió agacharse para poder mirar por la reja hacia el interior de la roca.  
Allí estaba Hera encerrada.

-Tranquila...vine a sacarte...dijo Harry Potter apuntando con su varita los barrotes de la reja, y un rayo azul impacto contra ellos.

Pero no ocurrió nada. Los barrotes permanecieron inalterables.

Harry Potter frunció el entrecejo ante aquello. Lo intento nuevamente pero fue en vano. Comenzó a desesperarse, porque él sabia que pronto vendrían los mortifagos.

-No importa Harry...vete...vete...dijo Hera mientras apartaba los dedos de Harry Potter de los barrotes, cuando él había tratado tontamente de aflojarlos manualmente.

-No Hera...no voy a dejarte aquí...tu estas aquí por mi culpa...dijo Harry Potter pensando en una forma de liberarla.

-Vete Harry...no vale la pena que te arriesgues así...vete...dijo Hera con angustia en su voz.

Murmullo de voces se escuchaban en la distancia. Harry Potter se levanto de un salto. Miro a su alrededor. Los mortifagos se estaban acercando.  
Miro la varita que tenia en su mano y luego miro la roca rectangular. Sabia que si invocaba un hechizo poderoso la roca se destruiría, pero eso podía ser peligroso para Hera.  
Pero se le ocurrió una idea.

-Hera...Hera toma mi varita...dijo Harry Potter agachándose de nuevo y extendiendo su mano por entre los barrotes...tómala para que puedas salir de aquí...mientras yo los distraigo.

-Pero Harry...y tu?... como...comenzó a decir Hera.

-Has lo que dijo Hera...dijo Harry Potter caminando hasta el inicio del túnel...no hay tiempo.

Harry Potter volvió a recorrer el túnel de regreso. Las voces eran cada vez más nítidas, pero un ruido muy potente le hizo comprender que Hera posiblemente había conseguido salir de su prisión.  
Regreso de nuevo al lugar donde minutos antes había estado. Había algo de polvo en el ambiente y miles de pequeñas rocas, esparcidas en el piso. Hera había hecho un boquete en la enorme roca rectangular.

-Hera...Hera...estas bien?...pregunto Harry Potter tratando de agudizar su visión a través del polvo.

-Si...aquí estoy Harry...aquí...dijo Hera con dificultad, mientras salía por entre los escombros.

-Muy bien...entonces vamos...dijo Harry Potter mientras la abrazaba y la cubría con su gabán muggle, para desaparecer los dos juntos.

De regreso en su mansión suiza, Harry Potter llamo a su elfo domestico de confianza, quien presuroso entro en el amplio salón.

-Diga Harry Potter señor...dijo Miqueas haciendo una pequeña referencia.

-Gracias...dijo Harry Potter con una pequeña sonrisa.

El rostro cetrino del elfo domestico adquirió un ligero color carmesí y comenzó a mover sus orejas de murciélago suavemente.

-Harry Potter sabe que Miqueas lo aprecia mucho señor...dijo el elfo con vos entrecortada y con lagrimas en los ojos...Miqueas no pudo menos que ayudar a Harry Potter señor...Harry Potter ha sido tan bueno con Miqueas.

-Miqueas...la señorita Hera se va a quedar con nosotros...dijo Harry Potter mientras se quitaba el gabán muggle...así que prepara todo lo necesario para su estancia.

-No Harry...no quiero causar molestias...dijo Hera tímidamente.

-Debes quedarte Hera...Voldemort lo sabe todo...y corres peligro...dijo Harry Potter con tono frió...luego de unos días podrás irte con tu tío.

Harry Potter y Hera se miraron por un momento.  
Hera bajo la mirada al darse cuenta que todo aquello no había sido más que la ayuda de un amigo.

Harry Potter abandono la sala sintiendo de nuevo una gran tristeza en su alma. No podía entender porque no podía corresponder a los sentimientos de Hera, alguien que lo amaba y se lo había demostrado, arriesgando muchas cosas.  
Y sin embargo Ginny Weasley solo con su mirada, con su sonrisa, solo siendo ella, se había adueñado de su alma y de su corazón,  
A tal punto, que no le importo la idea de matar, con tal de tenerla solo para él.

Llego hasta su lujosa biblioteca, y con esas ideas saturando su mente, comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.  
Los recuerdos llegaban rápidamente uno tras otro...las palabras de Malfoy retumbaban en su cerebro. Los celos fueron adueñándose nuevamente de su razón.

"Seguro que en este momento esta entre sus brazos...en Grummauld Place...si seguro...Severus dijo que pronto se casarían", pensó Harry Potter con rabia y amargura.

"Pero yo te amo Ginny...yo te amo...te he esperado...te he soñado...por que?...por que?", continuo pensando Harry Potter, mientras las lagrimas mojaban su rostro y empañaban sus lentes.

Se quito los lentes y froto sus ojos, con el dorso de sus manos. No quería sentirse tan débil y vulnerable, porque él era Harry Potter.  
De repente una furia lo domino y cerro sus ojos, aun llenos de lagrimas. Y los objetos que habían sobre el fino escritorio comenzaron a levitar y una extraña fuerza los hizo estrellarse uno a uno, contra los estantes llenos de libros que estaban protegidos por finas vitrinas de cristal, que al contacto con aquellos objetos estallaron en múltiples fragmentos.  
El estrépito fue impresionante y se hacia más fuerte a medida que la furia en el alma de Harry Potter crecía.  
Alarmados por aquellos fuertes ruidos, Miqueas y Hera acudieron rápidamente hasta la biblioteca.  
Hera y Miqueas se miraron impotentes, al ver a Harry Potter parado en el medio de la habitación, rodeado de aquellos objetos que daban círculos completos alrededor de él y luego iban directo a los estantes y las paredes.

-Harry...Harry...que pasa?...que te pasa?...grito Hera mientras trataba en vano de acercarse a Harry Potter.

-Mi señor Harry Potter ha enloquecido...dijo Miqueas estrujándose las manos...ha enloquecido.

Con un movimiento de sus manos Hera logro que los objetos dejaran su danza destructiva, quedando suspendidos en el aire por unos segundo para luego caer y estrellarse contra el suelo.

Harry Potter se dejo caer, y sus rodillas con un golpe seco chocaron contra el duro suelo de mármol.

Hera se acerco con precaución hasta Harry Potter, y se arrodillo frente a él.  
Con timidez tomo aquel abatido rostro masculino entre sus suaves manos femeninas.

-Harry...amor mío... no sabes cuanto daría...por evitar en tu corazón este sufrimiento...dijo Hera con voz suave y tierna... aquí estoy Harry y siempre estaré...para ti.

Harry Potter abrió sus ojos y dejo descansar su frente sobre el hombro de aquella mujer que lo rodeo con sus brazos, y le recordó cuanto podía llegar a ser amado.

-Gracias Hera...por estar aquí...dijo Harry Potter en un susurro...por estar aquí.

Luego de varios minutos en silencio, Harry Potter trato de separarse de Hera, pero ella no se lo permitió.

-No Harry...necesitas de alguien que te ayude en estos momentos difíciles...dijo Hera sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos azabache...y yo quiero ser ese alguien.

Harry Potter la miro sintiendo nuevamente tristeza e impotencia por no poder corresponder a ese amor.

-Necesitas un amiga...dijo Hera dándole un beso en la frente...no me niegues también eso.


	27. Cap 27

Cap 27

DECISIÓN IMPORTANTE.

Varios días pasaron, Hera había regresado con su familia y Harry Potter la había acompañado hasta Grecia, donde una vez más él había visitado a su amigo Baco Termopolis.  
Pero su estancia fue quizás la más corta en casa de su amigo. Aún los recientes acontecimientos lejos de aclarar su atormentada alma, lo habían sumido en un profundo abismo de desasosiego e incertidumbre.

Se acercaba el día de Halloween. Harry Potter había vuelto a su oficio de empresario muggle, para tratar de apartarse un poco de esos sentimientos que lo embargaban y que aun no había podido poner en orden.  
Porque él había decidido refugiarse en su sangre muggle, para escapar de su sangre mágica. Pero el volver a ver a sus amigos, había trastocado los planes que ya había trazado para su vida.  
Sus empleados ya habían decorado todo el lujoso edificio con motivos para la celebración que se acercaba.  
Y Harry Potter había tratado de disfrutar tanto como ellos en toda la algarabía que se había suscitado.

-Señor Potter la fiesta será en el salón principal...dijo la Sra. Graff al acomodarse sus gafas, mientras leía su agenda diaria de cuero...ya esta contratado el grupo musical y esta listo el banquete.

-Esta bien...dijo Harry Potter mientras miraba por el ventanal de su oficina...y Marks ya tiene listo lo del contrato con la inmobiliaria?

-Si señor Potter...dijo la Sra. Graff pasando las hojas de su agenda... él me informo que de hoy a mañana usted tendrá en su escritorio el documento para que lo firme.

-Bien...dijo Harry Potter sin ganas de continuar la conversación.

-Señor Potter...disculpe mi curiosidad...pero este año podremos contar con su presencia en la fiesta?...dijo la Sra. Graff con timidez.

-Tal vez Sra. Graff...tal vez...sin embargo no prometo nada...dijo Harry Potter sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

La Sra. Graff entendió que su jefe quería estar a solas, por lo que excusándose se retiro de la oficina.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada, Harry Potter se volvió y con un movimiento de su capa desapareció.

Miqueas el elfo domestico asomo su feo y cetrino rostro por detrás de la puerta de la amplia cocina de la mansión, al escuchar los pasos de su señor.  
Lo vio entrar en el salón principal. Y no pudo dejar de sentir pena por aquel joven mago.  
Porque Miqueas al igual que muchos habían pensado que Harry Potter volvería a ser feliz, al darse cuenta que su gente no lo había olvidado, que por el contrario lo habían buscado, lo habían extrañado.   
Y que el volver a encontrarse con sus amigos, produciría en él, el cambio necesario para aceptar de nuevo su verdadera condición, su verdadera vida.  
Sin embargo todo aquello solo había hecho que Harry Potter se sumiera más en si mismo y en su soledad.

Miqueas toco la puerta débilmente, y entro con timidez.

-Harry Potter desea algo de Miqueas, señor?...dijo el elfo con una inclinación de cabeza.

-No, Miqueas gracias...no te molestes...dijo Harry Potter abriendo un armario y sacando una caja de allí...puedes retirarte...deseo estar solo.

-Si señor, como Harry Potter quiera señor.

Harry Potter abrió la caja y en ella había una pluma dorada que brillaba de una forma impresionante que lastimaba los ojos.  
Harry Potter suspiro. El había presenciado esa misma luz otras veces, y nunca le había prestado la atención necesaria, pero aquella tarde decidió darle el uso adecuado a aquella pluma.  
Tomo la pluma en su mano y para su sorpresa, vio como comenzaba a vibrar y un rayo dorado proyecto una puerta en la pared.  
Y con alegría vio aparecer por esa puerta a su amigo Ronald Weasley.

-Hola Harry, hasta que por fin te dignaste a responder a mi llamado...dijo Ron con una sonrisa en su pecoso rostro.

-Hola Ron...bienvenido a mi casa...dijo Harry Potter mientras se estrechaban las manos con entusiasmo.

Ron no pudo disimular su asombro ante la majestuosidad y lujo de aquella casa.   
Harry Potter le mostró cada rincón. Y una vez finalizado el recorrido volvieron al salón principal.

-Te felicito Harry...es una casa muy hermosa...llena de tantas cosas fabulosas...dijo Ron mientras acariciaba el sillón donde se había sentado.

-Bueno es parte de la herencia de Sirius...dijo Harry Potter mientras se acercaba a la chimenea blanca.

-Si que eran ricos esos Black...dio Ron sin evitar sorprenderse...mi casa es pequeña...pero muy acogedora...Hermione tiene buen gusto para decorar.

"Si, lo se", pensó Harry Potter al recordar la vez que había visitado a Ginny mientras dormía en una habitación en la casa de Ron.

-Y dime Harry, que paso?...por qué volviste a alejarte de nosotros?...dijo Ron con tono preocupado.

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer Ron...dijo Harry Potter evitando mirarlo...tengo una empresa muggle...y bueno eso me quita mucho tiempo.

-Puedo entender que tengas otros intereses...dijo Ron algo molesto...pero no es gusto ni para ti, ni para nosotros el que te distancies de esa manera...al menos puedes visitar o enviar una lechuza.

-Discúlpame Ron...dijo Harry Potter levantando su mirada hacia su amigo… pero esto no es fácil para mi...no es fácil borrar ciertas cosas vividas y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Quiero ayudarte y entenderte Harry...dijo Ron mientras se levantaba de su asiento...pero si tu no te dejas ayudar...te será más difícil olvidar esos malos momentos.

-Gracias Ron...dijo Harry Potter apretado con fuerza la mano que Ron había colocado en su hombro...tratare de abrirte de nuevo mi vida.

-Bueno Harry no quiero molestarte más...dijo Ron mientras se acercaba a la chimenea...mi casa es tu casa y siempre estaremos esperando por ti...Hermione estará feliz de que el padrino de nuestro hijo se digne a visitarnos.

-Pero Ron, que dices?...dijo Harry Potter con asombro...yo... el padrino de tu hijo...pero...

-Y que más esperabas...dijo Ron sonriéndole...quien más sino tu.

Ron lanzo un puñado de polvos flu, que había en un recipiente de bronce sobre la repisa de la chimenea y tras un gesto de despedida, Ron atravesó las llamas verdes.  
Harry Potter vio como su amigo se perdía por entre la chimenea y no pudo evitar sonreír, ante aquella noticia que no era más que la confirmación de una verdadera amistad.

Ron llego a través de aquellas llamas verdes a la sala de su casa. Allí sentadas en el sofá estaban Hermione y Ginny.

-Que tal amor?...dijo Hermione mientras Ron le daba un pequeño beso en los labios...y por qué tienes esa cara?.

-Vengo de hablar con Harry...dijo Ron con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, mientras se sentaba al lado de Hermione.

Ginny no pudo evitar que el libro que tenia en sus manos se le resbalara y cayera pesadamente en el suelo alfombrado. Se sonrojo mientras lo recogía al percatarse que su hermano y su cuñada la miraban.

-Y eso?...dijo Hermione algo molesta...por qué no me dijiste que ibas a visitar a Harry, para yo haberte acompañado?

-Fue de improviso...dijo Ron con tristeza...lo visite en su casa muggle...pero no es el Harry Potter que recordamos...no...es un ser completamente diferente.

-Eso es comprensible...dijo Hermione tomando la mano de su esposo...recuerda que ha pasado por muchas cosas difíciles.

-Si lo se, pero esta tan solo...tan triste...dijo Ron suspirando... tiene una empresa muggle...quizás sea para evadir su realidad...tal vez sea para tratar de olvidarse de nosotros.

-Ron se que es doloroso ver a Harry así...pero debemos ayudarlo...dijo Hermione con entusiasmo...no le dijiste que va a ser el padrino de nuestro hijo.

-Si claro que si...dijo Ron un poco más alegre...y la noticia le agrado...también lo invite a visitarnos...tal vez así se anime a regresar con nosotros.

-Si debemos hacer que descubra motivos para regresar con nosotros...dijo Hermione alegre... debemos darle motivos para que no dude que lo queremos.

Ron abrazo a Hermione y le dio un beso.  
Ginny había permanecido callada. Pero había analizado cada palabra escuchada.  
Y había descubierto en las ultimas palabras de Hermione, un camino para llegar a Harry Potter.

Dos día después de que Ron había visitado a Harry Potter, Ginny ya había tomado una decisión, y la pondría en practica ese día, mientras su hermano y su cuñada se iban a la fiesta del ministerio, a donde ella había decidido no acudir.  
Porque aquel día era la celebración de Halloween.  
Se vistió elegantemente, con una hermosa túnica color malva y se perfumo. Los nervios la dominaban por momentos, haciéndola dudar, ante su decisión, pasando por su mente la idea del arrepentimiento, pero necesitaba hablar con Harry Potter, necesitaba verlo...quería verlo.  
Bajo hasta la sala de la casa de su hermano, se coloco la capa de viaje y con un delicado movimiento de esta desapareció.

Apareció frente a una mansión solariega, una pequeña reja precedía un hermoso jardín y desde allí se podía ver una puerta blanca con adornos dorados.  
Ginny Weasley sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente, temía que si daba un paso, quizás sus piernas no responderían. Sin embargo se arriesgo y con paso lento y decidido llego hasta la puerta atravesando el amplio jardín.  
Levanto su mano para tocar la puerta, pero no fue necesario


	28. Cap 28

Cap 28

UN MOTIVO.

Miqueas el elfo domestico, abrió la puerta lentamente.

-Adelante Ginny Weasley... dijo el elfo con una reverencia... mi señor Harry Potter esta en su alcoba. Siga por las escaleras.

Ginny comenzó a caminar por aquel pasillo finamente decorado. Al final se podía ver una hermosa escalera de dos niveles, que en abanico se dividía en dos. Comenzó a subirlas. Al pisar cada escalón, sentía como su corazón latía más fuerte y más rápido.  
A través de la penumbra, vio un rayo de luz que se colaba por la rendija que había dejado una puerta entreabierta. Seguro que allí estaba él.

Ginny llego hasta la puerta y la abrió un poco más, solo lo necesario como para poder colarse por allí.  
En efecto, en un sillón estilo renacentista, estaba sentado Harry Potter, al lado de una chimenea, donde ardía un fuego, muy parecido al que ella sentía dentro de su corazón y de su alma, al ver nuevamente a ese ser que ella tanto amaba, que ahora era todo un hombre.

-Te estaba esperando...dijo Harry Potter con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Desde hacia dos días, el sabia que Ginny vendría hasta el. Y aunque sabia que era un signo de debilidad, decidió no impedírselo. Porque quería verla una vez más.

Ginny no lograba hablar. Eran tantas emociones las que la agobiaban, que no sabia como dominarlas.  
Harry Potter seguía allí, mirando hacia el fuego, sin dignarse a mirar a Ginny, no por arrogancia, sino por timidez. Sabia que al verse reflejado en aquellos hermosos ojos castaños, aunque fuera por unos segundos, no seria capaz de resistirse...

Ella se fue acercando poco a poco hasta él. Su cuerpo temblaba por la emoción a cada paso que daba.  
Y él, no pudo dejar de estremecerse al saberla tan cerca.

-Harry...dijo Ginny en un susurro, a solo unos centímetros de él.

Harry Potter se levanto del sillón, y retándose a si mismo, se voltio hacia ella y se le acerco.

Harry Potter la tomo por la cintura de una forma lenta y suave y la atrajo hacia el.  
La abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.  
Ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, sintió que sus fuerzas la abandonaban.

De repente, él la soltó con brusquedad y se alejo, caminando hasta la chimenea.  
Así como las llamas consumían poco a poco la madera, así sentía Harry Potter que los celos y el deseo devoraban su corazón.

-Que haces aquí?... dijo Harry Potter con un dejo de rabia en su voz... acaso vienes a traerme algún recado de Malfoy...porque si es así...

-No Harry, no estoy aquí por eso... dijo Ginny sorprendida.

Se sentía confusa ante el repentino cambio de actitud de Harry. Y no entendía porque Draco salía en la conversación.

-Harry, estoy aquí, porque tenemos que hablar... dijo Ginny con suavidad... debes regresar... no puedes seguir apartado de tu mundo... de tu realidad.

-Esta es mi realidad... dijo Harry Potter señalando todo lo que había a su alrededor.

-No Harry, tu no perteneces aquí... dijo Ginny molesta... no te engañes... tu sabes que todo esto no es más que una forma de evasión... aquí no esta tu corazón.

-Y donde crees que esta mi corazón?... dijo Harry Potter con furia mirando fijamente a Ginny... tu que lo despreciaste... tu que lo heriste...

Ginny no entendía las palabras de Harry Potter. Trato de acercarse a él. Pero una fuerza extraña se lo impedía.

-Vete, vete y no regreses... dijo Harry Potter con tono frío... te quiero lejos de mi vida...

"Te quiero lejos para poder... para poder olvidarte", pensó Harry Potter mientras veía como Ginny se mantenía desafiante, pero desconcertada, ante su actitud.

El le dio la espalda y fijo sus ojos nuevamente en las llamas que ardían en la chimenea.  
No podía apartar de su mente el momento en que ella había arriesgado su vida para salvar a Malfoy. Los celos le nublaban la razón.

Ginny se sintió derrotada, trato de entender, pensó que entre ella y Harry Potter quizás, había un gran abismo, miro la puerta por la que había entrado, camino hasta ella.  
Pero no quería irse, no podía. Harry Potter la necesitaba, aunque fuera como amiga, ella debía insistir, volvió su mirada hacia él.

Pero quizás no era ese el momento. Tal vez en otro lugar y en otra hora se volverían a encontrar y podrían hablar.

"Adiós Harry, tal vez volvamos a vernos, y podamos terminar esta conversación", pensó Ginny mientras volvía su mirada hacia el pasillo, que a través de la puerta abierta de la habitación se lograba ver.

Él seguía ignorándola, aunque una voz interior le gritaba

"Vas a dejarla ir?... no seas estúpido... no puedes perderla otra vez... no... ¿porque te vas a dejar robar su corazón?... si sabes que es tuyo"

La puerta se cerro, justo cuando Ginny ya estaba cerca de salir por ella.  
Aquello la desconcertó, y por unos segundos no supo lo que le pasaba.  
Su cuerpo se separo unos pocos centímetros del piso alfombrado y una fuerza extraña la hizo retroceder.  
Pero su temor se desvaneció, al chocar suavemente contra un cálido cuerpo y al sentir como Harry Potter la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-No Ginny Weasley, estaba vez no voy a dejarte ir... dijo Harry Potter con voz ronca por el deseo mientras besaba con pasión la suave piel del cuello de Ginny... aunque tenga que matar a Malfoy... aunque él sea tu dueño... aunque tu no quieras... aunque tenga que obligarte... tu serás mía... solo mía.

Con el corazón palpitante de alegría Ginny se voltio con mucho cuidado y suavemente para que Harry Potter no dejara de abrazarla.

-Mírame Harry, te abro mi corazón, mi mente... dijo Ginny mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de Harry Potter... busca allí... y veras la verdad... mi verdad.

Harry Potter se vio reflejado otra vez en esos hermosos ojos castaños, con los que tanto había soñado.  
Y sin dudarlo se dejo dominar por su cálido brillo y no pudo dejar de sonreír al descubrir, que solo él había sido, seguía siendo, y siempre seria el verdadero y único dueño de Ginny Weasley.

Ginny cerro sus ojos al sentir, como aquellos labios que tanto ella había añorado y deseado volver a sentir, la besaban con infinito amor.  
Luego esos labios fueron recorriendo cada trozo de su piel, que las manos masculinas iban dejando al descubierto.  
Mientras ella suavemente acariciaba cada rincón masculino, descubriendo así toda la pasión que despertaba en aquel hombre llamado Harry Potter.

De repente Harry Potter se detuvo.  
Ambos jóvenes se miraron en silencio.  
Él contemplo su desnudez, su hermoso cuerpo que entre sus brazos parecía de cristal. Y una duda surco su mente.

-Que pasa Harry?... pregunto Ginny cuyas mejillas se habían tornado de un color carmesí, al ver como aquellos ojos masculinos recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-Perdóname Ginny... dijo Harry Potter cerrando los ojos... perdóname... pero creo que no soy digno... no te merezco.

Harry Potter comenzó a aflojar sus brazos que hasta ese momento había mantenido alrededor de la cintura de Ginny, pero ella se aferró y no permitió que su cuerpo se separara de él.

-Te amo Harry, te amo, jamás he dejado de amarte... dijo Ginny mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza... y yo se que tu también me amas... 

-Es que no entiendes Ginny... dijo Harry Potter ahogado entre el deseo y la ansiedad... no comprendes... seria muy fácil tomarte... tomar lo que me ofreces hoy... pero yo no estoy seguro de que mañana pueda corresponderte... porque tu no eres de un momento... tu eres para siempre.

-Harry desde el día que te conocí, mi corazón ha sido tuyo... mi alma ha sido tuya... dijo Ginny mirándolo con ternura y pasión... he esperado este momento desde hace tantos años... y nunca me arrepentiré... de que hoy también mi cuerpo sea tuyo.

-Ginny mi destino ya esta marcado... dijo Harry Potter con la mirada vidriosa... no quiero que sigas sufriendo por mi causa.

-Harry Potter, yo soy parte de tu destino... dijo Ginny secándole las lagrimas con sus labios... y tu eres parte del mío... eso nadie lo ha cambiado... ni jamás podrá ser cambiado.

Los besos y las caricias continuaron, mientras afuera, los rayos del sol, se escondían entre las nubes, y mientras los cálidos colores de un atardecer que se desvanecía, se convertían en los fríos matices de una engalanada noche, donde los tímidos rayos de la luna comenzaba a colarse por entre los cristales de una ventana, siendo testigos de la consumación de un gran amor.

En esa lujosa y espaciosa habitación, de la solariega mansión, aquellos dos cuerpos, despojados de todo pudor, se unían en un vertiginoso ímpetu, sobre sabanas aterciopeladas.

Poco a poco, la pasión los condujo a un mar de placer, donde ambos se hundieron, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, del lugar y de ellos mismos.

Harry aun jadeando, sintió como Ginny lo envolvía con sus brazos.  
Él dejo descansar su cabeza sobre aquella cálida piel.  
Ginny acariciaba sus cabellos, mientras Harry se dejaba adormecer por los latidos de ella, increíblemente acoplados a los de él.

-Harry, nunca ha pasado un día, en que no halla soñado con este momento...dijo Ginny en un susurro, luego de un largo y profundo silencio solo roto por el roce de la piel.

-Yo también había deseado muchas veces un momento como este, aunque debo reconocer que la realidad, ha superado a la imaginación...dijo Harry besando suavemente sus labios.

-Eres al razón de mi vida Harry...dijo Ginny correspondiendo tiernamente a sus besos... cada día de mi vida es para amarte.

-Perdóname por dudar de tu amor...dijo Harry con timidez...por pensar que entre tu y Malfoy había algo.

-No te preocupes Harry...eso ya no importa...dijo Ginny abrazándolo con fuerza...lo importante es que ahora ya sabes cuanto importas para mi.

Harry no pudo evitar mirarla con deseo nuevamente.

Otra vez, el néctar de la pasión embriago cada fibra y cada una de sus células, y les hizo perder nuevamente la razón.  
Varios minutos más tarde Harry recibió a Ginny en un abrazo, cuando ella se dejo vencer por el cansancio, sobre él.  
El continuo acariciando su espalda, mientras ambos recobraban el aliento y sus corazones volvían a su ritmo normal.

Harry Potter cerro sus ojos. No podía creer, que en tan solo unas pocas horas y unos cuantos minutos, todo el dolor, la tristeza, la soledad y el odio que su corazón había albergado por tantos años, fueran borrados de un solo zarpazo, por la pureza del amor, que una mujer acababa de entregarle.  
Ahora estaba preparado. Preparado para enfrentar de una vez por todas a su destino.  
Porque había conseguido un motivo...el motivo para luchar y para regresar.


	29. Cap 29

Cap 29

PASEO NOCTURNO

-Gracias...dijo Harry Potter mientras volvía a abrazar con fuerza a Ginny Weasley...gracias por el hermoso regalo de tu amor... gracias por este maravilloso momento... que me ha hecho reencontrarme.

-Oh Harry...dijo Ginny correspondiendo a su abrazo... sabes que te amo... sabes que lo que mas anhelo es que regreses con nosotros...a tu mundo.

-Bueno Ginny, ahora yo tengo dos mundos...dijo Harry Potter con tono suave... luego de que logre escapar de Voldemort... busque refugio en mi sangre muggle...y en ella descubrí motivos para vivir...y ahora pues creo que me será muy difícil desprenderme de esa vida.

-Pero Harry, tu eres un gran mago...dijo Ginny sentándose al lado de Harry, mientras cubría su desnudes con una sabana... eso no puedes cambiarlo...ni puedes ignorarlo.

-Eso lo se...lo se muy bien...quizás demasiado bien...dijo Harry Potter con un dejo de tristeza en su voz... pero tampoco puedo negar que entre los muggles encontré paz.

Ginny no lograba entender las palabras de Harry Potter. Permaneció en silencio, mientras lograba poner en orden sus ideas, para poder discutirlas con él.  
Pero él tenia otros planes.

-Creo que la única forma en que logres entenderme... dijo Harry Potter mientras se levantaba de un salto de la cama...es que yo te muestre mi otra vida...ven Ginny...vamos... a que descubras el otro yo de Harry Potter.

Harry Potter espero al pie de la escalera de su mansión a que Ginny se terminara de vestir.

-Harry Potter quiere que Miqueas prepare algo especial para su regreso, señor...dijo el elfo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si Miqueas, tienes mi consentimiento de hacer de esta noche la más especial para la señorita Ginny Weasley...dijo Harry Potter mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro del elfo domestico.

-Miqueas así lo dispondrá, Harry Potter señor... dijo Miqueas mientras con paso apresurado se perdía por el pasillo, rumbo a la cocina.

-Bien Harry aquí estoy...dijo Ginny dulcemente.

Harry Potter se sobresalto al verla a su lado. Se veía muy bonita y llevaba un perfume que embriago todos sus sentidos, por lo que no pudo evitar besarla.  
Minutos más tarde, Harry Potter y Ginny descendían por unas escaleras hasta llegar a un sótano.  
Harry Potter levanto su varita y con un movimiento de esta, varias velas dentro de cuatro lámparas circulares ubicadas en cada esquina se encendieron  
Las paredes del lugar estaban forradas con un papel tapiz algo sucio. Habían algunos estantes de madera, llenos con objetos viejos cubiertos de polvo.  
Y en el medio de la habitación Ginny observo un objeto largo y alto sin forma definida, cubierto con un paño negro de gamuza.

-Vamos a dar un paseo Ginny...dijo Harry Potter mientras se acercaba al objeto...quiero que conozcas mi otra vida...mi vida muggle... en estos momentos los muggles que trabajan para mi en la empresa que dirijo están en una fiesta por Halloween... quiero que me acompañes...quieres tu acompañarme?

-Claro Harry, deseo conocer todo lo que tu me quieras mostrar de tu vida...dijo Ginny acercándose con paso seguro a Harry Potter.

-Entonces es hora de irnos...dijo Harry Potter mientras le retiraba el paño negro de gamuza, dejando al descubierto una enorme y reluciente moto.

Ginny quedo asombrada al contemplar aquella moto, Harry Potter paso su mano por el asiento negro de cuero.

-Era de Sirius...en ella Hagrid me llevo hasta Privet Drave, la noche en que Voldemort mato a mis padres...dijo Harry Potter mientras rodaba una pequeña lagrima por su mejilla...casi no la he usado...quizás dos o tres veces en estos ocho años...pero esta noche es especial.

Harry Potter tomo de la mano a Ginny y la ayudo a colocarse sobre el asiento de cuero negro. Él se coloco delante de ella.  
Una de las paredes comenzó a moverse dejando una amplia salida, hacia el hermoso jardín de la mansión.  
El motor de la moto se dejo escuchar, retumbando como un trueno por toda la habitación.

-Sujétate Ginny...dijo Harry Potter mientras la moto iba tomando altura y salían al exterior.

Ginny abrazo con fuerza a Harry Potter.  
Pronto habían dejado atrás los terrenos de la mansión, que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en un diminuto punto luminoso entre miles de luces.  
La brisa nocturna ondeaba sus capas, mientras surcaban suavemente el cielo suizo, colmado de estrellas relucientes.

Ginny había cerrado sus ojos, su corazón latía rápidamente, porque todo aquello le resultaba un sueño. Un maravilloso sueño hecho realidad.  
Sin embargo los abrió cuando la voz de Harry Potter lleno cada rincón de su mente, le fue describiendo la ciudad donde él había vivido por ocho años, lejos de su mundo mágico.  
En la distancia él le señalo un edificio de varios pisos, con grandes ventanales.   
Poco a poco la moto fue descendiendo en la terraza del edificio.

-Esta es mi empresa Ginny...mi empresa muggle...dijo Harry Potter mientras ayudaba a Ginny a bajar de la moto...vamos a mi oficina.

Harry Potter abrazo a Ginny y con un movimiento de su capa, ambos desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en una amplia y lujosa oficina, cuyas luces se encendieron cuando Harry Potter chasqueo sus dedos.

-Esta es mi oficina Ginny...dijo Harry Potter mientras recorrían tomados de la mano la habitación...esta es la recepción...este es el escritorio de mi secretaria la señora Betty Graff, una mujer maravillosa...aquí esta la oficina de Mark Evans mi mano derecha... ellos deben estar abajo en el salón.

-Y a que se dedica tu empresa Harry?...pregunto Ginny mientras observada con asombro todo a su alrededor.

-De finanzas y bienes raíces...dijo Harry Potter quien no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara de Ginny...es decir, asuntos con el dinero y las propiedades.

De repente la puerta de la oficina se abrió bruscamente, entrando de forma rápida y atropellada, el joven Marks Evans acompañado de tres guardias muggles encargados de la seguridad de la empresa.

-Es usted Señor Potter...dijo Marks algo apenado...disculpe es que pensamos que habían intrusos...lamento interrumpirlo señor.

-No Marks no te preocupes...dijo Harry Potter acercándose al joven empresario... es bueno saber que la empresa esta bien cuidada.

Los guardias muggles de seguridad se retiraron. Harry Potter noto que Marks Evans no podía dejar de mirar con curiosidad a Ginny, que se había puesto nerviosa ante la mirada del joven.

-Ella es mi novia Ginny Weasley...dijo Harry Potter mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de la joven bruja... él es Marks Evans de quien te estaba hablando mi amor.

Marks Evans extendió su mano con caballerosidad y estrecho delicadamente la mano de Ginny, quien se había sonrojado al escuchar de labios de Harry Potter, que él la considerara su novia.

-Un placer conocerla señorita...dijo Marks Evans con educación...Señor Potter la fiesta tiene rato que empezó...podremos contar con su presencia esta vez?

-Si...dijo Harry Potter con tono alegre...claro si tu quieres acompañarme mi amor?.

-Por supuesto...dijo Ginny aun con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Llegaron hasta un amplio salón decorado con motivos de Halloween, que Ginny pudo notar que distaban mucho de los que los magos y brujas usaban en sus fiestas, ya que eran elaborados en papel. Los murciélagos, las calabazas, los gatos, los calderos, las escobas eran todos ficticios.  
Sin embargo había mucha algarabía. Los muggles llevaban atuendos que recordaban vampiros, hombres lobos, brujas malas, fantasmas Parecía que se divertían.  
Pero pronto el silencio se apodero del lugar cuando Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley habían acaparado la atención de todos los presentes.

Varios muggles se acercaron a saludar a su jefe, sin dejar de mirar a Ginny quien había resultado el motivo de cuchicheos y miradas indiscretas.  
Ginny se sintió algo cohibida ante la situación, pero su confianza creció poco a poco, ya que Harry Potter no dejo un momento de abrazarla.  
Y es que Harry Potter experimentaba en esos instantes, allí al lado de Ginny, un sentimiento de alegría, que le hizo comprender lo afortunado que era, al contar con todo aquello que le rodeaba, no solo los bienes materiales, sino la admiración, el respeto y el cariño de todas aquellas personas.

La velada transcurrió en armonía. Ginny fue obsequiada con amables y sinceras atenciones, sobre todo de la Sra. Graff, quien no podía disimular su regocijo al saber que por fin su jefe había conseguido el amor de una mujer.  
Cortésmente la Sra. Graff la acompaño hasta una mesa donde se servia un sabroso ponche muggle que Ginny no tuvo el valor de rechazar por educación, pero que al probarlo no pudo dejar de alabarlo.  
La Sra. Graff se alejo un poco, mientras buscaba unos bocadillos y Ginny no pudo dejar de escuchar las palabras fugases de una conversación.

-Y que pasaría con la otra?...dijo una mujer muggle de largos cabellos amarillos...Hera se llamaba no?

-Si creo que así se llamaba...dijo otra mujer muggle con gafas cuadradas... pobre chica, pero yo creo que el señor Potter...

Ginny se alejo rápidamente. Su corazón le había dado un vuelco al escuchar aquel nombre: Hera.  
Sin saber como sus pasos la llevaron hasta donde estaba Harry Potter. Se sentó a su lado, sin poder apartar, de su mente, las palabras que acababa de escuchar.  
No pudo evitar mirar a Harry Potter para encontrar el significado de aquel nombre.  
Y sintió un nudo en la garganta al encontrar ese nombre grabado en el corazón y en el cuerpo de Harry Potter.

Pronto se despidieron y regresaron a la terraza del lujoso edificio, donde Harry Potter con un toque de su varita hizo aparecer de nuevo la moto.

-Y dime mi amor...dijo Harry Potter mientras ayudaba una vez más, a Ginny a subirse a la moto...que te pareció todo?.

-Bien...interesantes algunas cosas...dijo Ginny sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Harry Potter se sintió desorientado por la repentina actitud de Ginny, la contemplo por unos instantes comprendiendo rápidamente lo que le pasaba.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar Ginny...dijo Harry Potter con seriedad.

La moto se elevo nuevamente por los aires suizos.  
Ambos guardaron silencio.  
Pronto la moto descendió poco a poco en un pequeño prado, iluminado por una radiante luna.

Harry Potter invito a Ginny a bajarse, pero ella prefirió quedarse sentada en la moto.

-No se como te enteraste...dijo Harry Potter tras un largo suspiro...pero bueno ya lo sabes... y no era mi intención ocultarte la existencia de Hera en mi vida.

Ginny miro sorprendida y asustada a Harry Potter. En su corazón luchaban el sentimiento de saber y a la vez el de ignorar.

-Hera significa mucho para mi...dijo Harry Potter con tono suave... fue mi pareja durante varios años...ella apareció en un momento muy vulnerable de mi vida... y me amo sin condiciones...aunque para ser sincero aun me ama... pero el día en que acepte mis sentimientos hacia ti... ese día puse fin a nuestra relación.

-Era a ella a quien te quedaste a buscar el día que escapamos de la Hermandad Tenebrosa?...pregunto Ginny un poco más tranquila.

-Si así fue...dijo Harry Potter con sinceridad en su voz...no podía permitir que por mi culpa Voldemort le hiciera daño.

-Y ella sabe de mi existencia?...pregunto Ginny con timidez.

-Si... ella sabe que tu existes... y que por ti...pues...dijo Harry Potter sin lograr terminar de expresarse, porque Ginny Weasley lo había abrasado.

-Perdóname Harry, Perdóname...dijo Ginny mientras lo abrasaba con fuerza... es muy lógico que no permanecieras solo... es lógico que compartieras tu vida con otra mujer.

-No Ginny no hay nada que perdonar...dijo Harry Potter besando su cuello dulcemente... yo pensaba contártelo...claro en otro momento... porque es parte de mi pasado... porque tu ahora eres mi presente...porque tu eres mi futuro.

Se besaron tiernamente, mientras la brisa aumentaba su intensidad. Un pequeño roció mojo sus cabellos y sus rostros.

-Ginny... dijo Harry Potter tomando su pecoso rostro entre sus manos… quiero pedirte algo.

-Pídeme lo que quieras...dijo Ginny sonriendo con dulzura.

-Quiero pedirte Ginny Weasley que aceptes...dijo Harry Potter en un susurro, al oído de Ginny... ser mi novia...y ser en un futuro la señora de Harry Potter.


	30. Cap 30

Cap 30

MALAS NUEVAS.

De vuelta a la mansión suiza, Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley entraron a la sala principal abrazados, sin que sus labios pudieran separarse.

Sin embargo un ruido como de alas batiendo, los hizo separarse un poco, para descubrir una escena encantadora.

La intensidad de la luz que se desprendía de las velas, suspendidas mágicamente por toda la habitación, era casi mínima, y miles de diminutas hadas luminosas de diferentes colores, revoloteaban en forma danzarina por todo el recinto, acompañadas de esferas transparentes de diferentes tamaños, cuyo interior lleno de escarchas doradas y plateadas le brindaban la impresión de brillar con luz propia.  
En la chimenea chisporroteaba un fuego abrigador, cuyas llamas desprendían chispas multicolores.  
En el medio del salón solo había una pequeña mesa circular cubierta con un fino mantel de encajes ambarinos, decorada con un candelabro de plata y un arreglo floral de rosas azules.  
Y una hermosa melodía se adueñaba de cada rincón.

Ginny no pudo disimular su emoción al ver todo aquello, por lo que algunas pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por sus pecosas mejillas, mientras Harry Potter la besaba dulcemente en los labios, y luego con suavidad, la condujo hasta la mesa.  
Las dos lujosas sillas ubicadas una frente a la otra se separaron lentamente de la mesa. Harry Potter ayudo a que Ginny se sentara en una de esas sillas, y luego él ocupo su lugar frente a ella.

Miqueas, acompañado de otros tres elfos domésticos entraron en la sala, llevando unos pequeños carros, sobre los cuales se podían ver bandejas de cristal, cubiertas con finas tapas de plata, que fueron retiradas unas a una, dejando ver suculentos platos.  
Miqueas chasqueo sus dedos, y aparecieron dos copas y una botella de la más cara champaña muglee.  
Ginny levanto su copa al mismo tiempo que Harry Potter lo hacia

-Por ti Ginny Weasley que me has devuelto a la vida...porque gracias a ti hoy he vuelto a nacer...dijo Harry Potter chocando su copa suavemente contra la de Ginny.

-Por ti Harry Potter que me has honrado con el regalo de tu amor... convirtiendo así mis sueños en maravillosa realidad...dijo Ginny haciendo lo propio con la copa que tenia en la mano.

En un lugar remoto, se llevaba a cabo una reunión.  
Varios magos y brujas reunidos en una habitación hexagonal, conformaban la llamada Asamblea Mágica.  
Y aunque no era inicio del Plenilunio, se habían congregado aquel día, porque Madame Osiris traía una noticia.  
Albus Dumbledore, sentado frente a ella, junto las puntas de sus dedos, y clavo sus ojos azules en aquella enigmática bruja.

-Creo que ya estamos todos...dijo Haquellu mientras sus ojos se posaban alternativamente en cada mago y en cada bruja presente en aquella extraña habitación, en cuyas paredes de cristal se podía ver el universo en pleno... la escuchamos Madame Osiris.

-Me he tomado el atrevimiento de convocar por medio de Haquellu a esta honorable Asamblea Mágica... dijo Madame Osiris mientras se ponía lentamente en pie... porque es necesario que yo haga de su conocimiento que el segundo oráculo ha sido dado.

Aquella noticia produjo un pequeño revuelo entre los presentes. Algunos se acomodaron en sus sillas, otros hicieron muecas de asombro, otros dejaron escapar suaves silbidos.

-Pero esta usted segura...pregunto Vlandius con preocupación... pensamos que no seria dado hasta luego de la batalla final?.

-Si eso pensamos...dijo Madame Osiris caminando alrededor de la habitación...pero la Providencia a decidido mostrarlo...porque las fuerzas del mal, están planeando su fortalecimiento mediante el uso de sangre mágica inocente... y se hace imperioso descifrar este nuevo oráculo, para tomar las medidas necesarias.

-O sea que Voldemort...pregunto Haquellu con cautela...lejos de lo que pensamos...se esta fortaleciendo?.

-Aun no lo ha hecho...dijo Madame Osiris con tono preocupado...pero ya encontró la forma de hacerlo.

-Pero como?...pregunto una bruja de piel blanca y cabellos oscuros, desde una esquina de la habitación... si la Orden del Fénix que dirige Albus, tengo entendido destruyo sus últimos planes.

-Si eso es cierto Petriclea...dijo Madame Osiris pacientemente...pero como, no lo se...solo se que Voldemort ha hallado la forma de volver a adquirir poder...y es por medio de sangre inocente...sangre mágica inocente.

-Yo creo saber como... dijo Dumbledore poniéndose en pie ante todos los reunidos en la habitación... él ha conseguido la segunda profecía... él conoce desde hace mucho, todo su contenido y creo que en ella ha encontrado la forma para retomar su antiguo poder.

Todos los presentes se miraron con miedo y con duda antes las palabras de Albus Dumbledore.

-Sigo sin comprender...dijo Petriclea moviendo su cabeza en forma negativa... pero si la segunda profecía habla de Harry Potter, y bueno contra él no pudo hacer lo que planeaba.

-La profecía no habla explícitamente de Harry Potter...dijo Dumbledore suspirando... asumimos y Voldemort así también lo hizo que era Harry...pero la profecía habla de un chico nacido al morir el séptimo mes...hijo de padres que lo hallan desafiado tres veces...pero déjenme recordarle a esta honorable Asamblea, que existe en nuestro mundo mágico otro chico aparte de Harry con esas mismas características.

-Neville Longboton...dijo Ramelus dirigiendo sus ojos velados hacia el lugar que ocupaba Dumbledore.

Los rayos del sol matutino se dejaron colar por entre la ventana, iluminando cada rincón de la habitación.  
Harry Potter abrió sus ojos tratando de acostumbrarlos a la claridad del día.  
Sonrió al recordar que no estaba solo.  
Ginny Weasley dormía placidamente entre sus brazos, y su cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho.  
Él acaricio su cabellera rojiza y recorrió luego suavemente la piel descubierta de aquella mujer que tanto amaba.  
Estiro un poco su brazo derecho y con un movimiento de sus manos, sus gafas levitaron y llegaron hasta él. Se las coloco, al tiempo que Ginny despertaba.  
Sus miradas se encontraron.

-Buenos días Ginny...dijo Harry Potter mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Buenos días Harry...dijo Ginny mientras se incorporaba con suavidad sobre el pecho de Harry Potter y lo besaba tiernamente en los labios.

Harry Potter la abrazo y correspondió a su beso apasionadamente.

Unos minutos después, un ruido los hizo separarse.  
Miqueas el elfo domestico entro en la habitación con paso temeroso sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

-Miqueas lamenta interrumpir, Harry Potter señor...dijo el elfo estrujando sus manos...pero hay visita para Harry Potter, señor.

Harry Potter frunció el entrecejo. Él sabia que nadie tenia acceso a su mansión muglee, porque el así lo tenia dispuesto, solo dos personas podían entrar sin ser invitadas.  
Harry Potter se vistió rápido, sin prestar mucha atención al desconcierto que todo aquello le causaba a Ginny

-Que pasa Harry?... pregunto Ginny algo inquieta... por que te pones tan nervioso?...quien puede ser para que te pongas así?.

-Espérame aquí Ginny... dijo Harry Potter sin voltearse a verla... y no hagas preguntas.

Salió por la puerta de la habitación junto con Miqueas.  
Sabia que había sido grosero con Ginny, pero aquel no era un momento muy oportuno para que ella conociera personalmente a una de las dos personas que lo esperaban en el salón principal.  
Se volvió sobre si mismo y con un movimiento de su mano, sello la puerta de la habitación que acababa de abandonar.

-Miqueas no dejes que salga de allí... dijo Harry Potter dirigiéndole una mirada severa al elfo domestico... bajo ningún concepto...entendido.

-Si Harry Potter, señor...así será señor... dijo Miqueas con una leve inclinación de su cabeza cetrina.

Miqueas se retiro rápidamente.  
Harry Potter entro en el salón principal.  
Allí cerca de la chimenea estaba Hera, quien al verlo le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y a unos pocos pasos más allá estaba Lockhart, vestido con una túnica amarilla clara finamente bordada con hilos plateados, y una capa sobre sus hombros haciendo juego.

-Hola Harry...dijo Lockhart con tono preocupado... lamento venir así...pero... es necesario que nos acompañes... asuntos muy importantes requieren tu presencia.

Harry Potter comprendió de que hablaba Lockhart. Paso su mano sobre su cabellera azabache y luego acaricio la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenia en su frente. Suspiro profundamente al darse cuenta que el momento de concretar su destino se estaba acercando más rápido de lo que él hubiese querido. Y menos en ese instante de su vida, en que por fin sentía en su alma las bondades del amor.

-Adelántense ustedes... dijo Harry Potter clavando sus ojos verdes en el techo del salón... yo debo arreglar primero unos asuntos.

Harry Potter volvió su cara hacia la escalera, por donde descendía Ginny Weasley.

-Buenos días... dijo Ginny con cortesía a Lockhart y mirando luego a Hera.

Ambas brujas se miraron durante unos breves minutos, evaluándose mutuamente, pero sin perder su condición de damas.  
Lockhart miro a Harry Potter quien mantenía una mirada fría sobre Ginny y sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Lockhart supo que la situación se podía tornar delicada, por lo que tomo del brazo a Hera rápidamente y dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Entonces nos vemos más tarde Harry... Baco nos espera.

Hera no se movió, por lo que Lockhart apretó su brazo un poco más y la atrajo hacia él y cubriéndola con su capa, desaparecieron.

Ginny Weasley volvió su mirada a Harry Potter y lo encaro, su rostro había adquirido un color pálido, pero sus orejas estaban rubicundas.

-Era ella verdad?...por eso no querías que bajara verdad?... por eso tu...

Ginny se calló. Sintió un escalofrió al darse cuenta de aquella mirada fría, que Harry Potter mantenía sobre ella. Y sin pensarlo retrocedió unos pasos, por el temor que comenzaba a adueñarse de su razón.

-Te dije que te quedaras en la habitación... dijo Harry Potter con tono frío en un susurro casi imperceptible... cuando doy una orden, me gusta ser obedecido.

-Pero...pero...dijo Ginny temerosa pero desafiante... yo no soy tu sirviente... no puedes ordenarme nada... si me hubieras explicado.

-Vamos a poner las cosas en claro Ginny Weasley... dijo Harry Potter sin modificar su tono de voz... mi vida es bastante complicada... hay cosas de ella que tu desconoces... y por las cuales solo voy a pedirte respeto... no trates de sobrepasar mis limites...porque te va a ir mal... muy mal.

-Entonces hazme participe de tu vida... dijo Ginny acercándose a Harry Potter... no habíamos quedado en eso?

-No Ginny, no... dijo Harry Potter alzando su mano para impedirle que continuara caminando hacia él... no es así de simple... y por tu seguridad es mejor que las desconozcas.

-Pero Harry si quieres que sea tu esposa... dijo Ginny molesta... no puedes pretender que me mantenga al margen de tu vida... y no puedes tratarme así.

-Yo solo pido respeto por mi intimidad y por mis decisiones... dijo Harry Potter chasqueando los dedos de su mano derecha para hacer aparecer sobre el fino sillón su capa de viaje... y si vas a quedarte en mi casa y ser parte de mi, te agradezco obede...respetar mis ordenes... te amo Ginny... pero no puedo dejar de ser quien soy... así es Harry Potter...

Harry Potter se coloco la capa de viaje, y dirigiéndole una ultima mirada a Ginny, dijo

-Ahora debo irme...luego te explicare... puedes quedarte si quieres...y no intentes seguirme...no tientes mi paciencia dos veces en un mismo día... y bueno tienes tiempo para reflexionar... esto es lo que te ofrezco... decide si deseas continuar... yo entenderé si te vas.

Y con un movimiento de su capa desapareció.

Ginny Weasley se sentó lentamente en el fino sillón y fijo sus ojos en el fuego que ardía en la chimenea.  
Su corazón latía rápidamente porque varios sentimientos pugnaban por dominarla, en ese momento.  
No había imaginado lo complicado que podía llegar a resultarle la decisión de amar a Harry Potter.

Y con dolor descubrió que el Harry Potter que acabada de marcharse, con él que había compartido momentos maravillosos... no era el mismo Harry Potter que se había quedado en la estación 9 y ¾ aquella tarde hacia ya diez años, y con el cual ella había soñado y anhelado durante todo ese tiempo.


	31. Cap 31

UNA EXTRAÑA REUNIÓN

Varios magos y brujas estaban sentados en la pequeña sala. Hacia un calor sofocante, por lo que algunos se abanicaban con extraños objetos redondos, parecidos a las alas de un dragón que con toques mágicos se movían.

Ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a hablar, solo se dedicaban rápidas miradas de soslayo. El ambiente era muy tenso, ya que todos esperaban a otro mago. Un mago joven, que como en otras oportunidades, era la principal motivación de otra extraña reunión.  
Baco y su esposa, habían colocado sobre la mesa en forma de pescado, una bandeja con pequeños bocadillos y otra con una enorme jarra de jugo de calabaza.  
Algunos habían aceptado gustosos la refrescante bebida, otros permanecían sumidos en suS pensamientos.

De repente un ruido, como de quien golpea con los nudillos de su mano una puerta, hizo sobresaltar a quienes se hallaban cerca de donde el ruido se había producido.  
Baco se abalanzo hacia la puerta, abriéndola de golpe.  
Allí en el umbral, estaba Harry Potter.

El joven mago entro, luego de saludar a su amigo griego, pero se detuvo en seco en mitad de la sala al ver a todos aquellos magos y brujas.  
Conocía algunos rostros, pero la mayoría eran desconocidos para él.   
Busco con la mirada a Lockhart, y al toparse con sus ojos, encontro en ellos una explicación, pero fue tan confuso lo que en ellos descubrió que siguió buscando una explicación más clara en otros ojos.  
Y en su búsqueda se tropezó con los ojos azules de Dumbledore, detrás de las gafas de media luna, en donde sus dudas fueron aclaradas.

-Gracias por venir Harry Potter... dijo Haquellu acercándose al joven mago mientras extendía su mano hacia él.

Harry Potter la estrechó por cortesía, sabia muy bien quien era aquel mago.  
Sin embargo se sintió incomodo ante las miradas evaluadoras que la gran mayoría de los allí presentes le dirigían.  
Dumbledore se percato de ese detalle y acercándose rápidamente lo invito a sentarse cerca de él.

-No gracias profesor... dijo Harry Potter tratando de no resultar grosero, pero toda aquella situación lo estaba tomando desprevenido y por sorpresa.

Dumbledore le sonrió, como un padre le sonríe a su hijo ante una pequeña travesura.

-Entiendo Harry que debes sentirte confundido por todo esto...dijo Dumbledore con tono paternal, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del joven mago... pero debes tener confianza, estas entre amigos.

-Eso lo se profesor...pero tanto misterio me incomoda...dijo Harry Potter algo molesto... agradecería que se me pusiera al tanto de lo que ocurre...si es que quieren mi colaboración con respecto a Voldemort.

Los presentes se miraron asombrados y algunos molestos, ante la arrogancia del joven mago.  
Solo una joven bruja recostada elegantemente de una columna, le dedico una seductora sonrisa a la cual Harry Potter no pudo resistir corresponder.

-Esta bien Harry...dijo Dumbledore condescendiente... has sido convocado a este lugar, en esta hora...porque el segundo Oráculo ha sido dado y hay que descifrarlo...y por supuesto es necesaria tu presencia para poder hacerlo.

Harry Potter no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia Madame Osiris, quien le sonrió y se le acerco.

-Si muchacho, tu nombre esta escrito en este nuevo oráculo... dijo Madame Osiris tomando las manos de Harry Potter entre las suyas... es por eso que una vez más, yo tomare sobre mis hombros el compromiso de descifrarlo.

-Otro Oráculo?...pregunto Harry Potter molesto... pero... ustedes realmente creen que un simple oráculo va a decirnos como derrotar a Voldemort?.

Nuevamente las palabras de Harry Potter provocaron incomodidad entre los magos y brujas allí presentes.  
Pero Madame Osiris no dejo de sonreírle y con voz suave le dijo:

-No subestimes el poder de la Providencia Harry Potter... recuerda que por un simple oráculo te fue dado la formula para reencontrarte.

Harry Potter sintió un escalofrió, cuando aquellos ojos negros penetrantes intentaban dominar su mal humor. Bajo la mirada al sentir vergüenza de su actitud.  
Ya sus instintos le habían hecho comprender la magnitud de la situación, que se avecinaba.  
Retiro sus manos con suavidad de entre las manos de Madame Osiris, y camino hacia un rincón de la habitación, quería estar solo, para poder comprender mejor toda la información que le llegaba a su mente, procedente de las mentes de todos aquellos magos y brujas.

-Entonces Harry Potter... dijo Haquellu con seriedad... ya estas dispuesto a escuchar el oráculo?

Harry Potter miro a Dumbledore y realizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

-Gracias... dijo Haquellu volviendo su mirada a Madame Osiris... entonces podemos comenzar cuanto antes.

-No... me temo que eso no es así de fácil... dijo Madame Osiris con suavidad... debemos esperar al séptimo día a la séptima hora.

-No hay que esperar mucho entonces...eso es dentro de pocos días... dijo Vlandius levantándose de su asiento... espero Señor Potter su máxima colaboración con respecto a los designios del nuevo oráculo... y me veo en la obligación de recordarle señor Potter, que los miembros de la Asamblea Mágica, estamos muy al tanto de todos los pormenores de su vida y de todas las vicisitudes que ha tenido que afrontar... por eso entendemos su actitud en este día.

Harry Potter sintió nuevamente vergüenza de si mismo y sosteniendo la mirada de Vlandius, no pudo evitar tratar de explicarse.

-No fue mi intención ofender a la Asamblea Mágica con mi actitud... simplemente que esta situación no es fácil de comprender, al igual que todo lo que me ha tocado vivir.

-No te preocupes Harry... dijo Haquellu haciendo un movimiento con su mano... entendemos...entendemos... es parte de tu juventud, creerte superior y autosuficiente.

-Con todo el respeto que usted se merece...dijo Harry Potter bajando el tono de su voz... yo soy un mago superior y autosuficiente... he aprendido a sobrevivir tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mundo mágico... aprendí solo a sobrevivir a Voldemort... así que le agradezco no me subestime.

Una vez más Harry Potter volvió a acaparar todas las miradas y sabia que sus palabras no habían sido muy bien recibidas por algunos de los presentes.

Albus Dumbledore se acerco a Harry Potter y con su habitual actitud serena dijo

-Nunca nadie a dudado de tus capacidades Harry... dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa... todos te estiman y valoran tu ayuda y sacrificios... y ahora creo que es hora de marcharnos... espero que no hallamos abusado de tu hospitalidad Baco...ha sido de gran ayuda.

-No por supuesto que no Albus... dijo Baco acercándose con un poco de dificultad hasta Dumbledore... es un honor para los Termopolis haber ayudado a la Asamblea Mágica.

Poco o poco los magos y brujas fueron desapareciendo, no sin antes despedirse algunos de forma cortes pero reservada, otros de forma alegre de Harry Potter.  
Pronto la pequeña sala quedo casi vacía, solo Lockhart, Baco y su esposa, junto a Hera permanecieron en el recinto.

Dumbledore llevo a parte a Harry Potter y en voz baja le dijo:

-Harry es necesario que vengas a verme una vez que conozcas los designios del oráculo.

-No se preocupe profesor, allí estaré...además entiendo su preocupación...creo que será necesario que Neville sea puesto a salvo en la sede de la Orden del Fénix...dijo Harry Potter serenamente.

Dumbledore no pudo evitar sonreír, y luego de estrechar sus manos, desapareció.

Varios minutos más tarde Harry Potter se despedía, y al llegar a la calle muggle luego de abandonar la casa de Baco, volvió su mirada al saber que alguien lo seguía.

Harry Potter vio como Hera se detenía y retrocedía unos pasos, al encontrase sus miradas. Pero él se acerco a ella lentamente sin poder evitar sonreírle con cariño.

-De que quieres hablarme Hera?... dijo Harry Potter con tono suave.

-Disculpa Harry, no fue mi intención... dijo Hera apenada bajando un poco la mirada... solo quería verte una vez más...antes de que te fueras.

Se miraron en silencio por unos minutos.  
Harry Potter no recordaba haberla visto tan bonita como en ese momento, allí bajo el radiante sol griego, que hacia que su piel cobriza brillara y sus largos cabellos adquirían tonalidades rojizas.  
Sin previo aviso y de improviso Hera lo abrazo y lo beso.  
Harry Potter se sorprendió ante aquella reacción, pero más le sorprendió el hecho de que él correspondiera al gesto de Hera sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Lo siento...dijo Hera con voz entrecortada... pero me deje llevar...oh Harry... es que no he podido...no puedo Harry...

Harry Potter coloco dos dedos de su mano derecha sobre los labios de Hera.  
Podía ver en el corazón de aquella mujer, un torbellino de pasión que pugnaba por dominarla.

-Creo Hera que es mejor que me dejes ir... dijo Harry Potter con dulzura.

Hera dejo de rodear el cuerpo de Harry Potter con sus brazos y trato de separarse, pero le extraño al no poder hacerlo, porque Harry Potter no dejo de abrazarla.

Y Harry Potter se sintió extraño ante aquella nueva actitud asumida por él. Se retiro lentamente de Hera y sin poder afrontar su mirada, volvió sobre sus pasos y abandono aquel lugar rápidamente.

Mientras caminaba por la calle muggle sin prestar la más mínima atención a donde sus pasos lo llevaban, no pudo dejar de sentirse confundido, ante lo que le acaba de pasar.  
Pronto se encontró frente a una hermosa plazoleta y decidió sentarse, en un banco de cemento, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.  
A su mente comenzaron a llegar recuerdos de la noche anterior. Estaba completamente seguro de sus sentimientos por Ginny, sabia que la amaba desde que era un adolescente...pero por primera vez había sentido algo especial por Hera, algo que él nunca había sentido o que quizás no se había dado cuenta que sentía.

Sin embargo él había tomado una decisión. Y Harry Potter era hombre de una sola palabra.

Una hora más tarde, luego de permanecer en aquel banco frió, mientras una brisa cálida alborotaba su cabellera azabache, se sintió un poco más aliviado, y claro en sus sentimientos. Miro a ambos lados para comprobar que nadie estaba cerca, para poder desaparecer. Se levanto y con un movimiento de su capa así lo hizo.

Segundos más tarde, al pie de la hermosa escalera de su mansión suisa, Harry Potter recorrió con su mirada el piso superior y luego bajando sus ojos los dirigió hacia las habitaciones ubicadas alrededor de donde estaba ubicado, y suspirando profundamente, se sentó en el ultimo peldaño de la escalera.  
Ginny Weasley se había marchado.  
Harry Potter no pudo evitar sentir un vació en su alma. Sabia que quizás se había comportado de una manera poco romántica y caballerosa con ella. Pero no podía fingir lo que no era. Él se había convertido en otro hombre, diferente a lo que muchos habían esperado encontrar, principalmente Ginny.  
Hundió su rostro entre sus manos. Trato con todas sus fuerzas de reprimir la furia y la impotencia que volvía a invadir su alma.  
Algunos objetos de cristal ubicados en diferentes puntos de la sala principal explotaron, produciendo un sonido sordo y llenando de miles de fragmentos el suelo de mármol de la gran mansión.

Se estremeció al sentir una caricia sobre su pierna derecha. Separo las manos de su rostro y vio una mano femenina algo pecosa.

-Harry por qué dudaste?... dijo Ginny con tono dulce... como pudiste pensar que iba a irme?.

Harry Potter la abrazo con fuerza.

-Perdóname... dijo Harry Potter más tranquilo... solo te pido un poco de paciencia.

-Harry yo te amo... dijo Ginny acariciando sus cabellos... perdóname tu a mi, por tratar de entrometerme en tu vida... pero quiero que me hagas parte de ella...para poder entenderte y para poder ayudarte.

Harry Potter se levanto y tomando de la mano a Ginny le dijo

-Ven... quiero mostrarte algo...creo que ya es hora.


	32. Cap 32

EL PENSADERO DE HARRY POTTER.

La puerta de la lujosa biblioteca se abrió cuando Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley se acercaron hasta ella.  
Harry Potter se hizo a un lado para que Ginny entrara. Luego entro él y la puerta se cerro. Él camino hasta un estante y saco de allí una esfera transparente en cuyo interior un contenido grisáceo, se arremolinaba contra las paredes del recipiente esférico.  
Harry Potter lo coloco sobre el escritorio, Ginny miro la esfera de cristal evaluadoramente.

-Si Ginny es un pensadero... dijo Harry Potter con una pequeña sonrisa... mi pensadero.

Ginny lo miro asombrada.

-Si vas a compartir mi vida presente y futura...tienes todo el derecho de conocer mi vida pasada. ... dijo Harry Potter mirando hacia sus profundidades... por eso te invito a entrar en mis recuerdos.

Ginny se acerco al pensadero y acerco su rostro hacia el contenido grisáceo y sintió caer en un vació.

Ginny se tambaleo un poco cuando sus pies tocaron un suelo algo pantanoso. A la distancia se divisaba una vieja cabaña. Habían varios hombres saliendo por una puerta de madera, salida de uno de sus sajones.  
A Ginny le dio un vuelco el corazón, cuando vio que entre aquellos hombres vestidos con túnicas blancas y capuchas cubriendo sus rostros, iba un Harry Potter de aproximadamente diez y siete años. Estaba muy delgado, mucho más de lo que ella lo recordaba cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts.  
Se acerco con cautela hasta donde se estaban reuniendo, cerca de un explanada.  
Harry Potter lucia una piel con un tono terroso, sus cabellos azabaches habían perdido su brillo y sus hermosos ojos verdes que ella tanto amaba, eran fríos, sin vida.

-Muy bien Potter, el Señor Oscuro nos ha encomendado continuar tu entrenamiento...dijo uno de los mortifagos con tono frío...así que colócate donde siempre.

Harry Potter no se movió del sitio donde estaba. Tenia sus ojos clavados en el suelo. A Ginny le pareció que no había prestado atención a lo que le había ordenado aquel mortifago.

-Te has vuelto sordo Potter... dijo el mortifago molesto...acaso no te dije que te movieras... no tengo intención de perder mi tiempo por tu culpa.

El mortifago levanto su varita, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo con ella, Harry Potter lo miro y el mago perdió su varita, la cual salió disparada por los aires, cayendo al suelo ha varios metros.  
El resto de los mortifagos que habían presenciado la escena, atacaron por varios ángulos a Harry Potter, con la maldición imperdonable Crucio. Por lo que no pudo mantenerse en pie, y con pequeños movimientos espasmódicos sus rodillas chocaron contra el suelo, mientras de su boca salía un fuerte grito.  
Ginny corrió hasta Harry Potter, pero con aprensión se dio cuenta que no podía hacer nada, porque todo aquello no era más que un recuerdo, un doloroso recuerdo.

Los mortifagos comenzaron a reír de forma burlona, mientras bajaban sus varitas.  
Harry Potter se coloco de pie de forma tambaleante, y cerro sus ojos.  
De repente un aro de fuego rodeo a cada mortifago, y las llamas fueron aumentando en tamaño, cubriendo amenazadoramente la humanidad de aquellos magos cuyas risas habían cesado siendo reemplazadas por gritos de miedo.  
Pero así como había aparecido, aquel fuego desapareció.  
Ginny miro a su alrededor y vio con miedo que Voldemort se acercaba a gran velocidad a donde estaba Harry Potter rodeado por todos aquellos mortifagos.

-Fui muy claro cuando dije que era entrenar... dijo Voldemort muy molesto... no torturar... para eso hay su momento... acaso es muy difícil acatar una simple orden como esa.

-Perdónenos amo... dijo el mortifago que había perdido su varita... pero ese Potter nos ha atacado...

Voldemort miro a Harry Potter y sus ojos rojos brillaron. Ginny comprendió que aquello lejos de molestarlo, más bien parecía hacerlo sentir muy a gusto.  
Harry Potter mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo.

-Creo que tendré que hacerlo yo personalmente... dijo Voldemort acercándose a Harry Potter... vamos Harry, hoy quiero enseñarte como dominar los elementos.

Harry Potter dirigió sus ojos hacia Voldemort y levantando su mano, apunto hacia un lago cercano.  
Y para asombro de Ginny y de todos los presentes, las aguas de aquel lago comenzaron a moverse de un lado para otro, y un remolino se fue formando y alcanzando poco a poco mayores dimensiones. Luego el remolino fue emergiendo adquiriendo la forma de huracán, y el viento comenzó a rugir entre los árboles.  
Los mortifagos comenzaron a correr hacia la vieja y destartalada cabaña de madera, el rostro de Voldemort adquirió una expresión de asombro y miedo.  
Ginny no podía creer lo que veía, no podía creer que un mago adolescente pudiera tener aquellos poderes.  
Harry Potter mantenía sus ojos en Voldemort, al ver el efecto que todo aquello había producido, sonrió levemente, pero no era una sonrisa alegre, era una sonrisa amarga.

Harry Potter bajo lentamente su mano, y de repente todo se termino de forma brusca, dejando un silencio que se apodero rápidamente del lugar.  
Voldemort respiraba con dificultad. Apunto con su varita a Harry Potter y lanzo un hechizo mientras Harry Potter se colocaba justo frente a Voldemort para esperar el impacto de un rayo azul sobre su cuerpo.  
Ginny no pudo entender aquella reacción de Harry Potter, él cual al ser impactado por el hechizo, cayo desmayado al suelo.

Los mortifagos salieron lentamente de la cabaña y Voldemort molesto les grito.

-Salgan idiotas...y lleven a Potter a su habitación...encadénenlo...y que no coma por un par de días...vamos a ver si luego de eso...aun tiene la osadía de volver a retarme.

-Pero amo... de donde aprendió ese Potter ese tipo de magia?... dijo un mortifago que con temor se retiro la capucha y Ginny pudo ver un rostro desconocido, pero que no pudo dejar de odiar.

-No lo se... dijo Voldemort mientras seguía con sus ojos rojos el cuerpo inerte de Harry Potter mientras era llevado hasta la cabaña... aunque quizás... pero eso es magia negra demasiado avanzada... que yo aprendí con algo de esfuerzo y practica.

-Perdone mi ignorancia amo...pero a que se refiere?...dijo el mortifago con temor.

-El odio...dijo Voldemort en un susurro... esta usando el odio...descubrió la fuerza inagotable que ese sentimiento... y sin yo darme cuenta se ha adueñado de mis conocimientos...es increíble...ese Potter es increíble.

Ginny sintió que sus pies se separaban bruscamente del aquel suelo pantanoso. Cerro los ojos para no marearse al comenzar su cuerpo a dar giros rápidos.  
Pero los giros pasaron y nuevamente volvieron sus pies a tocar suelo.

Abrió sus ojos, y se vio en una pequeña habitación, decorada con motivos marinos. Por una ventana cubierta con una cortina hecha de redes muggles, entraban tímidos rayos de un sol de primavera. Un poco más allá, había un joven sobre una cama. Era Harry Potter con uno o dos años más que él que acababa de ver.  
Pero estaba repuesto, su cuerpo había recuperado el peso perdido y estaba adquiriendo forma masculina. Su piel volvía a ser blanca, suave y sana, sus cabellos azabache eran brillantes nuevamente, pero sus ojos verdes aun eran fríos y sin vida.  
Harry Potter estaba despierto y su mirada estaba fija en el techo de la habitación.  
Un golpe en la puerta de la habitación hizo sobresaltar a Ginny, quien se aparto rápidamente, cuando Harry Potter se levanto y camino hasta la puerta.  
Al abrirla, un mago apoyado en un bastón entro con cierta dificultad, sonriendo paternalmente.

-Buenos Días Harry... pensé que ya estabas listo... dijo aquel mago mientras recogía algunas ropas que en forma desordenada se encontraban por toda la habitación...Artemis tiene casi listo el desayuno...vamos...vamos muchacho aséate...te esperamos abajo.

-No tengo hambre... dijo Harry Potter con voz fría, mientras se volvía a recostar sobre la cama.

-Pero Harry, debes comer...mira como te has repuesto... además si no comes bien...esas pesadillas serán más fuertes.

-No quiero comer...dijo Harry Potter molesto... y mis pesadillas no son asunto suyo.

-Claro que lo son Harry...dijo el mago, sentándose al lado de Harry Potter, sin perder su actitud paternal... nos preocupa mucho que no logres tener sueños reconfortantes...por eso debes alimentarte y salir un poco más de esta habitación...para brindarle a tu mente otras cosas en que entretenerse.

-Le pido que se marche...dijo Harry Potter dándole la espalda... déjeme tranquilo.

-Bueno Harry...si cambias de opinión, ya sabes...tu desayuno te estará esperando gustoso.

Cuando el mago del bastón abandono la habitación Harry Potter volvió a fijar su mirada en el techo de la habitación.  
Ginny lo miro con tristeza, hasta ese momento no había nunca imaginado cuanto Harry Potter había sufrido, y todo aquello era solo una muestra de lo que le había tocado vivir.  
Unas pequeñas lagrimas mojaron su rostro pecoso.

Harry Potter alargo su brazo y su varita mágica llego hasta él procedente de una pequeña mesa ubicada a pocos centímetros de la cama.  
Ginny se mantuvo alerta, porque aquello significaba, que Harry Potter estaba viendo o presintiendo algo, ya que no apartaba la mirada del techo manteniendo su varita fuertemente aferrada en su mano.  
De repente una sombra verdosa fue cubriendo el techo de la habitación. Harry Potter no pareció alarmarse ante aquella visión, que pronto adquirió una forma que Ginny reconoció como la marca tenebrosa.

Y Ginny no pudo evitar gritar, al ver como la serpiente que salía de la boca de la carabela se había tridimensional y de una forma violenta y rápida, engullía a Harry Potter.

Una vez más Ginny era trasladada a otro lugar. Pero en esta oportunidad no pudo mantener el equilibrio.  
Y mientras se levantaba del suelo y limpiaba su túnica, pudo ver como Harry Potter caminaba por un extraño túnel, cuyas paredes de piedra mohosa, se iban separando a medida que Harry Potter se adentraba en sus oscuras profundidades.  
Sin dudarlo Ginny lo siguió. Y tuvo que apresurar el paso para no quedarse atrás.

Al final, llegaron a una pequeña sala circular, cubierta por enormes espejos de diferentes colores.  
Y para asombro de Ginny, sus reflejos o al menos el de Harry Potter no era reproducido por aquellos extraños espejos.  
Allí solo se veían rostros no definidos, que los miraban fijamente.

-Muy bien Voldemort ya estoy aquí...dijo Harry Potter con tono frió.

Una carcajada retumbo por toda la habitación. Y de uno de aquellos espejos, surgió Voldemort en persona.

-Harry...Harry... dijo Voldemort sonriendo...pero muchacho, por qué te fuiste sin despedirte?... mis mortifagos y yo, te teníamos una grata despedida.

-Si lo se... dijo Harry Potter con tono frío...tenias todo listo para matarme.

-Si así es... pero eso no te hubiese molestado verdad?...dijo Voldemort con tono burlón...porque sino...no hubieras despedido tan rápido a ese mago de tu habitación...o le hubiese dicho de mi visita...porque sabes la razón por la que estas aquí...aunque no se para que trajiste tu varita...sabes bien que no vas a necesitarla.

-Tienes razón Voldemort...dijo Harry Potter mirando su varita...no voy a necesitarla...Y con un movimiento de su mano la varita desapareció...pero tu tampoco vas a necesitar la tuya.

Voldemort miro asombrado su mano vacía, porque su varita también había desaparecido.  
Pero chasqueo sus dedos y su varita regreso a su mano. Volvió a reír fríamente.

-Tienes que practicar más Harry...y dejar de ser tan arrogante.

Ginny sentía que su corazón comenzaba a dolerle, porque latía tan rápido y con tanta fuerza, que el choque con sus costillas, le estaba causando daño.

Harry Potter no dejo de mirar a Voldemort y todo aquello parecía que no lo había intimidado en lo más mínimo.

-Terminemos con esto de una vez...dijo Harry Potter con tono cansado.

-No Harry...no... si ahora es cuando comienza...dijo Voldemort entre rizas... crucio.

De la varita de Voldemort salió un rayo que impacto contra Harry Potter, Ginny cerro sus ojos, no quería ver los efectos de la maldición sobre Harry Potter, pero al no escuchar nada, abrió sus ojos y vio con asombro como un Voldemort también asombrado volvía a repetir el hechizo, sin causar en su oponente ningún efecto.  
Harry Potter le arrebato la varita a Voldemort con un simple "Accio varita", aprovechando la desconcentración que todo aquello había producido en Voldemort.

-El momento ha llegado... dijo Harry Potter con tono frió, apuntándose a si mismo con la varita de Voldemort.

Ginny no entendió aquello, pero por la cara de horror de Voldemort, comprendió que él si sabia muy bien lo que Harry Potter pretendía hacer.

-Encantatum Corpusmentis

Un destello de luz dorada envolvió a Harry Potter al tiempo que Voldemort intentaba retroceder, pero parecía estar pegado al suelo. Poco a poco Harry Potter se acerco a Voldemort.  
Y Ginny sintió un mareo al ver como el cuerpo de Harry Potter se fundía en el de Voldemort.  
Y una esfera luminosa cubrió el cuerpo de Voldemort mientras sus ojos rojos, se volvían de color verde y la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas.


	33. Cap 33

MAS RECUERDOS

Cuando la habitación dejo de dar vueltas, Ginny yacía en el suelo, muy mareada, trato de abrir sus ojos, pero no le fue posible. No supo precisar cuanto tiempo paso, pero podía sentir el calor que aquella esfera luminosa desprendía, por lo que intuyo que nada había cambiado.

Poco a poco pudo incorporarse y abrió sus ojos. Pero dentro de la esfera no había nada, ni nadie.

Miro a su alrededor, quizás si había pasado algo, y ella no lo había podido captar.  
De repente, una figura se materializo en el medio de la esfera, y aunque no estaba muy bien definida, Ginny pudo saber con certeza que se trataba de Voldemort, cuyos ojos volvían a ser rojos.  
Y la figura de Harry Potter comenzó a surgir de la espalda de Voldemort.  
La esfera luminosa desapareció, y Voldemort cayo desmayado, mientras Harry Potter se volvía, y observando, por unos segundos al cuerpo inerte de su enemigo, con una mirada fría, le lanzo un hechizo con la varita mágica que tenia en su mano.  
Voldemort abrió los ojos, cubrió su cabeza con las manos mientras con dificultad lograba ponerse en pie. Trastabillo un poco, su piel había adquirido un color marfil, y gruesas gotas de sudor rodaban por su cara. Con una expresión de odio en su rostro miro a Harry Potter, quien con decisión se le acerco y le ofreció la varita mágica diciéndole

-Toma tu varita Voldemort...atrévete ahora a invocar la maldición de la muerte... hace mucho tiempo que deseas invocarla sobre mi...porque ya has fallado dos veces...pero esta vez te aseguro que no fallaras.

Voldemort no tomo la varita que Harry Potter le ofrecía, sino que por el contrario retrocedió unos pasos.  
Ginny no entendió esa actitud. Y escuchar a Harry Potter comenzar a reír, la confundió mucho más.

-Que paso Voldemort?...dijo Harry Potter con ironía...no es eso lo que más añoras...matarme.

Voldemort respiraba con dificultad, levanto su mano y con un movimiento de esta, de aquellos espejos comenzaron a salir dementores.  
Ginny saco su varita y la levanto, pero pronto se dio cuenta que esos dementores no producían en ella ningún efecto, porque eran solo un recuerdo.  
Volvió sus ojos a Harry Potter, con aprensión, pero contrario a lo que se imaginaba, aquellos dementores no produjeron en Harry Potter lo que en una época le habían hecho sentir, por el contrario, su rostro se ensombreció, pero una media sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Pierdes tu tiempo Voldemort...sabes que ya ellos no tienen efecto sobre mi.

Voldemort chasqueo sus dedos y los dementores desaparecieron. Había recuperado su varita de una forma que Ginny no había podido captar. Pero sintió miedo al ver como Voldemort la levanto y apunto a Harry Potter con ella.  
La mano con la que empuñaba la varita comenzó a temblar, mientras que la otra mano la cerro en un puño, quizás para tratar en vano de que no fuera tan evidente su temblor. Pero Ginny se dio cuenta de que no solo eran sus manos, Voldemort estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Voy a matarte...si voy a matarte...dijo Voldemort con furia... tengo que matarte.

-Hazlo...creo que nada me haría más feliz en estos momentos...dijo Harry Potter acercándose a Voldemort.

Pero a medida que Harry Potter avanzaba, Voldemort retrocedía, hasta que choco contra uno de los espejos que forraban las paredes de aquella habitación circular.  
Harry Potter se detuvo justo a unos escasos milímetros de la punta de la varita de Voldemort.

-No te atreves verdad?...dijo Harry Potter con tono frió... porque sabes la magnitud del hechizo... no pensantes nunca que un mago adolescente podía convocarlo... pues si... Harry Potter pudo hacerlo.

-Ese hechizo no sirve...dijo Voldemort con voz temblorosa... no fue bien convocado... no fue efectivo.

-Entonces por qué no invocas el Avedra Kedabra?...pregunto Harry Potter con ironía... no lo haces porque sabes que si muero... tu también morirás.

Con un rápido movimiento, que a Ginny la tomo desprevenida al igual que a Voldemort, Harry Potter tomo la muñeca de Voldemort con su mano izquierda y la apretó fuertemente.  
Voldemort invoco varios hechizos, pero ninguno pudo ser convocado. Era como si Harry Potter había logrado neutralizar la varita mágica de su enemigo.

El rostro de Voldemort volvía nuevamente a palidecer, y sus narinas se dilataban al ritmo de su respiración entrecortada, con lentitud sus piernas se fueron arqueando, hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo de la habitación.  
Ginny se sorprendió ante aquello, pero su impresión fue mayor al ver como los ojos de Harry Potter habían adquirido destellos rojizos y sus pupilas se rasgaban.  
Ginny recordó entonces el enfrentamiento de él contra Draco Malfoy, allí sus ojos habían adquirido esas mismas características.

-Que quieres de mi Harry Potter?...dijo Voldemort con voz débil... se que ese hechizo lo convocaste por algo...dime...dime...estoy dispuesto a pactar contigo.

Harry Potter soltó a Voldemort bruscamente, y se alejo un poco de él.

-Si tienes razón, convoque ese hechizo por una razón...dijo Harry Potter en un susurro...aunque eso signifique estar unido a ti eternamente.

Ginny sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco al escuchar esas últimas palabras.

-Reconozco que me equivoque Potter...dijo Voldemort mientras se levantaba del suelo... me he equivocado desde aquella noche de Halloween, cuando eras un bebe... pero creo que mi más grande error ha sido desestimar tus poderes...y sin querer cometí un error...y tu te aprovechaste de ese error...hoy reconozco que eres tan poderoso como yo.

-No Voldemort... otra vez te equivocas...yo...Harry Potter...tu enemigo... es más poderoso que tu.

Ginny vio como Voldemort bajo por unos breves segundos su mirada, pero luego fijo sus ojos rojos en Harry Potter.

-Dime que quieres... dijo Voldemort furioso... y te doy mi palabra que cumpliré el pacto.

-Quiero ser parte de esa Hermandad Tenebrosa que estas formando... dijo Harry Potter con seriedad... pero no voy a convertirme en mortifago...ni mucho menos portare la marca tenebrosa.

Voldemort frunció el entrecejo, al tiempo que su boca se abría un poco por la sorpresa de aquellas palabras.  
Ginny reacciono de igual manera y se acerco más, para no perder ningún detalle.

-No entiendo...te burlas de mi?...dijo Voldemort con duda... quieres pertenecer a la Hermandad Tenebrosa?...pero por qué?...yo pensé que querías la libertad para volver con los tuyos.

-El porque quiero estar en esa Hermandad es cosa mía... dijo Harry Potter con frialdad... y no necesito de tu permiso para ser libre... lo soy desde hace mucho... y no volveré de donde salí.

-Entonces vas a ayudarme... dijo Voldemort con un dejo de esperanza en su voz... quieres unirte a mí para vengarte de ellos...porque se olvidaron de ti... eso es comprensible...eso es...

-No seas idiota...dijo Harry Potter molesto... yo no voy a unirme a ti...ni voy a vengarme de nadie... acaso no te has dado cuenta que después de ese hechizo...sin mi no eres nada.

Ginny pudo darse cuenta por la expresión en el rostro de Voldemort que nuevamente aquellas palabras habían causado un gran impacto, porque aunque Ginny no había logrado todavía comprender bien que significaba todo aquello, estaba muy claro que Voldemort, por fin había caído en cuenta, de la magnitud de todo lo que había ocurrido entre él y Harry Potter.

-Harry Potter va a hacer su vida...lejos de ti...lejos de todos...dijo Harry Potter mientras caminaba hacia uno de los espejos... pero tu Voldemort me tendrás informado de todo lo que hagas...quieras o no.

Harry Potter toco con su mano el espejo, y este se transformo en una puerta, puso su mano en la perilla, y le dedico una ultima mirada a Voldemort.

-Recuerda Voldemort... ese hechizo que conjuramos...solo podrá ser roto por la muerte... dijo Harry Potter con tono frió...y a diferencia de ti no pienso traicionarte.

-Tu solo conjuraste ese hechizo...yo no tuve nada que ver...grito Voldemort ofendido.

-Acaso hiciste algo para impedírmelo?...dijo Harry Potter con voz triunfal... ese fue otro error...porque así quien se fortalece y adquiere más poder, es quien lo invoca.

Harry Potter atravesó la puerta que se cerro con brusquedad detrás de él.  
Ginny sintió como sus pies volvían a separarse del suelo. 

Ginny pestañeo varias veces, trataba de acostumbrar sus ojos a la claridad que reinaba en el lugar en donde estaba.  
Rápidamente se dio cuenta que era el salón principal de la mansión de Harry Potter. Pero aunque era igual a como ella la conocía, descubrió que aquel momento era muchos años antes.  
Miqueas estaba parado en uno de los extremos del salón. Observaba con admiración como Harry Potter descendía por las escaleras acompañado de Gilderoy Lockhart.

-Estas seguro Harry... decía Lockhart, quien lucia una fina túnica morada y sus cabellos rubios formaban hermosas ondas, mientras echaba un vistazo al elfo doméstico... que es aquí donde quieres estar?

-Si Gilderoy, así lo decidí...dijo Harry Potter con voz fría... no pienso volver jamás... aquí esta mi nueva vida... ahora tengo asuntos que atender...ahora soy un adulto muggle.

-Pero Harry... yo estoy seguro que si saben que estas vivo...comenzó a decir Lockhart.

-No...no...ya te he dicho que no...dijo Harry Potter molesto... al igual que se lo dije a Baco no me interesa volver...no hay nada allí que me haga regresar.

-Estas seguro?...dijo Lockhart con timidez... yo creo que lo dices por todo lo que has vivido...pero con el tiempo...cuando tus heridas sanen...veras las cosas de forma diferente.

-Hay heridas que nunca cicatrizan, y si lo hacen siempre dolerán... dijo Harry Potter mientras se tocaba la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenia en un frente.

-Oh Harry, no me gusta oírte hablar así...dijo Lockhart bajando la mirada... saber que yo soy el causante de todo lo que has sufrido... perdóname Harry... una vez más te pido me perdones...

-Hace mucho te perdone Gilderoy... dijo Harry Potter mirándolo fijamente... y no te guardo rencor... tu solo fuiste un instrumento...fuiste débil y te dejaste dominar...pero arriesgaste tu vida para reparar tu error...eso siempre te lo agradeceré... si no hubiese sido por ti...yo estaría ahora muerto.

-Gracias Harry, gracias... dijo Lockhart mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Harry Potter... pero aun no entiendo... por qué hiciste ese pacto con Voldemort?... por qué eres parte de la Hermandad Tenebrosa?.

-Eso es asunto mío Gilderoy... dijo Harry Potter con tono frío apartándose bruscamente de Lockhart... no suelo dar explicaciones a nadie de mis decisiones, ni de mis actuaciones.

-Disculpa Harry no fue mi intención entrometerme en tus asuntos... dijo Lockhart con voz temblorosa... pero... hay quienes se preocupan por ti y han aprendido a quererte y ha valorarte, aunque tu no lo creas.

-Si te refieres a Baco y a su esposa...dijo Harry Potter manteniendo un tono de voz frío... lo se... se que me han ayudado de forma incondicional... y jamás tendré como agradecerles... ellos y tu son ahora mi familia... y por eso son los únicos a quienes le permito compartir mi vida.

-Pero se te olvida alguien...dijo Lockhart con picardía... donde dejas a esa chica...Hera.

Harry Potter guardo silencio al escuchar ese nombre. Y Ginny no pudo evitar sentir celos, al ver como los ojos de Harry Potter brillaban y una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas a gran velocidad, Ginny cerro sus ojos.  
Cuando pudo volver a abrirlos, comprobó que continuaba en la sala principal, pero estaba hermosamente decorada con motivos navideños.  
Un enorme árbol, que mágicamente era bañado por escarchas plateadas y miles de pequeñas hadas se encontraban entre sus ramas, se adueñaba de gran parte de un espacio debajo de la escalera, cuyas barandas estaban cubiertas por gruesas cadenetas de pino, entrelazadas con lazos rojos e iluminadas con diminutas luces muggles de múltiples colores.

Una mujer hermosa, vestida con un elegante vestido muggle que dibujaba su voluptuosa y escultural figura, descendía por aquellas escaleras.  
Ginny la miro con admiración y envidia. Sabia quien era, y se imaginaba que hacia allí, y los celos volvieron a adueñarse de su corazón.  
Harry Potter apareció por la puerta principal, y se quedo inmóvil al contemplar a Hera al pie de la escalera.  
Ginny no pudo dejar de notar, como la respiración de Harry Potter disminuía su ritmo, al tiempo que sus pupilas se dilataban y sus manos le temblaron ligeramente, algo que disimulo al comenzar a quitarse la capa de viaje.

-Que haces aquí Hera?... dijo Harry Potter molesto... no recuerdo haberte invitado... es muy difícil para ti entender que no eres bienvenida en esta casa... si no eres invitada.

-Disculpa Harry... dijo Hera bajando la mirada... pero hoy es navidad... yo pensé que... bueno te gustaría compartir conmigo esta noche.

Ginny se dio cuenta que Harry Potter trababa de lucir furioso y molesto, pero su intuición femenina le hizo comprender que en realidad aquel hombre se estaba muriendo de deseo por esa mujer.

-Si mi presencia te molesta... dijo Hera con timidez sin atreverse a levantar la mirada... entonces me voy... no quiero molestarte Harry.

Ginny se dio cuenta que la mujer trataba de contener las lagrimas, y que Harry Potter no dejaba de recorrer con sus ojos cada rincón de su cuerpo.  
Hera camino hasta un sillón donde una fina capa de viaje cubría parte del tapizado.

-Feliz Navidad Harry...dijo Hera mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Harry Potter la tomo por la cintura, bruscamente y la atrajo hacia él. Y con pasión comenzó a besar el cuello femenino.  
Aquello tomo por sorpresa tanto a Hera, como a Ginny.  
Pero a diferencia de Ginny, Hera suspiro y sonrió mientras sus manos recorrían suavemente el cuerpo de Harry Potter, quien varios minutos después, la tomo entre sus brazos y la alzo, Hera rodeo con sus brazos el cuello masculino para sostenerse.  
Y Harry Potter subió las escaleras llevando a Hera junto a él.

Ginny comenzó a subir también las escaleras, tras ellos, pero alguien la tomo de la mano y la detuvo.

-Creo que ya has visto suficiente Ginny... dijo el Harry Potter del presente con tono frió... es hora de regresar.


	34. Cap 34

DUDAS Y ARREPENTIMIENTO.

Ginny Weasley no podía apartar sus ojos de Harry Potter, ya que todo lo que había visto en el pensadero, aun daba vueltas en su cabeza, sin que ella pudiera encontrarle una explicación.  
Harry Potter guardaba el pensadero, dentro de la vitrina, de donde horas antes había sido sacado.  
Sentia como sus pensamientos trataban de ser abiertos por Ginny, pero él ya los había cerrado desde el momento en que había ido a buscarla, a través de sus recuerdos.

-Harry por qué estas tan callado?...dijo Ginny con tono preocupado varios minutos más tarde.

Harry Potter permanecía en silencio mirando a través de una gran ventana que comunicaba aquella habitación con el exterior de la gran mansión.  
No se imagino, que presenciar de nuevo aquellos recuerdos, sus recuerdos, removerían sentimientos que él pensó que ya había olvidado o que ya no causaban ningún efecto en él.  
Pero se había equivocado.  
Además sabia que había cometido el error de dejar que aquel recuerdo de Hera se materializara en el pensadero, no tanto porque Ginny Weasley conociera esa parte de su pasado, sino por descubrir que él quería recordarlo y por no poder entender la nostalgia que ahora sentía.

-Harry por favor dime algo...dijo Ginny abrazándolo.

Harry Potter se volvió y respondió al abrazo de Ginny.

-No Ginny, aquí la que tiene que hablar eres tú...dijo Harry Potter mientras le acariciaba con el dorso de su mano, su rostro pecoso... la que tiene miles de preguntas en su mente y en su corazón eres tu..

Harry Potter la condujo hasta una pequeña mesa, ubicada en un rincón de la biblioteca, y con un movimiento de su varita, hizo aparecer dos sillas, ofreciendo una de ellas a Ginny, para que sentara, mientras él atrajo una de ellas y se ubico a su lado.  
Harry Potter tomo la mano de Ginny entre las suyas y mirándola fijamente le dijo

-Así que estoy dispuesto a aclarar todas tus dudas.

Ginny cerro sus ojos al no poder sostener aquella mirada penetrante. Sin embargo su corazón y su mente efectivamente eran un torbellino de miles de dudas.

-No quiero causarte incomodidad...dijo Ginny con tono suave... se que el recordar todas esas cosas, han removido en tu corazón antiguos sentimientos dolorosos...¿estas seguro que realmente quieres aclarar mis dudas?

-Si Ginny...si te digo que puedo hacerlo...puedo hacerlo...dijo Harry Potter con seguridad.

-Entonces por qué mantienes cerrada tu mente?...dijo Ginny con un dejo de molestia en su voz... por qué no me permites buscar por mi misma las repuestas a mis dudas?.

Harry Potter soltó la mano de Ginny y su mirada se volvió fría, capas de helar la sangre.  
Ginny se arrepintió rápidamente de lo que había dicho. Trato de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para disculparse pero no las encontró a tiempo.

-Pensé Ginny Weasley que había quedado claro...dijo Harry Potter en un susurro... lo suficientemente claro... que no doy explicaciones de mi vida, ni de mi forma de actuar... quiero compartir contigo mi pasado...pero no por eso...tienes derecho a adentrarte en mis pensamientos...eso es privado... Harry Potter ha respetado tus pensamientos... así que Harry Potter también exige respeto por su privacidad.

Ginny sintió que todo su rostro ardía. La vergüenza y la incomodidad se habían apoderado de ella. Bajo la mirada.  
Harry Potter se levanto lentamente de la silla que ocupaba frente a Ginny, con paso lento se ubico tras ella, y tratando de controlar su temperamento, coloco sus manos sobre los hombros femeninos.  
Ginny pudo sentir como temblaban y como la apretaban aquellas manos masculinas con fuerza, por lo que no se atrevió a moverse.

-Harry discúlpame... dijo Ginny con voz temerosa... discúlpame.

"Espero que en el futuro no necesites usar tanto esa palabra", pensó Harry Potter.

Ginny se levanto y encaro a Harry Potter.  
Se miraron en silencio. Ginny bajo su mirada, tratando de contener las lagrimas, aquella mirada tan fría era muy difícil de sostener. Deseaba con todo su corazón poder entenderlo para saber como tratarlo, y no sentirse tan confundida.  
Harry Potter se sentía también muy confundido, aquella mujer lograba que su temperamento pasara de la dulzura y a la amargura en solo segundos. Suspiro profundamente y reconociendo que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran más fuertes que sus complejos, le sonrió.

-No llores Ginny... poco a poco me iras conociendo y ya no será tan difícil entenderme… dijo Harry Potter con tono dulce… entonces dime… que quieres saber.

Ginny levanto su rostro nuevamente y lo miro a los ojos sin lograr entender como Harry Potter podía ser tan enigmático y cambiar su temperamento tan rápidamente.

-Fue el... Gildeory Lockhart quien te secuestro aquella tarde en la estación 9 y ¾?... pregunto Ginny sin lograra vencer su curiosidad.

-Si, fue él quien me llevo ante Voldemort... y fue él quien me rescato de Voldemort., cuando comprendió que estaban planeando mi muerte...dijo Harry Potter volviendo a sentarse en la silla que momentos antes había ocupado.

-Pero por qué hizo eso...es decir por qué primero te secuestra y luego te libera?... dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba frente a Harry Potter.

-Debilidades humanas a las cuales los magos también somos vulnerables...dijo Harry Potter con un dejo de tristeza en su voz... al principio lo hizo por obedecer ordenes y serle fiel a Voldemort...luego al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho... intento reparar su error... me ayudo mucho...trato de cuidarme... y cuando se dio cuenta que iban a matarme... arriesgo su vida por liberarme... es por todo eso que hace mucho tiempo lo perdone... y le permití quedarse a mi lado.

Ginny guardo silencio. Pero otra duda surco su mente.

-Y quien era el mago que usaba bastón?...pregunto Ginny con timidez.

-Baco Termopolis... un hombre maravilloso que junto a su esposa me abrió las puertas de su casa y me hizo recordar lo que significa el calor de una familia...dijo Harry Potter sin evitar sonreír al recordar a su amigo griego.

-Y como lo conociste?.

-Es amigo de Gilderoy... él le pido que lo ayudara a rescatarme...continuo Harry Potter sin dejar de sonreír... ambos fueron al lugar donde yo estaba prisionero y me sacaron de allí...luego Baco me llevo con él a Grecia y allí viví por dos años... y conocí a Hera.

Harry Potter se interrumpió, al darse cuenta del cambio de expresión en el rostro de Ginny al escuchar el nombre de Hera.  
Ginny se sintió incomoda al escuchar de nuevo aquel nombre, pero trato de que no se notaran los celos que nuevamente sentía en su corazón.

-Y como lograste hacerte tan poderoso?...si Voldemort solo te enseño algunas cosas... pregunto Ginny para evitar el tema de Hera.

-Eso es algo difícil de explicar... dijo Harry Potter levantándose de la silla para que Ginny no viera su nerviosismo por haber recordado a Hera... hay dos sentimientos muy poderosos que pueden cambiar nuestra vida... el amor y el odio... durante casi dos años Voldemort trato de gravar en mi alma y en mi corazón la fuerza del odio... para ayudar a que mi entrenamiento en artes oscuras fuera más efectivo y rápido... pero cometió un error... el odio que yo sentía... era hacia él y pronto descubrí que ese sentimiento me ayudaba a adueñarme de su esencia y fortalecerme con su poder sin que él se diera cuenta... y cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde.

-Pero Harry...realmente puede un mago llegar a ser tan poderoso con solo odiar?...dijo Ginny con temor ante aquellas palabras que aun no lograba internalizar en su corazón.

-Si Ginny...Voldemort ha llegado a ser tan poderoso solo porque en su alma y en su corazón hay cabida para el odio... un odio más allá de toda razón y explicación... él aborrece el amor y no puede contra el... esa es su gran debilidad... dijo Harry Potter con seriedad... así como se puede llegar a amar sin medida... se puede llegar a odiar de igual forma y con la misma intensidad.

El ambiente en la habitación se había tornado frío y pesado.  
Por varios minutos el silencio se apodero de cada rincón. Y ambos jóvenes habían roto el contacto visual y corporal. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Ginny se estremeció al imaginarse como un ser humano podía llegar a ser dominado por un sentimiento tan oscuro y vació.  
El rostro de Harry Potter se había ensombrecido, al recordar aquellos dos años de encierro y soledad.

Ginny se acerco a Harry Potter y coloco con suavidad su mano sobre su hombro. Y luego con dulzura acaricio lentamente su espalda.

-Oh Harry... lamento tanto... no sabes cuanto... dijo Ginny en un susurro.

-No Ginny...no quiero tu lastima... dijo Harry Potter apartándose bruscamente... no me he tomado la molestia de explicarte... para que ahora me tengas lastima.

-No Harry...no... yo no te tengo lastima... dijo Ginny ofendida y abrumada por la reacción de Harry Potter... es solo que... es difícil entender todo lo que viviste... y como lograste sobrevivir... yo solo quiero consolar a tu atribulada alma.

-Mi alma no necesita de tu consuelo... dijo Harry Potter con tono frío... yo solo he sabido sobrevivir... aprendí solo a ser fuerte y a enfrentarme a Voldemort.

-No seas tan arrogante y presumido Harry Potter... dijo Ginny molesta... acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de cuanto te ha afectado todo esto... quieres hacerte el fuerte, el invencible... y no eres más que un hombre atribulado por sus recuerdos y por su infinita soledad... yo solo estoy aquí para amarte... pero si tu no te dejas... poco podré hacer.

Harry Potter sintió un calor por todo su cuerpo, su corazón acelero sus latidos, y sintió su garganta seca. Aquellas palabras habían golpeado su razón. Y el sentimiento que experimentaba en ese momento no lograba definirlo.  
Ginny permanecía de pie ante él, con sus hermosos ojos castaños mirándolo fijamente sin rencor, sin odio, sin reproche, solamente con amor, con el infinito amor de una mujer enamorada.

Ginny no pudo dejar de notar que la temperatura en el recinto comenzaba a cambiar, ahora un calor abrumador la abrazaba, era como si centenares de fuegos ardieran en ese mismo instante, era tan sofocante el ambiente que sintió que no podría continuar respirando.  
Pero de repente aquella sensación ceso, y Ginny pudo ver como Harry Potter se dejaba caer sobre una lujosa poltrona detrás del escritorio.  
Harry Potter cubrió su rostro con sus manos, y sus hombros comenzaron a moverse convulsivamente. Mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.  
Ginny no pudo evitar correr hacia él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te amo Harry... eres la razón de mi vida... dijo Ginny tiernamente... jamás voy a dejarte... siempre estaré a tu lado quieras o no... y pondré de mi parte todo lo que sea necesario para conocerte... para entenderte.

Unos segundos después, Harry Potter levanto su rostro y se volvió hacia Ginny quien se sentó en su regazo y lo beso en los labios.

-Tranquilo Harry...todo va a pasar...seremos felices...dijo Ginny mientras besaba suavemente su rostro... todo pasara...y todo quedara como un mal recuerdo.

-No Ginny... las cosas no son tan fáciles... dijo Harry Potter cerrando sus ojos al sentir nuevamente los labios de Ginny sobre los suyos... aun hay algo que no has comprendido.

Ginny sabia a que se refería Harry Potter, pero quería ignorarlo.

-Aun no sabes que significa el Encatatum Corpusmentis?... dijo Harry Potter con un dejo de tristeza en su voz que se reflejo en la expresión de su cara.

Ginny guardo silencio, no quería preguntas, no quería saber, porque no se sentía preparada para lo que ya había comprendido.

-Debes saberlo Ginny...se que no quieres... pero debes saberlo... dijo Harry Potter acariciando sus cabellos... ese hechizo...

-No Harry...no lo digas... ya lo he comprendido...tu corazón ya me lo ha dicho... dijo Ginny entre sollozos.

-Debes entender que con ese hechizo... continuo Harry Potter con serenidad... Voldemort y yo estamos unidos en cuerpo y alma... que con ese hechizo... ninguno de los dos puede sobrevivir si él otro deja de hacerlo.

Ginny permanecía en silencio, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Harry Potter.

-Que por medio de ese hechizo he podido estar al tanto de todos los movimiento de Voldemort... continuo Harry Potter pronunciando cada palabra con calma... por eso me permitió pertenecer a la Hermandad Tenebrosa...porque equivocadamente pensó que así podría algún día hacerme su aliado... pero nunca contó con que yo jamás me olvidaría de mi mundo mágico... y fui por muchos años un espía secreto para la Orden del Fénix... él pensó que podía dominarme...pero al ser yo quien invoco el hechizo...soy yo el dominante... Voldemort ha querido matarme, pero no lo hace porque no quiere morir.

-Pero Harry... eso quiere decir... que dado el momento... dijo Ginny sin atreverse a terminar de manifestar la idea que se adueñaba de su mente.

-Estoy dispuesto a morir, para que Voldemort muera... dijo Harry Potter sin matices en su voz... con ese hechizo lo único que hice fue...consolidar una profecía que ya había marcado mi destino y el de Voldemort.

Ginny Weasley no pudo dominar más sus lagrimas, y abrazo nuevamente a Harry Potter, tratando inútilmente en ese gesto de cariño, de borrar ese hechizo.

-Pero no puedo dejar de reconocer... dijo Harry Potter abrazando a Ginny con la misma intensidad... que la idea del arrepentimiento... la idea de deshacer ese hechizo... se ha adueñado de mi mente y de mi corazón...desde el día en que recupere tu amor.


	35. Cap 35

HACIA UN LUGAR PREDESTINADO.

Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley continuaron abrazados durante un largo periodo de tiempo, sintiendo cada uno el ritmo respiratorio del otro y escuchando los latidos del otro.

-Harry...Harry...dijo Ginny luego de un largo suspiro...yo no quiero perderte...no ahora que te he encontrado...no ahora que tu amor le ha dado una razón a mi vida.

-Ya tampoco quiero perderte Ginny...dijo Harry Potter acariciando su rostro...pero esto es algo que se escapa a mis deseos.

-Pero por qué?...por qué tu?...pregunto Ginny hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Harry Potter para que este no la viera llorar.

-Esa pregunta me la he hecho desde el día que descubrí quien era y de donde venia...dijo Harry Potter con amargura... crees que ha sido fácil para mi aceptar todo lo que he vivido...aceptar con resignación todo lo que me espera?.

-Oh Harry perdóname...dijo Ginny tomando el rostro de Harry Potter entre sus manos… estoy siendo egoísta, pensando solo en mi y en mis sentimientos... pero es tan doloroso...saber que no estarás conmigo para siempre.

-Yo te lo dije...te lo advertí...dijo Harry Potter besando tiernamente los labios de Ginny... se que esto va a ser muy difícil... y creo que tal vez deberíamos de pensar...

Ginny coloco su mano izquierda sobre los labios de Harry Potter, al sentir en su corazón los pensamientos que en ese momento dominaban la mente del joven mago.

-No Harry...jamás...no...dijo Ginny con tono preocupado...yo jamás me separe de ti... no voy a dejarte y menos en los momentos más críticos.

Harry Potter volvió a abrazarla, tratando de borrar de su mente la idea de la separación, que desde hacia algún tiempo se había adueñado de sus pensamientos.

Un ruido los hizo separarse.  
Harry Potter volvió su mirada hacia la ventana y vio una lechuza.  
Tomo el sobre que traía aquella lechuza, atado a su pata derecha.  
Ginny miro con aprensión la carta que Harry Potter sostenía en sus manos, al ver como cambiaba la expresión de su rostro y el corazón le dio un vuelco, al descubrir en sus ojos verdes un brillo de miedo.

-Harry no tienes que ir...dijo Ginny tomando su mano cuando Harry Potter se sentó a su lado...si sientes miedo por lo que revelara ese oráculo no tienes porque ir.

-Ginny no has entendido nada...dijo Harry Potter con cierta molestia.

Ginny bajo su mirada, mientras algunas lagrimas empañaban su visión. Claro que ella había entendido muy bien todo lo que Harry Potter le había explicado, pero ella no quería que él, el hombre que amaba siguiera sacrificándose.  
Y sentía mucha rabia e impotencia desde que conocía la conexión que existía entre él y Voldemort.

-Discúlpame...dijo Ginny tratando de entender la situación.

-Me tengo que marchar...dijo Harry Potter alcanzándole la carta que tenia en sus manos a Ginny.

Ginny la tomo entre sus manos y la leyó en silencio.  
Luego levanto sus ojos hacia Harry Potter y sin atreverse a opinar decidió esperar a que él hablara.

Harry Potter se levanto y se coloco la capa de viaje. Y sin volver su mirada a Ginny, con un movimiento de su capa desapareció.  
Ginny cerró sus ojos y sintió un vació en su alma, porque sabia que no podía ir al lado de Harry Potter en ese momento tan importante, porque así él lo había querido.

Harry Potter apareció en el medio de una pequeña sala, en la casa de Baco.  
Allí estaban esperándolo, el mago griego apoyado en su bastón, Lockhart vestido con una impactante túnica color carmesí que contrastaba con sus rubios cabellos arreglados en graciosos bucles.  
El joven mago se sorprendió al ver un poco más allá a Dumbledore quien le guiño un ojo, mientras le sonreía amablemente, y a su lado a Remus Lupin quien inclino un poco su cabeza a manera de saludo.  
Sin embargo su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se descubrió a si mismo buscando con la mirada a alguien más.  
Y cuando la vio aparecer por una puerta detrás de Artemis la esposa de Baco, su corazón latió un poco más rápido, comprendiendo que sus sentimientos con respecto a Hera estaban tornándose cada vez más fuertes y que él no podía darle una explicación a lo que experimentaba cada vez que la veia.

-Madame Osiris esta por llegar...dijo Baco caminando con dificultad hacia Harry Potter.

-Pensé que ya estaría aquí...dijo Harry Potter luego de dirigir su mirada a todos los presentes... en tu carta me manifestabas que mi presencia aquí era urgente.

-Si así es...dijo Dumbledore mientras se sentaba con elegancia...necesitábamos que llegaras antes que Madame Osiris...porque hay algunas cosas que aclararte antes de que ella llegue... así que siéntate.

Harry Potter obedeció a Dumbledore sin miramientos. Se sentó en una silla ubicada frente al viejo mago, y trato de concentrar su mirada en sus ojos azules detrás de las gafas de media luna, para lograr entender en ellos todo lo que estaba descubriendo.

-Como ya sabes Harry el segundo Oráculo fue dado...dijo Dumbledore con tono calmado...y Madame Osiris se ha ofrecido gustosa a descifrarlo...pero hay algunos detalles que no habíamos previsto y que nos han tomado un poco por sorpresa.

-Profesor de que se trata todo esto?...pregunto Harry Potter con tono preocupado ya que aún no lograba entender toda la información que sus instintos recogían de todos los presentes en aquella sencilla sala.

-Creo que yo no soy el indicado para explicarte todas tus dudas...dijo Dumbledore con sinceridad... así que una vez más te pido un poco de paciencia.

Harry Potter volvió a recorrer con su mirada todo su entorno, posando su mirada en cada uno de los magos y brujas que estaban a su alrededor.

Varios minutos después de que Harry Potter acudiera a aquella extraña cita, y de que el silencio reinara en el recinto, una extraña esfera de luz se ubico en el lado lateral de la sala, la cual fue adquiriendo mayores dimensiones al mismo tiempo de que su esplendor también tomaba mayor intensidad.  
La atención de todos fue dirigida hacia ese lugar y Harry Potter se levanto rápidamente de su asiento.  
La esfera luminosa tomo forma humana, y luego poco a poco se duplico. Dos personas surgieron de entre aquel resplandor que se volvió cegador por unos segundos.  
Madame Osiris vestía una túnica blanca con ribetes dorados, muy parecida a la que portaba el día en que fue descifrado el primer oráculo.  
Sin embargo la segunda persona, era una persona completamente extraña para Harry Potter y por la actitud de casi todos los presentes él se dio cuenta que no era el único.

Harry Potter detallo a aquella joven bruja que no impresionaba sobrepasar la cuarta década de la vida. Sus facciones le hacían recordar a su primer amor de colegio, sus finos rasgos asiáticos estaban enmarcados por una cabellera negra azabache recogida en un moño adornado con delgados palos de madera de cuya punta se desprendían gruesos hilos dorados. Vestía una túnica negra de seda con brocados dorados que dibujaban dragones en diferentes posiciones y que daban la impresión de tener movimiento a medida que la bruja caminaba por la sala hasta ocupar un lugar al lado de Madame Osiris quien se había sentado en una de las sillas que Baco había hecho aparecer mágicamente.

-Bienvenida Mikami Mevlana...dijo Dumbledore haciendo un reverencia a aquella bruja, quien correspondió a aquel gesto de igual forma, antes de sentarse en la silla que Baco le ofrecía... es un placer volver a verla.

-El placer es mío Albus Dumbledore...realmente es muy agradable compartir con usted este nuevo encuentro...dijo Mikami Mevlena con un tono de voz muy suave.

Harry Potter no pudo dejar de sorprenderse al darse cuenta de lo bien que dominaba el idioma sin dejar que su acento asiático dominara sus palabras.  
Harry Potter tuvo que hacer uso de todo su poder para sostener la imponente mirada de aquella bruja, quien había abierto sus pensamientos sin ningún problema, pero el joven mago logro cerrarlos rápidamente, por lo que la bruja le dedico una sonrisa muy enigmática.

-Aun faltan dos horas, para el momento señalado...dijo Dumbledore mientras miraba su reloj de bolsillo que hacia raros sonidos... por lo que me gustaría que le explicáramos a Harry a lo que va a enfrentarse...y le pido respetuosamente Mikami si usted seria tan amable de hacerlo.

-Por supuesto Albus...dijo Mikami Mevlana mirando a Harry Potter y levantándose de su asiento... es lógico que conozca...que cepa...que entienda.

Mikami Mevlana se acerco hasta la mesa en forma de pescado que se ubicaba en el centro de la sala. Una vez allí, junto sus manos y las coloco sobre su pecho, se inclino hacia delante, haciendo una reverencia. Dio una pequeña palmada, y extendió sus manos sobre la mesa, mientras elevaba su mirada, luego una ves más la fijo en Harry Potter.  
Sobre la palma de sus manos, apareció un objeto largo, de aproximadamente veinte centímetros, recto en su parte trasera.  
Luego la tomo entre sus manos y con un suave movimiento desprendió la vaina de cuero y dejo al descubierto una espada de bronce con un solo filo que resplandecía como si tuviese luz propia, fundida en una sola pieza desde la empañadura hasta la punta y cuyo mango de madera tenia labrado en dorado algunos símbolos japoneses.

-Esto Harry Potter es la representación de una Katana...dijo Mikami Mevlana pronunciando cada palabra con precisión para lograr ser entendida... el símbolo de la fortaleza y la disciplina de mi raza...porque este segundo Oráculo ha sido dado por los Dioses nipones...en esta noble espada se esconde los designios de la providencia sobre tu destino Harry Potter...que no es más que el destino de la comunidad mágica de este planeta.

Harry Potter sintió un pequeño estremecimiento al escuchar aquellas palabras, porque le era difícil darse cuenta, de la magnitud de su existencia terrena en ese momento.

-Es por esto Harry Potter que en esta oportunidad el Oráculo será debelado en un lugar diferente... continuo explicando Mikami Mevlana... el lugar predestinado es la montaña sagrada del Fuji-Yama, en Japón.

Harry Potter desvió su mirada hacia Dumbledore, porque no lograba comprender aún todo ese nuevo cambio, ya que desde hacia muchos años las nuevas experiencias le producían temor.  
Remus Lupin dio un paso al frente y con su habitual actitud trato de serenar un poco la atribulada mente de Harry Potter.

-Entendemos Harry que todo esto puede resultar difícil de comprender...pero nosotros tampoco entendemos los designios de la providencia... los Oráculos al igual que las profecías que con respecto a ti, han surgido, merecen un especial trato, para poder entender y comprender bien sus significados...ya que es mucho lo que hay en juego...por lo tanto necesitamos de toda la colaboración posible, por eso Mikami se ha tomado la molestia de ayudarnos en esta oportunidad...y quizás lo más importante...tu debes estar dispuesto a colaborar...porque sin ti los Oráculos no podrán ser descifrados por Madame Osiris.

-Siempre he estado dispuesto a ayudar...desde el día que descubrí que era un mago...dijo Harry Potter con algo de molestia en su voz... es solo que suelo sentirme incomodo ante situaciones desconocidas...pero se que estoy entre amigos...así que una vez más confiare.

Remus Lupin le sonrió, y se coloco al lado de Mikami quien le dirigió una mirada que Harry Potter pudo notar que era diferente a la que le había dedicado a él y al resto de los presentes.

-Estamos listo Mikami...dijo Lupin con voz suave... creo que el momento ha llegado.

-Estas listo Harry Potter?...pregunto Mikami Mevlana...porque estas a punto de ingresar al portal que te trasportara al remoto lugar, donde los Dioses nipones habitan y han guiado los designios de mi raza.

Harry Potter hizo un gesto afirmativo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Mikami Mevlana dio otra palmada y nuevamente la esfera luminosa apareció a un lado de la sala, formando en esa oportunidad una puerta ovalada, por donde Mikami ingreso seguida de Madame Osiris y luego de Lupin y Dumbledore. Baco y Lockhart se miraron y cedieron el paso a Hera, quien volvió su mirada hacia Harry Potter y extendió su mano, la cual el joven mago tomo sin mucho esfuerzo.  
Una vez que todos hubieron atravesado aquella puerta luminosa, esta desapareció.

Caminaron por una especie de pasillo cuyas paredes eran blancas nacaradas, desprendiendo pequeños destellos azulados y amarillos.  
Harry Potter iba en el medio de aquella pequeña comitiva, y no pudo evitar recordar aquella noche, cuando tenia quince años, en la que la Orden del fénix lo había ido a buscar a Privet Drave y él había volado en su Saeta de Fuego en medio de una formación de magos y brujas hasta llegar a Grimmauld Place.  
Y no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido hacia aquellos hombre y mujeres que estaban arriesgando su vida por acompañarlo, porque él sabia que todos ellos estaban allí para protegerlo de algún posible ataque de la Hermandad Tenebrosa y de Voldemort.  
No pudo evitar tampoco, que su mirada encontrara la mirada de Hera quien le sonrió tiernamente y sentir nuevamente como los latidos de su corazón volvían a acelerarse.

Pronto llegaron al final del pasillo y llegaron hasta un pequeño poblado, donde sus habitantes le hicieron comprender a Harry Potter que había retrocedido una vez más en el tiempo.  
Y observo en la distancia una imponente montaña, cuyas cumbres estaban cubiertas de nieve y del pico más elevado se podía ver un humo algo espeso y oscuro que sobre salía en pequeñas cantidades, haciéndole comprender que el lugar predestinado era un volcán.


	36. Cap 36

EL SEGUNDO ORÁCULO

Aquella misteriosa montaña, se erguía orgullosa y majestuosa a los pies de la pequeña aldea, donde Harry Potter junto a algunos magos y brujas habían llegado, al traspasar el umbral del tiempo, regresando al pasado, para poder descifrar un nuevo oráculo.

Mikami Mevlana les indico que la siguieran a través de un pequeño sendero, por donde podían ir observando a los habitantes de aquella aldea realizando sus labores cotidianas, ya que la presencia de aquellas extrañas personas era intangible.  
Los muggles vestían ropas antiguas, algunos hombres trabajaban la tierra con arados jalados por animales de carga, mujeres llevaban extrañas vasijas, algunas de las cuales cargaban agua, otras flores, otras pasto. Los niños corrían y jugaban.  
Harry Potter se percato que comenzaba a amanecer y ver que ya los aldeanos habían comenzado sus trabajos, le hizo sentir admiración por aquel humilde pueblo.

Continuaron avanzando en su recorrido, bordeando un riachuelo cantarino, mientras escuchaban los trinos de los pájaros y el sol despuntaba por detrás del horizonte. Dumbledore saco nuevamente su reloj de bolsillo y al observarlo arqueo una ceja por lo que adelanto un poco el paso para colocarse al lado de Mikami quien mantenía una charla con Lupin.  
Harry Potter iba algo retirado de ellos, así que no pudo oír las palabras que Dumbledore le dirigía a Mikami y a Lupin, trato de concentrarse para poder captar aquella conversación, pero la presencia de Hera a su lado no lo ayudaba, aunque ella iba en silencio, observando el paisaje. Harry Potter sabia que Hera quería mirarlo y tocarlo tanto como él a ella.  
Por lo que se acerco un poco más, pero de repente Mikami, Lupin y Dumbledore se detuvieron, y el resto así también lo hizo.  
Lupin le hizo a Harry Potter un gesto con la mano, para que se acercara.  
Habían llegado al final del sendero, y se encontraron al pie de la montaña.

-Harry hasta aquí podemos acompañarte...dijo Lupin colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Harry Potter... tu entraras con Madame Osiris y con Mikami... pero estaremos aquí esperándote.

Harry Potter hizo un movimiento afirmativo, y le dedico una mirada rápida a cada uno de los presentes, sin embargo se detuvo en los ojos azules de Dumbledore. Porque él pensaba que este lo acompañaría.   
Dumbledore le sonrió amablemente y dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda, le dijo

-Todo ira bien Harry.

Mikami Mevlana levanto su varita mágica y apunto hacia una roca que sobresalía de la montaña, que al ser impactada por el rayo que salió de aquella varita, se estremeció levantándose unos cuantos metros del suelo, permitiendo que el joven mago y las dos brujas pudieran entrar al interior de la montaña.  
Harry Potter entro luego de las dos brujas y al volver su mirada tras de si, lo ultimo que vio antes de que la roca volviera a tocar el suelo, fueron los ojos de Hera, y una extraña sensación que no pudo entender, recorrió su espinal dorsal y lo hizo estremecerse, así como lo hizo minutos antes la roca que les había dado paso.

-Vamos Harry Potter, síguenos... dijo Mikami con voz suave, mientras daba una palmada en el aire y una luz apareció sobre ellos, que los fue acompañando en su recorrido.

Harry Potter no podía dejar de asombrarse ante lo que sucedía a medida que avanzaban. A cada paso que daban, se iba separando el interior de la montaña, formándose una especie de pasadizo que se iba cerrando tras ellos. Y el sonido que aquello emitía era como cuando se pisan hojas secas. El olor a humedad fue disminuyendo, dando paso a un olor más fuerte y penetrante, un olor parecido al azufre cuando entra en contacto con el fuego.  
Y el calor iba en aumento a tal punto que Harry Potter tuvo que desprenderse de su túnica para poder continuar, quedando en ropa muggle. Y no pudo dejar de notar que a sus acompañantes parecía no afectarles en lo más mínimo aquel calor sofocante que emanaba del suelo que pisaban. Pero con vergüenza se dio cuenta que él también podía evitar sentirse tan sofocado. Cuando comenzó a concentrar su energía para vencer el calor que lo envolvía, Madame Osiris atrapo su atención.

-Harry esta nueva experiencia que la providencia nos obsequia...no es solo para develar un oráculo...es también para que tu mismo encuentres las respuestas.

Harry Potter no entendió aquellas palabras.

-"Que respuestas voy a encontrar sino no tengo las preguntas", pensó algo molesto.Y antes de que pudiera comenzar a razonar lo que Madame Osiris le había dicho, una brisa muy caliente lo envolvió, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y a cubrirse el rostro con su brazo derecho.  
Un ruido como de aceite hirviendo, le hizo abrir los ojos, para observar como ante él se erguían tres impresionantes cataratas, que caían majestuosas en un pequeño lago de bordes irregulares, en cuyo centro se formaba un remolino. Pero quizás lo más impactante de aquello era que la sustancia que manaba de las cataratas y que llenaba aquel lago era magma, la roca derretida que se conoce como lava.  
Harry Potter pudo observar impresionado como las rocas que estaban alrededor eran de un color gris, formadas por la solidificación de aquella lava.

Ambas brujas se colocaron a cada lado de Harry Potter y lo tomaron de la mano.  
Y fue mayor su asombro cuando Madame Osiris junto a Mikami apuntaron con sus varitas al lago e invocaron un conjuro

-Ardeus...

El pequeño remolino que se formaba por la caída de lava proveniente de las tres cataratas en el lago ardiente, fue haciéndose más grande, adquiriendo una forma espiral y burbujeante, a medida que los rayos provenientes de ambas varitas penetraban en aquella candente magma.   
Poco a poco fue saliendo a la superficie un objeto largo de forma triangular de color dorado, en cuyos extremos se podía ver pequeñas imágenes que representaban dragones.  
Harry Potter pudo darse cuenta que aquello era un tejado. El tejado de una antigua edificación japonesa, que él había recordado haber visto en alguna ilustración muggle sobre ese país. Pensó que nada mas podía impresionarlo, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que se equivocaba.  
En el centro de aquel tejado se podía ver una estatua de un metro de altura que representaba un ave fénix.  
Una vez que toda la edificación había surgido en todo su esplendor del lago, Mikami y Madame Osiris tomaron de la mano a Harry Potter y antes de que él pudiera ser conciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ya se encontraba en el interior de aquel edificio. Pudo notar que el calor había dado paso a una temperatura mucho más agradable, aunque por una de las ventanas pudo ver que aun estaba en el interior de la montaña.

-Este Harry Potter es el Templo Kinkaku-ji o Templo del Pabellón Dorado...dijo Mikami Mevlana con voz ceremoniosa... aquí se adoro por muchos siglos, y se sigue adorando a la deidad budista Kannon... es la deidad de la Infinita Compasión y Misericordia, con libertad perfecta en la facultad de contemplar las cosas y las personas y salvarlas del sufrimiento.

Harry Potter miro a Madame Osiris en busca de explicaciones a lo que estaba oyendo, pero la anciana bruja, lo miro sonriente y coloco sobre sus labios un dedo, invitando al joven mago a permanecer en silencio, para que Mikami continuara.

-La primera planta...llamada Hosui-in...que es donde estamos... está formada por una habitación y una amplia terraza y fue usada como salón de recepciones...continuo Mikami Mevlana... La segunda planta...llamada Cho-on-do.. fue usada como salón de reuniones privadas. La tercera planta ...Kukyocho... fue utilizada para realizar la ceremonia del té.

Harry Potter paseo su mirada por cada rincón de aquel impresionante edificio nipón, mientras Mikami iba explicando, sintiendo fascinación por todo lo que ella decía.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de debelar el Oráculo...dijo Mikami dirigiendo su mirada a Madame Osiris...para así poder entender porque la providencia nos ha dado al Templo del Pabellón Dorado para que Kannon nos de su protección en este momento.

-Si así como el Dios Apolo fue dado para el primer Oráculo...dijo Madame Osiris, mientras sacaba de su túnica la pequeña Katana donde se escondía el Oráculo... bueno Harry Potter estas preparado para conocer el designio de este segundo oráculo?

-Si lo estoy...dijo Harry Potter a quien tanto misterio y tanta incertidumbre le estaban comenzando a molestar.

Madame Osiris cerro sus ojos y desenvaino la espada de bronce, cuyo resplandor ilumino la habitación. Mikami se había ubicado frente a la anciana bruja, junto sus manos frente a su pecho y se inclino hacia delante hasta que su cuerpo formo un ángulo de noventa grados.

De la hoja de la espada, comenzaron a surgir rayos multicolores y al fundirse en uno a varios metros por encima de ellos, apareció en el medio de la habitación, una imagen delicada y con facciones femeninas con once cabezas y varios brazos saliendo por detrás de su dorso, los cuales Harry Potter no pudo contar en su totalidad.  
La figura miro a Harry Potter y este se sintió atrapado por una extraña energía que lo hizo elevarse y colocarse al mismo nivel de la mujer.

-Harry Potter...dijo la mujer con voz aterciopelada, que el joven mago intuyo debía ser la deidad Kannon... Harry Potter...hijo del sol...nacido al morir el séptimo mes...tu destino esta trazado...tu final esta escrito... porque en ti esta el poder para vencer...para dominar a aquel cuyo corazón es templo del odio...por eso estas aquí ante mi presencia...porque lo que yo simbolizo...será tu escudo y tu espada para el combate...y en mi Kodachi esos sentimientos te acompañaran...mi Kodachi ha estado contigo desde hace mucho...pero no la has valorado...es hora Harry Potter...la hora ha llegado...deberás renunciar...una vez más... a aquello que amas para que la paz regrese.

Harry Potter sintió al escuchar aquellas ultimas palabras un dolor quemante en su pecho. Cerro sus ojos para tratar de entender lo que le sucedía. El rostro de su madre ocupo su turbada mente, un vértigo comenzó a apoderarse de él, pero al sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, la sensación desapareció por lo que volvió a abrir sus ojos, sin embargo debió cerrarlos al darse cuenta que la habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, Harry Potter sentía que su cabeza se iba a separar en dos mitades, el antiguo dolor de su cicatriz invadía su cerebro, su mirada estaba borrosa.  
Comprendió que no llevaba sus gafas por lo que estiro su mano, hacia donde pensó que estarían, pero alguien tomo su mano y con el solo roce de la piel supo quien era.  
Cerro nuevamente los ojos y concentro todos sus instintos para mitigar aquel dolor, que desde hacia muchos años ya había aprendido a dominar. Poco a poco fue disminuyendo su intensidad. 

-Harry...Harry como te sientes...pregunto Hera con tono preocupado casi en un susurro.

Harry Potter se sentó en la cama con un rápido movimiento. Las gafas llegaron ante sus ojos casi inmediatamente. Hera se retiro un poco de la cama, asustada ante aquella repentina actitud.

-No te preocupes Hera...dijo Harry Potter acariciando con el dorso de su mano el rostro de Hera...estoy bien... y donde están los demás?.

Harry Potter se puso en pie, mirando a su alrededor, sin poder ubicar en donde estaba.  
Hera lo abrazo. Y al sentir el calor de aquellos brazos, volvió a escuchar dentro de su mente las palabras del oráculo.  
Un ruido los hizo separarse. Dumbledore y Lupin habían entrado, y ambos lo miraban con preocupación.

-No entiendo que paso?...dijo Harry Potter con sinceridad, olvidándose por un momento de su actitud arrogante y autosuficiente.

-Bueno Harry, es difícil poder explicarte...dijo Lupin tratando de mantener serenidad en su voz...porque nosotros tampoco lo entendemos.

-Madame Osiris y Mikami nos contaron que luego de que el Oráculo fue develado...dijo Dumbledore mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación como meditando cada palabra...tu caíste al suelo y perdiste el conocimiento...por lo que debieron abandonar el sitio rápidamente sin que Madame Osiris descifrara el Oráculo para ti...aunque creo que esta vez el Oráculo no necesita ser descifrado...porque la explicación de lo que paso esta en ti Harry...solo en ti.

Harry Potter bajo la mirada. Y abrazo nuevamente a Hera.  
Porque Dumbledore no se equivocaba, el Oráculo había sido muy claro. Tanto que Harry Potter no pudo dominar todos los sentimientos que lo embargaron al escucharlo.  
Pero algunas dudas surgían en ese momento.  
Y recordó las ultimas frases: "mi Kodachi ha estado contigo desde hace mucho...pero no la has valorado...deberás renunciar...una vez más... a aquello que amas para que la paz regrese".  
¿Que significaba Kodachi?... ¿que era lo que amaba... y a lo que tenia que renunciar?.  
Entonces comprendió que esas eran las preguntas a las que debía buscar por él mismo las respuesta como Madame Osiris le había dicho.


	37. Cap 37

DOS SENTIMIENTOS...UNA VERDAD.

Harry Potter se encontraba de pie frente a una especie de ventana, contemplando aquel estrellado cielo nocturno. La luna en fase cuarto creciente le recordó la hoz con que había visto a los aldeanos muggles preparar la tierra para la siembra. Y no pudo evitar recordar nuevamente las palabras del Oráculo.  
El interior de la habitación donde se encontraba permanecía en penumbras, por lo que chasqueo sus dedos y las luces de las lámparas se encendieron casi de inmediato, y de esa forma pudo contemplar con más detenimiento aquella habitación.  
Era de forma rectangular, las paredes eran de madera al igual que el piso, pero este era más pulido y fuerte. Había una puerta ubicada al lado derecho de donde se encontraba, al tocarla le pareció de papel, por su delicada contextura. En el medio del recinto se encontraba la cama, donde el joven mago había dormido por un tiempo que no pudo precisar. Un colchón bastante delgado, estaba colocado sobre una pieza de piedra blanca tallada en un solo bloque. Y a ambos lados unas pequeñas mesas circulares donde descansaban dos hermosas lámparas realizadas en una fina cerámica pintada con hermosos relieves japoneses.  
Harry Potter intuyo que se encontraba en una casa nipona, probablemente la casa de Mikami Mevlana.  
Escucho unos pasos fuera de la habitación por lo que se dirigió a la puerta y al tratar de abrirla, alguien del otro lado lo hizo por él.

-Harry ya despertaste!...dijo Hera con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Harry Potter se sobresalto un poco al verla, porque llevaba una extraña túnica de seda de color rozado pastel, con bordados de flores que hacia juego, pero una gruesa pieza de la misma tela imitaba las veces de un cinturón alrededor de su cintura. Iba descalza y su cabellera la traía recogida en una coleta.

-Y esas ropas?...pregunto Harry Potter sin poder disimular su curiosidad.

-Ah...¿esto?...es un kimono...Mikami me lo presto...dijo Hera contemplándose como le quedaba aquella vestimenta... te gusta como me queda?

-Pues... no te queda mal...bueno en realidad no he visto la primera vez que algo te quede mal...dijo Harry Potter con naturalidad.

Hera le sonrió con picardía, por lo que Harry Potter pudo darse cuenta que su comentario había resultado más comprometedor de lo que él hubiese querido.

-Y Dumbledore y Lupin?...pregunto Harry Potter tratando de desviar el tema de la conversación.

-Están en ese salón...dijo Hera señalando una pared ubicada frente a la habitación donde se encontraban.

En ese preciso momento, las paredes se separaron, dejando ver tras ella, una amplia estancia, donde había una larga mesa rectangular y alrededor de la misma estaban sentados, en el suelo, sobre una fina alfombra de multiples colores, los magos y brujas que lo habían acompañado aquella mañana, al monte Fuji-Yama.

-Entra Harry Potter...dijo Mikami Mevlana...estamos esperando por ti, para cenar.

Luego de la cena, algunos de los presentes se fueron retirando, quedando solo Lupin, Mikami y Dumbledore.  
Harry Potter noto que ningún comentario había surgido con respecto a lo ocurrido en el interior del templo Kinkaku-Ji, en las profundidades del volcán. Algo que agradeció, pero sabia que Dumbledore quería hablar con él al respecto y él quería hablar con Lupin sobre otras cosas.  
Mikami se levanto lentamente y Lupin la acompaño hasta la puerta luego de que ella se despidiera.  
Una vez que las puertas corredizas se unieron y la habitación quedo cerrada, Harry Potter clavo sus ojos en Dumbledore, quien lo miro con sus profundos ojos azules por encima de sus lentes de media luna.

-Dime Harry que has pensado con respecto a lo que el Oráculo te ha revelado...dijo Dumbledore con tono suave.

-En realidad profesor...dijo Harry Potter con sinceridad...hay algunas cosas que no entiendo.

-Lo comprendo...lo comprendo...dijo Dumbledore juntando las yemas de sus dedos sobre su pecho...a veces es difícil...pero las respuesta siempre suelen estar muy dentro de nosotros Harry...muy dentro.

-Que quiso decir con eso de que me dio su Kodachi?...pregunto Harry Potter pero como si fuera para si mismo.

Dumbledore y Lupin se miraron extrañados. Harry Potter comprendió, en ese momento, que ellos no conocían el Oráculo, ya que no habían estado allí.

-Discúlpenme, yo pensé que Madame Osiris o Mikami les habían dicho el contenido del Oráculo.

-No Harry, ellas no saben el contenido del Oráculo...dijo Dumbledore amablemente...eso solo lo sabes tu...solo a ti fue revelado...tu solo debes encontrar el significado de esas palabras que la deidad Kannon pronuncio en tu presencia...sin testigos.

-Pero por qué?...no se suponía que Madame Osiris era quien iba a descifrar este Oráculo, como ocurrió con el primero?...pregunto Harry Potter molesto y confundido...como esperan que descifre eso yo solo?.

-La razón aun no la sabemos Harry...dijo Dumbledore con tono preocupado...no entendemos porque este Oráculo fue dado solo para tu uso personal...quizás la Providencia considero que estas preparado para asumir tal reto...porque no dudamos que tu tienes la sabiduría necesaria para descifrarlo por ti mismo.

-Sabiduría?...por favor profesor Dumbledore... yo soy solo un simple mago...dijo Harry Potter abrumado por lo que Dumbledore acaba de decirle...eso es mucha responsabilidad... ustedes piensan que yo puedo llevar sobre mis espaldas ese reto?...y si no logro descifrarlo y si me tardo más tiempo del necesario?

-Por Merlín Harry te estas escuchando?...dijo Lupin reprimiendo una carcajada...como puedes estar diciendo esas cosas... te estas subestimando Harry...y eso no esta acorde con tu nuevo yo.

Harry Potter reflexiono rápidamente lo que había dicho, y sintió rabia consigo mismo, al darse cuenta de la debilidad que había mostrado. El era Harry Potter y no era un simple mago, él era un gran mago, y si tenia que resolver él solo ese Oráculo lo haría, porque ese no era un reto comparado con todos los retos que el destino le había hecho vivir con anterioridad.

Dumbledore lo miro con dulzura y suavemente le dijo:

-No te preocupes Harry...la debilidad es un sentimiento necesario...nos hace recordar que somos humanos...lo importante es sobreponerse y emprender la batalla sin miramientos ni dudas...como tu acabas de hacerlo...por eso estamos completamente seguros de que tu hallaras las respuestas.

-Profesor Dumbledore... podré contar con usted...dijo Harry Potter con timidez.

-Claro que si Harry...siempre...en todo lugar y en todo momento...mi ayuda llegara a ti...dijo Dumbledore levantándose y colocando su mano sobre el hombro del joven mago.

Dumbledore abandono la habitación, dejando solos a Lupin y Harry Potter.

-Bueno Harry, ya estamos solos...dijo Lupin mientras sorbía de la tasa que tenia en sus manos...se que quieres hablar conmigo...tu dirás.

Luego de escuchar las palabras de Dumbledore y de recordar el Oráculo nuevamente, ya no le pareció importante el tema que quería discutir con Lupin.

-Creo que no vale la pena Remus...dijo Harry Potter con indiferencia en su voz...tal vez es mejor ir a descansar.

-Yo creo que si es importante Harry...dijo Lupin mirando a las profundidades de su tasa...no es bueno jugar con los sentimientos...

Harry Potter lo miro con vergüenza, nunca pensó que fuera tan evidente.

-Dejare que seas tu, el que inicie la conversación...que expongas tus razones...y luego hablare yo...dijo Lupin con tono severo.

Harry Potter no pudo evitar recordar cuando tenia trece años, y Lupin lo había cubierto delante de Snape por su salida clandestina a Hosmeade, quitándole en esa oportunidad el mapa del merodeador molesto por su falta de buen juicio.

-En realidad...no se donde me equivoque...no se que me pasa...no se...dijo Harry Potter sin lograr encontrar las palabras adecuadas, que explicaran sus sentimientos.

-Has el esfuerzo Harry...yo no tengo apuro...dijo Lupin manteniendo su postura.

-Tu sabes que yo he amado siempre a Ginny...desde el colegio...y siempre mantuve la esperanza de compartir con ella el reto de mi vida...dijo Harry Potter tratando de dejar en libertad sus sentimientos... pero luego pasaron tantos años...y Hera apareció...reconozco que siempre asumí nuestra relación como algo pasajero...para llenar el momento...y que siempre Ginny estaba en mis pensamiento...aun cuando estaba con Hera en la intimidad...ahí estaba Ginny...y se que eso le hizo mucho daño a Hera...porque se que ella era conciente de eso...y aun así...siempre estuvo allí... como amiga...como mujer.

Harry Potter callo, porque reconocer en ese momento el daño que aquella actitud había causado en Hera, le hizo sentir un profundo dolor en su corazón.

-Luego...me encontré a mi mismo...encontré la razón para luchar...me reencontré con mi mundo...y allí estaba Ginny esperándome como yo siempre lo soñé...y me sentí muy feliz por tenerla nuevamente junto a mi y solo para mi...y pensé que Hera había quedado en el olvido...pero Remus...me es difícil entender porque no ha sido así...no logro dejar a Hera en el pasado...porque la quiero...he descubierto que la amo...de una forma diferente a como amo a Ginny...y es que Hera me ha ayudado tanto...ha sido tan incondicional...pero se que Ginny también me ama.

Harry Potter hundió su cabeza entre sus manos, tratando de que sus ideas consiguieran un orden preciso.  
Lupin permanecía en silencio contemplándolo serenamente.

-Y ahora las tengo a las dos...y no se que hacer...se que no es correcto...que ninguna de las dos se merece que yo...las arrastre conmigo en mi indecisión... y por eso he tomado la decisión de apartarme de sus vidas...quizás sea eso...a lo que se refiere el Oráculo: "...renunciar a lo que amo para que la paz regrese"...será que debo renunciar al amor para que Voldemort sea finalmente vencido.

Lupin suspiro profundamente y colocando la tasa que tenia en las manos, sobre la mesa rectangular dijo con voz suave.

-Realmente creo Harry...que esa no es la solución...ni eso es, a lo que el Oráculo te pide que renuncies...tu mismo has dicho que no es justo ni para Hera ni para Ginny, tu indecisión...y con alejarte del problema no vas a lograr finiquitarlo...pienso que debes sincerarte contigo mismo...por tu bien y el bien de ellas...debes tomar una decisión...o te quedas con Ginny o vuelves con Hera...eso si...mientras no logres aclararte no estés con ninguna...no siembres en sus corazones esperanzas ni sueños que tu sabes que no materializaran contigo.

-Pero cual es la indicada...cual es la que me merezco realmente?...pregunto Harry Potter con desesperación.

-Eso solo tu corazón lo sabe Harry... solo tu corazón guarda la única verdad de esos dos sentimientos que te abruman...dijo Lupin posando su mano sobre el hombro de Harry Potter como segundo antes lo había hecho Dumbledore...y quizas asi encuentres las respuestas que buscas.


	38. Cap 38

UNA EXTRAÑA AMISTAD DARA LA FUERZA PARA SEGUIR

Hacia menos de una hora que Lupin se había marchado de aquella estancia, donde la cena se había servido y donde aún permanecía Harry Potter sumido en sus pensamientos.  
Observaba distraído un lienzo de fino lino que colgaba de una de las paredes y sobre el cual se podían ver símbolos japoneses, cuyo significado el joven mago no entendía, pero que por alguna extraña razón no podía apartar su vista de ellos.  
Todo era confuso en su mente, las dos charlas que había mantenido con Dumbledore y Lupin, respectivamente, lejos de aclarar sus dudas, lo colocaron en una disyuntiva bastante compleja, no solo en su vida amorosa, que estaba quizás más complicada de lo que él hubiese deseado, sino también en su responsabilidad con respecto a la comunidad mágica y como siempre con respecto a Voldemort.

Las palabras del Oráculo retumbaban, cada vez que su mente trataba de descansar del dilema que resultaban Hera y Ginny.  
Aquella voz aterciopelada aun le hacia estremecer al recordarla.  
Y es que no lograba descubrir su significado. Ni siquiera tener un mínimo de idea, a que era lo que tenia que renunciar. Y aquella palabra: "Kodachi" le parecía cada vez más difícil de entender.

Suspiro resignado al comprender que aunque quisiera, no podría renunciar nunca a su destino, aunque se hubiese sentido tentado a ello. Recordó que ni aun en aquellos días de soledad y angustia en donde quería olvidarse de quien era pudo dominar el deseo de ayudar al mundo mágico que tan feliz lo había hecho y que como siempre lo había rescatado de un profundo abismo y le había dado una razón para vivir.  
Y una vez más tenia el compromiso de sobreponerse a las adversidades y de encontrar por él mismo la salida. Porque él era Harry James Potter Evans, a quien la providencia había designado como el único con el poder de vencer al odio.

Pero una idea surgió en su mente: y si Voldemort se había equivocado al marcarlo como su igual?...Y si realmente era Neville Longbotton el único con el poder para vencerlo?...Recordó con tristeza como Neville siempre había sido subestimado, como sus padres aún vivos estaban recluidos en San Mugo, y que unas cuantas camas más allá, el mismo Neville yacía, con los recuerdos perdidos por culpa de un hechizo que Harry Potter le había aplicado, cuando aún no quería saber nada de nada, ni de nadie.  
Harry Potter había pensado en esa posibilidad, cuando la vio reflejada en los pensamientos de Voldemort, una de esas pocas veces en que el Señor Oscuro dejo sin protección sus más profundos pensamientos. Pero algunos de la Orden del Fénix dijeron que Voldemort lo había hecho a propósito, para ver que reacción tenia la comunidad mágica al respecto. Sin embargo Harry Potter tenia sus dudas, porque él había aprendido a conocer a Voldemort y esa no era una actitud acorde a su personalidad.

-Aun sigues sumido en las dudas, Harry Potter?...pregunto Mikami Mevlana desde el umbral de la puerta corrediza.

Harry Potter se puso en pie rápidamente, ante la imponente presencia de aquella bruja, cuya cabellera azabache caía sobre sus hombros y era alborotada por una cálida brisa que entraba e inundaba la habitación.

-Vuelve a sentarte Harry Potter...dijo Mikami señalando el suelo…quiero conversar contigo... como amigos.

Harry Potter no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado, la extraña fuerza que emanaba de la hermosa bruja, era superior a la de muchos magos y brujas que Harry Potter hubiese conocido, quizás solo comparable con la Albus Dumbledore. Ahora podía entender muy bien la fuerte atracción que Lupin sentía por ella.

-Y dime Harry... por qué tratas de encontrar de una sola vez todas las respuestas?...dijo Mikami con voz suave.

-Porque creo que no hay suficiente tiempo...dijo Harry Potter algo molesto al sentirse como un colegial frente a un profesor severo...creo que el destino no puede esperar por mi.

-Claro que el destino no espera por ti...dijo Mikami con una media sonrisa en los labios... el destino no espera por nada, ni por nadie...ni puede ser cambiado por nada ni por nadie...lo que escrito esta, así se cumplirá.

-Estoy en desacuerdo con usted...dijo Harry Potter tratando con todas sus fuerzas de igual aquella extraña fuerza... el destino si puede ser cambiado...

-Harry...tu destino no fue cambiado...dijo Mikami Mevlana con paciencia...todo lo que has vivido estaba escrito...tenia que pasar así...para fortalecer tu alma y tu corazón ante los retos que tendrías que vivir.

Harry Potter sintió una punzada de rabia. Se levanto nuevamente y comenzó a recorrer la habitación de un lado para otro. Se sentía como un león enjaulado.

-Tranquiliza tu ímpetu Harry...dijo Mikami con suavidad... con esa actitud no vas a lograr nada.

Harry Potter se sintió como un globo desinflandose rápidamente, y cuando se volvió hacia Mikami Mevlana esta sostenía su mano en alto apuntándola hacia él.  
Toda la rabia se había esfumado.  
Bajo la mirada, otra vez se sintió intimidado. Decidió que mejor seria guardar silencio.

-No quieras callar tu corazón Harry...dijo Mikami sin perder su serenidad... te dije que quiero ser tu amiga...así que déjalo...déjalo desahogarse.

-Pero por qué?...por qué?...dijo Harry Potter en un susurro cayendo de rodillas sobre la alfombra multicolor... por qué tuve que ser yo?

Mikami Mevlana se levanto y se arrodillo frente a Harry Potter y coloco sus manos sobre los hombros del joven mago, que se movían convulsivamente, mientras algunas lagrimas caían sobre la delgada alfombra.

-Y si no soy yo?...y si todo es equivocado?...hasta cuando?...hasta cuando mi vida dependerá de profecías y de oráculos?...cuando mi vida será solo mía?...dijo Harry Potter apretando con fuerza sus manos en sendos puños al versé tan vulnerable ante aquella extraña.

-Eso no lo se, Harry...dijo Mikami con un dejo de tristeza en su voz... yo solo estoy aquí para darte la fuerza necesaria para que continúes tu camino.

Y dicho esto la bruja, coloco sus manos sobre la cabeza de Harry Potter y este sintió como si corriera por su cuerpo una corriente eléctrica que llego hasta la ultima de sus células.  
Y se vio a si mismo rodeado de un halo de luz verde y el canto del fénix llego a sus oídos inundando toda su mente con su hermosa melodía. Su corazón latía con suavidad y su respiración bajo su ritmo, se sintió liviano y una serenidad se adueño de él.

Luego de que Mikami Mevlana se despidiera, Harry Potter comenzó a sentir sueño, miro su reloj de pulsera y vio con asombro que ya la media noche había pasado. Salió al pasillo y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta corrediza que conducía a su habitación, cuando sintió de nuevo una brisa cálida que lo abrazo. Miro sobre su hombro en la dirección de donde provenía aquella brisa y vislumbró un pequeño jardín.  
Lo contemplo desde el umbral de otra puerta corrediza que estaba a medio abrir. Había un pequeño estante de agua cristalina, con un hermoso puente de madera labrada, que lo cruzaba, bordeado de flores multicolores. El suelo era como de arena en donde se podían ver surcos dibujados de forma elegante y serpenteante. Y pequeños arbustos decoraban magistralmente aquel pequeño edén.  
Harry Potter no resistió la tentación de caminar por el puente y al llegar a la mitad del recorrido, se asomo al agua cristalina, donde se pudo ver como en un espejo.  
Se toco el rostro con sus manos y no pudo reconocerse a si mismo.

"¿Qué fue realmente todo eso que experimente...por qué me veo tan diferente?", pensó con asombro.

Sin embargo luego de observarse un rato más, pudo darse cuenta que en realidad lo único que había cambiado era su mirada. Ya no tenia aquella mirada fría y triste. Por lo que se sintió un poco más feliz.  
Levanto la mirada y se topo con el reflejo de la semiluna que iluminaba las aguas, que se movían placidamente al contacto con la cálida brisa. Y no pudo evitar acordarse de alguien.

"Quizás si Luna estuviera aquí, ella me ayudaría a descifrar el Oráculo", pensó con nostalgia.

Suspiro al recordar los momentos vividos junto a Luna Lovegood en sus años de colegio. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad invadio su corazón al recordar el trato que le había dispensado durante su último encuentro en aquel puerto Ateniense. Y tomo la decisión de que debía recuperar al menos su amistad.

De repente sus recuerdos y pensamientos fueron rotos por una punzada dolorosa en la cicatriz en forma de rayo ubicada sobre su frente.  
Corrió al interior de la casa, con una sola idea en su mente. Apresuro sus pasos, y se adentro hacia las otras dependencias, con el sigilo propio de un felino tras su presa, porque no quería ser descubierto, ni alarmar al resto de los magos y brujas que dormían.  
Agudizo sus sentidos y a sus oídos llegaron unos gemidos y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.  
Al llegar frente a una puerta corrediza, la abrió con mucho cuidado al tiempo que sacaba su varita de las profundidades de su túnica.

Allí en el suelo, de rodillas y con el rostro casi en tierra, se encontraba Hera, que temblaba descontroladamente, gemía como un animal herido; mientras de pie frente a ella una figura de contornos definidos y con ropajes oscuros la apuntaba con una varita mágica, de donde un rayo violeta salía he impactaba contra Hera envolviéndola en su totalidad.

-Quédate donde estas...dijo Voldemort con un tono de voz frió...ella me pertenece...

-No voy a permitirlo...dijo Harry Potter con furia.

Apunto su varita hacia Hera y lanzo un contrahechizo que impacto contra la joven bruja e hizo a Voldemort trastabillar dando pequeños pasos hacia tras.  
Hera continuo gimiendo tendida en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente, su piel estaba cubierta de pequeñas gotas de sudor y aun continuaba temblando.  
Voldemort se sujetaba la mano con la que sostenía la varita, ya que el contrahechizo que Harry Potter había convocado, había sido tan efectivo que no solo había roto el hechizo de Voldemort sino que le había hecho perder el control sobre Hera.

-No... aunque quieras no podrás...dijo Voldemort con un tono de voz burlón...ella regresa conmigo...de donde nunca debió irse...ella me pertenece...es mi mortifaga favorita

-Te equivocas...ella no te pertenece...dijo Harry Potter con rabia, colocándose frente a Voldemort a escasos centímetros de él... tu no eres dueño de nada, ni de nadie...ni siquiera tienes un cuerpo propio...

-Cállate...grito Voldemort lanzándole una maldición imperdonable a la cual Harry Potter repelió de forma brillante.

Voldemort pudo percibir la fuerza renovada que ahora manaba por cada poro de la piel de su enemigo, y no pudo evitar sentirse aun más débil. Y en un descuido de Voldemort, Harry Potter volvió a apuntar su varita hacia Hera y con una rápido movimiento de la misma la hizo desaparecer.

-Crees que con eso la podrás separar de mi...dijo Voldemort con rabia contenida...ella volverá a mi Harry Potter...volverá a mi cuando tu la hallas abandonado...porque yo jamás la abandonare.

-No sabes lo que dices...dijo Harry Potter sorprendido de que su enemigo conociera esos detalles...yo jamás la abandonare.

-Ja, ja, ja...eso lo veremos...dijo Voldemort con burla... no creo que quieras perder la oportunidad de casarte con una sangre limpia, hija del Ministro de Magia, hermana de tu mejor amigo...y Hera...pues la pobre...no tiene mucho que ofrecer...como se lo he hecho saber esta noche...

Harry Potter entrecerró sus ojos y clavo su mirada en los ojos rojos de Voldemort.

-Mi vida privada no te incumbe Voldemort... y no menosprecies a Hera en mi presencia...dijo Harry Potter en un susurro.

-Te has vuelto débil Potter...muy débil...has dejado que tu mente sea dominada por sentimientos nobles...que solo empañan la razón y conducen a la vulnerabilidad...por eso he venido a rescatar a mi Hera

-Ella no es tu Hera...grito Harry Potter...ella es mía.

Voldemort se llevo la mano a su cuello, como tratando de desprenderse de algo que le cortaba la respiración.  
A medida que Harry Potter pronunciaba cada palabra, el rostro de su enemigo iba palideciendo y gruesas gotas de sudor bañaban su frente.  
Harry Potter sabia que hacia daño, y eso aumento más su placer, por ver como lo dominaba. Quería causarle tanto o más dolor que el que Hera había sentido.

-Déjalo Harry...se dejo escuchar una voz gruesa y con autoridad.

Harry Potter recupero la razón y trato de buscar al dueño de la voz, y pronto descubrió que Dumbledore estaba tras él.  
Voldemort yacía de rodillas en el suelo, jadeante.

-No dejes que el odio te domine...dijo Dumbledore en un susurro...tu no eres así...no eres igual a él...

Harry Potter respiro profundo, tratando de calmar su corazón, bajo la varita, y se aparto un poco de Voldemort.

-Ahora te pido que nos dejes solos...dijo Dumbledore sin dejar de apartar sus ojos azules de Voldemort...por favor Harry.

-No...profesor...yo no voy a dejarlo solo...dijo Harry Potter con miedo ante la petición de Dumbledore.

-Tranquilo Harry...crees acaso que es la primera vez que voy a estar a solas con Tom...dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero sin apartar sus ojos de Voldemort.

Harry Potter miraba alternativamente a Dumbledore y a Voldemort, quien aun estaba en el suelo. Pero Harry Potter sabia que ya este había recuperado sus fuerzas.  
El joven mago comenzó a dar pasos hasta la puerta, pero sin dar su espalda a Voldemort, pero se detuvo al ver como este se ponía en pie. Levanto su varita nuevamente, listo para atacarlo si era preciso.

-Lamento no poder quedarme a charlar...dijo Voldemort con tono frió...otro día será.

Y con un movimiento de su capa desapareció.

Harry Potter y Dumbledore se dedicaron una mirada, era lógico que Voldemort no quisiera una confrontación y menos sin sus mortifagos o los miembros de la Hermandad Tenebrosa.

-Es un cobarde...dijo Harry Potter con tono molesto.

-Creo Harry que debes irte...alguien te necesita...dijo Dumbledore con tono suave y guiñando un ojo añadió...además ya recibiste lo que necesitabas.

Harry Potter recordó a Hera, y apartándose un poco de Dumbledore, tras un movimiento de su capa desapareció.


	39. Cap 39

UNA RESPUESTA HA SIDO ENCONTRADA.

Harry Potter corrió escaleras arriba, al aparecerse en la amplia sala de su mansión muggle, ubicada en Escocia. Al final del pasillo superior Miqueas se encontraba frente a una puerta y cuando lo vio acercarse movió sus orejas de murciélago.

-Gracias por venir Miqueas...dijo Harry Potter al llegar junto al elfo...como esta ella?

-Harry Potter señor, la señorita Hera, señor...dijo Miqueas mientras abría la puerta...esta ahora dormida...¿que le paso, Harry Potter señor, estaba muy asustada señor.

-Voldemort la torturo...dijo Harry Potter mientras se sentaba a su lado y le tomaba dulcemente su mano.

Miqueas se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de Voldemort y trato de disimular su nerviosismo.

-Miqueas arreglara un poco esta casa señor, hace tanto que usted no la visitaba Harry Potter, señor.

-Has lo que quieras...dijo Harry Potter con tono suave para no despertar a Hera...yo te avisare si necesitamos algo.

-Será como Harry Potter quiera señor...dijo Miqueas haciendo una inclinación ante su señor.

-Y Ginny?...que le dijiste?...dijo Harry Potter con tono preocupado.

-Bueno en realidad la señorita Ginny se fue de la casa, Harry Potter señor...una hora después de que usted lo hiciera...dijo Miqueas bajando la cabeza algo avergonzado.

-Quizás a sido mejor así...dijo Harry Potter volviendo nuevamente su mirada a Hera.

Miqueas abandonó la habitación, mientras Harry Potter se sentaba con delicadeza al lado de Hera.

Mantenía aún la suave mano femenina entre las suyas, cuando la manga de la túnica se deslizo despacio y dejo al descubierto en el antebrazo izquierdo de Hera, la marca tenebrosa que brillaba intensamente y en cuyo alrededor se había formado un halo rojizo, que hizo recordar a Harry Potter el intenso dolor, que aquella marca causaba en quienes la portaban, cuando eran solicitados por Voldemort y no acudían a su presencia, como tantas veces lo habia visto en Gilderoy Lockhart.  
Harry Potter acaricio la piel lesionada y la beso dulcemente. Cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar una vez más por los recuerdos.

A su mente llego el recuerdo de aquella tarde, hacia menos de diez años, cuando regresaba de acompañar a Baco Termopolis quien como todos los días luego de su faena en el mar, acudía como un muggle cualquiera al mercado a regatear precios para vender su pescado, el cual era sin lugar a dudas el mejor de la región; y es que ningún nativo muggles lograba entender donde aquel hombre de extraños modos y extrañas ropas, lograba conseguir aquella calidad de pescado.

-Quizás tenga que vivir como muggle, mientras tu estas con nosotros...pero me esta permitido valerme de algunas ayudas...dijo Baco guiñando un ojo mientras guardaba el dinero muggle, luego de recibir miles de elogios y envidiosos comentarios sobre su pesca de ese día.

-No es mi intención ser una molestia Baco...dijo Harry Potter con tono frió y molesto...te he dicho que ya he retomado mis bienes...y he pensado en marcharme cuanto antes.

-No digas tonterías muchacho...dijo Baco alzando la mano con la que propino un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Harry Potter, que lo hizo trastabillar un poco hacia delante...además nunca había conseguido tan buena paga en nuestro mundo.

Pero lejos de Harry Potter molestarse, aquello le hizo sonreír, aunque trato de disimularlo, porque no quería sentirse como un hijo al lado de aquel mago griego

-Y como castigo por pensar así...dijo Baco lanzándole una bolsa con un gran pescado...ayudaras a Artemis a quitarle la piel al pescado y a ponerle limón...como todo un muggle.

Al llegar ante la puerta de la pequeña casa, Artemis se encontraba en la puerta conversando animadamente con tres mujeres que Harry Potter reconoció de inmediato como brujas.

-Por Dios y que hace Adonis aquí?...será que paso algo...dijo Baco apresurando el paso.

Harry Potter mantuvo la distancia, ya que sus instintos le hicieron reconocer que aquello era un problema familiar. Permaneció en silencio, pero no pudo dejar de fijarse en las tres brujas, dos de edad madura y una tercera de unos quince años o un poco más, la cual era muy hermosa, con una piel de color canela, pero que parecía de bronce al contacto con los rayos del sol.  
La chica también se había percatado de la presencia de Harry Potter y no podía apartar su mirada de él, así como él no podía apartar su mirada de ella.  
Un buen rato permanecieron las tres brujas y el mago hablando en su lengua, tiempo en el cual Harry Potter no pudo evitar irse acercando más. Hasta ubicarse al lado de Baco, justo al frente de la chica, quien ya le dedicaba una sonrisa que conquistaría su corazón sin él sospecharlo siquiera en ese momento.

-Oh, Harry estas aquí...dijo Baco recordando la presencia de Harry Potter al tropezarse con él...disculpa...mira ella es mi hermana Adonis, mi cuñada Sirenea y mi sobrina Hera...familia el es...

-Harry Potter...dijo una Hera de diez y siete años con un tono de voz suave.

Y acercándose hasta él, le ofreció su mano, la cual Harry Potter miro con asombro, ya que aquella reacción no se la esperaba, sin embargo no dudo en estrecharla.  
Harry Potter se dio cuenta que aquello no solo lo había sorprendido a él sino también a todos los presentes.

En los días sucesivos al arribo de Hera a la casa de los Termopolis, Harry Potter no lograba entender lo que sentía al tenerla a su lado, sabia que aquella chica cada día le atraía más, pero era tan diferente a lo que hubiese experimentado con anterioridad y aunque eran muy pocas las veces en que se dirigían el habla, pronto él comprendió que entre ellos no hacían falta las palabras. Ambos podía comunicarse sin que sus bocas se abrieran, porque sus mentes habían aprendido a acoplarse rápidamente. Hecho este que desconcertó a Harry Potter, porque eso requería de una preparación especial, como bien había aprendido en Hogwarts, y como dolorosamente había tenido que perfeccionar por dos largos años.

Pronto se acumularon los besos y las caricias clandestinas, y aunque Harry Potter había descubierto en Hera un nuevo sentimiento, pensó que era mejor desecharlo, porque en él no había cabida.   
Harry Potter quería alejarse, regresar a la soledad, encerrarse en si mismo, olvidarse de quien era. Y una mañana comunico su decisión a Baco.

-Me marcho...dijo Harry Potter entregándole un sobre.

-Como que te marchas?...dijo Baco asustado...de que hablas?

-Como lo oyes...ya todo esta listo...en este sobre esta mi dirección muggle y...mi agradecimiento por todo lo que tu familia ha hecho por mi.

Baco tomo el sobre y al ver su contenido, lo azoto frente a la cara de Harry Potter con indignación.

-El amor no se compra muchacho...

-No Baco...no...yo...solo estoy tratando de agradecerte... dijo Harry Potter molesto ante aquella reacción de Baco.

-Pues quédate con tu dinero...muchacho mal agradecido...dijo Baco alzando la voz a medida que pronunciaba cada nueva palabra... nosotros te hemos querido como a un hijo...y los hijos no le pagan a sus padres por su amor...

Baco comenzó a lanzarle objetos contundentes.  
Aquel alboroto hizo que Artemis y Hera aparecieran en la pequeña sala.  
Artemis logro con su varita mágica detener un jarrón antes de que se estallara en la humanidad de Harry Potter.

-Por las barbas de Poseidón!...Baco que pasa?...Harry que sucede?...gritaba Artemis mientras sostenía el brazo de Baco, cuyas lagrimas mojaban su rostro y sus barbas.

Harry Potter se sintió muy molesto al ver cuanto amor sentía aquel hombre por él, pero su molestia era consigo mismo por no lograr la forma de expresar su gratitud por ese amor.

Al año de aquel incidente, Harry Potter ya había emprendido su vida como empresario muggle y había conseguido muy buenas ganancias, por lo que había invitado a Baco y a su familia a disfrutar unos días entre los hermosos alpes suizos. Y para su grata sorpresa Hera venia con ellos.  
Y una noche de tormenta, cuando todos dormían, ella se había colado en su habitación.  
Y aquella noche ambos descubrieron en los brazos del otro, cuanta pasión albergaban sus cuerpos y cuanto deseo se podía guardar durante tanto tiempo en el corazón.

Harry Potter cerro sus ojos al recordar aquella primera vez. Como se había convertido en hombre en los brazos de Hera y como él le había robado a Hera su inocencia de niña y la había transformado en mujer.

Un ruido lo hizo regresar al presente. Abrió los ojos.

-Como te sientes?...dijo Harry Potter con voz suave, al ver que Hera había despertado.

-Estoy un poco mareada...dijo Hera sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

-Entonces debes quedarte acostada...dijo Harry Potter sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

-Ya se me esta pasando...dijo Hera recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho masculino.

Harry Potter la estrecho contra él. Y acaricio su larga cabellera caoba. Hera cubrió la marca tenebrosa con la manga de la túnica nuevamente y unas pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.  
Harry Potter la sintió sollozar y solo pudo abrazarla con más fuerza.  
Permanecieron así durante un largo tiempo.

-Harry...discúlpame...dijo Hera luego de un profundo silencio.

-De qué?...pregunto Harry Potter sin dejar de abrazar a Hera.

-Por haber dudado...dijo Hera levantado su vista hacia el rostro del joven mago...y por robarte el secreto del Oráculo.

-Ese Oráculo no es ningún secreto...dijo Harry Potter acariciando el rostro de Hera...y tu siempre te has adueñado de todos mis secretos...si Hera...no creas que no lo se...desde que me conociste has tenido el don de robarte mis secretos...aún las veces en que yo no te lo he permitido.

Hera sonrió tímidamente, luego bajo su ojos y los cerro al sentir los labios de Harry Potter sobre los suyos.

-Oh Harry...no sabes cuanto te amo...dijo Hera minutos más tarde.

-Si lo se Hera...dijo Harry Potter con tono suave...se cuanto me amas.

-Entonces no va a ser difícil para ti entender...dijo Hera tomando las manos de Harry Potter.

-Entender?...entender qué?...dijo Harry Potter con un dejo de miedo en su voz.

-Que este es el adios...dijo Hera mientras colocaba las manos de Harry Potter sobre su pecho... que hoy he descubierto que soy un obstáculo... y en nombre del amor que te tengo...te dejo el camino libre para que pueda llegar a ti la paz...la paz que necesitas para vencer al Señor Oscuro.

-No Hera...no...dijo Harry Potter abrazándola...no...Voldemort te dijo mentiras...para herirte...para dominarte...tu conoces mi verdad Hera...tu me conoces...tu sabes...

-Por eso Harry...dijo Hera con candidez... porque te conozco...porque conozco tu verdad es que he decidido que este sea el adios...conmigo a tu lado no lograras tu destino...

-No Hera...dijo Harry Potter con desesperación...por favor... tu sabes...tu sabes...

-Adios Harry Potter...fui muy feliz a tu lado...te amo...y mi alma siempre será tuya...porque tu la rescataste de las garras de Voldemort.

Hera desapareció, cuando Harry Potter trato inútilmente de aferrarla a él.

-Hera no...no me dejes...dijo Harry Potter mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama acariciando el lugar que Hera había ocupado hacia minutos...tu sabes que te amo... y que fui un idiota por no descubrirlo a tiempo...por no decírtelo...por no demostrártelo".

Y recordó las palabras del Oráculo: "...y en mi Kodachi esos sentimientos te acompañaran...mi Kodachi ha estado contigo desde hace mucho...pero no la has valorado..."

-"Como pude estar tan ciego...como pude haberla tratado con tanta indiferencia...ella es...Hera tu eres ese Kodachi..."...pensó Harry Potter sintiendo un gran vació en su alma

Se levanto de la cama y cerrando los ojos recordó más: "...deberás renunciar...una vez más... a aquello que amas para que la paz regrese".

-"Ahora estoy seguro que te amo...pero de lo que no estoy seguro es que sea a ti, Hera, a lo que tengo que renunciar... sin embargo...aunque me duela respetare tu decisión...porque quizás sea mejor así...porque el amor no es para mi"...pensó Harry Potter mientras salía de la habitación.


	40. Cap 40

ACUSACIONES Y DUDAS

La Sra. Graff terminaba de guardar algunos papeles en su maletín, cuando se sobresalto al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.  
Harry Potter le sonrió tímidamente al darse cuenta de la reacción de su secretaria muggle.

-Usted me va a matar de un infarto un día de estos Sr. Potter...dijo la Sra. Graff recuperando el aliento...pero usted hace caso omiso a mis advertencias.

-No fue mi intención asustarla Sra. Graff...dijo Harry Potter ayudándola a sentar...no pensé encontrarla a estas horas.

-Ya estaba por marcharme...dijo la Sra. Graff algo preocupada por la expresión en el rostro de su jefe...pero si usted necesita algo...

-Tranquila Sra. Graff...dijo Harry Potter haciendo un movimiento con su mano...márchese, ya es muy tarde...yo solo vine a darle una vuelta al negocio.

-Por eso mismo Sr. Potter...dijo la Sra. Graff levantándose del asiento...es menester entonces que yo le muestre las nuevas transacciones que se han llevado a buen termino...Marck ha viajado a Sudamérica para la compra de las minas de carbón...

-No se preocupe Sra. Graff, todo eso ya lo se...dijo Harry Potter con tono suave...valla a su casa y descanse...el lunes nos vemos.

Harry Potter quedo a solas en su lujosa oficina muggle, donde permaneció durante más de treinta y seis horas sumido en sus pensamientos que eran un inmenso torbellino dentro de su cabeza.  
No podía dejar de pensar en Hera, pero Ginny lograba colarse con facilidad. Y era que ya Harry Potter había comprendido que tendría que hablar con ella, explicarle sus sentimientos. Y no podía dejar de sentirse mal por ello, sabia todo el dolor que le causaría a Ginny con esa verdad.  
Trataba de apartar sus pensamientos del asunto amoroso y entonces surgía, una y otra vez el Oráculo, desesperándose por momentos al no encontrar las respuestas que le faltaban.

El cansancio lo vencía por ratos y trataba de conciliar el sueño, pero una angustia que no podía explicar iba y venia, por lo que intento hacerla a un lado.  
Ya había vuelto a atardecer por segunda vez, y mientras jugueteaba con un objeto de madera que los muggles usan para escribir, una figura se comenzó a materializar frente a él.  
La figura tomo forma masculina, y Harry Potter alisto su varita mágica con rapidez.

-Un gusto verte Potter...dijo Draco Malfoy con tono irónico...guarda tu varita...vengo en son de paz.

-No eres bienvenido Malfoy y lo sabes...dijo Harry Potter con tono frió...así que lo que tengas que decir...dilo ya y vete.

-Vengo a darte una noticia...dijo Draco Malfoy sentándose frente a Harry Potter.

-No recuerdo haberte invitado a que te sentaras...dijo Harry Potter con furia contenida.

-Tu deberías hacer lo mismo...dijo Draco Malfoy con arrogancia...lo que vengo a decirte es importante.

Harry Potter permaneció de pie, manteniendo una mirada desafiante sobre Draco Malfoy. Ya conocía la razón de la visita de Malfoy, y en ese momento descubrió cual era aquella angustia que se adueñaba de su corazón.  
Draco Malfoy suspiro hondamente y se levanto lentamente.

-Bueno como quieras...dijo Draco Malfoy mientras alisaba su túnica recién planchada con la palma de sus manos... Neville Longbotton ha sido secuestrado...no sabemos a donde se lo han llevado...y en vista de tus antecedentes...

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con el secuestro de Neville...dijo Harry Potter en un susurro.

-Bueno Potter lamento informarte que eres el primer sospechoso...dijo Draco Malfoy mientras sacaba su varita mágica...tu lo atacaste y le aplicase un hechizo desmemorizante...delito por el cual no has pagado...y dada tu afiliación con el señor Tenebroso...

Harry Potter no se inmuto ante las palabras de Malfoy, cerro su mente, para que el joven auror no conociera sus planes de escape, ya que sabia a lo que Draco Malfoy había venido.

-Así que te agradezco me acompañes Potter...dijo Draco Malfoy acariciando su varita...y no pongas resistencia...será peor para ti.

-Tu y cuantos más me van a llevar a Azkaban?...pregunto Harry Potter mientras miraba de reojo la puerta y las paredes de su oficina, donde sabia muy bien quienes aguardaban.

-No Potter no vas a ir a Azkaban...por lo menos no por ahora...dijo Draco Malfoy chasqueando sus dedos.

En ese instante varios magos entraron por diferentes flancos, a la lujosa oficina, atravesando la puerta y las paredes.

-Y realmente Malfoy, crees que me vas a llevar contigo...dijo Harry Potter mirándolos con indiferencia... tu idiotez es risible.

Draco Malfoy le lanzo un hechizo, al tiempo que todos los demás magos hacían lo propio.  
En segundos Harry Potter se encontró atado por gruesas cadenas de hierro y dentro de una especie de caja de cristal.

-Potter...no me subestimes...dijo Draco Malfoy con voz triunfante y una sonrisa maliciosa...creíste que no vendría preparado para enfrentarte...estas dentro de una caja repulsara...dentro de ella tu varita mágica es solo un juguete.

-Si Malfoy eres un idiota...un gran idiota...dijo Harry Potter con burla...quien te dijo que yo necesito de mi varita para salir de aquí...

Se produjo un gran tumulto entre los presentes, cuando Harry Potter desapareció, mientras las cadenas caían pesadamente sobre el piso de la caja.

-Pero como hizo eso...maldición esto es imposible...grito Malfoy mientras abría la caja y tomaba entre sus manos las cadenas...Potter me las vas a pagar...estas huyendo de la ley...yo soy la ley...y aunque sea lo último que haga...te pudrirás en Azkaban.

Los demás magos veían con ojos desorbitados a un Draco Malfoy que se encontraba fuera de si y temblaba como una hoja al viento, mientras apretaba con fuerzas las pesadas cadenas.

-Creo Señor Malfoy...dijo uno de los magos...que debemos irnos...hay que ver a donde se ha ido el Señor Potter.

-No es ningún Señor Potter...dijo Malfoy lanzando con furia las cadenas al suelo...es un prófugo de la ley y como tal hay que tratarlo.

Rápidamente abandonaron la lujosa oficina, en la cual reino por varios minutos un profundo silencio.  
De repente de entre las cadenas que yacían en el suelo, algunas de ellas comenzaron a tomar formas extrañas que se unían unas a otras, surgiendo de su fusión un cuerpo humano.  
Harry Potter se puso en pie con dificultad. Le dolía un poco la espalda y su hombro derecho producto del choque con el suelo durante la reacción violenta de Malfoy.  
Sabia que ahora tenia que cuidarse de Draco Malfoy, para quien Harry Potter se había convertido en una obsesión. Y tenia que buscar la forma de averiguar que había pasado en su ausencia.  
Tomo su capa del respaldo de la silla ejecutiva y se la coloco, y con un movimiento de ella desapareció.

En la cocina de la Madriguera, la Señora Weasley caminaba de un lado para el otro, estrujándose sus manos, mientras era observada por Hermione y Ginny, quienes permanecían en silencio, sentadas a la mesa.  
Las llamas de la chimenea chisporrotearon, cuando dos personas surgieron de las entrañas de un fuego verde.

-Por Jesús... Arthur...dijo la Sra. Weasley abrazando a su esposo...por qué has tardado tanto?

-Todo esta hecho un caos...dijo el Sr. Weasley mientras sacudía el hollín de su túnica... y no sabemos nada de Harry...donde estará ese muchacho?

Hermione había intentado pararse de la silla, pero el avanzado estado de su embarazo se lo impidió, por lo que Ron se apresuro a ayudarla.

-Mejor quédate sentada amor...dijo Ron con dulzura...no hagas esfuerzos innecesarios.

-Ginny has logrado averiguar algo de Harry en su casa muggle?...dijo el señor Weasley con tono preocupado.

-No papá, Miqueas no sabe nada de Harry desde hace dos días...dijo Ginny tratando de contener las lagrimas.

Se sentía culpable por haber abandonado la casa de Harry Potter, cuando él le había pedido que no lo hiciera.

-Pero como puede el chico Malfoy, pensar que Harry es culpable de la desaparición de Neville...pregunto asombrada la Sra. Weasley mientras ayudaba a su esposo a quitarse la capa de viaje.

-Porque es un idiota...un fanfarrón...un arrogante...dijo Ron muy molesto...se cree el dueño del ministerio...pero es culpa tuya padre, por nombrarlo Jefe de Aurores y por darle carta blanca en inventar mentiras contra Harry.

-Eso no es así Ron...dijo el señor Weasley algo nervioso...no puedo dejar de reconocer que es el mejor auror que tiene el ministerio en estos momentos, además mostró pruebas bastante contundentes...y bueno...yo solo...

-Por eso ahora tiene esa obsesión por destruir a Harry...dijo Ron alzando la voz...es un frustrado con poder...y no descansara hasta desprestigiar a Harry...o de encerrarlo en Azkaban...lo que ocurra primero.

-¿Pero padre como pudiste?...dijo Ginny indignada... Draco odia a Harry...¿como le permites perseguirlo?...¿como le das poder para encerrarlo en Azkaban?

-Quizás Malfoy se ha extralimitado...dijo el señor Weasley mirando a su esposa en busca de ayuda ante la reacción de sus dos hijos menores... pero él es un profesional...no creo que los asuntos personales influyan en su trabajo.

Ginny y Ron reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, con una expresión poco educada contra el señor Weasley, por lo que la señora Weasley dijo con furia

-Pero como se atreven a decirle eso a su padre...discúlpense inmediatamente...

-Perdón papá...dijo Ginny apenada, mientras su rostro se enrojecía y bajaba la mirada...no quise ser grosera...es que estoy preocupada por Harry.

Ron permaneció callado, manteniendo su mirada en el suelo. Hermione tomo su mano y la apretó, pero eso no hizo que su esposo cambiara de actitud.

-Ronald Weasley estoy esperando...discúlpate con tu padre...grito la señora Weasley ante la actitud de su hijo.

-Déjalo Molly...dijo el señor Weasley mientras se dirigía hacia su hijo menor...puedo entenderte Ron...se cuanto significa Harry para ti...pero trata de entenderme tu a mi...soy el Ministro de Magia...tengo que actuar con objetividad...acaso crees que quiero hacerle daño a Harry...cuando yo lo quiero como a un hijo.

-Que rara forma de demostrarlo...dijo Ron mientras sus orejas se enrojecían aún más...primero su búsqueda durante diez años fue un rotundo fracaso...y ahora permites que lo acusen de algo que tu sabes muy bien...sabes muy bien que Harry no seria capaz...

-Lo se Ron...pero las pruebas...dijo el señor Weasley con desesperación

-Qué pruebas?...las que te dio Malfoy...dijo Ron encarando a su padre... y tu confías en eso...antes que en Harry?

De repente Ron se callo y su rostro se torno de un color verdoso.  
Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde Ron había clavado la suya.  
Allí de pie frente a ellos, estaba Harry Potter.  
Y en el corazón de todos los Weasley allí presentes al igual que en el de Hermione, surgía con temor la duda, de cuanto tiempo tenia allí Harry Potter, y cuanto había escuchado.  
Pero su duda fue rápidamente aclarada, cuando Harry Potter se acerco y extendiendo sus manos frente al señor Weasley dijo con una voz sin matices.

-Aquí me tiene señor Ministro...si usted duda de mi inocencia...entonces aquí me tiene...porque yo hubiera esperado esa duda de cualquiera...menos de usted.


	41. Chapter 41

EL TIEMPO APREMIA.

Harry Potter permaneció de pie frente al señor Weasley sin inmutarse ante la reacción de los otros que se encontraban presentes en la sala de la Madriguera, ante sus palabras y su actitud.  
El señor Weasley retrocedió un par de pasos y la señora Weasley se acerco presurosa y tomo los brazos de Harry Potter que aun permanecían extendidos.

-Harry, gracias al cielo que estas bien...dijo la Sra. Weasley con dulzura...bienvenido a tu casa.

Harry Potter no dejaba de mirar al Sr. Weasley quien se paso la mano por su escasa cabellera roja y en un suspiro dijo

-Harry no se cuanto escuchaste...pero yo jamás he dudado ni dudaría de ti...han pasado muchas cosas...es hora de que tu y yo tengamos una conversación...acompáñame.

El Sr Weasley señalo con su mano una puerta de madera oscura, que Harry Potter no recordaba que existiera, pero al llegar frente a ella, se abrió dejando a la vista una amplia habitación.  
Una vez que los dos magos estaban sentados uno frente al otro. La puerta volvió a cerrarse.  
Harry Potter se imagino que aquella habitación era nueva y que cumplía funciones de despacho para el Sr Weasley como Ministro de Magia.

Harry Potter permaneció callado, observando todo a su alrededor, hasta que el Sr. Weasley rompió el silencio.

-Ante todo Harry...jamás olvides que esta es tu casa...y que tu eres parte de esta familia...dijo el Sr. Weasley con seriedad...se que has estado alejado un poco y Dumbledore me ha contado algunas cosas...pero realmente no es de eso que quiero hablar contigo.

-Usted dirá señor Ministro...dijo Harry Potter con voz fría.

-Se que debes sentirte molesto...dijo el Sr. Weasley con un dejo de tristeza en su voz...pero no juzgues sin conocer.

-Yo solo se...que usted mando a Draco Malfoy a mi oficina muggle en Suiza...dijo Harry Potter molesto...a detenerme por algo que yo no he hecho.

-Estas confundido Harry, yo no he dado semejante orden...dijo el Sr. Weasley con asombro.

-Pues entonces usted a perdido el control sobre el Jefe de Aurores del Ministerio...dijo Harry Potter manteniendo su actitud hostil...porque su mejor Auror invadió propiedad privada y sin ninguna orden judicial intento llevarme por la fuerza.

El Sr. Weasley guardo silencio sin apartar su mirada de Harry Potter quien sin ningún problema ya había descubierto la razón por la que estaban allí reunidos.

-Sin embargo se que eso no es importante en estos momentos...dijo Harry Potter aun molesto...quiero saber como han permitido que Voldemort halla secuestrado a Neville...así como lo hizo conmigo hace 10 años?.

El Sr Weasley parpadeo al darse cuenta de cuanto le dolía a Harry Potter recordar aquel episodio de su vida, y lo peor que aun había rencor en su corazón.

-Me temo que ha existido complicidad interna...dijo el Sr Weasley con preocupación...creo que hay un espía en el ministerio...y te pido disculpas Harry si Malfoy se ha extralimitado en sus funciones...aunque quizás deba pedirte perdón por no haber sabido ayudarte cuando más me necesitaste...cuando más debí haber asumido mi función como Ministro de Magia...falle...y creo que ahora otra vez la situación se me esta escapando de las manos.

Harry Potter bajo la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado por su actitud. Se levanto y colocando su mano sobre el hombro del Sr. Weasley dijo

-Desde hace mucho tiempo se cual es mi destino...así que no se preocupe Sr. Weasley...Neville regresara sano y salvo...

El Sr. Weasley tomo la mano de Harry Potter y la apretó con fuerza.

-Aleja esa idea de tu mente Harry...dijo el Sr. Weasley con miedo...no se resuelve nada con eso.

-No se a que se refiere...dijo Harry Potter tratando de disimular su asombro ante el hecho de que el Sr. Weasley conociera sus pensamientos.

-No tienes porque sacrificarte...dijo el Sr. Weasley levantándose de su asiento...eres un gran mago...no solo en conocimientos y destreza...sino en sentimientos...además creo que Ginny no querrá perderte otra vez.

Harry Potter volvió a bajar la mirada, al tiempo que cerraba sus pensamientos, ya que no creyó prudente que el Sr. Weasley se enterara de algunos detalles.

Los dos magos salieron a la sala y allí encontraron que nada había cambiado. Aun estaban las mismas personas que habían dejado y que permanecían en silencio esperándolos.  
Ginny se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Harry Potter.  
El correspondió a su abrazo, sin poder entender lo que su corazón estaba experimentando al contacto con el calor de la joven bruja. Tendría que aclarar sus sentimientos, sin embargo sabia que eso debía postergarlo.

Ron carraspeo un poco, por lo que Ginny se separo de Harry Potter quien evito su mirada.

-Me imagino que tendrás hambre Harry...dijo la Sra. Weasley con una amplia sonrisa...voy a preparar tus platos favoritos.

-Si realmente hay hambre en el ambiente...ven Harry siéntate...dijo Ron con tono alegre.

Harry Potter no pensaba quedarse, aunque le agradaba estar entre los Weasley, porque le recordaba sus años de adolescencia, pero otra idea ocupaba su mente.

-No quiero sonar grosero...dijo Harry Potter con un dejo de molestia en su voz...pero...¿como pueden pensar en comer cuando Neville esta secuestrado...y aún no sabemos si sigue vivo?.

Las palabras de Harry Potter causaron tal impacto que la Sra. Weasley se detuvo en seco, el Sr Weasley bajo la mirada, Ron tosió ahogado luego de sorber un poco de jugo de calabaza, Hermione volvió a caer pesadamente en la silla cuando intento ponerse en pie y Ginny dio un gemido.  
Ninguno se atrevió a hablar, ni a mirar a Harry Potter quien poso su mirada por breves segundos en cada uno de ellos.

-No se si sabrán que la Orden del Fénix tenia información sobre los nuevos planes de Voldemort...dijo Harry Potter con voz fría...y esos planes incluían a Neville...porque él cree que tal vez con sangre inocente pueda recuperar su poder perdido.

Todos los presentes levantaron al unísono la mirada hacia Harry Potter mientras se ponía en pie con lentitud.

-Por eso van a tener que disculparme...pero me temo que no tengo hambre...gracias Sra. Weasley otro día aceptare con gusto su invitación.

-Por las barbas de Merlín...dijo el Sr Weasley colocándose al lado de Harry Potter... no seas terco Harry...no tientes al destino.

Harry Potter ignoro al Sr Weasley y se acerco hasta Hermione.  
Le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo con dulzura

-Me alegra ver cuanto ha crecido mi ahijado...o ¿será ahijada?.

-Las dos cosas Harry...dijo Hermione tomando su mano... son gemelos.

Harry Potter no pudo disimular su asombro y desvió rápido su mirada a Ron, quien sonrió con timidez.  
Harry Potter volvió a mirar a Hermione y con una sonrisa le dijo

-Otro motivo más...

-Harry no cometas una imprudencia...dijo el Sr Weasley tomando a Harry Potter por el brazo...piensa mejor lo que vas a hacer.

Harry Potter miro fijamente al Sr Weasley quien lo soltó como si hubiese tocado con su mano fuego.  
Con un movimiento de su capa, Harry Potter desapareció.

-¿Que quiso decir con eso de: "otro motivo más"?...pregunto Ginny con preocupación...¿que sabes tu papá?.

-Harry va a tratar de rescatar a Neville...dijo el Sr Weasley mientras se colocaba su capa de viaje.

-A donde vas Arthur?...dijo la Sra. Weasley con preocupación.

-A Grimmauld Place...dijo el Sr Weasley mientras tomaba los polvos flu entre su mano derecha...tengo que avisar a la Orden.

-Voy contigo...dijo Ron luego de darle un corto y emotivo beso a Hermione quien nuevamente trataba de ponerse en pie.

-Yo también voy...dijo Ginny sacando su varita de las profundidades de su túnica para convocar su capa de viaje.

En la cocina de Grimmauld Place, se encontraban Tonks y Minerva McGonagall quienes se sobresaltaron un poco al ver salir de entre las llamas de la chimenea a los tres Weasley.

-Que pasa Arthur?...pregunto McGonagall frunciendo el entrecejo...a que debemos tu visita?

-Hay que dar la alarma Minerva...dijo el Sr Weasley mientras sacudía su túnica...Harry ha ido a rescatar él solo a Neville.

-Pero acaso Harry sabe donde esta Neville?...pregunto Tonks asombrada.

-Yo creo que si...dijo el Sr Weasley con preocupación...hay que avisarle a Dumbledore.

En ese momento entraba Lupin y Moody provenientes de la sala.

-Y por qué tienen esa cara?...pregunto Lupin al ver la expresión en el rostro de las dos brujas y de los tres Weasley.

-Arthur dice que Harry ha ido a rescatar a Neville...dijo Tonks con nerviosismo.

Minerva McGonagall tomaba entre sus manos un objeto esférico y colocándolo sobre la mesa de la cocina, le dio un toque con su varita mágica y el objeto comenzó a brillar con intensidad.

-Pero es una imprudencia...dijo Lupin preocupado...Acaso Harry no sabe lo peligroso que eso puede ser...

-Yo creo que subestiman a Potter...dijo Moody con calma...quien sino él para enfrentar a Voldemort...se han medido otras veces...Potter sabe lo que hace.

-Aún así...dijo McGonagall con severidad...no tiene porque tomarse toda las responsabilidad para si...hay que ser prudente y tener calma.

-No pueden pedirle eso...dijo Ron con molestia...recuerden que Harry ya paso por eso...él sabe lo que se siente y quizás no quiere que Neville sufra lo mismo...

-Tal vez tengas razón Ron...dijo el Sr Weasley pensativo...el asume que no hemos hecho lo necesario para encontrar a Neville...

-Quizás sea eso lo que lo ha empujado a actuar con esa premura...dijo Tonks

De repente un batir de alas los hizo guardar silencio.  
Una hermosa ave fénix entro en la cocina y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de los allí presentes y su canto inundo cada rincón.  
Albus Dumbledore apareció en medio de la estancia.

-Gracias al cielo Albus...dijo McGonagall sin aliento...Harry Potter ha...

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones Minerva...debemos darnos prisa...el tiempo apremia...dijo Dumbledore mientras levantaba la varita mágica que llevaba en su mano derecha.

Y con una floritura de esa varita, Dumbledore convoco un hechizo que los hizo a todos desaparecer.  
Mientras el ave fénix mantenía su melodioso canto.


	42. Cap 42

DE REGRESO A AQUEL CEMENTERIO

Las paredes rocosas del salón estaban llenas de escarcha, y Harry Potter debió ajustar un poco su capa alrededor de su cuello, ya que el frío era más fuerte que de costumbre en aquel lúgubre recinto.  
Puso en alerta todos sus sentidos, aferró con fuerza su varita mágica en su mano derecha y agudizó su intuición como un felino ante el peligro, porque había algo en el ambiente que le hacia dudar ante que decisión tomar.  
Sus pasos resonaron por los pasillos al abandonar el salón. Parecía que la sede de la Hermandad Tenebrosa estaba sola. Pero eso no era normal. Entonces entendió lo que pasaba.  
Levanto su varita mágica y haciendo una floritura en el aire convoco un hechizo

-Rompus silencius...

De su varita salió un rayo dorado, transformándose en un pequeño remolino, que choco contra el techo, por el que se extendió hasta las paredes adquiriendo estas un color perlado.  
Bajo su varita y colocando su mano sobre una de las paredes, esta tembló y apareció una puerta de estrecha dimensiones por la cual entro.

Camino con cuidado por el estrecho pasillo, mientras sus instintos permanecían alertas.  
Llego hasta el final del pasillo, que se abría en otra habitación en donde se llevaba a cabo una reunión.  
Cerro sus ojos. Concentro sus poderes. Y su materialidad adquirió características gaseosas, por lo que se coloco sin ningún problema a ras del suelo, hasta arremolinarse en un rincón oscuro de aquella habitación.

Los magos allí presentes llevaban túnicas blancas y capuchas que cubrían sus rostros. Sin embargo Harry Potter sabia quienes eran al reconocer sus voces.

-Y dime Malfoy...tendremos que permanecer aquí hasta que el Señor Oscuro nos diga que hacer?...pregunto con recelo un mortifago ubicado en el extremo de la habitación mientras jugaba con una varita mágica entre los dedos de su mano izquierda.

Harry Potter se estremeció, y dada su condición física fue como si una ráfaga de viento hubiese chocado contra él, por lo que se disperso un poco.  
Y su asombro no era para menos, porque hasta donde él sabia Lucius Malfoy estaba muerto.

-Esa ha sido su orden Billard, y tu sabes que al Amo no le gusta ser desobedecido...dijo alguien sentado en la mesa rectangular ubicada en el centro de la habitación, cuya voz era igual a la de Lucius Malfoy pero con un tono áspero y monótono.

Harry Potter no podía creer lo que oía, ni lo que veía.  
Lucius Malfoy no se veía como un fantasma, su aspecto físico no era etéreo.

-Y que vamos a hacer con el joven Longbottom?...dijo Billard con tono de burla...yo creo que no fue buena idea que Bellatrix halla quedado cuidando al muchacho...tu sabes que su mente no esta tan lucida...después de tanto tiempo...ja, ja, ja.

Harry Potter no pudo evitar que su cuerpo gaseoso se dispersara nuevamente, también Bellatrix había regresado de la muerte.  
Y su asombro se transformo en temor al caer en cuenta, que si Voldemort había logrado revivir a todos los mortifagos muertos, su ejercito era realmente fuerte, porque seria muy difícil matar a un muerto en vida.

-Por eso esta acompañada...dijo Malfoy manteniendo su voz áspera y monótona...el Amo quiere al Longbottom vivo.

-Les tengo dos noticias...dijo un mortifago robusto mientras se ponía en pie y sacaba su varita mágica de las profundidades de su túnica blanca...una mala y otra buena.

-Deja los rodeos Tarquet...dijo Billard molesto...y di lo que sepas.

-Hay alguien en esta habitación que no debería estar...dijo Tarquet olfateando el aire...y creo que es Potter...escoge tu cual es la buena y cual es la mala.

Todos los mortifagos pusieron sus varitas alertas, y recorrieron la habitación con sus miradas

-Maldición ese Potter entrometido...dijo Billard furioso...siempre le dije al amo que no era de confiar, pero nunca tomo en cuenta mis sugerencias de matarlo.

-Tranquilo Billard...Potter es mío...dijo Malfoy apuntando con su varita en todas direcciones.

Harry Potter se deslizo nuevamente al ras del suelo y se coló por una de las rendijas de las paredes rocosas.  
Llego de nuevo a uno de los pasillos y adquiriendo nuevamente su estado físico normal, se recostó en la pared mientras ponía en orden todas sus ideas.

Durante sus años de colegio había escuchado de la poción para volver a los muertos a la vida, en alguna de sus clases con Snape, pero fue durante sus dos años de encierro que entendió sus poderes, ya que había escuchado de Voldemort el deseo de usarla. Pero este no había encontrado quien la realizara para él y todos los ingredientes.  
Pero si Malfoy padre, Bellatrix y quien sabe cuantos otros mortifagos habían vuelto, era que Voldemort había encontrado la forma de hacer esa Poción.

Decidió apartar esa idea por unos momentos de su mente. Debía concentrarse en encontrar a Neville, antes de que Voldemort lo usara en sus propósitos.  
Porque si a esa poción se le agregaba sangre inocente, su efecto era otro: Voldemort recuperaría todos sus poderes, y con ellos...la inmortalidad.

Pero donde estaría Neville, porque ya no tenia duda alguna en que allí no estaba.  
Varios lugares pasaron por su mente, pero todos tan improbables como en el que estaba.  
Sin embargo hubo uno que dominaba. Aquel en donde Voldemort había recuperado un cuerpo humano, hacia ya más de doce años.

Y con un movimiento de su capa Harry Potter desapareció una vez más.  
Apareció en medio de una noche encapotada, sin luna y sin nubes, ni siquiera sin una pequeña estrella que pudiese aportar un poco de luz a aquella infinita oscuridad.  
No pudo evitar el joven mago que su corazón comenzara a latir más rápido de lo normal y que el ritmo de su respiración aumentara. Ya que aquel lugar le traía muchos recuerdos, sobre todo uno que jamás olvidaría. Ver por primera vez a sus padres de una forma cercana aunque etérea, cuando habían salido de la varita mágica de Voldemort.

Camino por entre las lapidas, pisando con cautela el suelo fangoso, a la vez que sus sentidos se agudizaban nuevamente y su mente era cerrada.  
Ha medida que iba acercándose a un panteón, Harry Potter pudo divisar figuras humanas colocadas en un circulo.  
Se detuvo, sabia que no podía dejarse ver ni sentir, si quería ayudar a Neville.  
Miro a su alrededor e intuyo algo.  
Alguien aparte de él, Neville y los mortifagos había llegado al lugar y eso solo complicaría las cosas.

Varios miembros de la Orden de Fénix junto a Dumbledore aparecieron en medio de un campo abierto.  
Miraron asombrados a su alrededor, ya que ninguno sabia con exactitud a donde Dumbledore los había llevado, al parecer solo él sabia que lugar era ese.  
Era un pequeño bosque, aunque bastante lúgubre en cuyos linderos se podía ver un cercado, compuesto por rejas antiguas algo oxidadas y en su interior se distinguían a pesar de la penumbra de la noche, enormes estatuas derruidas en su mayoría y miles de lapidas.

-Eso es un cementerio o es mi imaginación...dijo Ron Weasley mientras se acercaba con cautela a la reja principal.

-Si es un cementerio...dijo Dumbledore pensativo...pero me temo que no podremos ir todos.

-Como que no...dijo Ron molesto...usted sabe que Harry esta allí dentro, y que nos necesita, yo no voy a dejarlo solo.

-No se trata de eso Ron...dijo Lupin con paciencia... es que quizás sea mejor dejar que Harry actué y cuando nos necesite nosotros entraremos.

Dumbledore y Lupin se dirigieron una mirada cómplice, ya que ambos habían recibido el aviso de Harry Potter, de que no era prudente entrar en ese momento, ya que ni siquiera el joven mago había encontrado la forma de acercarse a los mortifagos.

Harry Potter permanecía oculto tras una enorme estatua en forma de ángel. Ni su corazón, ni su respiración habían logrado calmarse.  
Sin embargo una idea surgió en su mente. Sabia que volver a cambiar su estado físico nuevamente era muy peligroso, y sobretodo en un ambiente abierto, pero se arriesgaría, ya que era la única forma de acercarse sin ser visto y tendría que tener mucha cautela para no ser sentido.  
Concentro su poder y su estado físico cambio al estado gaseoso y se deslizo lentamente a ras del suelo. Llego al centro de aquel circulo de mortifagos ubicados alrededor de una lapida, donde se encontraba Neville atado.  
Harry Potter pudo darse cuenta que Neville se veía bien aunque parecía desmayado. Y vio atado un poco más allá a un hermoso unicornio blanco. La escena era impresionante, ya que el unicornio emitía un sonido extraño, como un lamento, que podía hacer erizar la piel del mas inhumano ser viviente. Pero parecía no afectar en nada a los allí presentes, por lo que el temor volvió a adueñarse del joven mago.

Dumbledore cerro los ojos, mientras se alejaba un poco de los miembros de la Orden.  
Ron y Ginny se miraron

-Pero que esta pasando?...dijo Ron molesto... no me gusta tanto misterio.

-Baja la voz Ron...dijo Ginny en un susurro...es mejor esperar para poder entender que pasa.

Dumbledore volvió a abrir los ojos y mirando a Lupin dijo con voz angustiada.

-Era lo que temíamos Remus...Harry me explico lo que esta pasando.

-Es decir que Voldemort ya sabe que Neville era el otro mago con el poder para vencerlo...dijo Lupin con duda en su voz.

-Así es...dijo Dumbledore caminando de un lado a otro, concentrado en sus palabras... pero como lo averiguo?... usara la sangre de Neville... la de Harry no le sirve porque son la misma esencia...en cambio la de Neville...Alastor hay que llamar a los aurores...no podemos permitirlo...no podemos.

-Enseguida...dijo Alastor Moody en un gruñido, y con un movimiento de su capa desapareció.

-Harry quiere tiempo...dijo Lupin tomando del brazo a Dumbledore para calmarlo...vamos a confiar en él...vamos a esperar.

-No Remus...dijo Dumbledore con preocupación...no creo que sea conveniente esperar.

-Harry sabe lo que hace...dijo Ginny con timidez al acercarse a los dos magos... él esta allá y nosotros acá...se que si nos necesita no dudara en pedir ayuda.

Dumbledore la miro con ternura y acariciando con el dorso de su mano, el rostro pecoso de la joven bruja, suspiro

-Esperaremos entonces...dijo Dumbledore alzando su vista hacia el cielo.

Harry Potter sintió la presencia de Voldemort antes de que este apareciera en medio del circulo de mortifagos.  
Voldemort se acerco hasta Neville y con su mano huesuda levanto su rostro y con un toque de su varita dijo:

-Enervate

Neville abrió los ojos lentamente, y al encontrarse frente a frente con aquellos ojos rojos, su rostro adquirió un color verdoso y el terror se apodero de su expresión.  
Neville trato de soltarse con desesperación de las cuerdas que lo ataban, miro a su alrededor en busca de ayuda, pero solo consiguió por respuesta la rizas burlonas de los mortifagos.  
Harry Potter sintió una profunda rabia, al verse reflejado en Neville y al ver hasta que grado la maldad podía dominar a un ser humano.

-Bienvenido Longbottom...dijo Voldemort con voz fría...por fin tengo el gusto de conocerte...tus padres fueron unos valiosos enemigos...esa es una de las razones por la que estas invitado esta noche.

-Tendrá que matarme...dijo Neville con arrogancia...de mi no obtendrá más que desprecio.

-Eso es precisamente lo que deseo de ti Longbottom...dijo Voldemort tomando el rostro de Neville entre su mano...eso le dará su justo valor a tu sangre.

Neville se estremeció al sentir el calor de la piel cetrina de Voldemort, y su reacción no solo sorprendió a Harry Potter y al mismo Voldemort sino a todos los alli presentes.  
Ya que sin previo aviso Neville escupió el rostro de Voldemort, y este se tambaleo y cerro sus ojos rojos y sus narinas en forma de ranuras se dilataban, mientras trataba de limpiarse en rostro.

-Eso es nada para lo que te mereces Voldemort...dijo Neville con furia... eres una piltrafa de mago...pensé que tenias honor...pero me equivoque...solo eres un cobarde que no puede hacer nada sin sus mortifagos.

Un rayo rojo salió de la varita mágica de un mortifago que se abalanzo sobre Neville y al impactar sobre él comenzó a gritar ante el dolor que la maldición imperdonable causaba en su cuerpo.  
Harry Potter tuvo que controlar el impulso de recobrar su materialidad, para poder ayudar a Neville, pero tenia que pensar en algo más efectivo y mirando nuevamente al unicornio lo supo.


	43. Cap 43

SANGRE INOCENTE DERRAMADA

Dumbledore rompió el silencio haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran.

-No Harry...no lo hagas...puede ser muy peligroso...

Ginny observo a Dumbledore y en su cerebro resonaron las palabras de Harry Potter

-"Es la única forma"

Ginny no entendía aquellas palabras, ni porque, ni de que forma habían llegado a su mente, por lo que tomo del brazo a Dumbledore buscando en sus ojos azules tras las gafas de media luna, la explicación, pero el viejo mago mantenía la vista fija en un punto en la distancia.

Voldemort miro con furia a Neville y dándole la espalda dijo con voz fría y burlona

-Trae los implementos Bellatrix...tu tendrás el honor.

-Oh amo...no sabe cuanto significa para mi...dijo Bellatrix con una voz quejumbrosa y queda.

Harry Potter vio como Bellatrix se acercó a Neville con una pequeña caja de madera, entre las manos, por lo que el joven mago comprendió que si algo iba a hacer debía hacerlo y pronto.

Bellatrix se arrodillo al lado de Neville y de la caja de madera saco una especie de daga cuyo filo brillaba titilante y una pequeña bandeja de plata.  
Neville miro con horror como el filo de la daga se acerco a su piel, pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido, cuando esta rompió su carne y mientras brotaba su sangre por la pequeña herida fijo sus ojos en Bellatrix, quien no pudo sostener su mirada, aunque una sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en su demacrado y blanquecino rostro.  
Harry Potter no pudo evitar que los recuerdos llegaran de nuevo, como paginas de un libro que se pasan rápidamente. Y ver aquella actitud tan valiente de Neville le hizo no dudar más. Por lo que sigilosamente, se acerco al unicornio que se encontraba amarrado al pie de un árbol frondoso.  
Dada su recién adquirida condición física, se dejo inhalar por el hermoso animal, penetrando así el interior del corazón y cerebro del unicornio, consiguiendo de esa forma dominar al animal al convertirse en parte de él.

Durante sus años de encierro, Gilderoy Lockhart le había ayudado a perfeccionar esa rama de las artes oscuras, quizás con la idea de que de esa forma pudiera huir de Voldemort. Pero sabia que era muy peligroso, porque si al animal llegaba a ocurrirle algo, ese algo también podría afectarlo.

Los mortifagos se encontraban alrededor de Neville, preparando la nueva poción que ayudaría a Voldemort a recuperar sus fuerzas y a renovar su inmortalidad.  
Voldemort aguardaba un poco más allá totalmente extasiado, observando como Bellatrix vertía la sangre de Neville en un caldero colocado a fuego lento sobre unas brazas.

Nadie se percató del unicornio. De la actitud tan extraña que tenia, dando pequeñas patadas en el suelo húmedo. De cómo sus ojos ya no eran celestes, sino verdes, de que su pelambre blanca como la nieve, había adquirido una tonalidad grisácea, y de que su mirada ya no era temerosa y débil.

-Ya esta casi lista amo...dijo Bellatrix acercándose con actitud servil a Voldemort...falta la sangre del unicornio.

-Lucius, tu tendrás el honor...dijo Voldemort mientras le entregaba la daga a Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy tomo la daga y haciendo una reverencia a Voldemort dijo:

-Realmente será un honor amo...ayudar en su regreso...para que no existan dudas del poder del Señor Tenebroso.

Mientras Lucius Malfoy se iba acercando al unicornio, Neville lo seguía con la mirada, como el resto de los mortifagos y el mismo Voldemort.  
Cuando Lucius Malfoy se acerco al unicornio, este lo miro y se encabritó.  
Esta reacción tomo desprevenido a Lucius Malfoy, haciendo que la daga se le cayera al piso. El resto de los mortifagos se tornaron nerviosos y miraron a Voldemort, quien se mostró suspicaz y clavo su mirada en los ojos verdes del unicornio.  
Harry Potter logro traspasar parte de su fuerzas al unicornio y este logro soltarse de las ataduras que lo inmovilizaban y con un rápido movimiento, clavo su cuerno en el brazo del mortifago Malfoy.  
Los mortifagos comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones contra el animal quien ágilmente lograba esquivarlas, y hacia daño a quien osara interponerse en su camino, como un corcel indomable.  
Neville observaba todo aquello sin poder entender lo que pasaba dado su agotamiento. Pero se sobresalto cuando el unicornio se acerco hasta él y lo miro.  
Harry Potter y Neville se miraron por unos segundos.

-Harry eres tu...dijo Neville en un susurro, entendiéndolo todo.

El unicornio le hizo un movimiento de cabeza, mientras emprendía la huida, ya que los mortifagos mantenían su ataque sobre el animal.

A pesar del dolor que Neville sentía, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, concentro su poder y logro transformarse en una lechuza. Logrando de esa forma liberarse de sus ataduras.  
Y mientras alzaba el vuelo, un grito se dejo escuchar entre el tumulto que el unicornio había causado.

-Es Harry Potter...dijo Voldemort furioso...ese unicornio es Harry Potter...no lo maten...lo quiero vivo...lo quiero vivo.

Ambos, hombre y animal, unieron fuerzas y cabalgaron raudales a través de lapidas y estatuas derruidas, tratando de salvarse de los hechizos y maldiciones.  
Sin embargo, Lucius Malfoy y dos mortifagos más lograron acorralar al unicornio y dentro de él a Harry Potter.

El jefe de aurores junto a otros diez aurores se habían unido a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que aguardaban a las fueras del cementerio.

-Alastor Moody me ha explicado al situación Señor Ministro, creo que debe dejar que sean los aurores del ministerio quienes se hagan cargo de este asunto...dijo Draco Malfoy con actitud arrogante, mientras miraba de reojo a los pocos miembros de la orden que allí se encontraban.

-Pienso que mientras más ayuda mejor Malfoy...dijo el Señor Weasley con seriedad...la situación es delicada.

-Comprendo muy bien la magnitud de la situación Señor Ministro...dijo Draco Malfoy con molestia...es por eso que no veo la necesidad de involucrar a personas no aptas...que solo podrían estropearlo todo.

-Lo único que quieres es encarcelar a Harry...por eso quieres a la Orden del Fénix fuera de esto...grito Ron muy molesto encarando a Draco Malfoy

-Cállate Weasley...grito Draco Malfoy mirando con desprecio a su alrededor...¿que Orden del Fénix?...¿cual Orden del Fénix?...por favor no me hagas reír.

-Caballeros...caballeros...por favor...dijo Dumbledore con un dejo de irritabilidad en su voz...no es momento...

Todos guardaron silencio. Y un batir de alas desvió la atención de los presentes hacia el cielo, observando como una lechuza pardusca se acercaba rápidamente.  
La lechuza se coloco en medio de ellos y ante las miradas de asombro se transformo en un hombre.

-Neville...estas vivo...dijo Lupin tomándolo del brazo...y Harry?...que paso con Harry?

Neville aparto su brazo de las manos de Lupin tratando de disimular el dolor que sintió.

-Harry esta en peligro...dijo Neville con preocupación...esta solo...hay que ir ayudarlo.

Nuevamente Neville se transformo y alzando el vuelo, retomo el rumbo al cementerio.  
Dumbledore desapareció, mientras Lupin, Ron y Ginny también hacían lo propio.  
Draco Malfoy aliso su cabellera platinada y en un susurro dijo

-Ha llegado el momento...

Voldemort llego presuroso al lado de los mortifagos.

-Que hacemos amo?...dijo Lucius Malfoy con voz queda...matamos al unicornio?

-No...dijo Voldemort con voz de triunfo. Alzo su varita e invocando una maldición imperdonable sobre el animal...Crucio...dejo escapar una carcajada.

Harry Potter junto al unicornio sintieron el rigor de la maldición dolorosa, y el joven mago se dio cuenta que estaba acorralado, pero no se daría por vencido sin luchar, pero no encontraba las fuerzas necesarias para resistir el dolor. Había dado mucha de su energía vital al animal y este se encontraba totalmente agotado.  
Una tras otra, cada maldición hacia mella en la frágil condición del unicornio, y Harry Potter comprendió que debía abandonarlo para que el animal no pereciera, ya que él era el verdadero objetivo de Voldemort.

Pero Harry Potter pudo sentir el miedo del unicornio, y se sorprendió saber como el instinto animal había comprendido la cercanía de la muerte al tener a aquel intruso dentro de su cuerpo.  
Y ante el asombro e incredulidad de los presentes, una especie de nube de humo grisáceo salió por el hocico y narinas del animal. Y arremolinándose como un pequeño huracán, fue transformándose en Harry Potter.

-No puedo menos que asombrarme Potter...dijo Voldemort con voz fría...realmente haz confirmado mi respeto hacia ti...lastima que eso no sea suficiente esta noche.

Harry Potter se sentía muy débil y aunque trataba de mantenerse erguido, sus piernas no le ayudaban y cayendo de rodillas ante Voldemort, perdió por segundos la noción de si mismo.

-Así es Potter...así me gusta Harry Potter...dijo Voldemort entre rizas burlonas...a mis pies...Harry Potter a los pies del Señor Tenebroso.

Muy lejos llegaban a los oídos de Harry Potter rizas estruendosas, rizas de burla y de regocijo, rizas que para él solo significaban que tal vez esa noche seria derrotado. Pero esa idea le hizo recuperar un poco sus sentidos.

De repente el silencio reino en el ambiente.

Harry Potter trato de levantar un poco la mirada y de forma muy difusa pudo ver como los mortifagos y el mismo Voldemort se alejaban de él y los sonidos que rompieron aquel silencio adormecedor, le hicieron comprender que un enfrentamiento se había iniciado.  
Se coloco boca a arriba, respirando con dificultad, tratando de que con cada bocanada de aire que inhalaba pudiera recuperar la energía perdida.  
Miro a su lado al unicornio tendido sin respiración.  
Contrario a lo que había pensado, había tenido que usar el ultimo aliento del animal para poder salir de su interior.  
Cerro sus ojos, mientras una sensación de derrota inundo su alma, al sentirse culpable por la muerte del hermoso unicornio.

El presentimiento de ser observado le hizo abrir los ojos.  
Allí frente a él, cara a cara estaba Draco Malfoy con una riza triunfal en su pálido rostro.

-Por fin Potter...dijo Malfoy con aire arrogante...nos volvemos a ver.

Harry Potter trato de ponerse en pie, pero aun se encontraba débil, y no fue lo suficientemente ágil, como para evitar que Draco Malfoy lo golpeara en el estomago y lo hiciera volver a caer, rodilla en tierra, perdiendo el poco aliento que había logrado recuperar.

-Pero que pasa Potter?...dijo Draco Malfoy con tono burlón...el encuentro con el Señor Oscuro te ha dejado muy débil...que lastima...realmente una lastima.

Draco Malfoy golpeó, con la punta de su pie izquierdo, el costado derecho de Harry Potter, haciendo que este sintiera ganas de vomitar y su vista de nublara mucho más.  
Harry Potter no lograba coordinar sus movimientos, trato de apoyarse en su mano izquierda, mientras la derecha cubría la zona lesionada de su pecho, pero perdiendo el equilibrio, no pudo evitar que su rostro impactara contra el húmedo suelo.  
Sintió como Draco Malfoy colocaba su pie sobre su espalda, impidiéndole moverse y limitando se esa forma, aun más, sus movimientos respiratorios.

Un profundo odio fue inundando su corazón y su mente, y sin lograr entender como, logro darse la vuelta y tomando el pie de Draco Malfoy, lo hizo caer al suelo.  
Y sacando su varita mágica de las profundidades de su túnica, Harry Potter apunto con ella a Draco Malfoy y descargo contra él un hechizo de desarme, seguido de un hechizo aturdidor, seguido de un hechizo paralizante

Y cuando por su mente paso la idea de convocar una maldición imperdonable, un dolor quemante se irradio por su espalda. Y a su boca llego nuevamente el sabor de la tierra húmeda.


	44. Cap 44

EN UN CALABOZO DE AZKABAN

Harry Potter, abrió los ojos. Su mirada continuaba siendo borrosa, y la oscuridad no lo ayudaba a precisar donde estaban sus gafas.  
Tanteo con sus manos a los lados de donde se encontraba tendido. Pero fue en vano.  
Busco su varita mágica, y con horror descubrió que no la tenia consigo.  
Se incorporo rápidamente y puso en alerta sus sentidos, porque el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien apareció como una pequeña luz en su cerebro.  
Se dejo guiar por su intuición y tanteando con sus manos, llego hasta algo sólido que sobre salía por debajo de la cama donde había estado dormido, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo.  
Y allí logro encontrar sus gafas, aunque no su varita mágica.  
Y chasqueado sus dedos logro que una débil luz, apareciera en el medio de la habitación.

Recorrió con su mirada el lugar. Lo detallo. Pero al darse cuenta en donde estaba dejo que la luz se apagara.

Estaba en un calabozo, de paredes de piedra enmohecida, sin ventanas, solo una estrecha puerta de barrotes oxidados.  
Harry Potter no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara y que una sensación de ansiedad, miedo y desesperanza lo embargaran.  
Un frío comenzó a recorrer su piel y a penetrar por sus poros. Difusas imágenes fueron envolviendo sus recuerdos.  
Pudo sentir y comprender la cercanía de los dementores. De esas terribles criaturas de la oscuridad que se alimentan de almas y que habían vuelto a ser los cuidadores de Azkaban, la lúgubre prisión del mundo mágico.

Harry Potter cerro sus ojos, tratando de cerrar también su mente, pero no lograba hacerlo, porque muchas dudas dominaban su razón.  
El porque estaba allí y donde estaban sus amigos eran quizás las dos interrogantes que más lo inquietaban. Sin embargo la respuesta a una de ellas llego casi de inmediato, al recordar el incidente con Draco Malfoy.  
Pero era esa una razón suficiente como para encerrar a alguien en Azkaban, sin investigación y sin juicio.  
Los recuerdos de su padrino Sirius Black, golpearon con fuerza su corazón y su mente. Y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas brotaran.  
Harry Potter no quería sentirse tan débil y vulnerable, porque seria presa fácil de los dementores, pero se sentía cansado y derrotado. Y al ver nuevamente la imagen de su madre, se dejo vencer.

El Ministro de Magia, caminaba nervioso de un lado para otro de una habitación circular, en donde se llevaban a cabo las reuniones en el Ministerio de Magia Ingles.  
Estaba rodeado por un gran numero de magos y brujas, quienes lo miraban fijamente, esperando de él una sola decisión, con respecto a un nuevo prisionero encerrado en un calabozo en la prisión de Azkaban.

Un golpe en la puerta, hizo sobresaltar a los presentes, sobretodo a Arthur Weasley, quien albergaba la esperanza de que fueran sus hijos.  
Porque Ron y Ginny Weasley se habían negado a acompañarlo, luego de que su padre, accediera al encarcelamiento de Harry Potter en Azkaban.

Un mago robusto de aspecto tosco, vistiendo una túnica azul oscuro con ribetes amarillos sobre los hombros, atravesó al puerta.

-Es usted Investigador Cantherris...dijo Arthur Weasley con desilusión en su voz...que desea?

-Con su permiso Señor Ministro...dijo el Investigador Cantherris, al tiempo que le extendía un pergamino.

-Qué es esto?...pregunto el Sr Weasley al tomar el pergamino en sus manos.

-Es la orden de encarcelamiento para Harry Potter...dijo el Investigador Cantherris con un dejo de tristeza en su voz...debe firmarla señor.

Albus Dumbledore se separo del grupo de magos y brujas que se encontraban en el salón, y se acerco hasta el Señor Weasley, y mirándolo serenamente le dijo

-Dejaste que se llevaran a Harry sin una orden de captura...permitiste que lo encerraran en Azkaban por un delito menor...solo quiero ver...Arthur Weasley... si tendrás el valor de firmar ese pergamino.

El Sr Weasley no pudo sostener la mirada de Dumbledore, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, imposibilitando de esa manera que pudiera sostener el pergamino.

-Déjame recordarte Albus...dijo Amos Diggory desde un rincón de la sala...que atacar a un mago indefenso no es un delito menor...y si se trata del Jefe de Aurores del ministerio se agrava el delito.

Dumbledore no aparto sus ojos del Sr Weasley, quien se paso nervioso su mano derecha por el rostro, estrujándose con fuerza las mejillas, mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor corrían por ellas.

-No te dejes impresionar Arthur...dijo un mago delgado y alto, de espesa cabellera negra y oscuros ojos quien vestía una túnica color esmeralda, colocándose a un lado del Sr Weasley...haz lo que creas conveniente...eres el Ministro de Magia no puedes permitirte debilidades.

El Sr Weasley se aparto de allí, y camino con paso vacilante hacia una esquina del salón.

-Por favor Weasley no seas cobarde...grito Alastor Moody quien se acerco hasta el Sr Weasley dejándose escuchar a cada paso, el toc-toc de su pata de palo...asume con valentía la verdad.

-Exacto Arthur...asume la verdad...dijo Amos Diggory acercándose también...tu viste como Potter ataco a Draco...sin piedad y sin contemplaciones...así hay que actuar sin piedad y sin contemplaciones...ya esta bueno de tratarlo como un niño mimado.

-Como que niño mimado?...dijo Minerva McGonagall con indignación...Harry Potter ha sufrido mucho, ha tenido que luchar contra algo para lo que no estaba preparado y aun así logro superar todas las adversidades...

-Bla, Bla, Bla...interrumpió el mago que vestía la túnica color esmeralda...tonterías, puras tonterías, ese Harry Potter es un mago peligroso...con un temperamento irracional.

-Usted tiene razón en algo Minerva...dijo Madame Bones con voz queda...es cierto que ha atravesado por duras situaciones...pero eso no es motivo para soportar sus actitudes...ataco al Jefe de aurores sin un motivo aparente...lamentablemente es culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

-Pero si Harry Potter hizo eso fue por algo...dijo Minerva McGonagall con furia contenida...además la situación fue muy confusa...con Voldemort y todos esos mortifagos...¿por qué el Jefe de Aurores no se dedico a su trabajo capturándolos?...en vez de perseguir a Harry.

El silencio reino por unos segundos en la habitación. Albus Dumbledore no apartaba sus ojos del Sr Weasley, quien no apartaba los suyos del pergamino que debía de firmar.

-Creo que no estamos siendo objetivos...dijo el Sr Falcon con tono tranquilo...es cierto que Harry Potter ataco a Draco Malfoy y que dado la condición de este, pues es un delito grave...pero creo que no se debió apresurar su traslado a Azkaban...considero que debe ser trasladado aquí, que se habrá juicio y si el Winzeganmot, encuentra delito en él...pues que vaya a Azkaban.

Algunos magos y brujas asintieron complacido ante la idea del Sr Falcon, pero otros en cambio negaron tal situación.

-No Falcon, no se trata de ser objetivos...dijo el mago de túnica color esmeralda...se trata de que Harry Potter debe sufrir un escarmiento...y unos días en Azkaban no le caerán mal...debe aprender a controlar su carácter...ese chico solo causa problemas.

-Explícame por favor...dijo Lupin con actitud hostil hacia el mago de túnica color esmeralda...cual es tu afán porque encierren a Harry en Azkaban...si es inocente hasta que se demuestre su culpabilidad?.

-Quieres que te lo explique Remus?...dijo el mago de túnica color esmeralda con tono arrogante...que ya estamos cansados...y creo que hablo por la gran mayoría de los aquí presentes...de Harry Potter...tal vez deberíamos de considerar la posibilidad de entregárselo al Señor Tenebroso...y así tratar de recuperar la paz perdida de nuestro mundo.

Un sentimiento de incredulidad se apodero de todos los presentes ante las palabras de aquel mago.  
Muchas miradas se entrecruzaron y un murmullo se extendió por todo el recinto.

-Yo espero que esas palabras solo sean producto del momento tan tenso que estamos viviendo...dijo Madame Bones con apremio en su voz.

El mago de túnica color esmeralda abrió su boca para defender su idea, pero Albus Dumbledore lo miro y lo hizo desistir.

-Entonces Arthur...dijo Dumbledore volviendo su mirada al Sr Weasley...quiero ver como firmas ese pergamino.

Harry Potter temblaba mientras un frió sudor cubría su cuerpo y había empapado sus ropas. Trataba inútilmente de amortiguar sus escalofríos, encorvando más su cuerpo, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas.  
Los recuerdos seguían atormentándolo, a tal punto que no podía escuchar ni sus propios gritos llamando a sus padres.  
Su corazón le dolía y su mente agotada no le ayudaba a recuperar un poco de cordura, ya que la idea de la muerte también había logrado apoderarse de un espacio en su atormentado cerebro.  
Quería morir como había muerto el unicornio, sin explicación y sin razón.  
Simplemente morir y terminar con todo. Dejar de existir como tantas veces lo deseo durante aquellos dos años de encierro. Porque sabia que tener que afrontar por segunda vez la perdida de su libertad seria algo que no soportaría.  
Las carcajadas de Voldemort mientras mataba a Lily Potter eran como un eco que se repetía y se repetía inundando cada fibra de su cerebro.

De repente una cálida brisa lo envolvió, un hermoso canto reemplazo las carcajadas.  
El canto de un ave fénix le devolvió, como un trago de agua fría a un ser sediento, poco a poco las fuerzas perdidas.  
Harry Potter pudo lentamente enderezar su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos y allí frente a él estaba Albus Dumbledore.  
El viejo mago lo miraba con sus ojos azules, tras los lentes de media luna, transmitiéndole serenidad y paz. Le dedico una dulce sonrisa.  
Harry Potter quiso incorporarse, pero Dumbledore se lo impidió.

-No Harry...debes descansar...Fawkes se quedara contigo...dijo Dumbledore señalando al ave fénix que reposaba tranquila a la cabecera de Harry Potter.

-Se lo agradezco profesor...dijo Harry Potter con voz débil...Pero por qué estoy aquí?...cuanto tiempo estaré aquí?.

-Tranquilo Harry...te doy mi palabra de que pronto saldrás de aquí...dijo Dumbledore apretando con fuerza el hombro del joven mago.

-No quiero estar aquí...dijo Harry Potter tratando de reprimir las lagrimas...por favor profesor no quiero estar aquí...prefiero morir.

Harry Potter apretó con fuerza la mano de Dumbledore, quien si dejo escapar una lagrima.

-Fawkes te cuidara, debes reponerte, porque necesitas de tus fuerzas...pronto las necesitaras...ahora debo irme...recuerda Harry que yo siempre estaré contigo...y que eres una gran mago...y nadie podrá doblegarte...porque tu eres Harry Potter.

Ronald Weasley permanecía en silencio, de pie, frente a la chimenea de la sala de la Madriguera. La Sra. Weasley sollozaba sentada entre Hermione y Ginny

-No puedo creerlo...Harry en Azkaban...pero por qué?

-La situación fue muy confusa...dijo Ginny con tristeza...los aurores y nosotros tratábamos de defendernos de los mortifagos y de repente los gritos de Harry atacando a Draco...fue impresionante.

-Pero Harry no es así...¿por qué iba a atacar a alguien indefenso?...él no es así...dijo la Sra. Weasley

-Malfoy es el culpable...dijo Ron con molestia...de eso estoy seguro...conozco a Harry...él no atacaría a Malfoy si no se lo merecía.

-Y Arthur?...pregunto al Sra. Weasley levantándose con lentitud...qué hizo Arthur?...me imagino que para esta hora ya abra ordenado la libertad de Harry.

-Pues te equivocas madre...dijo Ron furioso, mientras sus orejas se enrojecían...el Ministro de Magia permitió que atacaran a Harry y se lo llevaran a Azkaban.

La Sra. Weasley se llevo una mano a la boca como reacción de asombro ante las palabras de su hijo menor.

-Ron...es tu padre...dijo la Sra. Weasley tratando de mantener una actitud serena...tienes que entenderlo...quizás su posición en el ministerio lo obligue a reaccionar así.

-Por un puesto mi padre va a dejar que encierren a Harry en Azkaban?...pregunto indignado Ron...se trata de Azkaban...el peor lugar a donde un mago puede ser enviado...acaso Harry no ha sufrido lo suficiente como para que ahora lo manden a Azkaban.

-Te entiendo Ron...dijo la Sra. Weasley...tienes mucha razón...pero no tomes esa actitud contra tu padre...él trata de hacer lo mejor.

Las llamas de la chimenea chisporrotearon, al tiempo que adquirían un color verdoso. Y por ellas salió el mayor de los hermanos Weasley.

-Oh Bill...gracias al cielo que llegas...dijo la Sra. Weasley mientras lo abrazaba...que ha pasado?...y tu padre?

Bill Weasley bajo la mirada.

-Papá acaba de firmar la orden de encarcelamiento para Harry en Azkaban.

El canto del fénix continuo embriagando a Harry Potter, quien aun se sentía un poco débil, pero ya los atormentadores recuerdos habían desaparecidos.  
Pudo recorrer la celda donde estaba, lo que no le llevo ni un par de minutos, daba las dimensiones tan pequeñas.

-Gracias...una vez más haz salvado mi vida...dijo Harry Potter mientras acariciaba al ave...y me imagino que nadie más nota tu presencia aquí verdad?

El ave fénix hizo un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza.

-Es decir que tu canto ejerce una fuerza de repulsión sobre los dementores...dijo Harry Potter mirando de reojo hacia la puerta de barrotes...y como haces eso?

El ave fénix emitió una nota aguda y guiñando un ojo, Harry Potter no pudo dejar de sonreír, al comprender que el ave también tenia sus secretos.

Harry Potter volvió a sentarse sobre la loza fría y húmeda que le servia de cama, y colocando su rostro en sus manos, trato de dominar la rabia y la impotencia que le hacia sentir el estar encerrado sin una justa razón.  
De repente una suave mano acariciando su cabellos azabache lo hizo retroceder impetuoso, mientras con un rápido movimiento tomaba con fuerza aquella mano desconocida y se ponía en pie.

Pero su corazón latió aun más rápido al verse reflejado en unos hermosos ojos y al sentir como unos cálidos labios femeninos se posaban sobre los suyos.


	45. Cap 45

EL SACRIFICIO DE UN AUROR.

Harry Potter la abrazo y correspondió con pasión aquel beso, no solo porque volver a ver a Hera era quizás un rayo de luz en la inmensa oscuridad que se había apoderado de su alma, sino porque sentir a otro ser humano tan cerca de él, le recordaba que aún estaba vivo.

Harry Potter recorrió con sus besos y sus caricias cada rincón del cuerpo de Hera, mientras ella se dejaba llevar y también correspondía cada gesto.

Sin embargo la sensatez se abrió paso entre la pasión y poco a poco se separaron. Hera se acomodaba su larga cabellera, mientras Harry Potter le cubría parte de su desnudes con la túnica que hacia minutos él había abierto sin ningún problema. Se miraron por unos cortos minutos. Y nuevamente volvieron a abrazarse.

-Gracias por estar aquí...dijo Harry Potter en un susurro al oído de Hera...no sabes cuanto te he extrañado...me había resignado a que quizás no volvería a verte.

-Me había hecho el propósito de que así seria Harry...dijo Hera abrazándolo con fuerza...pero al saber que te habían traído a Azkaban, no pude resistir el venir a verte...oh Harry...no sabes cuanto me duele verte en esta situación.

-Como te enteraste que yo estaba aquí?... dijo Harry Potter sentándose en la loza fría

-La noticia de tu encierro ha corrido como pólvora por toda la comunidad mágica internacional...dijo Hera sentándose a su lado...mi tío esta muy preocupado por ti...que hiciste Harry?

-No se porque estoy aquí...dijo Harry Potter con tristeza...el profesor Dumbledore estuvo aquí hace algunas horas, pero no me dijo nada.

-Pero tiene que ser algo muy grave Harry...dijo Hera preocupada tomando su mano entre las suyas... tan grave como para que el mismo Ministro de Magia Ingles halla firmado tu orden de aprensión.

Harry Potter sintió como si una mano de hierro muy pesada le hubiese golpeado en la cara al escuchar las últimas palabras de Hera. Un frió extraño recorrió su espina dorsal. No podía creerlo. El Señor Arthur Weasley, el mismo que le había dicho que lo quería como un hijo y que lo consideraba parte de su familia, el padre de Ron y de Ginny, aquel hombre que Harry Potter había evitado que muriera desangrado por el ataque de una serpiente, ese mismo hombre ahora permitía que lo encerraran en aquel lugar tan horrible, como un asesino o como un delincuente cualquiera.  
Hera noto la reacción de Harry Potter y entendió rápidamente el porque.

-No te preocupes Harry...dijo Hera tratando de apartar aquellos pensamientos de la mente de Harry Potter...tus amigos están tratando de sacarte de aquí.

-Cuales amigos?...grito Harry Potter con furia y dolor...yo no tengo amigos...y por lo visto los que pensé que eran ya no lo son.

-Tienes amigos Harry...no lo dudes nunca...dijo Hera con serenidad...mañana a esta misma hora saldrás de aquí...debes estar preparado porque iras a un lugar muy lejano.

Harry Potter se levanto y miro a Hera con incredulidad. Y una idea surco su mente.

-No creo que sea conveniente Hera...dijo Harry Potter con duda...si logro escapar...será peor para mi...nadie creerá en mi inocencia...todos me creerán culpable.

-Y quien te dijo que ibas a escapar?...dijo Hera guiñándole un ojo...muy lejos de nosotros algo así...tranquilo Harry todo ira bien.

Hera se coloco frente a Harry Potter y con un movimiento tierno y coqueto le dio un largo beso.

-Ahora debo irme...dijo Hera en un suspiro...quisiera quedarme, pero no es conveniente...de hecho mi presencia aquí ha conmocionado un poco a los dementores.

-Pero Fawkes no permite su cercanía...dijo Harry Potter señalando al ave fénix que permanecía en un rincón del calabozo.

-Si, lo se...por eso es su desconcierto...saben que hay un alma nueva por allí...pero no saben donde esta exactamente...dijo Hera dándole un ultimo beso a Harry Potter para luego desaparecer.

Harry Potter se acostó sobre la fría loza y fijo su mirada en el techo del calabozo.  
Aun no entendía la razón que había movido al Señor Weasley de permitir todo aquello. Será que había aprendido a estimar a Draco Malfoy más que a él, y por eso le había molestado tanto que él hubiese atacado de aquella forma al Jefe de Aurores.  
Un odio corrió por sus venas al recordar la cara de triunfo de Malfoy al creerlo derrotado y a su merced. Y no pudo dejar de reconocer que si volvía a repetirse una situación parecida, actuaría de igual forma, aunque le significara mil años en Azkaban.  
Sin embargo tampoco pudo dejar de pensar en como sus amigos lo ayudarían a salir de allí. Pero contrario a lo que hubiese pensado, su corazón quiso confiar en las palabras de Hera y en las de Dumbledore. Esa confianza era su única esperanza en aquel mar de incertidumbre.  
Se dejo vencer por el cansancio y por el sueño.

Los recuerdos hicieron estragos en su atribulada mente aquella noche. Lo aprendido y practicado durante muchos años sobre Oclumencia no le sirvieron de nada. La muerte de sus padres, la muerte de Sirius, el regreso de Voldemort, sus dos años de encierro, uno a uno desfilaron por sus sueños transformándolos en terribles pesadillas que le hacían despertar asustado y angustiado.  
Pronto decidió que por su bienestar mental, era mejor no volver a dormir. Por lo que decidió realizar algo que por mucho tiempo no hacia , y que había aprendido sin estudios en aquellas horas infinitas, encerrado en aquel lúgubre sótano, durante dos largos años; y que se había convertido en la mayor fuente de fortaleza y resistencia a todo el horror que tuvo que enfrentar al lado de Voldemort.

Cerro sus ojos. Comenzó a realizar respiraciones profundas y pausadas, sintiendo como en cada bocanada de aire, entraba el oxigeno necesario para vitalizar cada una de sus células y purificar su sangre, para bañar cada tejido y rejuvenecerlo.  
Poco a poco su mente fue quedando en blanco, sin recuerdos, sin sentimientos, sin ideas, sin pensamientos. Y poco a poco fue dejando que su alma saliera fuera de ella y así poder materializarse y abandonar fácilmente aquel cuerpo y emprender así un viaje ya conocido.  
Fawkes, el ave fénix presencio todo aquello con absoluta calma, como si ver salir el alma de un cuerpo fuera algo muy común. En realidad no lo era, solo podía ser realizado por aquellos magos y brujas que alcanzaban un elevado nivel de conocimiento sobre el mundo espiritual y el corporal, y para Harry Potter fue mucho más fácil porque logro perfeccionarlo al conocer la teoría, de manos de Baco Termopolis.

El alma de Harry Potter, contemplo por unos segundos, el cuerpo abandonado y luego miro al ave fénix, quien con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que se quedaría a vigilar y cuidar que nadie se acercara a la celda, porque si el alma no regresaba a su cuerpo quedaría vagando eternamente en el limbo.  
Sin esfuerzo, el alma de Harry Potter llego al sitio que tantas otras veces había visitado, y que ya no constituía para él ningún misterio.  
Atravesó con decisión el velo rojo, que suavemente se movía, colgado en aquella habitación, en los pisos inferiores del Ministerio de Magia Ingles.  
Se deslizo suavemente por entre aquella cálida y reconfortante bruma cristalina, observando a otras almas que por allí vagaban alegremente. Solo podía establecer contacto visual con ellas, porque él no estaba muerto.  
Pero aquello no le importaba, él solo quería ver a sus seres queridos una vez más.  
Pronto se reencontraron. Sus padres le sonrieron alegremente. Y por un tiempo indeterminado se contemplaron. Cuando Harry Potter considero que ya era hora de regresar hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano a sus padres, y estos correspondieron de igual forma. Al llegar casi a la salida, Sirius lo esperaba. Solo hubo miradas y sonrisas.  
Una vez que el alma de Harry Potter había regresado a su cuerpo, abrió los ojos. Y no quiso evitar llorar. Las lagrimas eran la forma como su corazón agradecía lo mucho que aun seguía siendo amado por esos seres que aunque no estaban con él físicamente, jamás lo habían abandonado y reconfortaban su alma cada vez que lo necesitaba, sin palabras, sin contacto de piel, solo con la esencia del amor.  
De esa forma pudo Harry Potter dormir, y recuperar sus fuerzas físicas.

Cuando despertó muchas horas después, le costo un rato recordar donde estaba y todo lo que había pasado. Se sentó a la orilla de la loza fría y sintió hambre.  
El ave fénix ya no estaba. Se sintió indefenso al no verla. Pero unos pasos que se acercaban le hicieron poner en alerta sus sentidos.  
Pudo sentir un frió seco que envolvía el lugar, por lo que cerro rápidamente su mente, y pudo ver sin vacilaciones al dementor por detrás de la puerta de barrotes.  
La puerta se abrió dejando escapar un agudo chirrido, y por ella entraron Neville y Hera.  
Al verlos Harry Potter se sintió contento y asombrado, pero recordó rápidamente la promesa de Dumbledore. Pensó que quizás el viejo mago había conseguido que el Sr Weasley diera la orden de dejarlo en libertad.

-Puede retirarse...dijo Neville con autoridad al dementor...yo me hago cargo.

El dementor parecía rehusar salir del calabozo, pero ante la firme actitud de Neville, este opto por retirarse.  
Hera abrazo a Harry Potter luego de darle un corto y cariñoso beso.

-Pero que hacen aquí?...dijo Harry Potter con un dejo de alegría.

-Venimos a sacarte de aquí...dijo Hera en un susurro.

-Ya sabia yo que el señor Weasley no permitiría que permaneciera aquí más tiempo...dijo Harry Potter con tono más alegre.

Hera y Neville se dedicaron una mirada, que hizo que la alegría de Harry Potter se esfumara.

-No hay tiempo que perder Harry...dijo Neville tratando de evitar explicar las verdaderas intenciones del Ministerio de Magia...Hera te acompañara...debes irte de aquí esta misma noche.

-Dime que esta pasando Neville...dijo Harry Potter con molestia...no dejes que lo averigüe de otra forma...te respeto y no quiero invadir tus pensamientos.

-Puedes invadirlos Harry, porque no tengo el valor para decírtelo...dijo Neville mirando fijamente a Harry Potter a los ojos.

Harry Potter retrocedió unos pasos, al descubrir y luego comprender cuan grave era su situación. Hera volvió a abrazarlo.

-Ves Harry por eso tienes que irte...dijo Neville con seguridad...además el tercer oráculo va a ser debelado y tu no puedes estar encerrado.

-Tercer Oráculo?...dijo Harry Potter con incredulidad...si ni siquiera he logrado entender el segundo...como voy a recibir el tercero?.

-No se Harry...dijo Neville con paciencia...solo se que tienes que irte.

-Pero si me voy...si me escapo...me buscaran como fugitivo...eso empeoraría mi situación...dijo Harry Potter con apremio en su voz.

-Nadie a dicho que tengas que escaparte...dijo Neville con picardía...hay muchas formas de salir de Azkaban amigo

Harry Potter no pudo dejar de sentir duda ante las palabras de Neville. Miro a Hera quien le dedico una sonrisa.  
Pero al ver que Neville extraía del interior de su túnica una pequeña caja, donde habían dos botellas de moderado tamaño, pudo darse una idea de cómo escaparía de Azkaban.

-Si Harry...dijo Neville colocando las dos botellas sobre la fría loza...poción multijugos...así que no te molestaría darme un poco de tu cabellera?.

Harry Potter no pudo menos que dejar de sonreír al recordar la primera vez que había usado aquella poción. Sin embargo una duda volvió a embargarlo.

-Y quien se quedara ocupando mi lugar?...pregunto Harry Potter con temor de escuchar la respuesta.

-Tranquilo Harry...dijo Neville con tono alegre...el encierro en San Mugo me ha hecho resistente.

-No Neville...dijo Harry Potter con molestia...no voy a permitir que te quedes aquí por mi culpa...no...no...tu eres un auror del ministerio...no debes involucrarte en esto...si nos descubren...tu carrera se ira por el despeñadero...no Neville...no voy a tomar ninguna poción.

-No seas terco Harry...dijo Neville con impaciencia... a ti no te importo arriesgar tu vida para salvarme...además te necesitamos fuera de Azkaban...si te quedas aquí Voldemort se creerá triunfante y atacara con más furia.

-Pero los dementores te harán daño...dijo Harry Potter con preocupación...además tendrás que beber diariamente poción multijugos y en esa botella no hay suficiente...además no sabemos cuanto tiempo decidirán darme...creo que esto no es buena idea.

-Es la mejor idea que tenemos Harry...dijo Neville molesto...además no hay tiempo para idear un mejor plan...así que deja de buscar excusas idiotas y tomate la bendita poción...

Harry Potter miro a Hera en busca de ayuda, para defender su posición, pero ella le mostró unas tijeras de plata, y al joven mago no le quedo más remedio que ceder parte de su cabellera azabache.  
Hera guardo con cuidado los cabellos recién cortados en un pequeño recipiente de cristal luego de colocar algunos pocos en la otra botella, que Neville sostenía en su mano.

-Creo que deben de cambiarse de ropa...dijo Hera sutilmente mientras le daba la espalda a los dos magos...antes de tomarse la poción.

Los dos magos así lo hicieron y aunque eran de la misma estatura, Neville era más robusto.  
Varios minutos después ya habían cambiado de imagen, aunque no de personalidad.

-Esto si es raro...dijo Hera contemplando con una sonrisa a ambos magos...ahora tengo que tener cuidado a quien beso.

Los tres se miraron y rieron por lo bajo.

Harry Potter miro a Neville y le extendió la mano, la cual este estrecho con afecto.

-Gracias Neville...dijo Harry Potter con voz entrecortada...te prometo que no permitiré que estés aquí por mucho tiempo.

-Ve Harry y haz lo que tengas que hacer...dijo Neville con tono alegre...no permitas que el esfuerzo de nuestros padres quede en el vació.

Harry Potter camino hacia la puerta de barrotes y usando el tono de voz y la apariencia de Neville llamo a los dementores.  
Volvió su mirada a Neville para darle un ultimo adiós, antes de abandonar aquel lúgubre calabozo, sabiendo que jamás tendría como pagarle a Neville el sacrificio que estaba haciendo para que él recuperara su libertad.


	46. Cap 46

ENCUENTROS

Harry Potter comenzó a recorrer los estrechos pasillos de Azkaban, sin poder evitar estremecerse al lograr visualizar algunos prisioneros cuyos rostros eran desconocidos para él, pero en los que pudo notar los estragos que la presencia de los dementores, podían causar en un ser humano.  
Y una vez más los recuerdos de su padrino invadieron su corazón.  
Se detuvo. Trato de reprimir sus lagrimas.  
Solo en aquel momento, allí en medio de aquel ambiente tan hostil, nauseabundo, solitario y vació, después de tantos años, fue cuando realmente pudo comprender, cuanto había sufrido Sirius Black. 

-Te ocurre algo?...pregunto Hera en un susurro apretando con suavidad la mano de Harry Potter.

-Estoy bien...dijo Harry Potter respirando profundamente...ya paso.

Tomo a Hera por la cintura, pero ella lo rechazo.

-Disculpa...dijo Hera con un leve rubor en sus mejillas...pero aun no me he acostumbrado a que eres tu realmente.

Harry Potter sonrió débilmente. Volvió a abrazar a Hera, la cual no opuso mucha resistencia, sin embargo el ruido de unos pasos que se aproximaban los hizo separarse.

Al doblar una esquina, vieron a un grupo de magos y brujas que se aproximaban.  
Harry Potter con aprensión se percato rápidamente de quienes se trataban.  
Eran Bill, Ron y Ginny Weasley, junto a Hermione, la Sra. Weasley y un poco más atrás Draco Malfoy.  
Al ver a este ultimo sintió nuevamente un inmenso odio, pero recordó que su apariencia física era igual a la de Neville, así que tenia que asumir la personalidad de su amigo.

-Hola Neville...dijo Ron acercándose y estrechando su mano...vienes de ver a Harry...que tal esta?

-Hola Ron...dijo Harry Potter tratando de que su tono de voz fuera lo más parecida a la del verdadero Neville...Harry esta bien...pero no quiere ver a nadie...así me lo manifestó.

-Pero y por qué?...dijo la Sra. Weasley con tono triste...debe sentirse muy solo...necesita compañía.

-Además somos sus amigos...dijo Ron con tono dolido...mi padre nos otorgo un paso especial.

-Realmente crees que Harry quiere verlos...dijo Harry Potter con sarcasmo en su voz...ya él sabe quien firmo su orden de aprensión...será mejor que se regresen por donde vinieron...lo que menos quiere él ahora son hipocresías.

Todos los presentes se sobresaltaron ante estas últimas palabras.  
Hera le dio un pequeño golpe con su codo a Harry Potter en la parte baja de su costado derecho, de una forma muy disimulada, el joven mago la miro y comprendió que se había extralimitado en sus comentarios.

El rostro de los hermanos Weasley adquirió rápidamente un color rojizo, principalmente Ron cuyas orejas y cuello habían tomado un color más intenso.

-Es muy lógico que el pobre se sienta traicionado...dijo la Sra. Weasley entre sollozos... pero no es nuestra intención perturbarlo...así que tienes razón Neville...será mejor irnos.

-No...yo vine a ver a Harry y no me voy de aquí hasta explicarle...dijo Ron con molestia en su voz...él tiene que saber que no tenemos nada que ver en las decisiones del Ministro de Magia.

Durante unos minutos reino un silencio incomodo, Harry Potter no podía evitar disimular su incomodidad ante aquella situación. Draco Malfoy permanecía un poco distante al grupo.  
Hermione miraba fijamente a Harry Potter, y aunque no dijo nada, ella descubrió en su mirada la verdadera identidad de aquel mago que tenia ante sus ojos. Él desvió su mirada al sentirse descubierto, pero la sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de su amiga, le hizo confiar en ella.  
Ginny no apartaba sus ojos de Hera, y esta tampoco de Ginny. Ambas sabían quien era cada una y que lugar ocupaba en el corazón de Harry Potter. Por lo que ninguna de las dos quiso mostrar debilidad.

-Y dime Longbotton… dijo Draco Malfoy con arrogancia... por qué no estas cumpliendo la misión que se te encomendó?... además no puedes venir aquí sin el permiso del Jefe de aurores.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones Malfoy... dijo Harry Potter con indiferencia.

-Creo que Neville tiene razón... dijo Hermione rápidamente antes de que Draco Malfoy continuara hablando... es mejor dejar a Harry solo.

-Pero amor, yo quiero verlo, hablar con él...dijo Ron con angustia... él tiene que saber cuanto nos duele todo esto... tiene que saber como están las cosas.

-Tranquilo Ron... dijo Hermione mirando a Harry Potter... él ya lo sabe.

Ron Weasley bajo la mirada, y se voltio dando la espalda a los demás y mientras apresuraba el paso para alejarse de allí, Harry Potter pudo comprender cuan agobiado se sentía su amigo ante toda aquella extraña situación. Pudo comprender la realidad.  
Sin lograr reaccionar a tiempo, Draco Malfoy tomo por el brazo a Harry Potter y con brusquedad lo alejo del grupo de magos y brujas.

-Escúchame bien Longbotton...dijo Malfoy con furia... ya estoy cansado de tu actitud... no importa cuanto trates de ayudar a Potter... de esta no se salva... y aunque no permanecerá aquí el tiempo que se merece... por lo menos serán unas cuantas semanas.

Harry Potter no pudo evitar que el odio que Malfoy le hacia experimentar, cambiara a un sentimiento de angustia, al entender que debía de hacer algo para no permitir que por su culpa Neville permaneciera todo ese tiempo en Azkaban.

-Así que ya es hora de que aprendas a respetarme... dijo Malfoy con arrogancia... soy tu superior y me debes obediencia.

-No seas idiota... dijo Harry Potter con indiferencia, dejando a Draco Malfoy sorprendido ante la actitud de ese mago que físicamente era igual a Neville Longbotton.

Harry Potter se acerco a las dos jóvenes brujas que permanecían mirándose con respeto. Se sintió incomodo ante aquella escena y por un momento no supo que hacer. Sabia que ya ambas habían medido fuerzas, sin necesidad de hablar.  
Sin embargo al ver que Draco Malfoy se acercaba hacia él, tomo a Hera por el brazo y despidiéndose de Ginny se alejaron de allí.

-Por fin Longbotton esta asumiendo la actitud de un verdadero auror...dijo Draco Malfoy mientras se acercaba a Ginny.

-Necesito hablar contigo Draco... dijo Ginny con molestia.

-Sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto a hablar contigo cuando quieras y donde quieras... dijo Malfoy acercándose a Ginny... pero creo que este no es el lugar adecuado.

Una vez fuera de la prisión de Azkaban, Harry Potter ayudo a Hera a subirse al bote que los conduciría a través de aquel oscuro lago lejos de la lúgubre prisión.

-Y ahora que... pregunto Harry Potter mientras el bote comenzaba a moverse sin dificultad por entre las aguas.

-Vamos a dar un pequeño paseo... dijo Hera mientras el daba un pequeño toque con su varita mágica al bote, logrando de esta forma cambiar el rumbo del mismo.

Draco Malfoy cerro con suavidad la puerta de su despacho, mientras Ginny tomaba asiento frente al escritorio, sintiéndose molesta consigo misma, ya que la presencia de Draco le causaba nerviosismo.

-Y bien Ginny Weasley... dijo Malfoy mientras colocaba una silla al lado de Ginny... dime a que debo el honor de que te dignes dirigirme la palabra?.

-Realmente Draco, esta no es una conversación social... dijo Ginny tratando de sostener la mirada sobre aquellos tristes ojos grises... simplemente quiero que me expliques las razones por las que encerraste a Harry en Azkaban

-Ya sabia yo... Potter... siempre Potter... dijo Malfoy con furia... no puede existir otro tema de conversación entre los dos que no sea Potter?

Ginny bajo la mirada y una punzaba de culpa abrazo su corazón. Sabia que Draco Malfoy podía ser un hombre con muchos defectos, pero él la había amado de verdad, y ella nunca había sabido corresponderle adecuadamente.

-Discúlpame Draco... dijo Ginny en un susurro... pero si te comportaras con honestidad... como un verdadero auror... no tendría porque incluir a Harry en esta conversación.

-Es que si no fuera por Potter, no existiría esta conversación... dijo Malfoy con amargura... y tienes razón Ginny... se que mi actitud no ha sido digna de un auror... pero no me importa... quiero que Potter sufra tanto o mas de lo que yo he sufrido.

-Pero Draco, como puedes pensar así... dijo Ginny indignada... Harry ha sufrido muchísimo y tu lo sabes... como vas a quitarle su libertad para vengarte por algo que él no ha hecho.

-Que no ha hecho?... grito Malfoy levantándose de la silla... me quito el amor de la única mujer que he amado... por su culpa mi padre murió a manos de Voldemort...

-No te ciegues Draco... dijo Ginny levantándose también y enfrentando a Draco... tu sabes que Harry no tiene ninguna culpa en eso... tu padre murió a manos de Voldemort porque ya no servia mucho para sus propósitos... y con respecto a mi...

Ginny no pudo terminar la frase, porque Malfoy la había tomado entre sus brazos y sin que ella pudiera reaccionar sus labios se habían juntado.

La noche había comenzado a caer sobre el horizonte, el sol ya se había escondido, dando paso a la luna que poco a poco fue bañando con su pálida luz, la superficie del lago, dibujando en él suaves reflejos plateados.  
La apariencia de Harry Potter fue volviendo a la normalidad, por lo que Hera que había permanecido un poco alejada, perdió la timidez que la apariencia de Neville le causaba y no dudo en abrazarlo y besarlo.  
A sus oídos llego el canto de un ave fénix, por lo que se separaron un poco, y vieron a Fawkes volando hacia ellos, trayendo algo en su pico.

-Hola Fawkes, me agrada verte... dijo Harry Potter mientras acariciaba al ave.

El ave fénix coloco entre sus manos una especie de bastón, de color negro, bastante grueso y algo pesado, cuyo extremo superior adquiría forma de espiral.

-Y esto que es?...pregunto Harry Potter mientras lo contemplaba de cerca.

-Era lo que estaba esperando... dijo Hera con alegría... es lo que nos llevara a donde el tercer oráculo será debelado... es un báculo...

Harry Potter observo a Hera con duda, ella le quito de forma delicada el báculo y con una floritura de su varita mágica lo hizo elevarse en el aire y con un movimiento rápido callo en las profundidades de las oscuras aguas por donde el bote se deslizaba suavemente.  
Al entrar en contacto aquel báculo con la superficie del lago, miles de ondas luminosas se fueron formando una tras otra, y un pequeño remolino se fue formando, haciendo que una columna de agua surgiera de su centro.  
El ave fénix canto una nota aguda, en señal de despedida, Harry Potter desvió por un momento su atención de la columna de agua y dirigiéndose a Fawkes le dijo

-Por favor no abandones a Neville... cuídalo como lo hiciste conmigo

El ave fénix asintió con un gesto de su cabeza y con un movimiento rápido de sus alas desapareció.  
El bote se acercaba con rapidez a aquella formación de agua, que poco a poco fue tomando la forma de una enorme catarata.

-Sostén la respiración Harry... dijo Hera tomándolo de la mano... vamos a atravesarla.

Harry Potter así lo hizo, y bajo su cabeza, al sentir como las frías aguas empapaban cada centímetro de su piel, y su corazón comenzó a latir rápido y con fuerza al comprender a donde lo conducía aquella cortina de agua cristalina y dulce.


	47. Cap 47

EN UNA TIERRA MISTERIOSA Y MAGICA

Un hermoso paisaje se comenzó a hacer más nítido a medida que aquel torrente de agua era dejado atrás.  
Harry Potter debió cerrar por breves minutos sus ojos, ante el resplandor de un radiante sol que entre caprichosas formaciones de nubes comenzaba asomarse, para inundar de calor y luz la inmensidad de aquel desconocido pero fascinante y exótico lugar a donde el joven mago había llegado.  
Intuitivamente toco a Hera, para comprobar que no era un sueño, ya que su voz no lograba salir por su garganta al no poder superar la emoción y el asombro que causaban en él todo lo que sus ojos contemplaban.  
El bote continuaba su rumbo por un río majestuoso, de bravío caudal que hizo a Harry Potter perder un poco el equilibrio dentro de la pequeña y frágil embarcación, por lo que decidió sentarse para evitar de esa forma caer a las cristalinas y tibias aguas de aquella alfombra de agua. A los lados del río, una vegetación imponente se erguía orgullosa de la tierra de color parduzco, compuesta en su mayoría por árboles de colosal tamaño y multitud de pequeños follajes, dibujando de todas las tonalidades de verdes, azules y marrones, que Harry Potter nunca hubiese imaginado que existían, aquel insuperable lugar.  
El silencio que surgió entre Harry Potter y Hera ante aquel espectáculo natural, era roto por múltiples sonidos, sonidos procedentes de cada rincón, y para los cuales el joven mago hubiese querido tener más de dos oídos para poder captarlos todos con fina precisión.  
Aves de espléndidos y radiantes colores volaban sobre las copas de los árboles, dejando escapar sus cantos alegres a través del viento cálido que acariciaba la piel. Chillidos y rugidos provenientes de la tupida vegetación hicieron comprender a Harry Potter cuan variada podía ser la vida salvaje y silvestre de aquellas tierras.  
Un halo de misterio y magia dominaba en el ambiente, y Harry Potter podía sentirlo en su corazón y en su mente. Respiro profundamente tratando de que sus pulmones y su torrente sanguíneo se llenara de ese misterio y de esa magia.

-A donde me has traído Hera... pregunto Harry Potter con asombro... esto no puede ser real... todo esto es producto de un hechizo verdad?.

-Esto es tan real como tu y yo... dijo Hera con un dejo de tristeza en su voz... es aquí Harry donde el tercer oráculo será debelado... es aquí donde encontraras las fuerzas para la batalla final.

Harry Potter sintió una puntada de dolor en su corazón, al recordar nuevamente su realidad, al recordar quien era y cual era su destino.  
Sin embargo aquel impresionante paisaje, que a medida que el bote avanzaba se hacia más hermoso, poco a poco logro serenar a Harry Potter.  
Entre las aguas nacían pequeñas formaciones de tierra, pequeñas islas en donde se podían observar múltiples animales que Harry Potter recordó haber visto en algún libro muggle durante sus años de escuela primaria, sin embargo otros resultaban desconocidos para él.

-Esto es territorio muggle...dijo Hera con suavidad... en realidad nos arriesgamos usando el báculo, pero si usábamos la forma muggle tardaríamos varios días para poder llegar hasta aquí... sin embargo de ahora en adelante es poca la magia que podemos usar.

-Por favor Hera, creo que ya es hora de que me expliques... dijo Harry Potter impaciente... que hacemos aquí.

-Poco puedo explicarte en realidad Harry... dijo Hera con timidez... se que estamos en un país de Sudamérica, llamado Perú, que este río por donde navegamos se llama Amazonas...

Harry Potter no lograba desviar su mirada del paisaje, había divisado unas aves multicolores que le hicieron recordar a Sirius Black, porque eran iguales a aquellas que su padrino había usado para enviarle cartas cuando había escapado de Azkaban.

-Madame Osiris recibió un mensaje de la Providencia... dijo Hera tratando de captar la atención de Harry Potter... en donde se impone la necesidad de develar el tercer oráculo ante de lo previsto... en vista de que el Señor Oscuro ha recuperado su fuerza.

-Qué Voldemort ha recuperado su fuerza?... pregunto Harry Potter con asombro.

-Si Harry así es... dijo Hera con tristeza... logro completar la poción que comenzó en el cementerio... y ahora que los mortifagos han regresado de la muerte... su poder es ilimitado... es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que otra vez vuelva su reinado de terror.

-Y tu como sabes todo eso?... dijo Harry Potter con molestia.

-Aun mantengo contacto con la Hermandad... dijo Hera con voz queda.

-Pensé que te habías alegado del todo... dijo Harry Potter con tono irritado.

Hera guardo silencio.  
Harry Potter se sintió molesto y en cierta forma engañado ante las palabras de Hera, porque él había pensado que ella había decidido rehacer sus pasos y corregir sus errores. Por un momento una duda surco su mente. La idea de que Hera podía ser una espía domino por un instante su razón, sin embargo la rechazo rápidamente.  
Porque otra idea se apodero de sus sentidos.  
Como había recuperado Voldemort sus poderes, sin que él, Harry Potter lo hubiese intuido, o sentido.  
¿Acaso Voldemort era ahora un mago tanto o más poderoso que Harry Potter?  
Aquel pensamiento golpeo su orgullo y su razón. Porque comprendió cuanto se había debilitado su fuerza. Comprendió que había bajado la guardia, que se había dejado dominar por tontos sentimientos, dejándole así el camino libre a Voldemort. Había descuidado su poder.  
Se había olvidado de su destino.  
Un sentimiento de culpa y de rabia consigo mismo domino sus sentidos. Tenia que volver a ser el Harry Potter fuerte y poderoso y para ello tenia nuevamente que alejarse.

-Y cuanto falta para llegar... pregunto Harry Potter con voz fría mientras su mirada se posaba sobre las turbulentas aguas, que eran un reflejo de cómo se sentía en esos momentos.

-Quedan algunos minutos Harry... dijo Hera sin atreverse a mirarlo... en aquel pequeño sobresaliente de madera, nos deben estar esperando.

Harry Potter no levanto la mirada, porque ya sabia quienes los esperaban.

El bote fue disminuyendo su velocidad, y sin ningún esfuerzo se acerco a la orilla, donde en un pequeño muelle, tres personas se acercaron hasta ellos.  
Harry Potter se encontró de nuevo con unos hermosos ojos azules y una cálida sonrisa, enmarcados por un rostro que desde siempre lograba inundar su alma de ternura.

-Hola Luna... dijo Harry Potter con timidez al sentir como Luna lo envolvía con sus brazos y le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Bienvenido Harry... dijo Luna con su habitual sonrisa... que tal el viaje?... me imagino que debes estar cansado por tantas emociones.

-Si estoy un poco cansado... dijo Harry Potter tratando de evitar de esa forma permanecer más tiempo con compañía.

Quería estar solo.  
Sin embargo debió permanecer allí, mientras Luna Lovegood continuaba sonriéndole. Observo a las otras dos personas que acompañaban a Luna, y comprobó lo que su intuición le había previcho: que una era muggle y la otra era Mikami Mevlana, quien con una inclinación de su cuerpo lo saludo.

-Es bueno verte nuevamente Harry Potter... dijo Mikami Mevlana con dulce voz.

Harry Potter prefirió mantener el silencio, aunque correspondió el saludo de la bruja.  
El hombre muggle que permanecía al lado de Mikami no apartaba sus ojos del joven mago, algo que él no pudo dejar de ignorar.  
Ambos se miraron durante unos minutos.

-Harry, él es mi esposo... dijo Luna sonriendo... José, él es Harry Potter de quien tanto te he hablado.

José extendió la mano, la cual Harry Potter no dudo en estrechar de forma educada y cordial, ya que le causaba curiosidad como aquel hombre muggle había logrado conquistar el corazón de Luna Lovegood.  
Harry Potter no pudo evitar detallarlo. Era de su misma estura, quizás tanto o mas robusto que Neville Longbotton, de piel blanca, aunque tostado un poco por el sol, de cabellos negros y ojos castaño oscuro. Y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que el hombre muggle también lo estaba detallando, por lo que desvió su mirada y comenzó a caminar dejando un poco retrazado al resto de los presentes.  
Luna adelanto unos pasos, hasta colocarse al lado de Harry Potter.  
Él pensó que ella le dirigiría la palabra, pero se equivoco. Y aunque no quería, no le quedo otra alternativa, sino ser él quien iniciara la conversación.

-Te ves muy bien... dijo Harry Potter tratando de ser cortés... y gracias por ayudarme una vez más.

-Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo... dijo Luna sin dejar de sonreír... cuando el profesor Dumbledore me explico, no dude ni por un segundo...

Luna continuo hablando, pero Harry Potter no presto mucha atención a sus palabras, ya que a medida que se fueron internando por aquella imponente selva tropical, una extraña sensación se fue adueñando del joven mago. Una majestuosa formación montañosa fue dejándose ver entre la espesa vegetación. Y Harry Potter sintió latir a prisa su corazón, al fijar sus ojos en un punto distante. Tenia la sensación de que el viento que azotaba suavemente las hojas de los grandes árboles y del resto de la vegetación susurraba su nombre de forma hipnótica.  
Por un momento pensó sentir que sus pies se separaban del suelo arcilloso. Pero dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre y sentir que alguien lo tomaba del brazo.

-Ven Harry... dijo Luna con suavidad… por aquí llegaremos a la ciudad... porque en realidad esta no es la ruta que toman los muggles... tenemos que ser muy discretos.

Harry Potter siguió con paso lento al grupo, sin entender que era aquello que había experimentado y sin lograr apartar su vista de ese punto distante, que desde la montaña lograba atrapar su atención.

-Mira bien por donde van tus pasos Harry Potter... dijo Mikami Mivlana con tono suave... no pierdas el rumbo real, ni apartes tus ojos de lo que realmente te rodea.

Harry Potter se detuvo y por unos instantes contemplo a Mikami, tratando de entender sus palabras, pero solo las comprendió en su totalidad, cuando desvió de nuevo su mirada hacia la montaña, y el corazón le dio un vuelco al darse cuenta que en aquel hermoso y selvático paisaje, no había ninguna formación montañosa.

-No puedes entrar así a la ciudad Harry...ni tu tampoco Hera... dijo Luna con preocupación, mientras sacaba su varita mágica.

-Mi Angel no vallas a usar eso aquí... dijo José un poco asustado mirando en todas direcciones comprobando que no hubiesen muggles.

-Tranquilo cielo... dijo Luna con tono pausado... será rápido.

Y con una floritura de su varita, Luna Lovegood, cambio las túnicas de Harry Potter y Hera, por ropa muggle.  
Continuaron caminando hasta que poco a poco la selva fue quedando atrás y pequeños vestigios de civilización muggle fueron a pareciendo ante sus ojos.

-Hemos llegado Harry Potter... dijo José con tono alegre... bienvenido a Iquitos.

Harry Potter no pudo dejar de sorprenderse ante la repentina efusividad del esposo muggle de Luna, sin embargo se dio cuenta que el orgullo que embargaba a aquel hombre por sus orígenes, eran el motivo principal de aquel comportamiento.

Pronto se mezclaron entre la bulliciosa gente que iba y venia. Autos muggles cruzaban rápidamente las diferentes calles que confluían en una amplia plaza. Hera no pudo dejar de aferrarse al brazo de Harry Potter al sentir la cercanía de uno de esos autos muggles.

-Por Poseidón pero que susto... dijo Hera con molestia... esos muggles no tiene ojos.

Harry Potter no pudo evitar sonreír, al igual que el resto del grupo.

-En esa dirección esta nuestra casa... dijo José con tono alegre mientras tomaba de la mano a Luna y se adentraban por una calle algo menos transitada.

El resto del grupo siguió a la pareja, sin poder evitar sentirse algo cohibidos en aquella hermosa ciudad muggle.


	48. Cap 48

UNA ORDEN... UNA DECISIÓN.

En una habitación hexagonal, en cuyas paredes se podía contemplar el universo entero, en plena expansión, varios magos y brujas, habían sido convocados, como cada Plenilunio.  
Albus Dumbledore se hallaba cómodamente sentado al lado de un mago negro de ojos velados llamado Ramelus. Mantenía sus ojos azules detrás de unas gafas de media luna, fijos en un punto en el techo, desde donde las pléyades podían ser casi tocadas.  
Un poco más allá un mago de vestiduras relucientes y cabellera dorada pulcramente peinada, se mantenía en pie observando con absoluta incredulidad y respeto todo a su alrededor, porque para Gilderoy Lockhart estar presente en aquella reunión era un privilegio y un honor, para lo que no se creía digno.  
Algunos magos y brujas le dedicaban rápidas y escrutadoras miradas. Sin embargo las dudas que surgían entre los presentes al ver a aquel extraño mago de aspecto impecable entre ellos, serian rápidamente aclaradas.

-Buenas noches... dijo Haquellu mientras se erguía imponente ante la Asamblea Mágica... un nuevo Plenilunio nos invita a congregarnos... sin embargo creo que en esta oportunidad la ocasión no será muy gratificante como algunos esperan y como en otras oportunidades a sido.

Albus Dumbledore le dedico una mirada a Lockhart, invitándolo a tomar asiento cerca de él, pero el mago de ojos azules y cabellera dorado no acepto, sintiendo sonrojarse ante tal ofrecimiento.

-Como es bien conocido por todos... continuo Haquellu sin poder disimular que su voz delatara la angustia que habitaba en su corazón... nuevamente nuestro mundo esta sumido en gran peligro... una vez más la maldad de un mago tenebroso vuelve a llenar de sombras y pesares nuestras vidas... realmente pensé que no volvería a experimentar este miedo que hoy agobia mi corazón y que me imagino que también ustedes sentirán tanto o más que yo.

-Ciertamente Lord Voldemort logra nuevamente que esta Asamblea Mágica sea sacudida... dijo Vlandius colocándose en pie, mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre la fina mesa rectangular, donde los doce signos zodiacales con sus respectivas casas estaban magistralmente labrados... es casi incomprensible que alguien pueda odiar a sus semejantes con la fuerza que Voldemort lo hace... y peor aún es lograr entender como hay quienes lo siguen en su locura y lo han ayudado a conseguir nuevamente su poder.

Algunos magos y brujas desviaron su mirada hacia Lockhart quien al darse cuenta que era observado de forma acusadora retrocedió unos pasos, deteniéndose al chocar suavemente contra una de la paredes de cristal y desde donde el ruido de un cometa surcando el espacio infinito lo hizo sobresaltar.

-En vano entonces ha resultado el sufrimiento y el sacrificio de tantas personas... dijo Ramelus golpeando con su bastón nacarado el suelo de fino mármol... principalmente de ese joven... de Harry Potter... de nada han servido entonces los avisos de las profecías y de los oráculos... si no hemos logrado destruir a Lord Voldemort.

-Me temo Ramelus, no poder encontrar palabras para echar por tierra tus afirmaciones... dijo Haquellu con voz queda... estamos en un laberinto... en una encrucijada sin salida... un tercer oráculo ha sido dado... pero quizás tampoco sirva de mucho... Harry Potter ha sido condenado a la prisión de Azkaban... y me meto que él ya no es digno y apto para emprender una nueva lucha contra Lord Voldemort.

Todos los presentes, sentados alrededor de la mesa rectangular, desviaron sus miradas en diferentes direcciones, para evitar que se cruzaran unas con otras.  
Una tensa atmósfera se adueño del lugar. El miedo se coló por cada pequeña rendija, y se anido poco a poco en los corazones de los magos y brujas que sentían perder las esperanzas de reconquistar la paz.  
Gilderoy Lockhart permanecía alejado del grupo en silencio, solo observando como se dejaban vencer por el pesimismo y la conformidad. No lograba entender aquella actitud que estaban asumiendo todas esas personas herederas de la sabiduría ancestral, conocedores de los profundos e insondables secretos y misterios de la magia a través de los siglos. Sus rostros reflejaban derrota antes de iniciar la batalla.   
Él, que había sido testigo presencial de la maldad de Lord Voldemort, él que había descubierto junto a Harry Potter cuanto odio se albergaba en el corazón y en el alma de Lord Voldemort, sentía que aun no estaba todo perdido. Busco los ojos de Dumbledore y como leyendo sus pensamientos, el viejo mago volvió su mirada hacia él y le infundió el valor necesario para expresar sus pensamientos ante la Asamblea Mágica.

-Con el permiso de esta honorable Asamblea... dijo Dumbledore mientras se acercaba a Lockhart con paso seguro... creo que el señor Gilderoy Lockhart, a quien ya conocen, desea decirnos algo.

-Se que no soy digno de estar aquí... dijo Lockhart con voz entrecortada por el nudo que sentía en su garganta al lograr la atención de los allí presentes... porque he cometido muchos errores y porque mi vida no ha sido ejemplo de virtud, y muy lejos esta de mi lograr alcanzar la sabiduría que ustedes poseen.

-No te subestimes Gilderoy... dijo Dumbledore con cariño, mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro del mago de cabellera dorada... quizás tu simplicidad sea lo que necesitamos en estos momentos.

-Adelante señor Lockhart... dijo Haquellu invitando con un movimiento de su mano a que Lockhart se acercara hasta él... diga lo que piensa... usted es parte de la comunidad mágica de la que todos somos miembros.

Gilderoy Lockhart sintió un poco más de confianza en si mismo y con paso algo vacilante se acerco.

-No es mi intención influir en las decisiones de esta honorable Asamblea Mágica... dijo Lockhart aun con voz entrecortada... pero... tal vez... el pesimismo y la derrota están adueñándose de ustedes.

Los magos y brujas se dirigieron fugases miradas. El silencio se dejo escuchar por breves minutos.

-Yo fui un mortifago... dijo Lockhart con vergüenza, mientras bajaba la mirada y sus mejillas se coloreaban de un suave rosa pastel... yo fui parte del plan de Lord Voldemort, para tratar de destruir a Harry Potter... yo lo secuestre aquella tarde de la estación 9 y ¾, yo asesiné a sus familiares muggles... yo lo lleve al lugar donde por dos años fue torturado y entrenado en artes oscuras... durante ese tiempo aprendí a conocer cuanta maldad y cuanto odio puede albergar un corazón y un alma que se creen vencedores y cuanta esperanza y cuanto valor puede albergar un corazón y un alma que se creen vencidos... también fui testigo de cómo el odio puede transformar a un ser noble en un ser vengativo y solitario... por eso un día comprendí... por eso un día me arriesgue... por eso un día entendí que mi vida no valía nada si permitía que otra vida fuera arrebatada de su destino...

Todas las miradas se mantenía posadas serenamente en Gilderoy Lockhart quien se sentía más seguro de sus argumentos, y a quien la sonrisa amable que le dedico Dumbledore le reconforto y le dio valor para continuar.

-El ayudar a Harry Potter a recobrar su libertad ha significado para mi el principal motivo para seguir viviendo... porque él me dio el mejor regalo que un hombre puede darle a otro hombre... el regalo del perdón... por eso he ayudado a Harry... por eso he seguido sus pasos y no lo he abandonado... y ninguno de ustedes tiene ni la mas pequeña idea de todo lo que ese joven ha sufrido... nadie de entre ustedes puede siquiera imaginar cuanto dolor ha tenido que soportar... pero él ha sabido sobreponerse... él ha sabido luchar... él ha logrado sobrevivir... yo he sido testigo de todo eso... por eso no logro entender... no logro comprender... no puedo aceptar... que todos ustedes... se sientan derrotados y abatidos ante la sola idea de lo que Lord Voldemort puede llegar a ser o de lo que puede volver a significar para nuestra comunidad mágica... y me causa molestia y repulsión el oír que consideran a Harry Potter indigno o no apto para vencer a Lord Voldemort... créanme... sin Harry Potter no podremos hacer nada.

Algunos magos y brujas se incomodaran ante aquellas palabras. Pero el silencio no fue roto.

-No es momento para el pesimismo... dijo Lockhart con seguridad... no es momento para entregarnos a la derrota sin haber luchado... porque si tengo que dar mi vida por mi mundo, la daré... porque Lord Voldemort no puede arrebatarnos lo que es nuestro... ni él con todo su poder puede quitarnos, lo que él tanto desprecia... no puede quitarnos el amor... y solo ese amor nos hará fuertes y vencedores.

A las ultimas palabras de Lockhart siguió un hondo y profundo silencio.  
Todos los presentes cerraron sus ojos y una nube azulada comenzó a surgir del centro de la mesa rectangular y a medida que fue creciendo, fue cubriéndolos a todos.  
Lockhart no pudo menos que asombrarse y sentirse cohibido ante aquel raro acontecimiento, por lo que nuevamente se aparto, colocándose en el lugar que con anterioridad había ocupado. Allí permaneció por largos minutos, en donde lo único que podía escuchar eran los latidos de su propio corazón.  
Poco a poco la nube azulada se fue disipando.  
Albus Dumbledore se acerco y estrecho con fuerza la mano de Gilderoy Lockhart, al tiempo que Haquellu, se ponía nuevamente en pie.

-Ha dejado usted señor Lockhart... dijo Haquellu suspirando profundamente... a esta Asamblea Mágica en la más absoluta vergüenza... porque usted con sus sencillas y sinceras palabras nos ha dado una lección de constancia y de perseverancia... usted tiene razón... por eso esta Asamblea a tomado una decisión... otorgar la libertad plena al señor Harry Potter de Azkaban para que pueda acompañar a Madame Osiris y a Mikami Mevlana... para que el tercer oráculo sea debelado... mientras todos buscamos la forma de impedir que Lord Voldemort pueda lograr sus propósitos.

-Crees Albus... pregunto Vlandius… qué el Ministro de Magia Ingles...el Señor Arthur Weasley acepte de buenas maneras nuestra decisión?.

-Arthur no se rehusará a obedecer una decisión de la Asamblea Mágica... dijo Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues permite expresar mis dudas al respecto... dijo Vlandius con intranquilidad... creo que debería ser considerado un cambio en esa magistratura.

-Créeme Vlandius... dijo Dumbledore manteniendo sus sonrisa... en estos momentos no hay nadie más capaz para ese puesto que Arthur Weasley.

-Ahora me gustaría su atención nuevamente... dijo Haquellu con tono serio... creo que debe ser considerada la moción que Ramelus ha propuesto.

Los presentes guardaron silencio una vez más. Lockhart miro intrigado a cada uno de aquellos magos y brujas.  
Que seria aquella moción que había provocado ese silencio.

-Se que el asunto es muy delicado... dijo Ramelus con voz queda... y que tal vez sea muy presuntuoso llevar a cabo tal idea... pero creo firmemente que llegado el momento será necesario considerarla, como una oportunidad de regresar la paz a un alma atormentada.

-Pero eso es muy difícil y peligroso... dijo Vlandius con preocupación... no podemos tomar una decisión semejante... involucraríamos a muchas personas inocentes... eso se escapa a nuestra misión...

-Albus... tu que opinas...pregunto Ramelus volviendo sus ojos velados hacia el viejo mago de largas barbas y lentes de media luna.

-No quisiera opinar con respecto a esa moción... dijo Dumbledore con voz suave y pausada... porque temo que mi subjetividad domine sobre mi objetividad

-Quizás no sea momento aun de tomar una decisión... dijo Haquellu dando por cerrado el asunto... ya llegara el momento... por ahora nuestra prioridad debe ser el debelar el tercer oráculo... y detener a Lord Voldemort

Un golpe fuerte y seco, hizo sobresaltar a los magos reunidos en la oficina del Jefe de Aurores, en el Ministerio de Magia Ingles.

-Como que libre?... grito Draco Malfoy, mientras sostenía entre sus temblorosas manos un pergamino escrito con una caligrafía exquisita... Harry Potter no puede quedar libre... yo ordene... el ministro de magia ordeno...

-Son ordenes superiores Señor Malfoy... dijo el investigador Canterris con respeto, pero tratando de disimular la alegría que aquella noticia le causaba.

-Ordenes de quien?... continuo gritando Draco Malfoy quien ahora recorría la habitación como una fiera enjaulada... quien ha osado sobrepasar mis ordenes... el ministro de magia firmo personalmente la orden de aprensión del idiota de Potter.

-Son ordenes de la Asamblea Mágica... dijo el Sr Weasley con tono serio.

Draco Malfoy encaro al ministro de magia.

-Usted es el Ministro de Magia Ingles... dijo Malfoy con furia... como puede usted permitir que su autoridad sea pisoteada de esta forma?

-Tranquilízate Draco... dijo el Sr Weasley mirando a los otros aurores allí presentes, quienes comenzaron a retirarse... te agradezco que no olvides a quien le hablas... se muy bien que te importa muy poco que mi autoridad no sea respetada... solo te importa tu deseo de ver a Harry en Azkaban.

Draco Malfoy cuyo ritmo respiratorio se había triplicado, abrió su boca para defenderse, pero el Sr Weasley se lo impidió con un gesto de su mano.

-No te esfuerces en defender no indefendible... dijo el Sr Weasley molesto... he venido hasta tu oficina... porque ya es momento de que asumas tu rol de Jefe de Aurores con seriedad... o me veré obligado a removerte de tu cargo.

-Pero Señor Ministro... dijo Malfoy indignado... yo he cumplido a cabalidad mi trabajo... usted tuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que Potter merecía el castigo que se le imputo... por haberme atacado de esa forma.

-Aclaremos algo Draco... dijo el Sr Weasley sentándose despacio... mi decisión de permitir que Harry fuera encerrado en Azkaban nada tiene que ver contigo... y no puedo negar que he tenido quejas de tu labor como Jefe de Aurores... tu obsesión por Harry Potter te esta haciendo que pierdas la objetividad en tu trabajo... ¿como es posible que hallas dejado escapar a Voldemort y todos sus mortifagos... solo por ir detrás de Harry?

Draco Malfoy sintió una puntada de remordimiento, al no poder dejar de reconocer que aquella acusación que el Sr Weasley le imputaba, era cierta. Él había olvidado su verdadero deber como Jefe de Aurores en aquel cementerio, porque Harry Potter se había convertido en su obsesión. Sin embargo otro sentimiento lo embargo en ese momento. Una profunda tristeza se adueño de su corazón. En ese cementerio había visto de nuevo a su padre. Y quizás esa había sido la principal razón por la que se olvido de liderizar una batalla contra los mortifagos y se había concentrado en Harry Potter.

-Tiene usted razón Señor Ministro... dijo Malfoy mas calmado y asumiendo su culpa... he fallado... quizás ese era el momento oportuno para acertar un buen golpe contra Voldemort y sus mortifagos... porque ahora ha recuperado su poder y será mucho más difícil de doblegar... tal vez sea cierto que el ministerio necesite a otro Jefe de Aurores... tal vez debe considerar nombrar a otro...Longbotton podría ser el indicado.

-No importa cuan profundo has caído... dijo el Sr Weasley con suavidad... sino con la fuerza con que te levantes... siempre te he apreciado Draco... y contrario a lo que muchos piensen yo se que tu vales mucho... pero has cometido un grave error... y creo que es inminente tu destitución como Jefe de Aurores.

Draco Malfoy sintió que el piso bajo sus pies se sacudió suavemente, por lo que debió aferrarse al respaldar de su silla, sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta que no había sido el piso, que había sido él, quien al escuchar aquellas ultimas palabras de boca del Ministro de Magia, había perdido el equilibrio.  
El Ministro de Magia abandono la oficina del Jefe de Aurores, mientras Draco Malfoy se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre la silla que minutos antes le había servido de sostén, para no caer al suelo.  
Escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas inundaran sus ojos.  
Levanto su mirada y observo lentamente todo a su alrededor. Había perdido todo por lo que había luchado. Pronto tendría que abandonar aquella hermosa oficina. Y muchos disfrutarían con ello.  
Seco sus lagrimas y suspiro profundamente. Se recostó del respaldar de la silla. Una sensación de vació y de derrota lo invadió, al recordar como Ginny Weasley lo había despreciado una vez más, y al recordar el rostro demacrado y la mirada perdida de su padre, convertido en un muerto en vida.  
Saco su varita mágica de su túnica y con un movimiento de la misma, abrió las puertas de un pequeño armario, ubicado en una de las esquinas de aquella habitación. Y convocando otro hechizo, hizo llegar hasta sus manos una botella redonda y pequeña. Había tomado una decisión.  
Lentamente se levanto de la silla, camino hasta un ventanal, por donde mágicamente se podía observar una hermosa pradera bañada por el sol. Destapo con seguridad la botella color ámbar y observo por un momento su contenido, y una nueva lagrima rodó por su mejilla.  
Pero una mano pecosa se poso sobre la suya, con la cual aferraba la pequeña botella, impidiéndole que se la acercara a sus labios y así poder beber su dulce y fatal contenido.


	49. Cap 49

EL SILENCIO DE LA DESPEDIDA

-Draco dame esa botella... dijo Ginny Weasley algo asustada, apretando con suavidad la mano de Malfoy.

-Déjeme Ginny... dijo Malfoy con voz queda... quizás sea mejor así... ya nadie tendrá que soportar mi indeseable presencia.

-No digas tonterias Draco... dijo Ginny con más miedo, al ver la determinación de Malfoy de tomarse aquella poción mortal... con eso no resuelves nada... no dejes que tu cobardía te domine.

-Si Ginny, tienes razón soy un cobarde... dijo Malfoy con sarcasmo... por eso déjame en paz...

-Yo no he dicho que seas un cobarde... dijo Ginny tratando de reparar su error.

-Déjalo así Ginny... dijo Malfoy en un suspiro... ya no importa... realmente ya no me importa.

-Draco, por piedad... dijo Ginny rodeándolo con el brazo que tenia libre por la cintura y acercando sus labios a su oído... hablemos... se como te sientes... déjame ayudarte.

-Tu no tienes ni idea de cómo me siento... dijo Malfoy cerrando sus ojos, para tratar de reprimir las lagrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos grises... además no quiero tu lastima.

-Sabes muy bien que no te tengo lastima... dijo Ginny molesta... no eres un hombre que inspire lastima...

Malfoy trato de soltarse de los brazos de Ginny pero ella se aferró más a él.  
Ella podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Malfoy cuyo ritmo se había duplicado por la cercanía femenina, algo que Ginny comprendió al darse cuenta como él temblaba ligeramente cada vez que ella le hablaba al oído. Pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ella también se había estremecido.

-Dame esa botella Draco... dijo Ginny en un susurro manteniendo sus labios cerca del oído masculino... y hablemos... quiero saber que es lo que te atormenta.

-Tu rechazo es lo que me atormenta... dijo Malfoy con un hilo de voz, pero sin dejar de aferrarse a la pequeña botella... que no correspondas a mi amor por ti.

-Bueno Draco hablemos de ello entonces... dijo Ginny manteniendo su voz suave y sin soltar la mano de Malfoy... ven salgamos de aquí... vamos a donde tu quieras... haremos lo que tu quieras

-No intentes engañarme Ginny... dijo Malfoy con tono irritado... no prometas lo que bien sabes no cumplirás... no seas como mi padre... que prometió que volvería con su familia y no lo hizo... y ahora no regresara jamás.

Las lagrimas rodaron nuevamente por el pálido y agudo rostro de Malfoy, empañando sus ojos grises.  
Ginny sintió un nudo en su garganta, y no pudo dejar de recordar a Harry Potter, porque descubrió que aquellos dos magos estaban unidos por un mismo sentimiento: haber perdido a sus padres a manos de Voldemort, aunque en circunstancia diferentes.

-Ves Ginny Weasley... dijo Malfoy con furia… otra vez Potter entre los dos…

Con fuerza Draco Malfoy empujo a Ginny Weasley, quien se tambaleo un poco mientras se alejaba involuntariamente de Malfoy.  
Ella saco rápidamente su varita, convocando un hechizo que hizo estallar en pedazos la botella color ámbar, pero ya Malfoy había tomado un buen trago de poción.

-Draco no...grito Ginny mientras corría a su lado y lo abrazaba... eres un idiota... no... no...

Ginny pudo sentir como cada músculo del cuerpo de Malfoy se tensaba mientras él cerraba sus ojos y gruesas gotas de sudor rodaban por su cara. Ella no pudo sostenerlo por más tiempo, y ambos se deslizaron lentamente hasta el suelo.  
Ginny Weasley deseo que sus pensamientos de ayuda llegaran hasta su padre. Sabia que tal vez quedaba poco tiempo, porque no estaba segura de que tan rápida era la mortal poción en producir en aquel joven y fuerte cuerpo, el efecto deseado.

-Ginny... yo lo único que he querido de ti... es tu amor... dijo Malfoy mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza entre los brazos de Ginny.

Draco Malfoy comenzaba a respirar con dificultad.

-Tranquilo Draco... dijo Ginny con tono suave mientras acariciaba el muy pálido rostro del joven auror... ya vienen a ayudarnos.

-Yo te amo Ginny... dijo Malfoy con voz entrecortada... jamás he dejado de amarte...

-Eso lo se Draco... dijo Ginny besando sus labios que comenzaban a colorearse de un tenue color violáceo.

La puerta de la oficina fue abierta con violencia, mientras el Sr Weasley, el investigador Cantherris y dos curanderos entraban en tropel.

Ginny permanecía sentada en una butaca blanca, mientras observaba con vehemencia un fino reloj de arena, donde vio pasar varias horas. Aquella angustia que sentía por no saber nada de Draco Malfoy ahogaba su corazón, no quería reprimir las lagrimas, porque así lograba que su alma se liberara un poco del sentimiento de culpa que también la embargaba.  
Intuía que aquella decisión de Malfoy, no solo había sido consecuencia de su destitución como Jefe de Aurores, sino también por el rechazo que ella le había infligido.  
Lo había rechazado una vez más, cuando él lo único que le había pedido era que lo dejara amarla. Recordó las palabras que aquella noche, al regresar de Azkaban, se dijeron en la oficina de Malfoy, luego de que se habían besado.

-Te amo Ginny... le había dicho Malfoy abrazándola con fuerza... vuelve conmigo por favor... déjame quererte... déjame amarte.

-No Draco... había dicho Ginny tratando de soltarse de sus brazos... no entiendes que no te amo.

-No me importa Ginny... había dicho Malfoy mientras besaba su cuello apasionadamente... se que si me dejas, podré reconquistar tu corazón... déjame intentarlo Ginny... regresa a mi vida... vuelve... te lo pido.

-Entre los dos todo se acabo Draco... había dicho Ginny separándolo de forma brusca... entiéndelo... yo amo a Harry... yo estoy ahora con él... tu eres mi pasado.

-Nunca tendrás a Potter... había dicho Malfoy con furia... y tu lo sabes... hoy conociste a esa hermosa bruja... y hoy comprendiste muchas cosas... lo se... Ginny tu eres la única y verdadera dueña de mi corazón... tu eres la única mujer que yo amo... déjame demostrarte cuanto puede un hombre amar a una mujer.

-Pero tu no eres el hombre que yo amo... había dicho Ginny con tono hiriente... te has convertido en un ser vengativo y cruel... no eres el Draco Malfoy que ame una vez... y no me interesan tus palabras de amor... porque no las creo... tu no amas a nadie... tu solo te amas a ti mismo.

-Entre todas las personas que me conocen... había dicho Malfoy con tristeza... tu eres la única... luego de mi madre... que sabe muy bien, que yo no soy así...

Ginny cerro sus ojos, tratando de olvidar esos recuerdos. Sabia que con esas duras palabras había herido a Malfoy.  
Escucho unos pasos y unas palabras entrecortadas, levanto sus ojos y vio a su padre junto a otros magos hablando con un curandero de aspecto severo y con una poblada cabellera gris.  
Se acerco con cautela, sintiendo cada latido de su corazón, el cual ya presentía lo que sus oídos pronto escucharían.

-Me temo que es poco lo que se puede hacer... dijo el curandero mientras hacia un movimiento negativo con su cabeza... realmente fue considerable el veneno que consumió el señor Malfoy, y es tan letal que hasta con unas gotas bastan.

-Por Merlín, pero... esto no puede ser... dijo el Señor Weasley mientras acariciaba su calva con su mano temblorosa... pero si es muy joven... algo hay que hacer.

-Como le dijo Señor Ministro es muy poco... dijo el curandero con tono triste... estamos usando todos los antídotos conocidos... pero ninguno ha dado resultado.

-Pero es el Jefe de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia Ingles... dijo el Sr Weasley con aprensión... si hay que pedir ayuda a curanderos de otros países hágalo... se lo ordeno.

-Entienda señor Ministro... dijo el curandero de cabellera gris con calma... que hemos usado antídotos... tanto ingleses como de todo el resto de Europa... pero ha sido en vano.

Todos se miraron con aprensión. Ginny sentía que a sus pulmones no llegaba el aire suficiente para oxigenar su cerebro, ya que se sentía mareada y aturdida.  
No podía creer, no quería creer que Draco Malfoy se moriría así, de esa forma tan absurda.  
Y sin pensarlo corrió por el pasillo que conducía hasta la sala de curaciones.

Empujo una de las alas de la puerta doble que precedía a una amplia habitación y allí observo a Malfoy tendido en una cama, con suaves sabanas blancas, y cubierto con una cúpula de vidrio. Se acerco con lentitud hacia él y colocando sus manos sobre el cristal, se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, recostó su frente en el frió cristal y mientras su corazón latía con fuerza, sus pensamientos se apoderaron del vació existente en el inerte cerebro de Draco Malfoy.

-"Draco... aquí estoy... estoy aquí para ti... toma de mi la energía que necesitas... no te dejes vencer por tus miedos... eres un auror... eres un Malfoy..."

Esas palabras eran repetidas por Ginny dentro del cerebro de Malfoy.  
Ella trataba de lograr una conexión entre ambos, para ayudar de esa forma a Malfoy, porque sabia que él no tenia la energía para vivir. O no quería encontrarla.  
Sin embargo los minutos fueron pasando, sin que esa conexión se lograra.  
Ginny se desespero al ver que sus esfuerzos estaban resultando infructuosos.

-"Draco... lucha... lucha por tu vida... para que me demuestres cuanto puede un hombre amar a una mujer."

Este ultimo pensamiento fue una suplica. La suplica de un corazón arrepentido por no darle una oportunidad al ruego de un corazón enamorado.

-"Déjame ir Ginny... déjame encontrar en otro espacio y en otro tiempo la felicidad que aquí se me fue negada..."

-No Draco, no... grito Ginny levantándose rápidamente y comenzando a golpear el cristal al darse cuenta que aquellos pensamientos eran una despedida... no... no me dejes.

-"No te aflijas Ginny... yo siempre estaré a tu lado... te amare eternamente... yo siempre te estaré esperando."

Ginny saco su varita mágica de su túnica y convocando un hechizo hizo que la cúpula se partiera en dos, al tiempo que entraban en la sala de curaciones varios magos y brujas.

-Te vas a dar por vencido así tan rápido...dijo Ginny desesperada mientras trataba de alzar el cuerpo de Malfoy con todas sus fuerzas... te necesito... necesito que me ames... necesito de tu amor... Draco por favor no me dejes.

Sin embargo aquello de nada sirvió.  
El curandero de cabellos grises se acerco a Ginny, quien no podía sostener más el cuerpo de Malfoy, por lo que tuvo que colocarlo suavemente entre las suaves sabanas blancas.  
Ginny coloco su oído sobre el pecho de Malfoy, agudizándolo, tratando se escuchar los latidos que hacían varias horas la habían hecho estremecer en la oficina del Jefe de aurores.  
Pero solo pudo escuchar el silencio que la muerte había dejado en aquel joven cuerpo.  
Ginny Weasley solo pudo escuchar el silencio de la despedida de Draco Malfoy.


	50. Cap 50

UNA REALIDAD ABRUMADORA

Un fuego ardía en una rustica chimenea, que iluminaba con un tenue resplandor una habitación en penumbras. Sobre una maltrecha alfombra pardusca una enorme serpiente dormía placidamente, ignorando la presencia de dos hombres, cuyas sombras cubrían parcialmente su largo y grueso cuerpo que de un color verde oscuro, brillaba en la semipenumbra. Sin embargo el reptil despertó algo sobresaltado al escuchar un sonido muy agudo no perceptible por el oído humano. La serpiente volvió su cabeza, hacia una esquina de la habitación y con un siseo mostró su legua bífida, entre sus largos y filosos colmillos, algo agitada por la presencia de un tercer hombre que solo sus amarillos ojos podían ver.

-Amo... mi señor... pido humildemente acepte mi ruego... dijo Lucius Malfoy con voz queda y monótona, mientras inclinaba su cuerpo ante un hombre que vistiendo túnica y capa negra dirigía su mirada a las llamas que chisporroteaban de forma cantarina dentro de la chimenea.

-Lamento no poder acceder a tu petición Lucius... dijo Lord Voldemort con voz fría, mientras miraba de reojo a su más leal mortifago.

Lord Voldemort giro sobre sus talones, y produciendo un silbido con su capa, se alejo unos pasos de la chimenea.

-Pero amo... mi señor... yo nunca he pedido nada para mi... he sido leal... aun en la muerte le fui fiel... dijo Lucius Malfoy manteniendo el mismo tono de voz... solo pido me sea concedido ver a mi hijo... solo eso amo... solo verlo.

-He dicho que no Lucius... dijo Voldemort con tono irritado... ¿quieres estropear los planes de tu señor?... acaso no sabes que aun no ha llegado el momento.

-No seré visto amo... le doy mi palabra... dijo Lucius Malfoy tocando el suelo con su rodilla izquierda... me postro a sus pies mi señor... como una suplica le pido... déjeme ver a mi hijo... por ultima vez...

-No... es mi ultima palabra... y no oses colmar mi paciencia... dijo Voldemort con furia mientras arrebataba de forma brusca la parte de su capa que Lucius Malfoy había tomado con su mano derecha, a modo de ruego.

Lucius Malfoy cayo al suelo mientras Voldemort abandonaba la habitación.  
El tercer hombre contemplo la escena, y pudo sentir el dolor del mortifago, quien no encontraba las fuerzas para levantarse, ni los sentimientos para llorar.

-Pero amo... yo solo quiero ver a mi hijo... a Draco... antes de que se valla... dijo Lucius Malfoy con su voz queda, pero apretando con todas sus fuerzas la túnica blanca que vestía... te he servido... te he dado mi vida... y solo he pedido ver a mi hijo...

Harry Potter despertó sobresaltado.  
Había soñado algo muy extraño. Pero mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama, las imágenes volvían a repetirse. Volvía a escuchar cada palabra, comprendiendo que no lo había soñado, había sido real. Lo había presenciado  
Había estado en esa habitación. Había sido testigo de la suplica de un hombre.  
Un hombre que había entregado hasta su vida por servir a un mago tenebroso, y cuando necesito de su favor se le fue negado.

Harry Potter comprendió con recelo que había presenciado un encuentro entre Voldemort y Lucius Malfoy y aunque sabia que no había sido ni a través de la serpiente, ni de Voldemort, eso solo significaba que había vuelto a él la capacidad de conocer lo que acontecía alrededor de su enemigo y por lo visto sin que este lo supiera.

Repaso una vez más la escena, y se sobresalto al recordar unas palabras: "...yo solo quiero ver a mi hijo... a Draco... antes de que se valla..".  
El significado de aquellas palabras le hicieron recorrer la habitación que ocupaba en la casa de Luna Lovegood y su esposo muggle en un hermoso y misterioso país sudamericano.  
Se acerco hasta la ventana, dejando que la brisa nocturna acariciara su rostro y alborotara su cabellera azabache. 

Su corazón comenzo a latir rápido, al tiempo que un sentimiento de angustia lo embargaba: Voldemort no era el mismo. Ya no era desfigurado, ni maltrecho.  
Y al igual que Harry Potter, ahora Lord Voldemort había vuelto a ser aquel que fue.   
Sin embargo no eran buenas noticias, ni era nada esperanzador para el mundo mágico el que Voldemort hubiese recuperado todas sus fuerzas.

Y de repente lo comprendió todo, aunque aun no entendía algunas cosas.  
Pero no podía salir de allí, estaba confinado a ese lugar, ya que era un prófugo de la ley mágica. Pero algo tenia que hacer, tenia que confirmar si sus sospechas eran verdad.  
Como una respuesta a sus interrogantes, una lechuza color ocre entro de forma veloz por la ventana. Traía un rollo de pergamino atado a su pata izquierda.  
La lechuza se marcho de la misma forma en que había llegado, segundos después de que Harry Potter tomara en sus manos el rollo de pergamino.  
Tuvo que leer tres veces, antes de darse cuenta que ya era un mago libre. Porque en ese pergamino, la misma persona que había firmado su orden de encierro en Azkaban, ahora lo liberaba plenamente de todos los cargos que se le imputaban.  
Experimento un extraño sentimiento. Una mezcla de alegría y duda, se adueño de su corazón. Alegría porque Neville no pasaría otra noche en Azkaban y duda ante la nueva actitud del Ministro de Magia.  
El recuerdo de lo que minutos antes había presenciado, le hizo tomar una decisión.  
Pero un segundo pensamiento le hizo postergar esa decisión, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.  
Tomo la fina capa de viaje que descansaba dentro del armario muggle y una vez colocada sobre sus hombros, con un movimiento de la misma desapareció.

Ginny Weasley permanecía sentada en una silla de madera, con la mirada fija en un punto distante en el cielo nocturno, que surcado de estrellas estaba coronado por una límpida luna cuyo resplandor entraba a la habitación, iluminando con tonos grises el pecoso rostro de la joven bruja.  
Harry Potter apareció en medio de la habitación. Supo casi de inmediato que Ginny no se había percatado de su presencia. Observo que tendida en la cama había una hermosa y fina túnica blanca, con ribetes dorados y delicadamente bordada con piedras que mágicamente cambiaban de color, desprendiendo suaves destellos. Y sobre aquella exquisita tela, una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro llamo su atención, por lo que se acerco a la cama.  
Por un momento volvió su mirada a Ginny, pero al notar que ella no se inmuto, tomo entre sus manos aquella caja.  
Lentamente la abrió, dejando al descubierto dos aros de oro de diferentes tamaños. En el más grande se podía ver dos letras que dibujadas al relieve con diminutos brillantes y esmeraldas se entrelazaban una G y una W y en el aro más pequeño se podía ver dos letras con iguales características: una D y una M.  
Harry Potter experimento en su corazón nostalgia y tristeza.

-Si Harry... dijo Ginny mientras posaba sus ojos sobre el joven mago... mi vestido de novia... mis aros de matrimonio...

Harry Potter no supo que decir. Bajo la mirada y guardo silencio, mientras volvía a colocar la caja de terciopelo negro en el mismo lugar de donde la había tomado.

-Que haces aquí Harry?... pregunto Ginny con tristeza... eres la ultima persona que quisiera ver en estos momentos.

-Lo siento Ginny... dijo Harry Potter algo apenado... no ha sido mi intención incomodarte... vine porque pensé... pero veo que ha sido un error...

Harry Potter estaba a punto de desaparecer bajo su capa.

-Oh Harry... dijo Ginny en un susurro, mientras impedía que Harry Potter desapareciera al abrazarlo.

Harry Potter correspondió a ese abrazo inesperado y fuerte de Ginny Weasley y por largos minutos, ambos jóvenes permanecieron unidos en un tierno abrazo.  
Ginny lloraba mientras Harry Potter acariciaba su roja cabellera.

-Oh Harry... que difícil... que difícil me resulta... dijo Ginny entre sollozos... por qué tuvo que pasar algo así?... por qué a Draco?

-Si no te causa molestia... dijo Harry Potter con voz suave, comprendiendo que sus sospechas eran realidad... dime que paso exactamente.

Ginny se separo de Harry Potter y con lentitud volvió a sentarse en la silla de madera, bajo su mirada, y con voz pausada relató poco a poco lo que había pasado. Quizás como una forma de que su mente y su corazón lograran entender todo lo que antes había vivido.  
Harry Potter la escucho atentamente, y en cada palabra pudo descubrir algo que quizás él ya sabia desde hacia muchos años.

-No entiendo Harry... dijo Ginny mientras que las lagrimas volvían a mojar sus mejillas... por qué Draco tuvo que hacer una cosa así?...

-Tal vez no encontró suficientes razones en su vida para seguir luchando... dijo Harry Potter con un suspiro mientras miraba la luna que se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación de Ginny... cuando todo es oscuridad, se necesita de un rayo de luz para encontrar el camino... aunque sea muy pequeño y estrecho... quizás no pudo ver esa luz.

-Si... él no era tan fuerte como tu... dijo Ginny con tristeza.

-Yo también pensé en hacer lo mismo muchas veces Ginny Weasley... dijo Harry Potter con amargura... pero no tenia mi varita mágica conmigo... ni pociones mortales cerca de mi... además Gilderoy Lockhart no me permitió intentarlo de otra forma.

Ginny se estremeció al escuchar aquellas palabras. Intento buscar una actitud adecuada para esa confesión pero no las encontró.

-Créeme Ginny... tomar una decisión de tal magnitud requiere de mucho valor... dijo Harry Potter con voz fría... nunca pensé que Draco Malfoy seria tan valiente.

-Valor?... valiente?... pregunto Ginny con indignación... por Merlín... Draco atento contra su vida y lo logro... como puede haber valor en eso?.

-Es muy fácil dejar que otros hagan el trabajo sucio por ti... dijo Harry Potter con voz queda... Malfoy decidió terminar con todo él mismo... quizás para librar a algunas personas de remordimientos... pero por lo que veo no lo logro.

-No logro que?... pregunto Ginny con angustia, por el miedo que sentía de escuchar lo que su corazón le gritaba desde que había besado a Draco Malfoy por ultima vez.

-Asúmelo Ginny... dijo Harry Potter tomando entre sus manos el rostro pecoso de la joven bruja... solo ahora es que te has dado cuenta de lo que realmente Draco Malfoy significaba para ti.

Ginny Weasley sostuvo su mirada sobre aquellos ojos verdes que tantas veces la hicieron estremecer y con los que por tantas largas horas de insomnio añoro. Quería encontrar en ellos una razón para negar lo que Harry Potter acaba de afirmar.

-No Harry te equivocas... dijo Ginny con molestia... ves ese vestido... ves esos aros... yo deje plantado a Draco... yo rechace una vida a su lado... rechace su amor... porque para mi no había otro hombre que no fueras tu.

-Lo se Ginny... dijo Harry Potter con tristeza mientras la abrazaba con ternura... pero hoy... solo hoy comprendiste... cuan equivocada estuviste... solo hoy descubriste que el hombre de tu vida... era Draco Malfoy.

Ginny Weasley cerro sus ojos, y sintió perder las fuerzas para sostenerse en pie, por lo que Harry Potter tuvo que sostenerla.  
Ginny Weasley sintió caer en un vació a medida que su cerebro analizaba lo que significaba cada una de las palabras que Harry Potter había dicho. Al tiempo que su corazón latía con fuerza y desenfreno, por la realidad tan abrumadora que se adueñaba de su razón.

-Perdóname Ginny...dijo Harry Potter en un susurro... perdóname por haberte apartado de tu verdad... por haber sembrado duda en tu corazón y haberte hecho creer que tu destino estaba junto a mi...no sabes cuanto lo lamento...

Ginny lo empujo con fuerza, mientras se dejaba caer sobre el borde de la cama, dañando un poco la fina túnica blanca.

-Vete Harry... vete por favor... dijo Ginny aturdida... déjame sola… vete.

-No Ginny… tu me necesitas… dijo Harry Potter arrodillándose frente a ella para tomar entre sus manos, las pecosas manos de Ginny... esto es muy difícil para ti... lo se...

-No quiero tu lastima Harry... dijo Ginny levantando su rostro y mirándolo fijamente... yo se cual es la verdadera razón de que estés aquí... Hera Termopolis... por favor vete... este no es el momento... "este no es el momento para decirme que no me amas"-pensó Ginny con profunda tristesa- "ni el momento para asumir que me equivoque".

-Hera no es parte de esta discusión... dijo Harry Potter con molestia... estoy aquí... porque tu rechazaste el amor de Malfoy por mi causa...

-Harry vete... dijo Ginny con voz suplicante mientras apartaba sus manos de las de Harry Potter... no quiero analizar mis sentimientos por ti, ni por Draco... ya no vale la pena... vete... y se feliz con Hera... ya yo veré... vete.

-Pero Ginny... yo solo quiero ayudarte... dijo Harry Potter volviendo a tomar las manos de Ginny entre las suyas.

-Vete... es lo mejor... vete... dijo Ginny mientras retiraba sus manos lentamente.

Harry Potter se paro y observo como Ginny Weasley fijaba nuevamente su mirada en un punto distante del cielo nocturno.  
El joven mago apretó con fuerza sus manos, formando sendos puños con ellas. Un sentimiento de rabia y frustración lo invadió.  
Harry Potter comprendió cuanto daño había causado. La imagen del unicornio muerto en el cementerio lo golpeo con fuerza.   
Se alejo de Ginny Weasley y con un movimiento de su capa desapareció.


	51. Chapter 51

ACUSACIONES Y DUDAS

La Sra. Graff terminaba de guardar algunos papeles en su maletín, cuando se sobresalto al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.  
Harry Potter le sonrió tímidamente al darse cuenta de la reacción de su secretaria muggle.

-Usted me va a matar de un infarto un día de estos Sr. Potter...dijo la Sra. Graff recuperando el aliento...pero usted hace caso omiso a mis advertencias.

-No fue mi intención asustarla Sra. Graff...dijo Harry Potter ayudándola a sentar...no pensé encontrarla a estas horas.

-Ya estaba por marcharme...dijo la Sra. Graff algo preocupada por la expresión en el rostro de su jefe...pero si usted necesita algo...

-Tranquila Sra. Graff...dijo Harry Potter haciendo un movimiento con su mano...márchese, ya es muy tarde...yo solo vine a darle una vuelta al negocio.

-Por eso mismo Sr. Potter...dijo la Sra. Graff levantándose del asiento...es menester entonces que yo le muestre las nuevas transacciones que se han llevado a buen termino...Marck ha viajado a Sudamérica para la compra de las minas de carbón...

-No se preocupe Sra. Graff, todo eso ya lo se...dijo Harry Potter con tono suave...valla a su casa y descanse...el lunes nos vemos.

Harry Potter quedo a solas en su lujosa oficina muggle, donde permaneció durante más de treinta y seis horas sumido en sus pensamientos que eran un inmenso torbellino dentro de su cabeza.  
No podía dejar de pensar en Hera, pero Ginny lograba colarse con facilidad. Y era que ya Harry Potter había comprendido que tendría que hablar con ella, explicarle sus sentimientos. Y no podía dejar de sentirse mal por ello, sabia todo el dolor que le causaría a Ginny con esa verdad.  
Trataba de apartar sus pensamientos del asunto amoroso y entonces surgía, una y otra vez el Oráculo, desesperándose por momentos al no encontrar las respuestas que le faltaban.

El cansancio lo vencía por ratos y trataba de conciliar el sueño, pero una angustia que no podía explicar iba y venia, por lo que intento hacerla a un lado.  
Ya había vuelto a atardecer por segunda vez, y mientras jugueteaba con un objeto de madera que los muggles usan para escribir, una figura se comenzó a materializar frente a él.  
La figura tomo forma masculina, y Harry Potter alisto su varita mágica con rapidez.

-Un gusto verte Potter...dijo Draco Malfoy con tono irónico...guarda tu varita...vengo en son de paz.

-No eres bienvenido Malfoy y lo sabes...dijo Harry Potter con tono frió...así que lo que tengas que decir...dilo ya y vete.

-Vengo a darte una noticia...dijo Draco Malfoy sentándose frente a Harry Potter.

-No recuerdo haberte invitado a que te sentaras...dijo Harry Potter con furia contenida.

-Tu deberías hacer lo mismo...dijo Draco Malfoy con arrogancia...lo que vengo a decirte es importante.

Harry Potter permaneció de pie, manteniendo una mirada desafiante sobre Draco Malfoy. Ya conocía la razón de la visita de Malfoy, y en ese momento descubrió cual era aquella angustia que se adueñaba de su corazón.  
Draco Malfoy suspiro hondamente y se levanto lentamente.

-Bueno como quieras...dijo Draco Malfoy mientras alisaba su túnica recién planchada con la palma de sus manos... Neville Longbotton ha sido secuestrado...no sabemos a donde se lo han llevado...y en vista de tus antecedentes...

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con el secuestro de Neville...dijo Harry Potter en un susurro.

-Bueno Potter lamento informarte que eres el primer sospechoso...dijo Draco Malfoy mientras sacaba su varita mágica...tu lo atacaste y le aplicase un hechizo desmemorizante...delito por el cual no has pagado...y dada tu afiliación con el señor Tenebroso...

Harry Potter no se inmuto ante las palabras de Malfoy, cerro su mente, para que el joven auror no conociera sus planes de escape, ya que sabia a lo que Draco Malfoy había venido.

-Así que te agradezco me acompañes Potter...dijo Draco Malfoy acariciando su varita...y no pongas resistencia...será peor para ti.

-Tu y cuantos más me van a llevar a Azkaban?...pregunto Harry Potter mientras miraba de reojo la puerta y las paredes de su oficina, donde sabia muy bien quienes aguardaban.

-No Potter no vas a ir a Azkaban...por lo menos no por ahora...dijo Draco Malfoy chasqueando sus dedos.

En ese instante varios magos entraron por diferentes flancos, a la lujosa oficina, atravesando la puerta y las paredes.

-Y realmente Malfoy, crees que me vas a llevar contigo...dijo Harry Potter mirándolos con indiferencia... tu idiotez es risible.

Draco Malfoy le lanzo un hechizo, al tiempo que todos los demás magos hacían lo propio.  
En segundos Harry Potter se encontró atado por gruesas cadenas de hierro y dentro de una especie de caja de cristal.

-Potter...no me subestimes...dijo Draco Malfoy con voz triunfante y una sonrisa maliciosa...creíste que no vendría preparado para enfrentarte...estas dentro de una caja repulsara...dentro de ella tu varita mágica es solo un juguete.

-Si Malfoy eres un idiota...un gran idiota...dijo Harry Potter con burla...quien te dijo que yo necesito de mi varita para salir de aquí...

Se produjo un gran tumulto entre los presentes, cuando Harry Potter desapareció, mientras las cadenas caían pesadamente sobre el piso de la caja.

-Pero como hizo eso...maldición esto es imposible...grito Malfoy mientras abría la caja y tomaba entre sus manos las cadenas...Potter me las vas a pagar...estas huyendo de la ley...yo soy la ley...y aunque sea lo último que haga...te pudrirás en Azkaban.

Los demás magos veían con ojos desorbitados a un Draco Malfoy que se encontraba fuera de si y temblaba como una hoja al viento, mientras apretaba con fuerzas las pesadas cadenas.

-Creo Señor Malfoy...dijo uno de los magos...que debemos irnos...hay que ver a donde se ha ido el Señor Potter.

-No es ningún Señor Potter...dijo Malfoy lanzando con furia las cadenas al suelo...es un prófugo de la ley y como tal hay que tratarlo.

Rápidamente abandonaron la lujosa oficina, en la cual reino por varios minutos un profundo silencio.  
De repente de entre las cadenas que yacían en el suelo, algunas de ellas comenzaron a tomar formas extrañas que se unían unas a otras, surgiendo de su fusión un cuerpo humano.  
Harry Potter se puso en pie con dificultad. Le dolía un poco la espalda y su hombro derecho producto del choque con el suelo durante la reacción violenta de Malfoy.  
Sabia que ahora tenia que cuidarse de Draco Malfoy, para quien Harry Potter se había convertido en una obsesión. Y tenia que buscar la forma de averiguar que había pasado en su ausencia.  
Tomo su capa del respaldo de la silla ejecutiva y se la coloco, y con un movimiento de ella desapareció.

En la cocina de la Madriguera, la Señora Weasley caminaba de un lado para el otro, estrujándose sus manos, mientras era observada por Hermione y Ginny, quienes permanecían en silencio, sentadas a la mesa.  
Las llamas de la chimenea chisporrotearon, cuando dos personas surgieron de las entrañas de un fuego verde.

-Por Jesús... Arthur...dijo la Sra. Weasley abrazando a su esposo...por qué has tardado tanto?

-Todo esta hecho un caos...dijo el Sr. Weasley mientras sacudía el hollín de su túnica... y no sabemos nada de Harry...donde estará ese muchacho?

Hermione había intentado pararse de la silla, pero el avanzado estado de su embarazo se lo impidió, por lo que Ron se apresuro a ayudarla.

-Mejor quédate sentada amor...dijo Ron con dulzura...no hagas esfuerzos innecesarios.

-Ginny has logrado averiguar algo de Harry en su casa muggle?...dijo el señor Weasley con tono preocupado.

-No papá, Miqueas no sabe nada de Harry desde hace dos días...dijo Ginny tratando de contener las lagrimas.

Se sentía culpable por haber abandonado la casa de Harry Potter, cuando él le había pedido que no lo hiciera.

-Pero como puede el chico Malfoy, pensar que Harry es culpable de la desaparición de Neville...pregunto asombrada la Sra. Weasley mientras ayudaba a su esposo a quitarse la capa de viaje.

-Porque es un idiota...un fanfarrón...un arrogante...dijo Ron muy molesto...se cree el dueño del ministerio...pero es culpa tuya padre, por nombrarlo Jefe de Aurores y por darle carta blanca en inventar mentiras contra Harry.

-Eso no es así Ron...dijo el señor Weasley algo nervioso...no puedo dejar de reconocer que es el mejor auror que tiene el ministerio en estos momentos, además mostró pruebas bastante contundentes...y bueno...yo solo...

-Por eso ahora tiene esa obsesión por destruir a Harry...dijo Ron alzando la voz...es un frustrado con poder...y no descansara hasta desprestigiar a Harry...o de encerrarlo en Azkaban...lo que ocurra primero.

-¿Pero padre como pudiste?...dijo Ginny indignada... Draco odia a Harry...¿como le permites perseguirlo?...¿como le das poder para encerrarlo en Azkaban?

-Quizás Malfoy se ha extralimitado...dijo el señor Weasley mirando a su esposa en busca de ayuda ante la reacción de sus dos hijos menores... pero él es un profesional...no creo que los asuntos personales influyan en su trabajo.

Ginny y Ron reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, con una expresión poco educada contra el señor Weasley, por lo que la señora Weasley dijo con furia

-Pero como se atreven a decirle eso a su padre...discúlpense inmediatamente...

-Perdón papá...dijo Ginny apenada, mientras su rostro se enrojecía y bajaba la mirada...no quise ser grosera...es que estoy preocupada por Harry.

Ron permaneció callado, manteniendo su mirada en el suelo. Hermione tomo su mano y la apretó, pero eso no hizo que su esposo cambiara de actitud.

-Ronald Weasley estoy esperando...discúlpate con tu padre...grito la señora Weasley ante la actitud de su hijo.

-Déjalo Molly...dijo el señor Weasley mientras se dirigía hacia su hijo menor...puedo entenderte Ron...se cuanto significa Harry para ti...pero trata de entenderme tu a mi...soy el Ministro de Magia...tengo que actuar con objetividad...acaso crees que quiero hacerle daño a Harry...cuando yo lo quiero como a un hijo.

-Que rara forma de demostrarlo...dijo Ron mientras sus orejas se enrojecían aún más...primero su búsqueda durante diez años fue un rotundo fracaso...y ahora permites que lo acusen de algo que tu sabes muy bien...sabes muy bien que Harry no seria capaz...

-Lo se Ron...pero las pruebas...dijo el señor Weasley con desesperación

-Qué pruebas?...las que te dio Malfoy...dijo Ron encarando a su padre... y tu confías en eso...antes que en Harry?

De repente Ron se callo y su rostro se torno de un color verdoso.  
Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde Ron había clavado la suya.  
Allí de pie frente a ellos, estaba Harry Potter.  
Y en el corazón de todos los Weasley allí presentes al igual que en el de Hermione, surgía con temor la duda, de cuanto tiempo tenia allí Harry Potter, y cuanto había escuchado.  
Pero su duda fue rápidamente aclarada, cuando Harry Potter se acerco y extendiendo sus manos frente al señor Weasley dijo con una voz sin matices.

-Aquí me tiene señor Ministro...si usted duda de mi inocencia...entonces aquí me tiene...porque yo hubiera esperado esa duda de cualquiera...menos de usted.


	52. Cap 52

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario

DUDAS EN EL CORAZON

Lord Voldemort recorrió con altivez la habitación sin apartar su mirada fría de Albus Dumbledore, quien lo contemplo en silencio con actitud paciente y respetuosa, sin poder evitar que su corazón latiera aprisa al ver un destello de triunfo en aquellos ojos oscuros.

-No puedo dejar de reconocer que aún eres astuto... dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa en sus labios... mantuviste el hechizo aislador que invoco Potter, para que no descubra la razón por la que están aquí... sin embargo ya no importa.

Dumbledore no respondió, se limito a mantener su mirada sobre Voldemort quien se enfureció ante esa actitud, por lo que alzando su varita mágica apunto a Dumbledore

-No me subestimes Albus Dumbledore... dijo Voldemort furioso... soy nuevamente el que era... y esta vez... esta vez he triunfado.

-Tom... Tom... dijo Dumbledore con tono suave mientras tomaba la varita de Voldemort con su mano izquierda... una vez te dije que yo jamás te he subestimado... eres un gran mago... de eso no cabe duda.

Voldemort no pudo evitar sentirse confundido, al no poder entender la reacción de Dumbledore.

-Crees que puedes intimidarme?... dijo Voldemort agresivamente, mientras cerraba su mano izquierda alrededor del cuello de Dumbledore... ¿crees que con cerrarme tus pensamientos no sé lo que sientes?... aunque quieras disimular...

Dumbledore fijo sus ojos azules tras las gafas de media luna en los ojos oscuros de Voldemort, quien aparto bruscamente su mano del cuello de Dumbledore.  
Mientras el viejo mago se acomodaba con elegancia el cuello de su túnica, Voldemort movía con lentitud y sincronía los dedos de la mano, que al parecer estaba acalambrada.  
Ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada del otro.  
Voldemort se alejo un poco.

-En realidad mi problema no eres tu... dijo Voldemort con frialdad mientras alisaba su capa sin apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos azules, tratando de encontrar la explicación a la actitud tranquila de Dumbledore... mi problema era Potter... y así como termine con la molestia que resultaba su padre... así termine con él.

Sin embargo sus palabras no produjeron el efecto deseado, por lo que Voldemort se torno impaciente y tratando de disimular su desconcierto que iba en ascenso, comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

-Me equivoque... dijo Voldemort con sorna... yo que pensaba que Potter significaba mucho para ti... pero... no te ha importado mucho el saber que termine con él... o será que has entendido mi superioridad.

Dumbledore bajo la mirada hacia el suelo rugoso, donde había una mancha oscura de bordes no definidos. La misma que Moody había tocado minutos antes, y donde había caído el cuerpo de Harry Potter.

-Cuando el hombre se cree superior al hombre... dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad... su orgullo no le deja ver más allá... piensas que terminaste con Harry Potter... tal vez lo hiciste con su cuerpo, pero no con su alma... y para mí eso es suficiente.

-Ja, ja, ja... eso es vana ilusión... ni siquiera ha quedado rastros de él... dijo Voldemort con burla señalando con su mano el área del piso manchado... quizás no lo has comprendido Albus Dumbledore... pero no importa yo puedo explicártelo... Harry Potter esta muerto.

Dumbledore levanto su mirada, y con un ágil movimiento de su mano derecha hizo aparecer en el aire una pequeñísima espera luminosa, la cual impacto contra el cuerpo de un desprevenido Voldemort, haciendo que este saliera despedido contra una de las paredes de la habitación, dejándose escuchar un sonido fuerte al producirse el choque.  
Voldemort se logro incorporar con lentitud, sosteniéndose con la mano apoyada en la pared, mientras pasaba el mareo que el impacto con la sólida pared le había producido.

-Vete Tom... dijo Dumbledore con voz grave y fuerte... por muchos años he querido evitar una confrontación... pero en este momento no estoy tan seguro... vete... antes de que se me olvide que soy un caballero.

-No eres un caballero Dumbledore... dijo Voldemort alzando su varita... eres un cobarde...

-Tu y yo no tenemos la misma definición para la palabra cobardía... dijo Dumbledore colocando su varita mágica a unos poco centímetros del rostro de Voldemort... nuestro momento esta marcado... y ten por seguro que a esa cita asistiré puntual.

-Te estaré esperando... dijo Voldemort sonriendo con malicia... porque la profecía se ha cumplido.

Voldemort le dirigió una ultima mirada de odio, antes de desaparecer tras un elegante movimiento de su capa.  
Dumbledore suspiro y con el dorso de su mano seco rápidamente una lagrima que comenzaba a asomarse. Camino hasta la puerta y dirigiendo una mirada de soslayo a la habitación, salió fuera.  
Bajo despacio las escaleras, deteniéndose por breves minutos en cada peldaño, tratando de encajar cada pieza del rompecabezas en que se había convertido la nueva desaparición de Harry Potter. Porque aquel viejo y poderoso mago quería convencerse a sí mismo que lo volvería a ver con vida.

Al llegar a la pequeña sala, que comunicaba a un amplio patio, donde se encontraban reunidas varias personas, se encontró que alguien lo esperaba.

-Profesor Dumbledore, me permite unas palabras... dijo Luna Lovegood con tono serio.

-Claro Luna... dijo Dumbledore con amabilidad... tu dirás

-Voldemort mintió... dijo Luna con tristeza mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos azules... Harry volverá.

-Oh Luna... dijo Dumbledore acariciando el rostro de la joven bruja... las dudas inquietan mi corazón que anhela encontrar una respuesta... pero mi razón...

-El amor no entiende de razones... dijo Luna sonriendo con timidez... Harry volverá porque nos ama.

Dumbledore frunció el entrecejo pero se dejo dominar por aquellos ojos azules que irradiaban seguridad.

-Es verdad Luna... dijo Dumbledore con firmeza... debemos tener fe y no perder la esperanza.

De repente en medio de la pequeña sala se comenzó a formar un pequeño remolino de color ámbar. Y de su centro surgió una figura humana con forma de mujer.  
Vestía una larga túnica color oro y un manto blanco cubría su pelo cano. Sus ojos negros de mirada profunda, se fijaron en Dumbledore, quien se acerco rápidamente hasta ella.

-Madame Osiris... gracias por estar aquí... dijo Dumbledore mientras tomaba la mano femenina surcada de arrugas, entre la suya y la besaba con respeto.

-Albus Dumbledore... dijo Madame Osiris con voz aterciopelada, colocando su otra mano sobre la cabeza del viejo mago... he adelantado mi llegada... porque sé que tu alma me necesita.

Luna Lovegood se aparto y camino con rapidez hasta el patio, donde aguardaban Lupin, Moody, Mikami y Hera.

-Pero Madame Osiris no llegaba sino hasta esta tarde... dijo Hera intrigada... que hace aquí?

Los demás presentes se miraron con aprensión. Hera miro a Lupin, quien rehusó mirarla.  
Hera sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al comprender lo que significaba aquel silencio. Tomo a Lupin del brazo y lo obligo a mirarla

-Por favor dime... dime que no es cierto lo que este silencio de ustedes me esta gritando... dijo Hera con desespero.

-Solo puedo decirte que Harry ha vuelto a desaparecer... dijo Lupin quebrando la voz al tratar de disimular su angustia... y todo parece indicar que tal vez... pero no estamos seguros.

-Hay muchas dudas que aclarar antes de dar un veredicto final... dijo Moody con voz gruñona... no podemos hacer conjeturas cuando todo es tan confuso.

-Sé lo que paso en esa habitación... dijo Luna con mirada ausente... y Voldemort miente.

-No... no lo sabes... dijo Moody con leve molestia... ahí se invoco un hechizo antiguo y poderoso... que no fue hecho por ninguno de los dos magos que estuvieron en esa habitación.

-Por Poseidón... eso no es importante ahora... dijo Hera con angustia... tenemos que saber que paso con Harry.

-Claro que es importante... dijo Moody impaciente... ese hechizo es la clave para saber si Potter esta vivo o muerto.

Los presentes se sintieron incómodos al escuchar esa ultima palabra. Y el silencio volvió a reinar.  
Luna Lovegood mantenía la mirada perdida, y mientras Lupin, Mikami y Moody se alejaron, Hera se acerco a ella.

-Tu sabes más de lo que dices... dijo Hera tratando de captar su atención... dime por favor...

-Harry volverá... dijo Luna sin mirar a Hera en un susurro.

Luna camino hacia el interior de la casa, dejando a Hera sola en el medio del patio decorado con hermosas y frondosas plantas verdes sembradas en macetas de barro.  
Luna subió con determinación la escalera que conducía al piso superior y abrió la puerta de la habitación que había ocupado Harry Potter. Abrió la ventana que Lupin había cerrado para dejar entrar los rayos del sol que volvía a iluminar cada rincón.Volvió su mirada hacia el umbral de la puerta donde su esposo muggle la miraba intrigado y preocupado.

-Pasa amor... dijo Luna tomando de la mano a su esposo.

-Sabes que siempre he respetado tu condición... dijo José con angustia... pero creo que todo esto se escapa de mi capacidad de comprensión... todo me parece tan peligroso... yo no quiero que te pase nada malo.

-No va a pasarme nada malo amor... dijo Luna acariciando el rostro de su joven esposo... pero Harry me necesita... y tengo que ir hasta él.

-¿Harry Potter te necesita?... dijo José con cierta molestia… ¿y por qué no pueden ocuparse otros de él?... ese tal Dumbledore por ejemplo... o él de la pata de palo... ¿por qué no dejas que sean ellos los que se arriesguen por ayudar a ese Harry Potter?.

-Porque ellos no pueden... aunque quieran no pueden... dijo Luna volviendo a perder su mirada al fijar sus ojos en el infinito azul de cielo... Harry me necesita y yo voy a ayudarlo.

-No será que aún te gustas ese Harry Potter?... pregunto indignado José apretando sus manos una contra la otra.

-Nunca he pretendido imponerte mi mundo mágico... dijo Luna mientras posaba con quietud sus ojos azules sobre los ojos castaños de su esposo muggle... mi vida siempre ha estado abierta para ti... tu conoces mi pasado y mi presente... y sabes que mi presente eres tu... pero ahora un amigo me necesita... y te pido que entiendas que no puedo negarle mi ayuda... porque mi mundo mágico esta en peligro si no lo ayudo a regresar.

-Perdóname Luna... dijo José abrazándola con fuerza... perdóname por no saber comprender... pero sé a cuanto te arriesgas por querer ayudar a tu amigo... y no quiero perderte.

-Todo saldrá bien amor... dijo Luna besando con suavidad los labios de su esposo muggle... y nunca olvides que te amo.

Dumbledore y Madame Osiris se habían encerrado en una pequeña habitación, donde habían extraños objetos muggles. En el centro se encontraba una mesa cuadrada de madera y cuero vestida con un mantel bordado con figuras de animales y cuatro sillas colocadas a cada lado hacian juego. Un recipiente de barro sobre la mesa contenía unas hermosas flores de gran tamaño de color amarillo. En una de las esquinas de la habitación un aparato llamado televisor descansaba sobre un estante y en el otro extremo otro estante llenos de libros cubría la pared en casi su totalidad.  
Dumbledore recorría la habitación despacio, Madame Osiris lo contemplaba mientras permanecía sentada en una de las sillas de madera y cuero.

-Albus por lo que me has dicho, la situación es confusa... dijo Madame Osiris pensativa... pero Alastor tiene razón... Harry Potter no desapareció por el efecto de una maldición imperdonable... otro hechizo fue convocado en esa habitación.

-¿Pero quien lo hizo Madame Osiris?... dijo Dumbledore preocupado... ¿y como Voldemort no se dio cuenta de ello?.

-Bien sabes que Tom Riddle no mira más allá de su nariz... dijo Madame Osiris con desprecio... por eso es que toda su vida ha sido un mediocre que solo se ha valido de la maldad para imponerse... su afán por destruir a Harry... por sentirse vencedor no le hizo percatarse que fuerzas actuaron en ese instante de tiempo entre el momento en que uso la maldición mortal y el momento en que Harry desapareció.

-Entonces crees que exista la posibilidad de que Harry este vivo... dijo Dumbledore arrodillándose a los pies de la vieja bruja... la posibilidad de que Harry no halla sido alcanzado por el Aveda Kedabra?

-Eso no lo sé Albus... dijo Madame Osiris acariciando el platinado cabello del viejo mago... sé que tu alma esta inquieta... que tu corazón pide a gritos una respuesta a todas las dudas que en él habitan en este momento... pero me temo que no puedo darte la respuesta que anhelas escuchar.

Albus Dumbledore bajo la mirada y cerro sus ojos. Apretó las manos de Madame Osiris y dejo descansar su cabeza en el regazo femenino.  
Madame Osiris desprendió sus manos con delicadeza y con ternura abrazo a Dumbledore, mientras un halo de luz violeta emanaba de su cuerpo y envolvía al viejo mago en su totalidad.  
Varios minutos duro aquel gesto de cariño, en donde la fortaleza de un alma reconfortaba la debilidad de otra alma.

-Gracias Madame Osiris... dijo Dumbledore besando las manos de la vieja bruja... usted como siempre ayudando a este débil mago.

-OH Albus... si todos fueran tan débiles como tu... dijo Madame Osiris con una sonrisa en sus labios.

De repente un sonido como el que produce el viento al mover con fuerza los árboles inundo el lugar. Dumbledore y Madame Osiris se colocaron en pie, a tiempo para ver como detrás de ellos se comenzaba a formar una puerta de fuego.

-El momento a llegado Albus... dijo Madame Osiris mientras se colocaba un manto blanco sobre su pelo cano... ve y busca Luna Lovegood... el Villca Humu que la providencia designo para develar el tercer oráculo nos invita a ir a su presencia.

-Aquí estoy... dijo Luna con voz suave... y estoy lista


	53. Cap 53

Final del formulario

EL JOVEN GUERRERO

El camino estaba en tinieblas, por lo que Harry Potter no podía precisar con exactitud donde se encontraba. Llevaba un buen tiempo andando con paso seguro, pero agudizando sus sentidos ente cualquier eventualidad.  
Sin embargo una duda lo embargaba. No podía entender porque se sentía tan bien, si había sufrido los rigores de la maldición dolorosa y el dolor de la cicatriz había vuelto.  
Continuo su andar por aquel solitario y oscuro paraje, cuando por fin diviso una extraña luz. Acelero el paso hasta que llego a su encuentro.  
La luz le dejo ver que el camino se abría en una especie de plazoleta rodeada de numerosos caminos y en cuyo centro había una fuente de donde brotaban cuatro chorros de agua cristalina.  
Harry Potter se acerco y miro más de cerca la fuente. Sus dudas de acrecentaron al darse cuenta que aquella agua que caía lo hacia en silencio y al atravesar uno de los chorros con su mano se dio cuenta que aquella agua no mojaba. Confundido, se alejo unos pasos de la extraña fuente. Miro a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a alguien o a algo que pudiera indicarle donde estaba.  
Los múltiples caminos que bordeaban la plazoleta eran iguales al que había dejado atrás y por el cual había llegado hasta allí.  
Se sobresalto al observar una sombra que se acercaba rápidamente hasta él, salida de la nada. A medida que se acercaba la sombra fue adquiriendo forma de persona. Era una niña de tez clara, de cabellos plateados y ojos almendrados que al mirarlo le sonrió.  
Harry Potter le devolvió la sonrisa y detallo la túnica que vestía de un color amarillo muy tenue y que sus cabellos estaban entrelazados en crines.

-Hola... soy Harry Potter... me podrías decir donde estoy?… dijo el joven mago con suavidad.

La pequeña niña no contestó, solo se limito a mantener sus ojos almendrados sobre él.  
Harry Potter no entendió aquella actitud. Trato de usar sus poderes para tratar de comprender por si mismo todo aquello, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano. Busco entre su túnica su varita mágica e intento con ella invocar algún hechizo, pero nada ocurrió.

-Eso aquí no es necesario... dijo la niña con voz dulce.

-Entonces explícame por favor donde estoy?... dijo Harry Potter con impaciencia.

-No puedo... solo estoy aquí para cuidarte... dijo la niña parpadeando con alegría.

Harry Potter se sintió abrumado. No le gustaba la idea de no controlar la situación. De sentirse tan desprotegido. Pero por otro lado una sensación de paz y quietud le hizo resignarse a permanecer al lado de la niña sin hacer más preguntas.  
La niña se sentó a orilla de la fuente e invito a Harry Potter a sentarse a su lado, él cual lo hizo sin mucho miramiento.  
Allí permanecieron por un tiempo que Harry Potter no pudo precisar, pero la sensación de paz y quietud aun seguían dominándolo por lo que permaneció tranquilo.  
De repente otra sombra comenzó a hacerse más nítida a medida que se acercaba.  
Harry Potter se sorprendio al mirar el rostro de aquella sombra que se había convertido en mujer.  
Era su madre.

-Hola hijo mío... dijo Lily Potter con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero con una mirada triste.

Harry Potter se sintió aturdido. Había escuchado la voz de su madre, tan igual a como la había escuchado tantas veces en sus sueños y en sus pesadillas. Tan igual a como la había escuchado la vez que atravesando el portal dimensional había asistido a la boda de sus padres.  
Había descubierto la forma de traspasar el velo del ministerio de magia, para poder visitar a sus padres y a Sirius, pero nunca en aquellos encuentros había escuchado sus voces... porque él no estaba...  
Se coloco en pie intempestivamente al darse cuenta de su realidad. Al entender su nueva condición.  
Pero al verse reflejado en los ojos verdes de su madre, no sintió pena ni dolor, sintió una gran alegría de comprender que por fin estaría a su lado para siempre.  
Y sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo, se refugio entre los brazos de su madre. Se dejo fundir por el calor de ese abrazo maternal que tanto había añorado.  
Cerro sus ojos y no le importo estar muerto. Porque allí junto a su madre, todo lo demás ya no tenia sentido.

-Harry hijo mío... dijo Lily Potter con dulzura... tu padre quiere verte antes de que regreses.

-Regresar?... dijo Harry Potter con miedo... no mamá... yo no quiero regresar... yo me quiero quedar aquí contigo.

-No hijo mío... dijo Lila Potter mientras acariciaba su caballera azabache... debes volver porque este no es tu momento.

Harry Potter se sintió aun más confundido. Pero de algo estaba seguro, no quería volver.  
Un roce en su brazo derecho le hizo volver la mirada y se encontró frente a frente con el rostro de su padre, quien le dedico una sonrisa.

Madame Osiris acompañada por Luna atravesaron la puerta de fuego, que desapareció rápidamente tras ellas.  
Llegaron a un lugar montañoso, cuyas majestuosas cumbres estaban cubiertas de niebla y fina nieve blanca. Los rayos del sol calentaban la piel e iluminaban un camino pedregoso.  
Ambas brujas se miraron.

-Vamos, el tiempo apremia... dijo Madame Osiris mientras tomaba a Luna por el brazo para apoyarse mientras realizaban el recorrido por aquel camino tortuoso.

No habían recorrido muchos metros, cuando un hombre de piel color cobriza, de cabellos negros lisos, recogidos en dos coletas de donde se desprendían cintas de colores añil y azul, de ojos alargados, vistiendo una camisa sin cuello muy amplia y que llegaba hasta la rodilla, adornada de figuras solares y elementos geométricos; llego hasta su encuentro

-Bienvenidas al valle del Cuzco... dijo el hombre con voz ceremoniosa mientras con un gesto de su mano señalaba a su alrededor... soy Yupanqui... Sacerdote Consejero de alto rango del Templo del Sol... el Villca Humu me ha indicado que las escolte hasta el Yayayhuasi, en donde él las esta esperando.

El Sacerdote Yupanqui y las dos brujas continuaron el recorrido por el camino pedregoso, hasta que llegaron a una plaza de forma trapezoidal, en cuya región sur se imponía majestuoso un templo edificado en piedra construido sobre un conjunto de terrazas. Hacia la región este se veía un edificio algo más pequeño a donde fueron conducidas las dos brujas.  
Allí un hombre de aspecto distinguido, de piel tostada por el sol, con vestiduras similares a las del Sacerdote Yupanqui, pero que estaban bordadas con hilos de plata y oro, se encontraba de pie al final de una amplia escalinata, por donde Madame Osiris y Luna debieron ascender.  
Ese hombre era el Villca Humu principal Sacerdote del Templo del Sol y hermano del Inca.

-Madame Osiris... dijo el Villca Humu con cortesía... bienvenida... es un honor tenerla entre nosotros... soy Sayri-Tupac Sumo Sacerdote de Coricancha morada del Dios Sol.

-Realmente un placer conocerlo... dijo Madame Osiris... los astros me han indicado que es usted a quien la providencia designo para debelar el tercer oráculo.

-En realidad Madame Osiris... dijo Sayri-Tupac mirando hacia el sol... los designios son otros en vista de los recientes acontecimientos... pero por favor acompáñeme... para que hablemos apropiadamente.

Una vez dentro del Yayayhuasi, las brujas fueron conducidas hasta un salón circular en donde alrededor de una enorme loza de piedra caliza se sentaron. Fueron obsequiadas con una bebida de maíz y frutos jugosos.  
El Sumo Sacerdote Sayri-Tupac tomo una vasija de barro entre sus manos en cuyo interior había un liquido rojizo. Lo contemplo por unos instantes y luego con un gesto delicado se lo entrego a Madame Osiris en sus manos.

-Allí esta el nuevo designio... dijo Sayri-Tupac con voz pausada... fue necesario que invocara un conjuro protector para evitar que el poder de la maldad del enemigo alcanzara al joven guerrero... 

-Entonces Harry no esta muerto... dijo Luna con timidez observando absorta al Villca Humu.

Luna se encogió sobre su asiento, al ver la mirada penetrante que el Villca Humu le dedico

-La fuerza del tigre mediante su sangre no ha sido suficiente para regresarlo del limbus que es donde esta su alma... dijo Sayri-Tupac meditabundo... es por eso Madame Osiris que necesitamos un alma humana que sea capaz de penetrar en el limbus y traer de vuelta al joven guerrero.

Madame Osiris contemplo por un breve instante a Luna quien realizo un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza de forma decidida.  
El Villca Humu volvió a posar sus ojos alargados en Luna y detallándola dijo inclinando su cabeza ante ella

-Así que usted es esa alma... usted es la Huaca que el Dios Sol enviaria.

-Sin embargo aun no comprendo... dijo Madame Osiris con respeto volviendo su mirada al Villca Humu... ¿cómo supo usted que sobre Harry Potter seria usada la maldición mortal?

-Desde que el Dios Sol nos pidió ayudar al joven guerrero, un Achicoc, adivinador de mi confianza fue asignado para vigilar su mapa astral... y allí descubrimos la visita que el enemigo le dispensaría... dijo Sayri-Tupac con calma tratando de hacerse entender... desde que el joven guerrero entro en nuestras sagradas tierras... hemos cuidado sus pasos... y mediante el conjuro protector evitamos que la maldición mortal fuera efectiva en su propósito.

-Pero Harry desapareció... dijo Luna aun con timidez.

-Esta en el limbus... dijo Sayri-Tupac volviendo su mirada a Luna... porque aunque el conjuro evito la muerte... fue tanto la fuerza maléfica que se uso para invocar la maldición mortal que el conjuro no pudo evitar la separación del alma del cuerpo... por eso es menester que regresemos el alma del joven guerrero a su cuerpo para que no quede confinada al limbus por toda la eternidad.

-¿Y donde esta el cuerpo de Harry Potter?... pregunto Madame Osiris con preocupación.

-Esta en el Templo del Sol... dijo Sayri-Tupac quien se levanto del asiento y dirigiéndose hasta una ventana señalo la edificación que desde allí podía divisarse por completo... un Canascas, Curandero de mi confianza esta cuidando del cuerpo del joven guerrero... preparándolo para el reencuentro con su alma.

Luna Lovegood miro sorprendida a Madame Osiris, aunque algunas cosas habían sido aclaradas, todo aquello le resultaba difícil de asimilar. Y algo que no entendía y que le resultaba penoso preguntar era porque el Villca Humu llamaba joven guerrero a Harry Potter.

Se trasladaron hasta el Templo de Sol. El Villca Humu y el Sacerdote acompañaron a las brujas hasta el interior del templo, compuesto de pequeñas habitaciones romboidales y en cuyo centro se levantaba imponente una roca redondeada con una excavación sobre la cual caían los rayos solares que entraban por una abertura en el techo del templo.  
Allí sobre esa roca yacía el cuerpo inerte de Harry Potter, vestido con una túnica de lino bordada con hilos de plata y decorada con ribetes de oro.  
Un hombre de avanzada edad, con piel curtida y surcada de arrugas, caminaba alrededor de la piedra colocando en las orillas de la misma pétalos de flores y rociando de tanto en tanto el cuerpo del joven mago con esencias que manaban olores dulzones, mientras pronunciaba palabras en el antiguo idioma incaico.  
Las brujas se mantuvieron a una distancia prudente.

-"Aquí estoy... yo voy a ayudarte... a regresar", pensó Luna mientras una pequeña lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

El Villca Humu se acerco hasta el Canascas quien detuvo el ritual que realizaba. Se dirigieron unas palabras y el Canascas asintió con la cabeza, y colocando los últimos pétalos a los pies del cuerpo de Harry Potter, acompaño al Villca Humu hasta las dos brujas.

-Este es Hualpa... el Canascas que ha estado preparando el cuerpo del joven guerrero... dijo Sayri-Tupac mientras señalaba hacia la enorme roca... debemos esperar a que el Dios Sol nos de la señal, para que el alma elegida se apreste a devolver del limbus esa alma.

Las ultimas dos palabras fueron pronunciadas con un tono de voz gruesa y ceremoniosa por parte del Villca Humu, que sorprendió mucho a Luna.

-En los cielos y en la tierra esta escrito pequeña Huaca... dijo el Villca Humu con voz suave, mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro del Luna... que llegaría el día en que el bien y el mal se enfrentarían... en nuestras tierras eso ocurrió y mi gente debió abandonar el mundo mortal para sobrevivir... cuando nuestro Inca Guerrero fue muerto por la maldad del hombre conquistador... es por eso que nuestra fuerza guerrera ha sido invocada por la Providencia... un joven guerrero nacido al final del séptimo mes debe ser preparado para la batalla final.

Un rayo de luz solar entro con fuerza por el agujero del techo. Iluminando cada rincón y haciendo que el cuerpo inerte de Harry Potter reluciera.  
El Villca Humu camino hasta la roca y alzando sus manos al cielo, dijo con voz potente.

-El momento a llegado pequeña Huaca... tu alma debe partir al limbus... el alma del joven guerrero debes traer contigo... para que el tercer oráculo sea debelado.


	54. Cap 54

Final del formulario

UN FUEGO DA PASO A LA VIDA.

El Villca Humu tomo a Luna Lovegood de la mano y la condujo hasta una especie de silla hecha con troncos delgados de madera unidos entre sí con raíces secas de árboles.  
Luna se sentó y cerro sus ojos. Su mente quedo en blanco y fue dejando que lenta y pausadamente los músculos de su cuerpo se fueran relajando, mientras escuchaba la voz del Villca Humu a la distancia.

-Ve... ve alma escogida... al encuentro del joven guerrero... tráelo... para ser rescatado del limbus... a donde la maldad del enemigo le hizo llegar.

Luna sintió sobre su piel una sensación de hormigueo, mientras su respiración fue disminuyendo hasta casi desaparecer.

Harry Potter se encontraba de pie, mirando fijamente a aquella fuente cuya agua no mojaba.  
Sus padres estaban de pie, cada uno a su lado.  
Su madre le sostenía una mano entre las suyas.

-Comprende Harry... dijo James Potter con voz suave... que este no es tu lugar... debes volver... debes cumplir con tu destino.

-Si hijo mío... dijo Lily Potter mientras volvía sus ojos al camino por donde Harry Potter había llegado... alguien va a venir para ayudarte a regresar...

Harry Potter se estremeció al sentir el abrazo de sus padres. Un abrazo fuerte y cálido. No un abrazo de despedida, sino el abrazo del hasta luego.  
Contra su voluntad y su deseo, el joven mago reconoció que debía volver, que debía saldar una deuda, que su mundo le necesitaba y que en él estaba el destino de una profecía.  
La niña de ojos almendrados le sonrió y tomándolo de la mano dijo

-Debes emprender el camino de regreso... ya vienen por ti.

Harry Potter se dejo llevar por la niña que lo condujo hasta el camino, no volvió la vista atrás, porque estaba seguro que si volvía a ver a sus padres desistiría en su regreso.

-Nuestro amor siempre ha estado, esta y seguirá estando contigo... en tu corazón tu padre y yo vivimos... es allí donde debes buscarnos... dijo Lily Potter a manera de despedida.

Harry Potter apresuro el paso. Se adentro en la penumbra del camino, decidido a cumplir con su destino.  
La niña se aparto. Se quedo unos pasos más atrás.  
Harry Potter se dio cuenta de eso y se volvió hacia ella intrigado por su actitud

-Ha sucedido algo?... pregunto Harry Potter

-No... es solo que hasta aquí te acompaño... dijo la niña con un brillo en sus ojos almendrados... allí esta quien te llevara a donde debes estar.

Harry Potter volvió sobre sus pasos y vio como se acercaba alguien hasta él.   
Luna Lovegood le sonrió y esa sensación de ternura que aquella sonrisa le inspiraba se adueño una vez mas del corazón de Harry Potter.  
Se abrazaron durante unos minutos.

-Luna... tu... siempre dispuesta a ayudarme... dijo Harry Potter mientras le daba un beso suave en la frente.

-Sabes que significas mucho para mí... dijo Luna manteniendo su sonrisa... me abriste tu corazón sin prejuicios... me amaste por quien era... me hiciste descubrir el amor... y eso jamás tendré con que agradecértelo.

-Oh Luna... que distinto hubiese sido todo... dijo Harry Potter con melancolía... sí tu y yo...

Luna coloco con delicadeza un dedo sobre los labios de Harry Potter.

-Debemos regresar Harry... dijo Luna con suavidad... regresar a la realidad... el tercer oráculo debe ser debelado.

Harry Potter volvió su mirada tras de sí, con la intención de despedirse de la niña de ojos almendrados, pero esta ya no estaba. Y pudo observar como la luz se iba extinguiendo.

De vuelta en el Templo del Dios Sol, Harry Potter se materializo frente a los allí presentes, y fue muy agradable para él, volver a ver a Madame Osiris.

-Bienvenido Harry... dijo Madame Osiris acercándose a él... te estábamos esperando.

Madame Osiris hizo un ademán con su mano, con la cual señalo el lugar donde se encontraban el Villca Humu y el Canascas.

-Ellos Harry, son los herederos del poder Inca... porque esta raza fue la elegida por la providencia para que el tercer oráculo sea debelado.

Sayri-Tupac adelanto unos pasos y colocándose frente a Harry Potter hizo una reverencia.

-El Dios Sol dijo a, éste, su Sumo Sacerdote... dijo el Villca Humu con firmeza... que un Joven Guerrero se me daría dado... para que la fuerza del Inca robusteciera su cuerpo y su alma para la batalla final.

Sayri-Tumac coloco su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Harry Potter, y para su asombro pudo sentir la calidez de esa mano, algo que el joven mago no supo explicarse, porque él era, gracias a la energía de Luna, la materialización de un espíritu, y el Villca Humu estaba vivo, por lo tanto no era lógico que él como espíritu pudiera sentir, ni que aquel hombre pudiera tocarlo. Sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar el asunto, porque al recinto entro un hombre alto, delgado que vestía una túnica que asemejaba la piel de un tigre, y sobre esta una capa dorada. Su tez morena relucía al estar decorada con extraños símbolos.

-…l es Hualpa, mi Curandero de confianza, él ha guardado y preparado tu cuerpo joven guerrero... dijo Sayri-Tupac señalando hacia el hombre que estaba de pie al lado la enorme piedra.

Harry Potter se acerco hasta donde yacía su cuerpo inerte, y lo contemplo por un rato.

-Este es Guaman-Poma, Hechicero Supremo del Templo del Sol... él te ayudara a volver a tu cuerpo... dijo Sayri-Tupac con solemnidad...

-Pido permiso al Principal Villca Humu, Hijo del Sol y Hermano del Inca... dijo Guaman-Poma colocando su mano derecha sobre el centro de su pecho y haciendo una reverencia frente a Sayri-Tupac

-Lo tiene... dijo Sayri-Tupac apartándose hacia un rincón.

-Tú, Joven Guerrero, nacido al final del séptimo mes, bajo la influencia de nuestro Supremo Dios Sol... dijo Guaman-Poma acercándose hasta Harry Potter y colocando sobre su cabellera azabache sus dos manos... debes regresar del mundo de los muertos... para cumplir con el destino que una profecía vaticino para ti... y para lo cual cinco oráculos fueron designados por la Providencia para guiar ese destino... sin embargo los designios han cambiado y ahora solo tres oráculos te pertenecen... y el tercero esta noche será debelado

Harry Potter otra vez podía sentir la presencia humana al estar en contacto con aquella manos adornadas con simbolos extraños. Se sentía más confundido a medida que transcurría el tiempo en aquel templo de piedra. Y las palabras que acababa de escuchar tampoco eran de gran ayuda.  
El Hechicero Supremo camino hasta donde se encontraba Luna sumida en un profundo trance. Se quito la capa dorada, con ella cubrio a Luna y dirigiendo su mirada a Hualpa le dijo:

-Es menester que veles ahora por esta Huaca...

Harry Potter camino unos pasos hacia Luna, pero se detuvo al ver que el Hechicero Supremo le hizo un ademán con la mano. Vio con aprensión como el Canascas presuroso se llevo en vilo el cuerpo de Luna. Muy bien sabia él, que ella había hecho algo que bien podría costarle su vida.  
El Hechicero Supremo se acerco hasta una mesa triangular y tomando un cayado de plata se coloco a uno de los lados de la enorme piedra. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta para mirarlo frente a frente.

-OH fuerza ancestral del Dios Sol... dijo Guaman-Poma alzando el cayado en dirección al agujero que había en el techo del templo por donde los rayos del sol entraban ahora con más vigor... OH espíritu inmortal del Inca... este cuerpo reclama su alma... para que los designios de la Providencia sean cumplidos... y el poder del malvado sea por fin derrotado.

En el cayado de plata que sostenía el Hechicero Supremo se podía ver multiples reflejos luminosos que se producían al chocar contra su superficie los rayos del sol.  
Guaman-Poma camino hasta Harry Potter y colocándose tras él, se arrodillo y clavo con fuerza el cayado en tierra, que seguía irradiando aquellos reflejos que comenzaron a cambiar de color de forma alternante.  
Harry Potter se asusto al ver como del suelo donde se encontraba, comenzaron a brotar lenguas de fuego que lo fueron cubriendo. Intento huir, pero no pudo.  
Volvió sus ojos hacia Madame Osiris quien le devolvió una sonrisa que lo tranquilizo.  
Harry Potter comenzó a sentir un tibio calor que fue subiendo y llegando hasta cada rincón de su alma, y poco a poco fue desapareciendo de la vista de los allí presentes, a medida que el fuego crecía y se avivaba.  
Luego de que el fuego ardiera por unos minutos más y la presencia etérea del alma de Harry Potter desapareciera por completo, una bruma rojiza se dio paso.

El Hechicero Supremo se puso en pie y con el cayado en su mano derecha dibujo grandes círculos en el aire. Aquella bruma rojiza comenzó a danzar alrededor del cayado de plata. Y con presteza Guaman-Poma guió con el cayado a aquella bruma hasta que la hizo posarse sobre el cuerpo de Harry Potter.  
La bruma envolvió el cuerpo y fue como si la piel la absorbiera porque rápidamente desapareció.  
El silencio reino en el lugar por varios largos minutos.

Guaman-Poma se acerco nuevamente a la mesa triangular y de allí tomo una especie de cofre de oro y una vasija de barro.  
Volvió hasta el sitio donde había ardido el fuego y de allí recogió unas cenizas de color gris que coloco dentro del cofre de oro.

-Guárdelas Madame Osiris... dijo Guaman-Poma entregándole el cofre… serán necesarias luego.

El Hechicero Supremo camino nuevamente hasta la enorme piedra triangular. Llevaba en sus manos la vasija de barro. Era la misma vasija que el Villca-Humu había mostrado a Madame Osiris en el Yayayhuasi.  
El Hechicero Supremo hizo sobre la frente de Harry Potter una marca en forma de estrella con el liquido rojizo que contenía dicha vasija.

-Harry Potter... la fuerza del Dios Sol, que por medio de la sangre del Tigre se te es dada... dijo Guaman-Poma con voz gruesa... será tu ayuda... regresa al mundo terrenal para que cumplir tu destino puedas.

Harry Potter abrió los ojos y observo por un momento todo a su alrededor. Luego se sentó a la orilla de la enorme piedra y no pudo evitar recorrer con sus manos su propia piel. Todo le parecía un sueño o tal vez una pesadilla.  
Sin embargo al ver a todas aquellas personas a su alrededor le hizo comprender que nada había sido un sueño.  
Comprendió que Voldemort había usado el Aveda Kedabra sobre él, y que por alguna razón que aun desconocía la maldición mortal no había actuado con todo su poder.  
Comprendió que el momento había llegado.

Madame Osiris se acerco hasta Harry Potter y lo abrazo con ternura.

-Bienvenido seas Harry... dijo Madame Osiris luego de darle un beso en ambas mejillas.

-Donde esta Luna?... dijo Harry Potter mientras se colocaba en pie de un salto y miraba en dirección al lugar por donde el Canascas se había llevado a Luna... como esta ella?

-Ella se recuperara... dijo el Hechicero Supremo con tono tranquilizador... Joven Guerrero debes partir... el Achicoc espera por ti.

Harry Potter miro a Guaman-Poma y con una inclinación de cabeza le dijo

-Gracias por su ayuda... Harry Potter a regresado a cumplir su destino.

El Hechicero Supremo inclino también su cabeza y colocando luego su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo del joven mago dijo con respeto.

-Si... el momento ha llegado Joven Guerrero... el tercer y último oráculo se te será dado... y la fuerza del Inca fortalecerá tú cuerpo y alma para la batalla final.

El Villca Humu se acerco hasta Harry Potter y tomando el cayado de plata se lo entrego.

-Esto es ahora tuyo Harry Potter... dijo Sayri-Tupac con amabilidad... lo necesitaras para tu encuentro con el Achicoc.


	55. Cap 55

Final del formulario

EL TERCER ORACULO

Harry Potter bajo la escalinata, con la mirada puesta en el callado de plata que le había entregado el Villca Humu. Madame Osiris iba a su lado, contemplándolo en silencio.

-Harry debemos emprender el camino hacia el Achicoc... dijo Madame Osiris con voz apremiante... antes de que el sol se oculte tras el ocaso, debemos estar en su morada.

-Eso puede esperar... dijo Harry Potter con calma mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo... primero quiero ver a Luna y constatar que realmente esta bien.

-No Harry... no hay tiempo... porque debemos ir andando hasta la morada del Achicoc... dijo Madame Osiris con impaciencia... es por tu seguridad... no sabemos si Voldemort nos esta vigilando.

-Voy a ver a Luna... dijo Harry Potter con determinación... luego iremos a donde usted dice Madame Osiris.

-Harry... dijo Madame Osiris tomando al joven mago por un brazo... Voldemort ha invocado sobre ti el Aveda Kedabra dos veces... quieres acaso darle la oportunidad de que no falle en una tercera.

Harry Potter soltó su brazo de la mano de Madame Osiris y le dedico una mirada fría durante unos segundos. La vieja bruja sostuvo aquella mirada con sus ojos profundos. El Joven Mago desvió la mirada al darse cuenta que su actitud insolente y prepotente no tenia cabida en presencia de aquella poderosa pero bondadosa bruja.

Camino hasta el Yayayhuasi, dejando a Madame Osiris algo confundida ante la actitud del joven mago. Sin embargo una tenue sonrisa ilumino su rostro al comprender que aquel mago había recuperado su poder y la confianza en sí mismo.  
Entraron a la casa del saber Inca, donde el Canascas se encontraba frente a una pequeña mesa de madera redonda, machacando sobre una tabla de cobre, hojas de plantas de diferentes tamaños.  
Hualpa levanto su mirada hacia Harry Potter y con un ademán de su mano lo invito a acercarse a él..

-Pasa Joven Guerrero... dijo Hualpa mientras continuaba su labor... la Huaca esta en esa habitación, a tu derecha.

Harry Potter inclino un poco su cabeza ante el Canascas como expresión de respeto, y continuo su camino hasta donde éste le había señalado que yacía Luna.  
Aparto una hermosa cortina hecha con conchas marinas, que servia de puerta a la habitación.  
Allí sobre unas mantas de colores vivos, que cubrían una especie de cama, Luna reposaba, aparentemente dormida.  
Harry Potter se acerco hasta ella, y sentándose a la orilla de la cama tomo su delicada mano entre las suyas y luego de besarla la coloco suavemente sobre su pecho.  
Reprimió una lagrima, pero no pudo evitar recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Luna. Quería comprobar que aun su corazón latía.

-Luna... perdóname... si algo llega a pasarte, jamás me lo perdonare... dijo Harry Potter en un susurro... tu también significas mucho para mí... aunque tu nunca puedas ser mía ni yo tuyo... una parte de mi te pertenece... porque gracias a ti... estoy aquí... es por eso que he decido que...

-¡No Joven Guerrero!... dijo Hualpa interrumpiendo a Harry Potter mientras entraba en la habitación... no es prudente que hagas eso... necesitaras de todo tu poder para el encuentro con el Achicoc.

-¡Luna me necesita!.. dijo Harry Potter con impotencia y levantando su cabeza fijo su mirada en el Canascas... ella nunca ha dudado en ayudarme...

-Ella va a estar bien... dijo Hualpa acercándose hasta Luna y colocando sobre su pecho un puñado de un fino polvo que emanaba un olor agrio.

-Usted sabe muy bien que no es así... dijo Harry Potter molesto tomando con fuerza la mano del Canascas, mientras sus miradas se encontraban.

Aquellos ojos verdes destellaban impotencia y dolor ante la posibilidad de perder a Luna. Hualpa le devolvió una mirada serena y tomando la mano del joven mago con la que aferraba la suya la coloco sobre el pecho de la joven bruja.

-¡Confía Harry Potter!... confía… dijo el Canascas con seguridad... ahora debes irte... el momento esta próximo.

Harry Potter contemplo por unos segundos el rostro de Luna, suspiro profundamente al comprender cuanto añoraba su corazón aquella ternura que ella siempre le infundía con su hermosa sonrisa. Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y con una reverencia al Canascas se marcho de la habitación.

Madame Osiris aguardaba impaciente en la parte baja de la planicie, donde se encontraban el Yayayhuasi y el Templo del Sol.  
Harry Potter se acerco hasta ella, volviendo de vez en cuando su mirada hacia el Yayayhuasi sin poder apartar a Luna de sus pensamientos.

-Debemos emprender el camino Harry... dijo Madame Osiris con angustia... el tiempo apremia.

Durante varias horas caminaron por un largo y estrecho sendero, rodeado de montañas con abundante vegetación y a medida que avanzaban una niebla blanquecina se iba haciendo más densa. El frió comenzaba a hacer sentir su rigor sobre la piel, por lo que tuvieron que hacer aparecer por medio de magia dos gruesas capas. Madame Osiris había sustituido su fino manto blanco por uno algo más grueso de color marfil.  
Durante aquel recorrido ninguno de los dos materializo sus pensamientos en palabras. Ambos estaban sumidos en imaginar lo que les esperaba al bordear aquella formación montañosa.

El camino se tornaba cada vez más empinado, y la vegetación montañosa fue dando paso a una pequeña ciudadela, cuyas casas estaban esculpidas en las rocas.  
Aquellas extrañas casas eran menos de una docena y algunos habitantes se dejaron ver, y los observaron con extrañeza. Una brisa helada se colaba por alguna abertura del abrigo dejada al azar, por lo que ambos caminantes debieron cubrirse mejor.  
Harry Potter pudo notar que aquel recorrido había agotado un tanto a Madame Osiris, y aunque ella no lo demostraba, él decidió detener la marcha.

-Será mejor que descanse... dijo Harry Potter ofreciendo su mano a la vieja bruja... creo que podemos tomarnos un tiempo.

-No Harry... no... debemos proseguir... el tiempo apremia... dijo Madame Osiris apretando con cariño la mano que el joven mago le había ofrecido.

Harry Potter saco su varita y antes de poder convocar un hechizo levitador para ayudar a Madame Osiris, un hombre de avanzada edad apareció de la nada ante ellos.  
Ambos se sorprendieron al verlo. Era un hombre de mediana estatura, robusto, con un pelo liso entrecano decorado con múltiples plumas de aves multicolores, con una tez morena y unos profundos ojos negros. Vestía una larga túnica blanca tachonada, decorada con hilos de plata que formaban figuras extrañas. Camino hasta ellos con actitud ceremoniosa y observo por un rato a Harry Potter quien le sostuvo la mirada.

-Harry Potter... el Joven Guerrero que esta tierra sagrada esperaba desde hace 27 lunas... dijo el hombre con una leve inclinación de cabeza... soy Roca... el Achicoc del Templo del Sol... cuya morada esta en lo profundo del Tawantinsuyu... territorio sagrado de la antigua nobleza Inca.

Harry Potter correspondió al gesto del Achicoc inclinando también su cabeza ante él. Madame Osiris se mantuvo algo apartada, pero el Achicoc camino hasta ella y abriendo sus brazos le dijo amigablemente

-Sabia hechicera llegada del otro lado del horizonte... eres bienvenida a mi morada... que es también tu morada...

-Sean tus bondades gratificadas con salud y sabiduría... dijo Madame Osiris correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Debemos apresurarnos... los astros ya están en posición y el Dios Sol dará pasa a la Diosa Luna quien regirá esta noche lo que la providencia anunciara... dijo Roca en un susurro mientras señalaba al cielo, donde se podía ver como el sol iba coronando de rojo el horizonte.

El Achicoc se volvió dándoles la espalda, y se adentro por un camino pedregoso, que Harry Potter no recordó haber visto.  
El frió fue disminuyendo a medida que recorrían el extraño camino.  
Harry Potter comprendió que estaban entrando a las profundidades de la montaña, ya que poco a poco fueron apareciendo paredes musgosas y el olor a tierra mojada se percibía con mayor fuerza a cada paso que daban. Pronto llegaron a una gran excavación al final de aquel recorrido.  
El Achico detuvo su marcha al llegar a ese punto y volviéndose hacia Madame Osiris y Harry Potter dijo con voz ceremoniosa

-Iremos al pasado... donde reinaba el poderío Inca... antes de la llegada del hombre blanco conquistador... porque allí Harry Potter los designios de la Providencia y la fuerza guerrera de la sangre incaica se te serán dados.

El Achicoc coloco su mano sobre la pared musgosa de la montaña y esta desapareció lentamente y se dejo ver, erigida peligrosamente sobre la cúspide de una montaña, entre dos picos escarpados, una impresionante ciudad.  
Harry Potter siguió a sus dos acompañantes mientras se adentraban en aquella ciudadela, en donde al igual que la anterior que había visto estaba habitada. Pero las personas que pudo observar vestían una extraña indumentaria, y sus modos y actividades eran algo diferentes, por lo que el joven mago pudo darse cuenta que en realidad había regresado al pasado. Aquellas personas no mostraban signos de que percibían la presencia de aquellos tres extraños, por lo que sin ningún problema pudieron contemplar con admiración: templos construidos de granito, acueductos por donde corrían pequeños riachuelos, fuentes de donde recogían agua cristalina, terrazas donde se ubicaban pequeñas edificaciones e incontables escaleras que comunicaban los diferentes niveles en que sé dividía aquella ciudad.  
Harry Potter no pudo evitar detenerse al observar el majestuoso paisaje que rodeaba todo aquello, porque aunque ya estaba anocheciendo, aun se podía contemplar cada pequeño detalle de aquella fortaleza inexpugnable.  
Prosiguieron el camino hasta que llegaron a uno de los templos, coronado a cada lado por dos estructuras cilíndricas, hechas de piedra y granito, unidas entre sí por una escalinata de mármol.  
El Achicoc subió con paso firme por la escalinata seguido de cerca por Madame Osiris y Harry Potter.

-Hoy Joven Guerrero... dijo el Achicoc una vez dentro del templo... se te ha permitido conocer el designio del tercer oráculo... él ultimo oráculo que se te será dado para la batalla final... ahora deberás darme el cayado que lo encierra.

El Achicoc extendió su mano hacia Harry Potter quien le entrego el cayado de plata, sorprendido de que él había llevado en sus manos durante todo ese largo recorrido el oráculo. Observo un bloque de granito, que salía de una plataforma en donde el Achicoc coloco el cayado en forma perpendicular a la roca.

-Madame Osiris tenga a bien entregarme lo que se guarda en ese cofre... dijo el Achicoc extendiendo su mano hacia la anciana bruja, quien sin dudarlo le entrego el cofre que guardaba en su túnica.

El Achicoc esparció las cenizas sobre la roca de granito alrededor del cayado. Alzo sus ojos y con un movimiento de su mano el techo del templo se abrió en dos, dejando entrar los rayos del sol.  
El Achico cerro sus ojos, mientras los rayos solares envolvían el cayado. Y luego poco a poco se podía contemplar unos rayos que como gruesos hilos plateados fueron entrando entre los rayos dorados, y de igual forma fueron envolviendo al cayado.

-Acércate Harry Potter... dijo el Achicoc mientras se retiraba unos pasos de la roca

El joven mago así lo hizo subiéndose a la plataforma y colocándose al lado de la roca de granito.  
Para su asombro el cayado comenzó a vibrar y se abrió en dos saliendo de él una extraña figura de mujer de largos cabellos y penetrantes ojos en forma de semi luna. Toda la visión era de un color plateado e irradiaba poderosos destellos luminosos. Alzo sus ojos y miro a Harry Potter, quien sintió como aquellos destellos lo rodeaban como enormes brazos que lo atrajeron hasta ella, por lo que debió cerrar sus ojos. 

-"En este solsticio de Invierno tu Harry Potter has venido a mí porque Yo soy la Madre Luna y Esposa de Sol. Soy Madre del firmamento... dijo la mujer con un tono de voz como un trueno... naciste por el amor de una mujer y por ese amor has sobrevivido a las fuerzas del mal... debiste reencontrarte a ti mismo y debes renunciar a lo que más amas para que la paz regrese... Tu Hijo del Sol, tu esencia es trasmitir energía... pero yo debo prepararte para que la energía que en estas tierras sagradas se te será dada, la puedas absorber y transformar para que así abastezcas tu alma y tu cuerpo para la batalla final... porque el designio de la providencia para ti es este: En ti el bien y el mal deberán formar una sola fuerza... un equilibrio... porque fuiste engendrado y dado para amar, pero la vida te enseño a odiar... y ahora Harry Potter deberás no solo renunciar a los que más amas sino también a lo que mas odias... porque en ti esta la fuerza y el poder para lograrlo".

Harry Potter abrió sus ojos sobresaltado ante lo que acababa de escuchar. La mujer se fue desvaneciendo y el cayado sé cerro al mismo tiempo que el techo del templo hacia lo propio.  
Bajo con lentitud la plataforma y volviendo su mirada a Madame Osiris le dijo con voz queda

-Ha escuchado usted...

-No Harry... dijo Madame Osiris algo apenada... al igual que en el segundo oráculo... solo tu conoces el designio de la providencia.

Harry Potter busco con los ojos al Achicoc quien acercándose hasta él le dijo con serenidad

-Es menester que descanses Joven Guerrero... mi morada aguarda por ti... mañana el Villa Humu vendrá y deberás estar preparado.


	56. Cap 56

Final del formulario

LO QUE MAS AMA... LO QUE MAS ODIA

Un hombre caminaba presuroso por un estrecho pasillo, llevaba cubierto el rostro parcialmente con una capucha que sobresalía de su túnica. Llevaba en su mano una antorcha cuya luz alumbraba de forma lúgubre su andar.  
Miro nervioso a su alrededor quizás presintiendo que alguien lo seguía. Alargo su mano donde portaba la antorcha, logrando comprobar que el pasillo estaba desierto. Su corazón latía rápido, pero no sabia si era por el encuentro que tendría con Lord Voldemort o si era porque intuía que realmente era seguido.  
Echo una ultima mirada por detrás de su hombro. Coloco su mano sobre una de las paredes rocosas y esta temblando un poco desapareció. Otro pasillo de hizo visible y sin apartar de su mente la duda que lo acompañaba, entro.  
Sintió un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espalda. Camino con paso vacilante. A medida que se acercaba al final del pasillo, la oscuridad fue disminuyendo. Trago fuerte cuando vio que Lord Voldemort aguardaba por él, y comenzó a temblar cuando este se volvió y lo encaro.

-¡Ya era hora!... dijo Voldemort con voz fría y molesta... ¿por qué te has tardado tanto?... ¿acaso no sentiste sobre tu piel mi llamado?... a Lord Voldemort no le gusta esperar.

-Pe... pe... perdone usted mi... mi amo... mi señor... dijo el hombre temblando con una hoja mientras se quitaba la capucha y dejaba al descubierto todo su rostro... pe... pero me fue difícil

El hombre volvió su mirada hacia el pasillo que tenia tras él. Su duda iba en aumento.

-¿Difícil?... ¡Nada... absolutamente nada debe resultarte difícil cuando tu señor te lo ordena!... dijo Voldemort aun con tono molesto, alejándose del hombre. ...¿Que noticias me traes?

-Aun no he podido averiguar nada mi señor... dijo el hombre temeroso sin atreverse a levantar la mirada... en el ministerio no se sabe nada... todos creen que Potter esta muerto.

-¡Pero que inepto eres!... dijo Voldemort con furia... ¡¡CRUCIO!!

Voldemort alzo su varita y sin piedad descargo sobre aquel hombre la maldición dolorosa.  
El hombre cayo al suelo, y entre gritos de dolor, su cuerpo hacia movimientos convulsivos.

-Mi amo... creo que no es prudente... dijo Lucius Malfoy con voz queda mientras tomaba el brazo de Voldemort... es mejor dejar que nos explique

Lord Voldemort se desprendió con violencia de la mano de Lucius Malfoy y con una mirada furibunda lo encaro

-¡¿Cómo osas decirme lo que debo hacer?!... grito Voldemort a su más leal mortifago.

Lucius Malfoy no se inmuto ante aquella actitud de Voldemort, mantuvo su mirada sobre aquellos ojos oscuros que irradiaban destellos rojizos.

El hombre logro sentarse en el frió suelo, luego de que los efectos de la maldición dolorosa comenzaban a desaparecer sobre su cuerpo. Gruesas gotas de sudor corrían por su cara.  
Lucius Malfoy le ofreció su mano al hombre, quien no dudo en tomarla y lo ayudo a ponerse en pie.  
Voldemort miraba con ojos desorbitados a su mortifago, aquella actitud lo había desconcertado.

-Entonces todos piensan que Potter esta muerto... dijo Lucius Malfoy sin matices en su voz

-Si... eee... es lo... que...que se di... dice en el miii...ministerio... dijo el hombre con voz temblorosa, sin apartar sus ojos de Voldemort... co...como no seeee... ha encon...trado su cuerpo... pues... es... es muy lógico pe...pensar que... esta... mu... muerto

-¿Y no hay forma de estar plenamente seguro?... pregunto Lucius Malfoy frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

Voldemort se planto frente al hombre y haciendo a un lado a Lucius Malfoy dijo con voz helada

-Harry Potter esta muerto... eso no se discute... te mande a llamar... porque quiero saber que piensa hacer Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix... y si aun no han nombrado el Jefe de Aurores.

-No mi amo... no hay Jefe de Aurores aún... dijo el hombre con un hilo de voz al tener que encarar aquellos fríos ojos oscuros... y no he podido conseguir información...

Aquel hombre no pudo terminar de hablar, porque de nuevo la maldición dolorosa caía sobre su humanidad.  
Voldemort ceso aquella tortura, cuando vio que Lucius Malfoy tenia la mirada fija en el lugar por donde había entrado aquel hombre.

-¿Que pasa Lucius?... pregunto Voldemort acercándose hasta él, al percatarse de que el mortifago tenia una actitud extraña

-Nada mi señor... dijo Lucius Malfoy con voz queda

Fijo nuevamente sus ojos en Voldemort, y tratando de no despertar sospechas dijo rápidamente

-Aun pienso que es importante no desechar la duda sobre Harry Potter.

-¡HE DICHO QUE HARRY POTTER ESTA MUERTO!... grito Voldemort con voz temblorosa por el odio, mientras tomaba a Lucius Malfoy por el cuello y lo alzaba unos cuantos centímetros del suelo... no me esta gustando tu actitud

Voldemort soltó con violencia al mortifago, quien se tambaleo al tratar de no perder el equilibrio.

-¡Y TU!... grito Voldemort apuntando su varita hacia el hombre cuyo rostro había perdido todo rastro de color al ver aquel enfrentamiento... no regreses sin la información que necesito o conocerás la furia de Lord Voldemort.

El Señor Tenebroso les dio la espalda con un elegante movimiento haciendo que su capa ondeara, y se alejo del lugar, por un amplio pasillo.  
Lucius Malfoy no le quito los ojos de encima a Voldemort, hasta que este se había perdido de vista. Entonces se acerco al hombre que permanecía de piedra ante aquella amenaza, que aun retumbaba en su cerebro.

-Harás lo que quiere el Señor Oscuro... dijo Lucius Malfoy en voz baja acercándose al oído del hombre... pero también estarás muy pendiente de lo que se diga o acontezca con respecto a Harry Potter... no lo olvides.

-Lucius disculpa... pero no entiendo... dijo el hombre mirando con miedo y asombro al mortifago que tenia ante sus ojos... no entiendo tu actitud ante el amo... y... ¿por qué lo llamas el Señor Oscuro? si sabes que llamarlo así es irrespetuoso... y tú de entre todos nosotros eres él que más lo ha respetado... no te entiendo...

-Por tu bien... dijo Lucius Malfoy colocando su mano sobre el hombro de aquel hombre y apretando un poco mas de lo debido... has lo que el Señor Oscuro te ordeno... pero no olvides el asunto Harry Potter...

El hombre volvió su mirada hacia el pasillo por donde Voldemort se había marchado.

-"Algo esta pasando... Lucius... El Amo... algo extraño esta pasando"... pensó el hombre con preocupación.

La claridad matutina iba abriéndose paso, mientras el sol se asomaba por entre las montañas de los andes peruanos.  
Harry Potter abrió de par en par la ventana, de la habitación que había ocupado la noche anterior, en la morada del Achicoc.  
Una brisa fría le hizo cerrar los ojos, cuando esta le acaricio el rostro y respirando profundamente los abrió y paseo su mirada, observando con detenimiento todo aquel maravilloso paisaje que se mostraba majestuoso ante él.  
Y entonces dejo que los recuerdos se adueñaran de él.

El ultimo día del séptimo mes, hacia diez y seis años atrás, en una noche de tormenta, había conocido a Hagrid, un hombre mitad gigante, mitad mago, que le entregaría su carta de aceptación en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería:

"-Un mago-respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió-. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco... Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta"(1)

El primer día del noveno mes, también hacia diez y seis años atrás, en aquel amplio y acogedor comedor, en cuyo techo se podía ver, mágicamente el cielo nocturno; sentado en un taburete de madera, una bruja le colocaba sobre su cabeza, un sombrero raido y viejo. Y ese sombrero le confirmaba que era un mago y lo designaba como un Gryffindor.

"Mm-dijo una vocecita en su oreja-. Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, si, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?... Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!"(2.

Pronto descubriría que tenia el don de volar sobre una escoba como pocos, tal vez tan igual o mejor que su padre. Y eso le habría las puertas al maravilloso mundo del quidditch, que le traería buenos y malos momentos.

"-Potter, éste es Oliver Wood. Wood, te he encontrado un buscador... Totalmente-dijo la profesora con vigor-. Este chico tiene un talento natural. Nunca vi nada parecido. ¿Esta ha sido tu primera vez con la escoba, Potter?... Tu padre habría estado orgulloso"(3)

Y entre esos malos momentos, recordó aquel partido, donde bajo una torrencial lluvia, unos dementores le impidieron ganar ese partido.  
Remus Lupin se adueño entonces de esos recuerdos.  
Y Harry Potter sonrió al recordar a uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, uno de los cuatro merodeadores, quien había tenido la paciencia de enseñarle como hacer un Expectrum Patronus, el cual seria su defensa contra los dementores y uno de sus mayores logros en el camino de su formación como Mago. Fue entonces al recordar aquellas horas de aprendizaje contra un boggard-dementor, que una idea surco su mente.

Pero a ese recuerdo se unieron otros: Cuando había comprado su varita mágica, cuando tuvo entre sus manos la espada de Godric Gryffindor, cuando cada final de verano abandonaba Hogwarts para ir a Privet Drave.

Se alejo de la ventana y volviéndose hacia un pequeño espejo ubicado sobre una mesa ovalada clavada a la pared, se miro a sí mismo.  
Y el corazón le dio un vuelco al descubrir en él mismo que era lo que más amaba.

Un joven mago aparecía por entre unas llamas que chisporroteaban desde una chimenea, ubicada en la cocina de una abandona mansión.

-Neville por fin llegas... dijo Lupin con ansiedad levantándose de su asiento... ¿donde estabas?... la reunión ya ha comenzado.

-Traigo noticias profesor Lupin... dijo Neville Longbottom presuroso mientras se sacudía el hollín de su capa de viaje... muy importantes noticias.

Lupin acompaño a Neville hasta el salón de Grimmauld Place, donde varios magos y brujas se encontraban reunidos, precedidos como cada noche por Albus Dumbledore.  
Neville se ubico al lado de Ron Weasley, quien le dio un golpe amistoso en la espalda.  
Dumbledore había guardado silencio, mientras Neville se unía al grupo y sonriéndole le dijo:

-Solo faltabas tu Neville... recién comenzamos... solo les estaba diciendo

-Disculpe que lo interrumpa profesor Dumbledore... dijo Neville con impaciencia... pero he descubierto algo muy importante que es necesario que la Orden del Fénix conozca.

Todos miraron con duda a Neville Longbottom, ante su actitud.

-Muy bien Neville... dijo Dumbledore sin dejarle de sonreír... adelante...

-He descubierto quien es el traidor... dijo Neville con certeza mientras se levantaba de su asiento... lo seguí hasta la Sede de la Hermandad Tenebrosa... fue a rendirle cuentas a Voldemort.

-Pero Señor Longbottom eso ha sido una imprudencia... dijo Madame Bones con angustia... ¿por qué ha ido usted solo?.

-Tenia que hacerlo Madame Bones... dijo Neville dirigiéndose con respeto hacia aquella bruja... era necesario que supiéramos si nuestras sospechas eran ciertas... y la única forma fue seguirlo... pero él nunca supo que lo seguí...

-Pero aun así Neville... dijo Minerva McGonagall con severidad... bien sabes que ahora debes cuidarte mas que nunca.

-Si lo sé... dijo Neville con un poco de timidez... y teníamos razón... realmente Voldemort esta deseoso de saber, a quien asignaron como el nuevo Jefe de Aurores.

-¡Y usted Señor Longbotton va y se mete en la guarida de Voldemort!... grito con mas angustia Madame Bones... ¡una completa locura!... dándole la oportunidad de atentar contra usted.

-Como ya dije... dijo Neville tratando de defenderse... nadie supo que yo estaba allí... bueno... creo que casi nadie.

Todos al unísono bufaron al escuchar a un Neville receloso al decir aquellas ultimas palabras.

-Explíquese Longbottom... dijo Moody indignado con su voz gruñona.

-Sé que Voldemort no sintió mi presencia... dijo Neville pensativo... porque esta actuando muy extraño...

-Típico de Tom... dijo Dumbledore mientras movía lateralmente su cabeza... su soberbia y su arrogancia ciegan su inteligencia y su astucia.

-Pero Lucius Malfoy... continuo Neville ante la mirada apremiante que los demás magos y brujas le dedicaron... estoy seguro que él si percibió mi presencia... él si descubrió que yo estaba allí.

-Vio Señor Longbotton... volvió a increparle Madame Bones... lo que provoca su imprudencia... como nuevo Jefe de Aurores debe medir mejor las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Pero eso esta interesante... dijo Ron colocándose en pie al lado de Neville... como es eso de que el viejo Malfoy supo de tu presencia... pero no hizo nada?.

-Pues no sé... dijo Neville encogiéndose de hombros... estaba preparado para desaparecer cuando supe que Malfoy había descubierto mi presencia... porque Voldemort también la sospecho... pero como les dijo esta actuando muy extraño... lo cierto es que Malfoy no hizo nada... mas bien desvió la atención de Voldemort.

Dumbledore, Lupin y Moody se dedicaron una mirada.

-A ver si te entiendo Neville... dijo Lupin con calma... dices que Voldemort sospecho de tu presencia, pero que solo Lucius Malfoy la confirmo... y no solo no te delato, sino que logro que Voldemort no se diera cuenta por completo de que tu estabas allí?...

-Si profesor Lupin... dijo Neville afirmando vigorosamente con su cabeza... exactamente eso paso.

Dumbledore, Lupin y Moody volvieron a cruzar sus miradas.

Harry Potter salió fuera de la morada del Achicoc. Su corazón aún latía algo presuroso, por lo que decidió dar un paseo por aquella pequeña ciudadela, antes de que la actividad diaria de sus habitantes comenzara.  
Se coloco una capa gruesa sobre la túnica y comenzó su caminata. Fue bordeando poco a poco un pequeño pero caudaloso riachuelo que dividía la cuidad en dos.  
Una duda comenzó a adueñarse de su razón. Ya había descubierto que era lo que más amaba, pero también tenia que renunciar a lo que más odiaba.  
Harry Potter sabia muy bien que era lo que más odiaba.  
Pero no tenia claro como cumpliría los designios del tercer oráculo.  
Quizás el encuentro con el Villca Humu le aclararía ese dilema.

Ya había emprendido en camino de regreso, luego de recorrer en poco menos de una hora la ciudad entera, cuando vio que alguien le esperaba cerca de la entrada a la morada del Achicoc

-Buenos días Joven Guerrero... he venido a pedirte que me acompañes.

(1): Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal. J.K. Rowling.- Pag 49  
(2): Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal. J.K. Rowling.- Pag 105  
(3): Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal. J.K. Rowling.- Pags. 129-130


	57. Cap 57

Final del formulario

RESURGIR DE LAS CENIZAS.

Harry Potter se inclino levemente con respeto ante el Villca Humu, al tiempo que el Achicoc salía de su morada.

-Buenos días Hijo del Sol, Hermano del Inca... dijo el Achicoc con una profunda reverencia... sea usted Bienvenido a mi humilde morada.

-Buenos días Roca... dijo el Villca Humu con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza... gracias por ayudar al Joven Guerrero a que conociera los designios de la Providencia, al debelar el tercer oráculo para él.

-Solo fui un instrumento de la Diosa Luna... dijo Roca con humildad... mis poderes fueron dados por su benevolencia... así que hasta el fin de mi existencia terrena, yo haré cuanto ella me pida... además fue un placer conocer a tan noble alma.

Las ultimas palabras las dijo el Achicoc mientras volvía sus ojos hacia Harry Potter, dedicándole una mirada cortez y profunda. Pero al enfrentar aquella mirada, el joven mago sintió un pequeño estremecimiento.

-Me place saber eso Roca, porque necesitare de tu ayuda... dijo el Villca Humu mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo, donde el sol se podía ver por encima del horizonte, rodeado de pequeñas formaciones nubosas... Guaman-Poma nos espera... debemos estar en el sitio indicado por el Dios Sol en el momento cumbre de su reinado... una señal nos será dada.

-Pero... y... ¿ Madame Osiris no viene con nosotros?... dijo Harry Potter con duda.

Pensar que no contaría con la compañía de la anciana bruja, lo hizo sentir un poco desprotegido. Porque ella siempre había estado con él en todo momento, desde aquel día en el Templo del Dios Apolo, cuando Madame Osiris fungió de Pitonisa al debelarse el primer oráculo.

-No te preocupes Joven Guerrero... dijo el Achicoc con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios... estas entre amigos... además Madame Osiris ha regresado, a su lugar en la morada del Dios del Cielo y del Rayo.

-Agradezco todas las atenciones que me han brindado... dijo Harry Potter con respeto... y no desconfió... es solo que...

-No te preocupes Joven Guerrero... dijo el Villca Humu quien mantenía sus ojos en el sol... sabemos cuanto significa para ti la compañía de la sabia Hechicera... pero ahora debemos partir.

Harry Potter alzo también sus ojos hacia el sol, pero no pudo resistir mirar su resplandor, por lo que debió bajar rápidamente la miraba y esperar que la visión volviera a sus ojos.

-Aun no estas preparado Joven Guerrero... dijo al Achicoc colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Harry Potter... eres un Hijo del Sol, porque naciste en el séptimo mes, justo cuando su fuerza rige el destino... pero debes entrenarte... solo así podras mirarlo directamente con tus ojos mortales. De esa manera podras usar su fuerza para derrotar al mal, cuando llegue la hora de la batalla final

Los tres hombres comenzaron su caminata montaña arriba. Iban dejando atrás la pequeña ciudad que comenzaba a despertar y donde sus habitantes iniciaban sus faenas diarias.  
Harry Potter iba detrás del Villca Humu y delante del Achicoc.  
Fueron bordeando una imponente montaña.  
De pronto ante ellos apareció una monumental estructura hecha en piedras, que habían sido trabajadas individualmente de forma precisa.

-Esta Joven Guerrero, es el Ollantaytambo... dijo el Villca Humo luego de haber pasado por debajo de una especie de puerta de enorme proporciones labrada en granito de donde partían dos descomunales muros que cercaban aquel impresionante lugar... también llamada Fortaleza, ubicada estratégicamente para dominar el Valle Sagrado de los Incas.

Harry Potter dirigió su mirada hacia donde el Villca Humu señalaba con su mano izquierda, y pudo ver que a los pies de la montaña yacía la ciudad donde se encontraba la morada del Achicoc.  
Una vez dentro de la Fortaleza, pudo observar las calles rectas, estrechas y pintorescas formando aproximadamente quince manzanas de casas. En la plaza principal un gran bloque de perfectas aristas encajaba en una doble hilera sus quince ángulos de estrella terrestre.  
Sin embargo el joven mago noto algo diferente. A diferencia de los lugares que ya había conocido, éste estaba en ruinas.

-En esta Ciudad-Fortaleza, Joven Guerrero nuestros antepasados fueron entrenados para dominar otros pueblos y para no dejarse conquistar por la fuerza blanca llegada de más allá del gran mar... dijo el Villca Humu con actitud respetuosa al ir caminando por entre aquellas impresionantes ruinas.

-Aunque ellos no habían alcanzado el conocimiento ancestral de la magia... dijo el Achicoc con voz pausada para que Harry Potter pudiera entenderlo... su legado te será muy útil... porque el mal no solo se combate con fuerza sino también con sabiduría.

Llegaron hasta la plaza principal, donde el Hechicero Supremo aguardaba por ellos.

-Esta todo listo Hijo del Sol y Hermano del Inca... dijo Guaman-Poma con una profunda reverencia ante el Villca Humu... como usted lo pidió.

-Que el Dios Sol recompense tu gran ayuda... dijo el Sayri-Tupac colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Guaman-Poma y alzando su mirada al sol continuo... Ven Joven Guerrero la hora se acerca.

Harry Potter sé retraso un poco. Quiso contemplar a aquellos tres hombres, quienes eran poseedores de un acumulo de conocimientos mágicos impresionantes y aun así conservaban una sencillez infinita.  
Además de que cada uno sentía un profundo respeto por el otro, algo que hizo meditar al joven mago, junto con las palabras que con anterioridad le había dirigido el Achicoc.  
Ser un gran mago no requería solo de su fuerza y de su conocimiento en el arte de la magia, también necesitaba de sabiduría y conocimientos; y como bien ahora estaba comprendiendo, todo eso debía de estar dominado por la sencillez y el respeto hacia sí mismo y hacia los demás.   
Y mientras caminaba hacia una pequeña casa esculpida en piedra caliza, no pudo dejar de recordar a un mago que resumía perfectamente todas esas cualidades: Albus Dumbledore.

Una vez dentro de aquella casa abandonada y medio derruida, Roca hizo aparecer con un movimiento de su mano cuatro sillas de madera y cuero.  
Guaman-Poma dio una palmada en el aire, y una hoguera comenzó a arder en medio de la habitación.  
Cada uno de los cuatros hombres tomo asiento. Harry Potter se coloco frente al Villca Humu y a su izquierda se ubico el Achicoc y a su derecha el Hechicero Supremo.  
Sayri-Tupac junto sus manos frente a su pecho y cerro sus ojos, Roca y Guaman-Poma hacían lo propio.  
Por varios minutos el silencio se apodero del lugar. De repente fue roto por un maravilloso canto. Y un aletear de alas, les hizo a todos volver sus ojos hacia la puerta, por donde en ese momento entraba un hermoso Fénix.  
Harry Potter sonrió al ver como Fawkes se posaba sobre su rodilla derecha. Y sin dudarlo lo acaricio, mientras el ave recostaba la cabeza sobre su pecho

-¿Es la señal que esperábamos?... pregunto Guaman-Poma dirigiendo su mirada al Villca Humu quien inclino un poco su cabeza en señal de afirmación.

El ave fénix alzo el vuelo y se poso en el brazo del Villca Humu que se lo ofreció al levantarse de su asiento.

-¿Joven Guerrero sabes cuan mágica y especial es esta ave?... pregunto Sayri-Tupac mientras acariciaba al ave fénix.

-Si lo sé... dijo Harry Potter con un dejo de alegría en su voz.

Porque para él la presencia de aquella ave fénix, no solo le causaba alegría porque había aprendido a quererla, sino que significaba que Albus Dumbledore estaba representado en Fawkes.

-Tu alma Joven Guerrero esta íntimamente conectada con el alma de un gran mago: Albus Dumbledore... dijo el Villca Humu con respeto mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre los ojos del ave... y esta ave es el símbolo de esa conexión... pero también es el símbolo de la conexión con tu enemigo.

El ave nuevamente alzo el vuelo y comenzó a volar en círculos alrededor de la pequeña habitación.

-El momento de iniciar tu entrenamiento ha llegado Joven Guerrero... dijo el Villca Humu colocándose detrás de Harry Potter... así que prepara tu corazón y tu razón para todo lo que aquí se te será enseñado.

Harry Potter se enderezo en su asiento y volvió su mirada hacia Fawkes quien estaba volando sobre su cabeza.  
Pero ni su corazón ni su razón estaban preparados para lo que iba a ocurrir.

Las llamas de la hoguera se intensificaron cuando el Carascas lanzo sobre ellas un puñado de cenizas, las mismas que habían sido recogidas del Templo del Sol cuando el alma de Harry Potter había regresado a su cuerpo.  
Pero justo en el momento en que las llamas alcanzaron su mayor altura y fuerza, el ave fénix bajo en picada hasta ellas. Y fue consumida por una llamarada que la devoró en fracciones de segundos.  
Harry Potter grito, al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento sin comprender lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar. Se lanzo sobre las llamas, pero el inmenso calor y algunas chispas sobre su túnica lo obligaron a dar marcha atrás en su afán por salvar a Fawkes.

-¿Pero que paso?... dijo Harry Potter con incredulidad.

Se acerco nuevamente hasta la hoguera. Su razón le decía que aquello no representaba nada serio. Porque Fawkes era un ave fénix.  
Pero su corazón le hizo dudar.  
Su alma se envolvió de rabia y tristeza mientras se arrodillaba frente a la hoguera que aun ardía vigorosamente y unas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas...

-"¿Por qué Fawkes ha hecho esto?", pensó Harry Potter sin poder creer que aquellas llamas de verdad hubiesen dañado al ave fénix..

-Esta es la primera lección Joven Guerrero... dijo el Villca Humu con voz fuerte... El Sacrificio.

El Achicoc y el Canascas tomaron a Harry Potter por los brazos y lo obligaron a sentarse en la silla que minutos antes había ocupado. El joven mago respiraba con dificultad y su corazón latía rápidamente.  
…l se repetia con vehemencia que un ave fénix podía resurgir de la muerte, pero los minutos iban pasando y Fawkes aun seguía entre aquellas llamas.

-¡¡Aun no entiendo!!...dijo Harry Potter con angustia... ¿qué tiene que ver Fawkes con todo esto?... y... ¿por qué aun no ha salido de entres esas llamas?.

Harry Potter volvió a levantarse del asiento, se acerco a la hoguera y con impotencia comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella.

-¡¡Joven Guerrero abre tu razón y tu corazón!!... dijo el Villca Humu con autoridad y haciendo un movimiento con su mano detuvo a Harry Potter y lo obligo a mirarlo... ¡Si quieres salvar a tu mundo de la maldad que representa Voldemort... tienes que concentrarte en este momento!.

El joven mago sintió que sus sentimientos se mezclaban.  
…l sabia muy bien cual era su destino y también sabia que solo él podía derrotar a Voldemort; pero no podía entender por qué todo tenia que ser tan difícil para él y porque se habían involucradas tantas personas inocentes en todo eso.  
Tenia su mirada fija en las llamas que ardían vigorosamente en el medio de la pequeña habitación, esperando con ansiedad que el ave saliera de aquella hoguera.  
Pero los minutos pasaban.  
Poso sus ojos en cada uno de los allí presente, y en ellos encontró la fortaleza necesaria para continuar, aunque aquella ansiedad iba en aumento.

-Debemos continuar Joven Guerrero... dijo Roca invitando a Harry Potter a tomar su asiento nuevamente.

Harry Potter así lo hizo, sintiendo que la ansiedad daba paso a la resignación.

-Segunda lección: Resignación... dijo el Villca Humu ocupando nuevamente su puesto detrás de Harry Potter... para que los designios de la Providencia develados en los dos últimos oráculos se cumplan en ti Joven Guerrero... debes primero Sacrificarte, así como el ave fénix lo hizo por amor a ti... así...

-¿Por amor a mí?... dijo Harry Potter molesto, interrumpiendo a Sayri-Tupac y poniéndose en pie nuevamente... ¿eso que significa?¿...¿qué Fawkes no regresara?...¿así como mis padres, así como Sirius?

-¡Siéntate Joven Guerrero!... dijo el Hechicero Supremo en forma imperativa... ¡debes sosegar tu ímpetu... déjate enseñar... para que puedas comprender!

Harry Potter volvió a sentarse de mala gana, sintiendo que las dudas comenzaban a nublar su razón y su corazón.

-Joven Guerrero para cumplir los oráculos deberás renunciar a lo que más amas y a lo que más odias... dijo el Villca Humu colocando sus manos sobre la cabeza de Harry Potter... y toda renuncia implica sacrificio... y todo sacrificio implica resignación.

Harry Potter sintió que su razón y su corazón se vaciaban al tiempo que un calor recorría todo su cuerpo y cerro sus ojos.

-Al igual que esta Ave Fénix... continuo el Villca Humu con voz ceremoniosa... tu deberás inmolarte para que la paz regrese a tu mundo... deberás enfrentar el mal con los poderes mágicos que se te han dado y con los que tu solo has aprendido... pero también necesitas de la sabiduría de la guerra...

En ese momento el Achicoc y el Hechicero Supremo se acercaron y ambos colocaron sus manos sobre la cabeza del joven mago y al unísono los tres hombres dijeron con voz potente:

-Solo en ti esta la fuerza, la sabiduría y la sencillez para vencer... porque Tu Hijo del Sol fuiste engendrado y naciste para enfrentar al odio... y hoy... en esta hora cuando el Dios Sol reina con su máximo esplendor, esta raza noble y guerrera de los Incas aconsejarte debe: Harry James Potter Evans la batalla final deberás buscar... porque así el dominio sobre tu enemigo tendrás... y ten siempre presente que la Diplomacia es el arma más bella y fuerte... y Cuida verter la Sangre inútilmente... pero jamás olvides que todo sacrificio tiene su recompensa...

Harry Potter volvió a abrir sus ojos y se vio así mismo convertido en cenizas.   
Entonces una ráfaga de viento impetuoso soplo sobre las llamas y las fue apaciguando.  
Y a medida que las llamas se fueron extinguiendo, Harry Potter, como el ave fénix, volvía a resurgir de las cenizas y a sus oídos llegaba nuevamente su dulce y melodioso canto.  
Sintió que todas las fuerzas habían vuelto a él. Se sintió renovado. No encontró en su corazón rastros de dudas, ni de vacilaciones, solo encontró determinación y coraje.  
Bajo sus pies aun quedaban rastros de cenizas.  
Y recordó a Fawkes, y entonces lo entendió todo.  
Todo aquello que la había pasado al ave fénix, era un reflejo de lo que a él le tocaría vivir, cuando el momento de enfrentar a Voldemort llegara..

El Villca Humu, el Achicoc, y el Hechicero Supremo se acercaron hasta Harry Potter.  
Guaman-Poma le entrego su varita mágica, la cual el joven mago tomo con respeto y alegría.

-Ahora una ultima enseñanza Joven Guerrero... dijo Guaman-Poma invitando a Harry Potter a colocarse a su lado... es menester que conozca el hechizo que te ayudara a Sacrificarte y luego a Resignarte, para que la Victoria reine sobre ti.

Harry Potter acompaño al Hechicero Supremo hacia la habitación contigua a donde estaban, siendo cerrada por el Achicoc, al colocar mágicamente una roca a manera de puerta.  
Entonces el Villca Humu se acerco hasta la hoguera consumida y recogiendo con delicadeza las cenizas, las coloco sobre una bandeja de plata que el Canascas había hecho aparecer y que sostenía entre sus manos.  
Y de entre aquellas cenizas grisáceas, fue emergiendo un pequeño pichoncillo, feo y arrugado que les dedico una dulce mirada.

-El Joven Guerrero ha tenido razón... dijo el Canascas mientras contemplaba la recién nacida ave... todo esto es un reflejo de lo que él vivirá.


	58. Cap 58

Final del formulario

EL SEGUNDO

En aquella pequeña habitación el Hechicero Supremo del Templo del Sol, se coloco en una esquina cerca de una amplia ventana por donde se podían ver las imponentes cumbres montañosas cubiertas de neblina, los rayos del sol bañaban la vegetación, brindándole diferentes matices de verdes y azules.

-El hechizo que voy a enseñarte es muy poderoso... dijo el Hechicero Supremo con voz poderosa, mientras levantaba sus manos sobre su cabeza y se colocaba delante de la ventana... y para poder invocarlo necesitaremos de la fuerza de los elementos... pero eso no es problema... porque en ti, Joven Guerrero, está el poder de dominarlos...

-¿Como sabe usted que en mí existe ese poder?... pregunto Harry Potter intrigado, ya que eso era algo que sólo Voldemort conocía.

-El Canascas lo descubrió en tu mirada... dijo el Hechicero Supremo volviendo sus ojos hacia Harry Potter... por eso sentiste aquel estremecimiento... en tu mirada Harry Potter se debela la esencia de tu alma.

Harry Potter experimentó de nuevo un estremecimiento cuando Guaman-Poma fijo los ojos en los suyos, se sintió incómodo, pero no apartó su mirada.  
El Hechicero Supremo le sonrió

-Eso me gusta de ti Joven Guerrero... dijo Guaman-Poma... eres difícil de doblegar... eso también ayudará.

-Con todo el respeto que usted se merece... dijo Harry Potter algo molesto... tanto misterio me incomoda... me gustaría que me explicara sin rodeos ese hechizo.

-Debes aprender a cultivar la paciencia, Joven Guerrero... dijo Guaman-Poma con voz sosegada... todo lo que has vivido hasta ahora ha sido difícil... pero ahora te tocará librar la mas grande de las batallas... debes abrir tu razón y tu corazón... porque tal vez todo lo que has aprendido y lo que aquí se te ha dado y se te dará no será suficiente.

Harry Potter se colocó al lado del Hechicero Supremo. Frente a la ventana, Guaman-Poma con voz recia le dijo:

-Este hechizo solo podrá ser usado cuando una vida inocente esté en peligro... concentra todo tu poder, Harry Potter, y fija tu mirada en un punto en la distancia... haz que la fuerza de ese poder se difumine hasta ese punto... y así como el Dios Sol emana rayos de fuerza vivificadora... de igual forma podrás a través de tus ojos emanar ese poder que habita en ti...

Harry Potter hizo lo que el Hechicero Supremo le indicó y sintió un hormigueo que al salir de su pecho recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que su visión se hacía borrosa. Un mareo le hizo cerrar los ojos y entonces la sensación de hormigueo desapareció.

-¡Concéntrate Joven Guerrero!... le ordenó Guaman Poma con autoridad... ¡tú puedes hacerlo!... ¡el poder está en ti!.

Harry Potter lo miró de reojo, suspiró tratando de mantener la concentración. De nuevo la sensación de hormigueo comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, su visión volvió a nublarse. El mareo fue más leve y pudo mantener sus ojos abiertos.  
El hermoso paisaje que se mostraba ante sus ojos, se fue transformando y haciendo borroso. El viento se iba haciendo impetuoso, el cielo se oscureció y se llenó de rayos que llegaban hasta la tierra. Aquel nuevo clima extrañó tanto a Harry Potter que al pestañar, la visión desapareció, al igual que la sensación de hormigueo. El paisaje volvía a ser el mismo.  
La cabeza comenzó a dolerle un poco. El hechizo le estaba resultando más difícil de lo que en principio pensó, además de que aun no sabía qué debía  
esperar o a qué se iba a enfrentar al invocar aquel hechizo.

-Respira profundo Joven Guerrero... dijo Guaman-Poma con cierta molestia... pero no puedes tomar descanso... si no puedes invocar el hechizo aquí y ahora que estás solo, sin la presencia del mal que te atosiga... no podrás hacerlo cuando estés frente al mal... cara a cara con Voldemort.

-Al menos dígame qué pretendo conseguir invocando este hechizo... dijo Harry Potter también molesto... además tampoco me ha dicho las palabras para invocarlo.

-No necesitas palabras, sólo necesitas concentrarte... dijo Guaman-Poma alejándose del joven mago... necesitas proyectar todo tu poder fuera de ti, sin debilitarte... para que ese poder pueda materializarse y convertirse en tu aliado.

Harry Potter trató de cruzar su mirada con la del Hechicero Supremo para buscar allí las respuestas que aquellas palabras tan confusas no le daban.  
Sin embargo, el intento fue en vano y no tuvo más remedio que volver su mirada al paisaje andino y concentrarse nuevamente.

-Debes sumar a tu poder, la fuerza del aire, del agua, del fuego, de la tierra... dijo Guaman-Poma en un susurro... ellos te ayudarán a proyectar, a materializar... tú debes invocarlos... tú debes dominarlos para tu beneficio... vamos, Joven Guerrero, tú eres el único que puede hacerlo... concéntrate... concéntrate.

Cada palabra que el Hechicero Supremo decía fue percibida por el oído de Harry Potter y analizada en su cerebro, al tiempo que una vez más la sensación de hormigueo recorría su cuerpo y ante sus ojos aquel hermoso paisaje volvía a cambiar.  
El viento rugía mientras amontonaba nubes que se habían teñido de un gris intenso. Una lluvia torrencial comenzó a caer y rayos serpenteantes cruzaron la distancia entre el cielo y la tierra.  
Harry Potter no entendía aún para qué servía todo aquel despliegue de poder. Sin embargo le gustó sentir que él era quien lo dominaba.  
Un rayo impactó contra la tierra húmeda y tras una pequeña explosión, comenzó a arder un fuego que se extendió hasta el cielo, pero rápidamente la llamarada se apagó, y en su lugar apareció una silueta humana.  
Harry Potter se extrañó ante aquella visión, pero en su cerebro retumbaron unas palabras:

-"No pierdas la concentración...concéntrate... concéntrate"...era el Hechicero Supremo quien le hablaba.

La silueta humana fue haciéndose mas nítida a medida que avanzaba hacia él.  
Fue tomando características de un hombre. Un hombre joven, con túnica de mago, cabello oscuro, ojos verdes.  
Harry Potter dio dos pasos hacia atrás de forma torpe, al comprender que aquel hombre surgido del fuego era él mismo, o por lo menos alguien idéntico a él.

-Mantén la concentración, Joven Guerrero... dijo Guaman-Poma en un susurro... debes esperar a que ambos se toquen... así tomara algo de tu esencia... y tu Segundo hará lo que tú le pidas.

-"Mi Segundo", pensó Harry Potter confundido y con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente al ver que aquella visión alargaba su mano hacia él.

Efectivamente así sucedió, cuando el joven mago colocó la palma de su mano derecha sobre la palma de la mano izquierda de su Segundo, pudo sentir una sensación quemante que salió de su cuerpo. Su Segundo parpadeó y sus ojos verdes brillaron.

-¿Cuál es la idea de todo esto?... preguntó Harry Potter, contemplando a su Segundo.

-Recuerda, Joven Guerrero, que esto sólo puedes hacerlo cuando una vida inocente esté en peligro... dijo Guaman-Poma acercándose a Harry Potter... muy pocos hechiceros y magos logran materializar su poder... muchos lo han intentado pero han perecido... sólo deja que tu poder fluya... déjalo libre... así lograras que tu Segundo persista por el tiempo que lo requieras...como te dije, hará lo que tú quieras... y te ayudará cuanto necesites...porque él es igual a ti en casi todo.

-¿En casi todo?... preguntó Harry Potter con una mezcla de duda y sorpresa... ¡pero si es idéntico a mí!

-No, Harry Potter... dijo Guaman-Poma con seguridad... él no tiene tu alma... ésa es la diferencia entre ambos... ahora deberás practicar con tu Segundo... para que ambos puedan acoplarse.

Harry Potter salió fuera de la pequeña casa y allí estaba su Segundo esperándolo.  
El joven mago miró a su alrededor y con sorpresa vio que el clima había vuelto a la normalidad.  
Durante varias horas practicaron hechizos y conjuros dentro de aquella ciudad-fortaleza en ruinas.  
Harry Potter pudo comprobar que su Segundo hacía todo lo que él le indicaba por medio de Legitimentis, pero su rostro era inexpresivo.

El Villca Humu, el Achicoc y el Hechicero Supremo contemplaron con admiración aquel entrenamiento.

-Creo Joven Guerrero que es suficiente... dijo Sayri-Tupac mientras aplaudía... ya es hora de que regresemos... los tuyos esperan por ti.

Harry Potter se detuvo en un hechizo escudo, que había invocado para protegerse de un hechizo desarme que su Segundo le había lanzado.  
El Segundo caminó hasta Harry Potter y se colocó a su lado, como éste se le había indicado.

-Excelente, Joven Guerrero... dijo Guaman-Poma con una sonrisa en sus labios... de ahora en adelante sólo tendrás que concentrarte y tu poder se materializará cuando lo necesites.

-Pero quizás sea un poco complicado hacer todo lo anterior, si alguien está en peligro de muerte... dijo Harry Potter señalando hacia el cielo... es decir invocar el rayo, la lluvia, el viento...

-No Joven Guerrero eso ya no hace falta... dijo Guaman-Poma haciendo un movimiento de negación con su mano izquierda... tu Segundo ya fue creado y de ahora en adelante habita en ti... cuando lo necesites él saldrá de ti.

Harry Potter contempló a su Segundo y éste le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Y cómo hago para que desaparezca?...preguntó Harry Potter sin poder apartar la vista de aquella mirada, tan igual a la suya.

-Invítalo a entrar en ti... dijo Guaman-Poma con calma.

Harry Potter así lo hizo, y su Segundo se colocó frente a él y, dando dos pasos, penetró en su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que una vez más la sensación de  
hormigueo lo invadía.

De regreso al Yayayhuasi, Harry Potter subió rápidamente la escalinata que conducía al lugar donde él había dejado a Luna Lovegood.Y allí estaba ella aún dormida, en aquella extraña cama, cubierta con mantas multicolores.  
…l se arrodillo a los pies de la cama y tomando la mano de Luna entre las suyas, la besó con suavidad.  
El Canascas entró en la habitación seguido del Villca Humu

-Pero...¿por qué aún esta así?... dijo Harry Potter indignado clavando sus ojos en él... usted me dijo que ella se recuperaría...

Y al ver la expresión en el rostro del Canascas dijo en un susurro:

-Usted me mintió.

-No Joven Guerrero yo no te mentí... dijo Hualpa colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Harry Potter ... yo dije que iba a estar bien... no que se recuperaría.

Harry Potter volvió sus ojos a Luna, y el corazón le dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que Luna Lovegood dormiría para siempre.

-¡¡¡NO...NO... NO PUEDE SER!!!...gritó Harry Potter levantándose rápidamente del suelo

Contempló a Luna por unos segundos y mientras lágrimas amargas surcaban sus mejillas, se dejó caer de rodillas de nuevo ante el cuerpo de Luna. Se sentía derrotado.

-Luna no me hagas esto...por favor... ¡REGRESA!... dijo Harry Potter con rabia.

Y siguiendo un impulso tomó a Luna entre sus brazos, la alzó en vilo y salió rápidamente hacia el Templo del Sol.

-Pero Joven Guerrero...¿qué haces?... pregunto con asombro el Villca Humu mientras seguía de cerca a Harry Potter... no pretenderás...

El Hechicero Supremo tomó por el brazo al Villca Humu antes de que éste pudiera sujetar a Harry Potter para detenerlo.

-El Joven Guerrero debe probarse a sí mismo...dijo el Hechicero Supremo con autoridad... es menester que esto ocurra... debe aprender a renunciar y a resignarse.

El Villca Humu lo vio alejarse y luego volvió su mirada al Canascas y al Achicoc quienes confirmaron las palabras del Hechicero Supremo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Dentro del Templo del Sol, Harry Potter colocó a Luna Lovegood sobre la enorme roca, donde había reposado su cuerpo.

-No voy a permitirlo... dijo Harry Potter con furia... no voy a permitir que me abandones... mis padres murieron por salvarme... Sirius murió por defenderme... y yo no pude hacer nada por ellos... pero esta vez será distinto... no me importa nada... ahora sólo me importas tú Luna.

Harry Potter miró al techo y alzando su varita invocó un hechizo para partirlo en dos, pero el hechizo rebotó y pego contra una de las paredes.  
Comenzó a caminar alrededor de la roca, respirando pesadamente, intentando calmar su desesperación y para tratar de encontrar la forma de regresar a Luna.

El Villca Humu miró al sol por unos minutos, cuyo resplandor se intensificó y mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia el Templo del Sol dijo:

-El Joven Guerrero ha sufrido ya mucho... y esta vez su corazón no está preparado.

-No podemos intervenir... dijo Guaman-Poma con respeto... usted lo sabe.

-Hay que intervenir... dijo Villca Humu con voz apremiante... porque si no el Joven Guerrero se desplomará... y de nada habrán servido los esfuerzos.

Los cuatros Incas entraron en el Templo del Sol y vieron con aprensión cómo Harry Potter caminaba alrededor de la enorme roca donde había colocado a Luna..

-Bien sabe usted, Villca Humu, que nuestra misión ha concluido... dijo el Achicoc en un susurro... esto se escapa de nuestras manos.

-Así es, Hijo del Sol, Hermano del Inca... dijo el Canascas inclinando un poco su cabeza... además ésta ha sido una decisión de la Huaca... ella sabía que esto pasaría.

-Ni el Joven Guerrero ni la Huaca son de los nuestros... dijo el Hechicero Supremo sin aparatar sus ojos de Harry Potter... bien sé que hemos aprendido a apreciarlos... pero no podemos intervenir en los designios de la Providencia sin que ella lo autorice.

-Todo eso lo sé...dijo el Villca Humu observando a Harry Potter con preocupación... por eso he mandado a llamar al Gran Mago.

Un hermoso canto llenó cada rincón.  
Al escucharlo, Harry Potter detuvo su caminar y los cuatros Incas volvieron su mirada hacia el Ave Fénix que estaba entrando en el Templo del Sol.  
Al verla el joven mago se sintió renovado.  
Fawkes se acercó hasta él. Aún no era un ave adulta, pero su canto y su belleza eran exactas a como Harry Potter las recordaba.  
El ave se posó en el pecho de Luna y dos pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, cayendo sobre los labios de la joven bruja.  
Harry Potter tomó la suave mano femenina y cerrando sus ojos pensó

-"Regresa Luna...por favor... te doy la fuerza que necesitas para volver... no quiero tu sacrificio... te quiero a ti, aquí a mi lado... además recuerda que hay alguien que te ama y está esperando por ti".

Luna Lovegood abrió los ojos y contempló al ave fénix sobre su pecho y le sonrió dulcemente.  
Harry Potter sonrió y una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, al verse reflejado en aquellos ojos azules que una vez más lo embargaron de ternura.  
Bajo el umbral de la entrada al Templo del Sol, Albus Dumbledore ofrecía su brazo a Fawkes quien se posó en él con suavidad.

-Creo que ya es hora de regresar... dijo Dumbledore con alegría... vamos Harry, Luna... no podemos seguir abusando de la hospitalidad de estos amables y valerosos caballeros.

-Oh Gran Mago, las puertas de nuestra civilización están abiertas siempre que usted y los suyos nos necesiten... dijo Sayri-Tupac con respeto, inclinando su cabeza ante Dumbledore... ha sido para nosotros un honor, que la Providencia nos haya escogido para acoger, guiar e instruir al Joven Guerrero.

El Villca Humu se acercó a Harry Potter y lo abrazó con fuerza

-Harry Potter, el momento ha llegado...adelante Joven Guerrero la victoria quedará sellada con tu nombre.

De igual forma el Canascas, el Achicoc y el Hechicero Supremo se acercaron hasta el joven mago sellando su amistad en un abrazo.

Mientras caminaban de regreso a Iquitos, Luna no dejaba de hablar, mientras Albus Dumbledore la escuchaba paciente y divertido. Fawkes volaba sobre ellos.  
Harry Potter se mantuvo un poco alejado, y mientras contemplaba el paisaje que rodeaba aquel sendero, fue analizando cada una de las experiencias vividas junto a los cuatro Incas.  
Todo habían sido de gran valor para él, pero la duda no lo abandonaba.  
La duda de que si él: Harry Potter sería capaz de cumplir a cabalidad su deber y si él sería digno de todo el cariño que le profesaban.  
Y recordó el momento en que Luna había regresado, comprendió que el verdadero motivo por el que ella había vuelto, había sido el amor por su esposo muggle.  
El amor.  
Y volviendo sus ojos hacia la tierra sagrada del Tawantinsuyu que había dejado atrás, suspiró y pensó.

-"Si... la única razón por la que vivo es por el amor que me han dado... ahora me toca a mi corresponder ese amor".


	59. Cap 59

Final del formulario

COMPARTIENDO SENTIMIENTOS.

Faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar a la casa de Luna Lovegood, cuando Harry Potter pudo divisar perfectamente a varias personas esperándolo. Aunque vestían ropas muggles, su corazón comenzó a latir rápido, por la emoción de saber quiénes eran.  
El esposo muggle de Luna salió a su encuentro y la abrazó fuertemente, alzándola y dando juntos varias vueltas. Ella correspondía a su gesto amoroso, besándolo con pasión en los labios.  
Harry Potter suspiró y sonrió al ver aquella escena. Sabía que no hubiese tenido el valor de darle una mala noticia a aquel hombre enamorado.

-¡Harry, amigo, qué bueno volver a verte!... dijo Ron Weasley abrazándolo... nos tenías preocupados.

Al joven mago, aquel gesto lo tomó por sorpresa. Muy pocas veces Ron había hecho algo parecido. Sin embargo él correspondió al cariño de su amigo de igual forma. Y la experiencia fue muy gratificante.  
No tuvo mucho tiempo de reaccionar, porque nuevamente se veía rodeado por otros brazos, y aunque no ejercían mucha presión, eran igual o quizás más cálidos que los de Ron.

-¡Harry gracias al cielo que estás bien!... dijo Hermione sollozando.

Harry Potter le dio un beso en la frente, y se entregó a ese abrazo cariñoso por un tiempo indefinido. Recordó en esos brazos su niñez y adolescencia. Todas las travesuras y aventuras vividas junto a esa joven bruja, que desde siempre había despertado en él sentimientos de hermandad.

Una vez dentro de la casa, al observar múltiples adornos, coronas de pino seco, guirnaldas, bambalinas, que decoraban cada rincón con matices: rojo, verde y dorado, Harry Potter  
se dio cuenta que la época de Navidad había llegado.  
Buscó con la mirada a Hera, pero aunque no la vio, su corazón sabia que ella lo estaba esperando.

-Gracias Harry... dijo José estrechándole afectuosamente la mano... Luna ya me contó lo que hiciste por ella.

-Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer... dijo Harry Potter sonriendo levemente sin apartar sus ojos de Luna... y lo haría cuantas veces fuera necesario.

Luna se acercó a él y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla. Luego de dedicarle una de sus tiernas sonrisas, dijo a los presentes con alegría.

-¡Siéntanse como en su casa... ésta es una noche de celebración... Harry Potter está de nuevo entre nosotros!.

Alrededor de una gran mesa ovalada, algunos miembros de la orden, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Luna y su esposo muggle, brindaron a la salud de Harry Potter.  
La cena fue muy amena. Todos charlaban, comían y bebían.  
Ron le informaba a su amigo sobre las últimas novedades

-Y... ento... ffeff papá deffidió... quef el maff... indica...dof para ocupaff el caff..go era Ne...vi...lle...dijo Ron luego de enguyir un bocado de una comida muggle preparada con pollo... ¡¡¡¡ummm!!!...¡effto siff... efftaf ...ffab..broffo!.

-¡Por amor al cielo Ron cierra la boca cuando comas!... dijo Hermione molesta y avergonzada ante la actitud de su esposo... ¡o por lo menos traga antes de hablar!

Una carcajada general se dejo escuchar por toda la mesa. Ron se sonrojó tanto, que no se podía distinguir dónde comenzaba el cabello en su frente.  
Pero al tragar, el bocado de comida era tan grande que pasó con mucha dificultad por su garganta, por lo que comenzó a toser al sentirse ahogado.  
Todos los presentes no podían dejar de reír, y entre ellos Harry Potter, que aunque tuvo que darle fuertes palmadas en la espalda a su amigo, no podía contener las lágrimas que nublaban su vista.

-Entonces dices que el Ministro de Magia le dio el cargo de Jefe de Aurores a Neville... preguntó Harry Potter una vez que Ron había pasado el ahogo y la calma había vuelto a reinar en la mesa.

-Sí, así es... dijo Ron sorbiendo un poco de jugo de naranja... Neville al principio no quiso aceptarlo... por respeto a Malfoy... pero comprendió que debía hacerlo.

-Ahora que Voldemort ha vuelto con todo su poder... dijo Harry Potter observando el fondo de su vaso... tenemos que estar más organizados que nunca... y los aurores necesitan un líder que los guíe... y me alegro que haya sido Neville el escogido.

-Bueno a decir verdad Neville sigue siendo el mismo de siempre... dijo Ron entre risas...ja, ja, ja... ¿te acuerdas de cómo era en él colegio?...ja, ja, ja.

Harry Potter sonrió. Claro que lo recordaba. Tan perfectamente como si hubiese sido el día anterior. Y también recordó cómo Neville se había hecho pasar por él para que pudiera salir de Azkaban, algo que jamás tendría cómo agradecérseloRon continuó informando a Harry Potter, luego de que las risas entre ambos amigos habían cesado.

-Puedes creerlo Harry... dijo Ron con incredulidad... un espía en el Ministerio...yo aun no salgo de mi asombro... quién iba a pensar que...

-Es momento de retirarnos... dijo Lupin, levantándose de la mesa... Luna, José, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad... pero asuntos importantes requieren nuestra presencia... Harry te esperamos mañana temprano en la sede de la Orden del Fénix.

-Sí, Harry por favor no faltes... dijo Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo... queda mucho por hacer.

Harry Potter se levantó también de la mesa al tiempo que sus amigos hacían lo propio.

-Puedes quedarte en nuestra casa... dijo Hermione abrazándolo... siempre las reuniones en la Orden se hacen muy largas.

-Así es Harry, nuestra casa es tu casa... dijo Ron estrechándole la mano.

-Muchas Gracias... dijo Harry Potter sonriendo... pero creo que tengo que ocuparme de algunos asuntos... ya he estado muy alejado de mi vida muggle.

Harry Potter buscó en los ojos de su amigo el nombre del Traidor y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al descubrirlo.  
No podía creer que Voldemort hubiese podido arrastrar hasta sus filas a un mago hijo de muggles, a un "sangre sucia".

Estando solo en la habitación que Luna le había cedido en su casa muggle, luego de haberse dado un reconfortante baño, se recostó en la cama. No podía dejar de pensar en ese hombre. En el Traidor. Recordó su días en Hogwarts. En esa época lo había conocido y siempre le había parecido una persona de buenos sentimientos, aunque quizás algo tonto, pero nunca hubiese pensado que llegaría a ser un mortífago y mucho menos un traidor.

Un hermosa lechuza gris entró por la ventana, y dejando un pequeño rollo de pergamino en las manos de Harry Potter, se marchó aleteando con vivacidad.  
…l sonrió al detallar el pergamino, sin necesidad de abrirlo ya sabía su contenido y quién lo había enviado.  
Se levantó de la cama, abrió el armario y se vistió elegantemente. Tomó un papel y lápiz muggle que consiguió en una de las gavetas del armario y escribió una nota para Luna.

"Querida Luna:

Muchas Gracias por todo... pero debo regresar... hay algunas cosas que debo dejar en orden antes de concluir con mi destino... jamás olvidaré todo lo que has hecho por mí.  
Aunque no puedas estar conmigo físicamente, te pido que no me apartes de tu corazón... aunque sé que quizás eso sea un abuso.  
Tu amor incondicional me ayudó a regresar, por eso una parte de mi corazón te pertenece...porque has sido y siempre serás una gran amiga.

Te quiere

Harry Potter".

Colocó la carta sobre la cama. Con un toque de su varita hizo aparecer una capa de viaje de razo negro con broches de plata. Se la puso sobre su túnica verde oscura y con un movimiento de la misma desapareció.

En una habitación hermosamente decorada, con una cama circular bajo un dosel de terciopelo vino tinto rodeada de múltiples cojines multicolores, miles de velas de diferentes tamaños, colores y formas, daban la bienvenida a Harry Potter una vez más. Y como siempre que él pisaba esa habitación un perfume de ámbar lo envolvío.  
Pero esta vez la habitación estaba vacía. Hera no estaba esperándolo como tantas otras veces.  
Se sentó al borde de la cama. Acarició las sabanas de satén blanco, dejándose llevar por la pasión que lo embargaba, aquella suavidad le hacía recordar la tersura de la piel de Hera. Dejó descansar su cabeza sobre las almohadas que coronaban la cabecera de la cama. Pudo percibir entre ellas el olor, el aroma de la mujer que amaba.  
Pero se sentía tan cansado, y al saberse en un lugar tranquilo y seguro, sin mucho esfuerzo el sueño lo venció.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos. Todo a su alrededor estaba borroso. Se incorporó para buscar sus lentes, los cuales llegaron hasta él con un pequeño movimiento de su mano.  
No sabía por cuánto tiempo había dormido. Y se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que no llevaba ropa.  
Pero su corazón bajó el ritmo, al tiempo que sintió su garganta seca, y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al contemplar frente a él, allí a los pies de la cama, a Hera, quien le sonreía con sensualidad.  
Llevaba puesta la capa de viaje de Harry Potter, y su cabellera caía sobre sus hombros de forma delicada.  
Hera se quitó la capa dejando al descubierto su piel cubierta por una delgada y transparente bata muggle que delineaba su escultural figura y dejaba ver perfectamente su formas femeninas.  
Ella se subió sobre la cama y comenzó a gatear hasta llegar al lado de Harry Potter, quien sintió que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido a medida que Hera se iba acercando a él.

-Pudiste descansar...susurró al oído de Harry Potter.

-Sí...estoy como nuevo... dijo Harry Potter con voz temblorosa por el deseo.

La tomó con fuerza por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, al tiempo que buscaba sus labios, pero Ella le retiró las manos, se alejó de él y con picardía le dijo:

-No señor Potter, usted tiene que descansar. 

-Ya te dije que estoy como nuevo... dijo Harry Potter tratando de atraparla.

-No, señor Potter... esta noche no... dijo Hera apartando con delicadeza lasmanos de Harry Potter, que intentaban tocarla.

-Hera no me hagas esto... dijo Harry Potter como un niño al que se le niega su más preciado juguete... te deseo... déjame hacerte mía...

-No... no... no... dijo Hera con un movimiento negativo, pero sensual, de su mano derecha, al tiempo que con su mano izquierda iba retirando la sábana que cubría a Harry Potter.

Aquello desconcertó al joven mago. Se sintió cohibido al ver cómo Hera recorría con sus ojos su cuerpo.

-Tienes que descansar... esta noche vas a descansar... dijo Hera mientras le acariciaba el pecho, el abdomen y un poco más allá, que luego recorrería con sus labios.

Harry Potter respiraba un poco más rápido, aquellas caricias lo estaban sumergiendo en un huracán de deseo que comenzó a alcanzar niveles de ferocidad, cuando Hera se colocó sobre sus caderas y fue quitándose lenta y provocativamente la bata que cubría su cuerpo.

-Esta noche, Harry Potter, soy yo quien te va a llevar al cielo para que puedas tocar cada una de las estrellas... dijo Hera con voz sensual.

…l acariciaba cada rincón femenino, al tiempo que ella comenzaba a subir y a bajar sobre su cuerpo.  
Cada rítmico movimiento iba acompañado de dulces gemidos que fueron embriagando uno a uno los sentidos, hasta que ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasión y juntos pudieron así experimentar la explosión volcánica de su amor.

Minutos más tarde, Hera descansaba sobre el pecho de Harry Potter, mientras sus labios se buscaban y se fundían en interminables besos.

Uno tras otro, los días fueron pasando, mientras aquellos dos cuerpos danzaban juntos entre los placeres que fueron descubriendo como consecuencia de las caricias que la pasión y el deseo les fueron entregando.

La mañana de Navidad, Harry Potter se estaba vistiendo, cuando Hera despertó entre sabanas de satén.  
Ambos se miraron por un momento.  
Hera se sintió algo cohibida. Quería ir hasta aquel hombre que amaba y abrazarlo, pero de repente el recuerdo de sus múltiples rechazos, la hizo contener el impulso.  
Harry Potter se acercó hasta ella, al descubrir el miedo en su mirada.

-Hera perdóname por todo el daño que te he hecho... dijo Harry Potter sentándose a su lado... en estos días he tratado de borrar esas cicatrices... pero creo que aún me falta mucho por hacer.

-Harry, sabes que te amo con todo mi ser... dijo Hera abrazándolo... sé que nunca lo hiciste a propósito... una vez te dije que yo sabía que me amabas... y es que mi corazón me lo decía... sé que muchas veces me hiciste tuya pensando en otra...

-Perdóname... perdóname... dijo Harry Potter con vergüenza...

-Te perdoné hace mucho... dijo Hera con dulzura... porque aunque en tu mente estaba Ginny Weasley... en tu corazón estaba yo... tus caricias y tus besos eran para mí.

-Eso no puedo asegurártelo... dijo Harry Potter bajando la mirada... no puedo garantizarte que eso fue así.

-No tienes que hacerlo Harry... dijo Hera besando sus labios... estás aquí... ¿no?... y ésa es prueba suficiente de que mi corazón jamás se equivocó.

Por un largo pasillo cubierto por una gruesa alfombra de color carmesí, cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas por láminas delgadas de madera caoba, caminaba rápidamente una joven bruja, quien se estaba quitando de su larga cabellera roja un gorro de lana, cuando se detuvo frente al ascensor.  
Al abrirse sus puertas, no pudo ingresar en él, porque un joven mago buenmozo y algo robusto salió y sonriendo le dijo:

-¡Hola Ginny!...¡Feliz Navidad!

-¡Feliz Navidad Neville!... dijo Ginny dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-¿Recibiste mi lechuza?... preguntó Neville algo nervioso.

-Sí... por eso estoy aquí... dijo Ginny con duda... tu mensaje decía que querías hablar conmigo...¿para proponerme algo?.

-Pues sí, Ginny... quiero hablar contigo.. pero creo que éste no es el lugar... dijo Neville invitando a Ginny a seguirlo... vamos conozco un lugar más adecuado

Caminaron hasta un pequeño armario ubicado al lado de la recepción del Ministerio de Magia. De allí Neville sacó su capa de viaje, se la colocó y abrazando a Ginny delicadamente desaparecieron tras ella.  
Llegaron hasta un restorán suspendido sobre un pequeño lago, atendido por varias docenas de elfos domésticos. Habían varios magos y brujas ubicados en las mesas finamente decoradas con manteles bordados de suaves colores. En medio, una barra de forma ovalada, en donde algunos magos de aspecto distinguido compartían bebidas.

-Yo no conocía este sitio... dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba en la silla que Neville le ofrecía.

-Está recién abierto... dijo Neville sentándose frente a Ginny... espero que resulte la inversión.

-¡No me digas que tú eres el dueño!... dijo Ginny con sorpresa.

-Pues sí... dijo Neville con una sonrisa tímida... hay que invertir... no puedo conformarme con el sueldo de Auror... además, quiero tener algo a qué dedicarme cuando me jubile.

Dos elfos domésticos atentos, sirvieron bebidas al tiempo que mágicamente eran servidas diferentes comidas y postres, mientras una conversación amena iba fluyendo cómodamente entre aquellos dos amigos.  
Cuando los últimos platos fueron retirados, Ginny no soportó más la curiosidad:

-Bueno, Neville, llevamos más de dos horas aquí... dijo Ginny ansiosa... dime de una vez qué era lo que ibas a proponerme.

Neville la miró con timidez, y sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica una cajita azul, la colocó frente a Ginny.  
Ella no se atrevió a tomarla, porque temía que al abrirla se confirmaran sus temores.

-¿Qué significa esto?... dijo Ginny asustada.

-Vamos ábrelo... no va a morderte... dijo Neville con picardía.

-No, Neville...primero dime qué significa todo esto... dijo Ginny señalando la cajita y el sitio donde se encontraban.

-Significa Ginny Molly Weasley... dijo Neville con voz seria… que quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo.

El corazón de Ginny dio un vuelco al escuchar aquellas palabras.  
No sabía qué decir.  
No quería herir a Neville. Ella sólo sentía por él un inmenso cariño, porque él era un chico muy especial, y eso no era suficiente para un compromiso tan fuerte.

-Neville, no sé qué decir...dijo Ginny algo aturdida... yo jamás me hubiese imaginado algo así... es que yo...

-Ya lo sé, Ginny... dijo Neville tomando su mano con suavidad y con tranquilidad continuo... sé muy bien que no me amas.

-Entonces si lo sabes... dijo Ginny sorprendida... ¿cómo me pides que me case contigo?

-Bueno Ginny es que para ser sincero yo tampoco te amo... dijo Neville ruborizándose un poco... sabes que Hannah significó mucho para mí.

-Ahora sí que estoy confundida... dijo Ginny más asombrada aún... no me amas, yo no te amo...¿y quieres que nos casemos?.

-Sí, Ginny... dijo Neville seguro de sus planteamientos... quiero que nuestras soledades se unan... nos fue mal en el amor... quizás con el cariño y la amistad nos vaya mejor.

-Pero el cariño y la amistad no son suficientes para emprender el camino del matrimonio... dijo Ginny con seriedad... hace falta amor, deseo, pasión... si no cómo se lleva una relación de pareja...

-Yo no te estoy pidiendo eso Ginny... dijo Neville sonriendo... yo sólo te estoy pidiendo tu compañía... quiero tener a alguien a mi lado... alguien a quien colmar de atenciones, regalos y que disfrute conmigo de todo lo que poseo.

-Neville en verdad me siento honrada con tu ofrecimiento... dijo Ginny abrumada... pero yo no soy la mujer que tú crees que soy... en mi vida han existido otros hombres.

-Y en mi vida han existido otras mujeres... dijo Neville sin dejar de sonreír... así que por eso no hay problema... estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Ginny comenzó a sentirse nerviosa ante la cautivadora mirada de Neville.  
Ella sabía que todo aquello era una locura, pero tan excitante a la vez.

-No sé Neville... dijo Ginny confundida... he cometido tantos errores...que no creo que pueda soportar otro... además, no quiero hacerte daño.

-Ginny jamás he sido tan sincero en mi vida... dijo Neville tomando la cajita que aún permanecía sin abrir sobre la mesa... yo te quiero mucho... y para mí sería un placer compartir mi vida y todo lo que soy contigo... sé que esto te ha tomado por sorpresa y te pido disculpas... quizás no era el momento... con lo de Draco tan reciente... además yo sé que tú siempre has albergado la posibilidad de estar junto a Harry.

-Neville lo que me propones es una locura... dijo Ginny colocando su mano sobre la mano de Neville que sujetaba la cajita azul... pero a veces la vida necesita de toques de locura... yo también te quiero... y para mí también será un placer compartir mi vida y todo lo que soy contigo.


	60. Cap 60

Final del formulario

UNA EXTRAñA SENSACION

En la oscura y amplia sala de Grimmauld Place, un grupo de jóvenes magos se encontraban reunidos, sentados en sillas y sillones de diferentes estilos.   
Hablaban animadamente, pero se sobresaltaron al ver que se les unía otro joven mago.  
Sin embargo, el lugar se llenó de alegría al comprobar que era quien estaban esperando.

-¡Harry!, gracias por venir... dijo Ron saltando de su asiento y estrechando rápidamente la mano de su amigo... ven, siéntate, te estábamos esperando.

-Así es Harry... dijo Neville quien se había puesto también de pie... no queríamos comenzar esta pequeña reunión sin ti.

Harry Potter no sólo estrechó la mano de Neville, sino que también le dio un fuerte abrazo. Los presentes se quedaron algo extrañados ante aquella situación, pero no le dieron demasiada importancia.  
En la mirada cómplice que Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom se dedicaron por unos segundos, las palabras sobraban.  
Luego educadamente Harry Potter fue estrechando la mano de los otros magos allí presentes, entre los cuales reconoció a sus antiguos compañeros de colegio, quienes se habían unido a la Orden del Fénix.  
Una vez que todos habían vuelto a tomar asiento, Neville le ofreció una silla a Harry Potter a su lado.

-El motivo de esta reunión... dijo Neville mirando alternativamente a cada mago... es porque debemos ultimar los detalles antes de la reunión general de la Orden... que como bien saben se llevará a cabo esta noche... quizás debemos tomarnos unos minutos para explicarle a Harry como van las cosas.

Harry Potter contempló a Neville mientras éste comenzaba a explicarle la actual situación de la Orden y los últimos movimientos de Voldemort.  
Sin embargo el joven mago no necesitaba de las palabras de Neville, él ya sabía todo lo que estaba pasando en su mundo mágico. Porque nuevamente para Harry Potter no había nada oculto.  
Pero guardó silencio por cortesía, escuchando con atención al Jefe de Aurores.

-Estando así las cosas... continuó Neville, quien se paseaba alrededor de la sala... es importante que establezcamos con exactitud, la misión que cada uno tendrá que asumir, llegado el momento de la confrontación.

Neville hizo aparecer en su mano un rollo de pergamino, con un toque de su varita mágica, el cual desenrolló para explicar, paso a paso a los presentes, cada una de las actividades pautadas. Se dirigió personalmente a cada uno de ellos y les fue asignando las diferentes tareas que deberían poner en práctica cuando el momento de actuar llegara.

-Recuerden... dijo Neville mientras volvía a enrollar el pergamino... nadie debe saber de esta reunión... ni a sus padres, ni esposas pueden comentar nada de lo que aquí se dijo.

-¿Esperaremos a que Voldemort actúe?... pregunto Dean Thomas con preocupación.

-Eso realmente se escapa de mis manos... dijo Neville con seriedad... esa decisión deben tomarla los más antiguos miembros de la Orden... nosotros sólo seremos refuerzos si la situación se escapa de nuestro control.

-Pero eso no es lógico... dijo Ron molesto... nosotros somos la fuerza joven de la Orden... y... bueno... con el respeto que se merecen esos antiguos miembros... ellos ya no están para esos trotes.

Todos al unísono se rieron. Sin embargo, Harry Potter mantuvo silencio mientras analizaba todo lo dicho en aquella sala.

-Yo pienso que mientras más seamos mejor... dijo Seamus dando un pequeño golpe en su pierna izquierda... ellos tienen la experiencia, nosotros la fuerza... juntos podremos hacer más... ¿tú qué opinas Harry?

Todos volvieron sus ojos hacia Harry Potter quien les devolvió una mirada fría y calculadora.

-Los mortífagos casi triplican en número a la orden. Eso, sin contar con que dos terceras partes de ellos son muertos en vida... dijo Harry Potter levantándose de su asiento... Voldemort ha recuperado todas sus fuerzas... y dentro del Ministerio hay un traidor... se necesitará, algo más que experiencia y fuerza para derrotarlos.

Se inquietaron al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Entonces... ¿qué nos aconsejas?... dijo Erni McMillan algo asustado

-Yo no soy quién para aconsejar a nadie... dijo Harry Potter con frialdad... y menos a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix... hagan lo que ustedes crean conveniente... que yo haré lo que tenga que hacer.

-No Harry... dijo Neville encarando a Harry Potter... tú no estás solo en esto...

-Es mi destino Neville... dijo Harry Potter colocándole una mano sobre su hombro... al final seremos sólo Voldemort y yo.

-Pero no es justo que sólo tú te sacrifiques... dijo Neville impotente.

-Tranquilo, Neville...dijo Harry Potter apretando con fuerza el hombro de Neville... todo saldrá bien.

En ese momento un ruido de voces y pasos provenientes de la cocina, les indicó que ya los antiguos miembros de la orden habían llegado.  
Todos los jóvenes magos se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron presurosos a su encuentro.  
Harry Potter se proponía hacer lo mismo, pero Neville se lo impidió.

-Sabes bien que eso no será así Harry... dijo Neville en voz baja, mientras lo sujetaba por el brazo... sólo uno de los dos sobrevivirá... y sabemos quien será... pero...¿a qué precio?

-La paz de nuestro mundo no tiene precio... dijo Harry Potter retirando su brazo lentamente... una vez me dijiste que no permitiera que el sacrificio de nuestros padres fuese en vano... te prometí esa vez que así seria... y créeme Neville: así será.

Y con una inclinación de cabeza, comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.  
…l sabía que Neville tenia razón. Pero ésa era su decisión, ése era su destino. A su mente llegaron de repente unas palabras que por muchos años él había querido olvidar:

"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han   
desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..." (1)

Harry Potter respiro profundamente, mientras involuntariamente se llevaba dos dedos a su frente y los pasaba suavemente sobre la cicatriz.  
Al entrar en la cocina se tropezó con unos ojos azules que por encima de unas gafas de media luna, lo miraron con agrado.

-Buenas noches, profesor Dumbledore... dijo Harry Potter con un dejo de alegría en su voz.

-Buenas noches Harry... dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole... gracias por estar aquí... una vez más.

-Neville me invitó a participar en una reunión... dijo Harry Potter señalando a Neville, quien se encontraba hablando con el Sr Arthur Weasley... que recién había terminado cuando ustedes llegaron.

-Sí, la fuerza joven de la Orden del Fénix ha estado muy activa... dijo Dumbledore mirando a su alrededor, y acercándose con disimulo al oído de Harry Potter continuó en tono bajo... necesito hablar contigo a solas.

Harry Potter asintió con la cabeza y ambos miraron hacia el salón, y encaminaron sus pasos hacia ese lugar, cuando el Ministro de Magia se acercó a ellos.

-Harry necesito hablar contigo... dijo el Sr Weasley con premura.

-Lo siento Sr. Ministro pero en este momento... comenzó a decir Harry Potter algo apenado.

-No Harry... tranquilo... habla con Arthur... dijo Dumbledore con tono despreocupado... mientras yo termino de organizar algunas cosas con Remus y Kinsgley.

Harry Potter miró alejarse a Albus Dumbledore y una extraña sensación invadió su corazón.

El Ministro lo había tomado por el brazo y lo condujo fuera de la cocina, el joven mago se dejó llevar, porque no podía apartar sus ojos del viejo mago, una fuerza extraña se lo impedía.

-Harry, creo que es muy importante que hablemos... dijo el Sr Weasley algo nervioso... hay muchas cosas que aclarar.

-No tiene nada que aclararme... dijo Harry Potter con impaciencia, ya que no quería estar allí, quería estar al lado de Albus Dumbledore.

-Claro que sí, Harry... pasaron cosas que necesitan ser explicadas... dijo el Sr Weasley apenado.

Harry Potter pudo sentir la angustia del Ministro de Magia, por lo que se obligó a sí mismo a olvidar por un momento a Albus Dumbledore y prestar atención a su interlocutor.

-Quiero que sepas que firmé tu orden de arresto en Azkaban... dijo el Sr Weasley sin atreverse a levantar la mirada... porque me di cuenta que el joven Malfoy estaba obsesionado contigo... y además cuando vi que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-...

-¡Voldemort!... dijo Harry Potter molesto y alterado, perdiendo la paciencia … ¡usted es el Ministro de Magia!… llámelo por su nombre: ¡Voldemort!.

-Sí...sí... bueno...eeeh... si... Vo... Voldemort... dijo el Sr Weasley temeroso mirando a su alrededor, como si temiera que el Señor Tenebroso pudiera aparecer de improviso... el caso es que cuando lo vi allí, con todos esos mortífagos... entendí que corrías peligro... y, bueno, pensé que allí en Azkaban... pues quizás estarías más seguro.

-¿¡Seguro!?... ¿¡rodeado de Dementores y encerrado entre muros mohosos y barrotes oxidados!?... preguntó Harry Potter con asombro y rabia ante lo que acababa de oír... ¡Usted creyó que enviándome al peor lugar en donde un mago puede estar...!

El Ministro de Magia se estremeció al sentir la mirada furiosa de Harry Potter sobre él.

-¡¡No... pero que digo!!... ¡hay un lugar peor!... ¡el lugar donde estuve encerrado por dos años!... dijo Harry Potter con un tono de voz que helaba la sangre... ¡¡DOS A—OS SE—OR MINISTRO!!... ¡dos años encerrado... y a usted le pareció que el mejor lugar para mantenerme seguro era ...ENCERRARME EN AZKABAN COMO UN DELINCUENTE!.

La sala se llenó rápidamente con los miembros de la Orden que corrieron presurosos, al escuchar los gritos de Harry Potter.  
Ron Weasley se acercó hasta él y tomándolo de un brazo lo alejó unos pasos del Sr Weasley.

-¡No quiero sus explicaciones, Señor Ministro!... dijo Harry Potter con furia respirando rápidamente, mientras cerraba sus manos en sendos puños y sus ojos verdes destellaban... ¡no las necesito... créame me tienen sin cuidado!.

-Harry escúchame por favor... dijo el Sr Weasley acercándose a él... necesito que me entiendas... se que me equivoque... lo asumo... pero necesito que me dejes explicarte.

-¡Ya basta Papá!... dijo Ron Weasley molesto mientras sus orejas se enrojecían... sus explicaciones, Señor Ministro, ya no remediaran el mal hecho... puede guardárselas.

-¡Señores por favor!... dijo Albus Dumbledore con autoridad... Arthur Weasley es un caballero... es el Ministro de Magia... por lo tanto le deben respeto... principalmente usted Sr Ronald Weasley, porque él es su padre... y de usted Sr Harry Potter jamás hubiese imaginado una actitud semejante.

Un silencio pesado se abrió paso, aún cuando las palabras de Albus Dumbledore todavía resonaban en los corazones de todos los presentes.  
Aquella escena había dejado un sabor amargo.  
Harry Potter se acercó al Ministro de Magia e inclinando su cabeza ante él le dijo con respeto pero con un dejo de rabia en su voz:

-Disculpe usted mi actitud Señor Arthur Weasley... Harry Potter agradecerá toda su vida, las atenciones, el cariño y el amor que su familia le ha dado... Harry Potter entiende que no es quien para cuestionar sus decisiones como Ministro de Magia... y sabe que debe respetar su envestidura... pero como Hombre respetuosamente le digo que no quiero sus explicaciones.

Harry Potter dijo estas últimas palabras mirando fijamente a los ojos del Sr Weasley, y luego girando sobre sus talones y haciendo una reverencia al resto de los presentes dijo:

-Discúlpenme...no fue mi intención desequilibrar una reunión tan importante... Buenas Noches.

Y sin dar tiempo a que los presentes reaccionaran, el joven mago desapareció tras un movimiento de su capa.

Harry Potter estaba sentado en una moderna silla ejecutiva, detrás de un fino escritorio de madera labrada, en su oficina muggle. Terminaba de firmar unos papeles cuando su secretaria, la Sra. Graff hacía acto de presencia

-Señor Potter ha estado usted tanto tiempo ausente... dijo la Sra. Graff con tristeza... y hay tantos documentos que firmar... aún no se han cerrado algunos contratos importantes... pero sobre todo no sabíamos qué le había pasado.

-No se preocupe, Sra. Graff... dijo Harry Potter entregándole una gruesa carpeta marrón... he estado ocupándome de otros asuntos... pero ya ve... aun estoy vivo.

-No diga esas cosas, Sr Potter... dijo la Sra. Graff con cierto enfado... y menos en ese tono... aunque usted no lo crea... somos muchos los que lo apreciamos y lo queremos.

-Eso lo sé, Sra. Graff... dijo Harry Potter sonriendo levemente... por eso voy a pedirle un gran favor... por favor siéntese.

La Sra. Graff tomó asiento en la silla que Harry Potter le señalaba, ubicada frente a él. Ella frunció un poco el entrecejo, porque aquella actitud de su jefe le daba un extraño presentimiento. Colocó sobre sus piernas la gruesa carpeta marrón.

-Sra. Graff, usted ha sido más que mi secretaria... dijo Harry Potter con respeto... usted ha sido, junto a Mark, mi mano derecha... me han ayudado mucho... han soportado mi mal humor... y han manejado mis asuntos a la perfección durante mis largas ausencias... eso es algo que nunca tendré cómo recompensarlo.

-Sr Potter para nosotros ha sido un placer trabajar todos estos años a su lado... dijo la Sra. Graff con miedo, al sentir que el presentimiento crecía en su corazón.

-Para mí también ha sido un placer haber contado con ustedes... dijo Harry Potter volviendo a sonreír... es por eso que ahora le confío esto.

La Sra. Graff tomó entre sus manos un sobre amarillo ocre, que su jefe le entregaba. Ella miró recelosa el sobre, pero ante la mirada aprobatoria de Harry Potter, lo abrió.  
Extrajo de ese sobre una serie de papeles, con varios sellos, pero le extrañó que algunos fueran elaborados en pergamino y escritos con una caligrafía exquisita en tinta negra.  
Sin embargo al leer el título de uno de los últimos documentos, su sorpresa fue tal, que la gruesa carpeta que yacía sobre sus piernas cayó, y su contenido se extendió por todo el suelo.

-Pe… pero... Sr. Potter… ¿qué… qué significa…es…esto?… preguntó la Sra. Graff con lágrimas en los ojos... su... ¡su testamento!

-Sí, Sra. Graff... dijo Harry Potter con calma mientras recogía del suelo los papeles, los volvía a introducir dentro de la carpeta y los colocaba sobre el escritorio... mi testamento... por favor... desearia que usted velará por que todo lo que está allí estipulado se cumpla... mi abogado la ayudará.

La Sra. Betty Graff había confirmado su presentimiento: algo le pasaba a su Jefe y era algo muy grave.

-Sr Potter, usted es un hombre joven... preguntó la Sra. Graff mientras se secaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo que su jefe le había dado... dígame por favor...¿qué le pasa... acaso usted... usted va a morir?.

Harry Potter bajó la mirada y, sentándose nuevamente en la silla ejecutiva, dijo con voz cansada.

-No lo sé Sra. Graff... tal vez sí... tal vez no... pero he querido dejar todo en orden... y sepa que si algo me pasara... ni usted ni Mark quedarán en la calle, ni desamparados... Harry Potter le da su palabra.

-¡Por Dios Sr Potter!... ¡eso no nos importa!... dijo la Sra. Graff confundida y angustiada... ¿dígame por favor qué pasa?... ¡porque... no entiendo... no entiendo sus palabras!.

Harry Potter se acercó a la Sra. Graff, quién se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y lo abrazó. …l se dejó llevar por la emoción que aquel gesto maternal le producía y sin dudarlo besó en la frente a la dulce mujer muggle.

-Voy a realizar un largo viaje porque debo terminar algo que quedó inconcluso en mi vida... y no sé si regresaré... Sólo necesito saber Sra. Graff... dijo Harry Potter tomando sus manos entre las suyas con cariño... si usted está dispuesta a cumplir con mi última voluntad.

La Sra. Graff se estremeció. Cerró sus ojos, y mientras unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro, dijo con voz maternal:

-Desde el día que puse mis pies por primera vez en esta oficina, mi corazón aprendió a quererlo y por eso he cumplido a cabalidad su voluntad Sr Potter... y le aseguro que ésta no será la excepción...

Harry Potter estaba acostado sobre su cama, en la amplia y lujosa habitación de su residencia muggle, mientras Miqueas estaba en el cuarto de baño, acomodándolo todo, porque su señor había pasado varias horas bajo el agua caliente.

-Harry Potter, señor... dijo Miqueas mientras extendía sobre la cama ropa de dormir... ¿se ha relajado Harry Potter, con el baño que Miqueas preparó?

Contrario a lo que el elfo doméstico pensaba, Harry Potter no se había podido relajar en absoluto.  
Su mente era un torbellino de ideas. Recordaba lo ocurrido en Grimmauld Place con el Sr Weasley. Reconoció que había actuado de forma grosera e irrespetuosa.  
Recordaba la extraña sensación que había experimentado al alejarse del lado de Dumbledore, y luego recordó la mirada de reproche que aquellos ojos azules le habían dedicado.  
Sin embargo, esos pensamientos fueron dejados de lado al sentir un estremecimiento, porque la cicatriz había comenzado a dolerle un poco.  
…l se la frotó levemente. Y cerró sus ojos.  
Suspiró profundamente. Podía ver claramente todos los movimientos y conocer a plenitud los pensamientos de Voldemort. Eso lo estaba inquietando.  
Porque Voldemort estaba esperando algo.

-"¿Pero qué está esperando?", se preguntaba Harry Potter con angustia.

Comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación, luego de que el elfo se había marchado. El dolor se iba agudizando al tiempo que su angustia e inquietud se incrementaban.  
Decidió que era mejor no perder más tiempo y colocándose la capa de viaje desapareció tras ella.

De nuevo volvía a aparecerse en la sede de la Orden del Fénix. Pero ahora el ambiente era muy diferente. Había un silencio inusual. Caminó rápidamente hasta la cocina y no encontró a nadie.  
Pronto comprendió que hacía solo unos minutos que aquella casa había estado repleta de magos y brujas. Pero algo había pasado y todos se habían marchado.  
Sin embargo la razón de, el Por qué lo habían hecho no lograba percibirla. Pero su corazón le decía que era algo grave.

Subió con sigilo hasta la segunda planta de la casa. Fue hasta un cuarto en busca de un retrato. El retrato de un antiguo director de Hogwarts y miembro del linaje de los Black.  
Al entrar pudo ver cómo Phineas estaba recostado en el marco.

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo Potter... …L está en sus manos.

El corazón de Harry Potter le dio un vuelco al entender las palabras de Phineas.

(1): HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FENIX... J.K. ROWLING. Pags 864 - 865


End file.
